


The Riverdale Murder Mystery

by MakiSakura



Series: Riverdale [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-20 08:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 82,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakiSakura/pseuds/MakiSakura
Summary: What if there was another Blossom, Lodge and Jones...





	1. Rosalie Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> http://78.media.tumblr.com/5d29dea86c2febd7625e541c6edc53db/tumblr_of582g6R3W1qhgz1ko1_500.gif

Name: Rosalie

Nickname: Rose

Eye Color: Green

Hair Color: Strawberry Blonde

Family: Blossom

Rosalie Blossom is the black sheep of her crazy family. She is the outcast, the rebel that doesn't want to follow the steps of her heritage, and her parents aren't happy with that choice, so they use their older daughter Cheryl to try to chance Rose's mind by making her feel more alone and left out in the world. Rose is willing to do anything to help solve her brother Jason's murder, along with the help of her friend Jughead's story.


	2. KP Jones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://media.giphy.com/media/yDAiZhUmreIhO/giphy.gif

Name: KP Jones

Eye Color: Blue-Green

Hair Color: Black

Family: Jones

KP Jones is a girl that secretly writes songs for Josie and the Pussycats, always willing to lend a helping hand to her friends to help them through impossible circumstances and to figure out who the real killer of Jason Blossom is, the brother of her best friend Rosalie, who has a dissociative disorder that only her family and KP knows about. KP also helps her friend and soon to be crush Archie with his own music.


	3. Sebastian Lodge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/59/88/a7/5988a752ed340a71462787493b739332.gif

Name: Sebastian

Nickname: Bash

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Black

Family: Lodge

Sebastian "Bash" Lodge is the new boy that returned to Riverdale with his mother Hermione and his sister Veronica. He soon begins to question his loyalty to his father Hiram when people that used to work for his criminal father start to suffer, causing him to question who his family really is, while he starts to fall for the perfect girl next door Betty Cooper. With these friends working together, can they figure out who killed Jason Blossom and protect all their friends from getting hurt in the process?


	4. The River’s Edge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/collection?id=7104697

**Flashback**

**Riverdale**

As there was a voice over from a young man named Jughead Jones, there were several shots of the town called Riverdale, that seemed to be safe, neat and quiet, when in reality, it was everything but.

_Our story is about a town, a small town, and the people who live in the town. From a distance, it presents itself like so many other small towns all over the world. Safe, decent, innocent. Get closer, though, and you start seeing the shadows underneath. The name of our town is Riverdale._

**(Song:) Tell Me - Johnny Jewel feat. Saoirse Ronan**

Two siblings, Jason and Rosalie "Rose" Blossom, drove down the road in a red old fashioned sports car, into the woods.

_And our story begins, I guess, with what two of the Blossom kids did this summer_

Jason and Rosalie got out of the car, walking toward the river front.

_On the Fourth of July, just after dawn, Jason and Rosalie Blossom drove out to Sweetwater River for an early morning boat ride._

Rosalie pulled her hair out of her face, looking at her brother. "Are you scared, Jason?"

Jason smiled, shaking his head.

They road the boat across the river.

**(Song Ends)**

Later, a man was leading boy scouts through the woods. Rosalie was sitting on the side of the river, soaked, shaking.

_The next thing we know happened for sure was that Dilton Doiley, who was leading Riverdale's Boy Scout Troop, on a bird watching expedition, came upon Rose by the river's edge._

Rosalie looked toward them. "Jason."

...

**Later**

Rosalie was sitting in a boat with her sister Cheryl, her mother Penelope, and her father Clifford in a boat as they were dredging the water for Jason.

_Riverdale Police dredged Sweetwater River for Jason's body, but never found it._

Two parents, Hal and Alice Cooper, were watching from the river's edge.

"If he is dead, Hal, I hope in those last moments, he suffered." Alice told him. They watched the Blossoms. "May Jason Blossom burn in Hell."

Rosalie turned away from her family, toward where the crowd was watching. She saw Jughead and KP Jones watching from the river's edge, walking toward them. KP walked closer, wrapping a blanket around Rosalie, giving her a hug. The two best friends embraced for a long moment.

_So a week later, the Blossom family buried and empty casket._

_..._

**Pop's Chock-Lit Shoppe**

Jughead was sitting at a table in the diner, typing on his laptop.

_And Jason's death was ruled an accident, as the story that Valentina told made the rounds. That Vallie dropped her sunglasses in the water, and Jason reached down to get it._

_..._

**Thornhill Mansion - Rosalie's Room**

Rosalie and Cheryl were sitting alone in her room in her family's mansion, looking through picture albums.

_And accidentally tipped the boat, and panicked and drowned._

...

**Pop's**

Jughead sat at his table, drinking coffee and writing his story.

_As for us, we were still talking about the 'July Fourth Tragedy' on the last day of summer vacation._

_..._

**Now**

**Day One**

**Night - Pembrooke Apartments - Outside**

A limo pulled up, letting out the Lodge family, minus the father named Hiram, but including the mother Hermione, the sister named Veronica, and the brother named Sebastian, who went by Bash.

_When a new mystery rolled into town._

"Now brace yourselves." Hermione told them. "The apartment's small, a pied-a-terre, but..."

Veronica and Bash rolled their eyes, finishing with Hermione. "'Quality always'."

"Plus, it's the only piece of property in my name and not your father's." Hermione told them.

They walked inside.

...

**Inside - Lobby**

A bellkeep walked toward the Lodge family. "Miss Hermione. Welcome home."

Hermione smiled. "Smithers, oh, you are a sight for sore eyes."

They kissed each other on the cheeks.

"How was the ride?" Smithers asked.

"No traffic, thank God." Hermione answered. "Smithers, I'd like to introduce you to my daughter, Veronica, and my son, Sebastian."

Smithers shook Veronica's hand. "It's a pleasure, miss."

Bash shook his hand. "Call me Bash."

"I'll get the bags." Smithers told them.

"Would you?" Veronica asked.

Smithers walked past them toward the door. "Oh, and would you like some menus, so you can order in?"

"Oh, no." Hermione answered. "I have been craving one of Pop Tate's cheeseburgers since noon. Is his Chock-lit Shoppe still open?"

"What is a Chock-lit Shoppe and why does it sell burgers?" Veronica asked.

Bash chuckled.

...

**Cooper House - Betty's Room**

**(Song:) Can't Get Enough of Myself (feat. B.C) - Santigold**

Betty Cooper was in her room, listening to music and doing her makeup, pulling her hair into a ponytail.

KP was lying on the bed, playing a guitar.

Betty turned toward her. "Are you excited? Nervous? I mean, you haven't seen him all summer, which is why nerves are acceptable."

"I'm not nervous." KP told her, playing a few cords on the guitar.

Betty laughed. "Oh, so you're the girl with nothing to lose, KP? Then it's time, because we agreed. You like him, he lies you."

"Well, then, why, Betty, hasn't he ever said or done anything?" KP asked.

Betty chuckled. "Because Archie's swell, but like most millennial straight guys, he needs to be told what he wants. So tell him, finally."

"Well, we'll see." KP told her. "I mean, it depends."

Betty was looking out of her window. "Oh, my God."

KP put the guitar down, turning toward Betty. "What?"

Archie Andrews could be seen in his room next door, changing into a shirt, with a six pack.

Betty was watching him and reporting to KP. "Game changer. Archie got hot. He's got abs now." KP stood, walking closer to see for herself, in shock, tilting her head. "Six more reasons for you to take that ginger bull by the horns tonight."

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Pop's**

Betty and Kevin Keller were sitting together at the counter of the diner, eating burgers and drinking milkshakes.

Archie and KP were sitting together at a booth.

"So what was the highlight?" Archie asked.

"Of my internship?" KP asked. "The Toni Morrison book release party that we organized, by far. At the end of the night, Toni Morrison, who is, as you know, literary hero, says to us, 'Don't rush this time. It goes by so fast at your age. One summer can change everything'."

Archie smiled. "Yes, yes. Wow. That's so true."

"How was working for your dad?" KP asked, taking a drink of her milkshake.

"It was... pouring concrete, every day, all day long." Archie answered. "To pass time, I would start composing these poems, in my head. And at night, I'd go home, I'd write them down."

KP chuckled. "You don't even like reading poetry."

"They weren't poems, they were song lyrics." Archie explained. "And working on them made me feel like..."

"What, Archie?" KP asked.

"It make me feel like I'd finally broken through to something real." Archie answered. "About my life and what I should be trying to do with it. Music. Starting this year, tomorrow."

KP smiled. "Amazing. Will you ask Ms. Grundy to tutor you?"

Archie looked nervous about that question. "I'm not sure, maybe."

"What about football?" KP asked. "Can you do both?"

"I'll try out, at least," Archie answered.

"Well, have you told your dad?" KP asked.

"No." Archie answered. "Until I've got things more figured out, you're the only person I'm telling, okay?"

KP smiled, nodding. "Yeah. I get it, trust me."

"Yeah, I know you do." Archie told her. "You still write?"

"Uh, yeah." KP answered. "What I write, people don't know is mine, though. And it's probably a good thing that they don't."

"How is that good?" Archie asked. "You're good, and you should get be known for it. And I'd love to hear them sometimes, your songs."

KP smiled. "You, too."

"Yeah?" Archie asked.

"Yes." KP answered.

Archie smiled. "Yeah, I'm finishing a couple of demos tonight."

"Great." KP told him.

**(Song:) No Surprise (Bonus Track) - The Shacks**

Kevin and Betty were watching Archie and KP.

Kevin was teasing around. "'Also, I've been thinking about us, Archie, and our friendship, and how it's time we-"

Betty smiled, hitting Kevin on the shoulder lightly. "Come on, Kevin, give her a break. Miss Anti-Social is not one to share her feelings that well."

Kevin laughed.

Betty looked behind Kevin as Bash and Veronica walked in, looking at Bash in curiosity as the two Lodge siblings walked toward Pop Tate.

"We called in an order for Lodge." Bash told him.

"Three burgers, yeah, almost ready, but you gotta wait." Pop told them.

Veronica looked at Betty and Kevin. "Hi."

"Hey." Betty told them.

"How are the onion rings here?" Bash asked.

"So good." Kevin answered.

Bash looked toward Pop. "Can we get some onion rings, too, please?"

"Yeah." Pop answered.

"Thanks." Veronica told him. She looked at Betty and Kevin. "Our mom and us just moved here, so..."

"From where?" Betty asked.

"New York." Veronica answered.

"Wow." Betty told them.

"Do you guys go to Riverdale?" Bash asked.

"We do." Betty answered.

Kevin nodded. "We're sophomores."

"Us, too." Veronica told them. "I'm filled with dread."

"Why is that?" Kevin asked.

"Are you familiar with the works of Truman Capote?" Veronica asked. "I'm 'Breakfast at Tiffany's', but this place is strictly 'In Cold Blood'."

They laughed.

"I'm Sebastian Lodge, but you can me Bash." Sebastian told them.

Betty shook his hand. "Elizabeth Cooper, but everyone calls me Betty."

"Wait." Bash told her. "Are you..."

"Supposed to give you your tour tomorrow?" Betty finished. "Yes. I'm your peer mentor."

They smiled.

"Veronica Lodge." Veronica told them.

Kevin shook her hand. "Kevin Keller."

"Do you want to join us?" Betty asked. "Hey, maybe we can un-fill you with dread."

"Our mom's waiting for us." Veronica told them. "But, to be continued."

Veronica and Bash nodded, walking away.

Betty chuckled a little.

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Day Two**

**Morning - Andrews House - Living Room**

Archie walked down the stairs quickly, looking at his phone. "Hey, Dad. First day of school and I'm already late." He petted a dog nearby. "Hey, Vegas."

Fred Andrews walked toward Archie. "Hey, you, uh, you stopping by the site later?"

"Dad, it's my first day." Archie told him.

"Oh, we got to get you going in the office, so next summer, you're not on the crew." Fred told him.

"Well, I can't." Archie told him. "I've got football tryouts. Or is that not okay?"

"No, it's, uh, it's okay." Fred answered. "Good luck."

Archie smiled, nodding, walking away.

...

**Cooper House - Betty's Room**

Alice was talking to her daughter while in her room. "Betty, this coming year is critical for colleges. Grades are important, extracurriculars, athletics. Maintaining a decent character is hugely important, they do look at that."

"Mom, I'm a sophomore." Betty told her.

"You've accomplished so much, I just don't want anything jeopardizing that." Alice told her. "I mean, just think of your poor sister. She was such a shining star before she let that Blossom boy ruin her."

"Mom, I'm not Polly." Betty told her.

"You missed curfew last night." Alice told her.

Betty scoffed. "By seven minutes. I was with Archie, KP and Kevin."

Alice stood, taking Betty by the hands. "I love you so much, Elizabeth." They both smiled small smiles. "I just need you to be smart, okay? Stay focused.

**Riverdale High School - Outside**

**(Song:) Laser Gun - M83 feat. Mai Lan**

Rosalie and Cheryl were driven to school, getting out of the car, walking toward the building. People were looking at them as they passed. Rosalie tried to walk away.

Cheryl grabbed her arm to stop her. "Rose." She put a pill bottle in her hand. "Mom refilled your prescription. Looks like you forgot to." Rosalie gave her a look for doing this at school, rolling her eyes. "And apparently Mommy and Daddy don't know that you haven't been taking your meds. I can help you keep that a secret, but I'll be coming to ask you favor soon. And if you don't do that favor, then I can't be held accountable if the truth gets back to them." Rosalie gave her a cold look. Cheryl smiled. "Toodles."

Cheryl walked away.

Rosalie put the bottle in her bag, walking toward the school.

...

**Inside - Hallway**

Archie was looking at a notebook of lyrics at his locker.

Reggie Mantle walked up to Archie. "Bro, you are ready for football. I'm not kidding, dude. You got ripped. Dude, you're a beast. Look at this arm, it's diesel." Archie smiled, putting his stuff in his locker. "How much are you benching, like 220? 225? You got to give me some tips, man. Romanian deadlifts, right? Taking some T? Ginseng? Maca root? Tribulus terrestris?"

Archie closed his locker, pulling on his letterman jacket. "It's from working construction, Reggie."

They walked down the hallway.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, that's right." Reggie told him. "Yo, Moose." Moose walked with them. "Look who grew up over the summer." Reggie looked at Archie. "Yo, be honest with me. You work on any houses? Any private homes?"

"Yeah, a couple" Archie answered.

"Did you tap some cougar ass this summer?" Reggie asked.

Archie turned to face them. "You know what, I think that's more a fantasy from your wank-bank, Reggie. I'll catch you guys soon."

"Peace out, brother." Reggie told him. Archie walked away. Reggie looked at Moose. "Totally did it, bro. He totally did it."

...

**Elsewhere**

Betty was leading Bash and Veronica on her tour. "So, I usually start off my tours with a little history and context. Riverdale High first opened its doors in 1941 and..."

"And hasn't been redecorated since, apparently." Veronica told them. "Honestly, I feel like I'm wandering through the lost epilogue of 'Our Town'."

Bash rolled his eyes, looking at Betty. "So what's the social scene like here? Any night clubs?"

KP walked up to them. "A strip club called the Ho Zone and a tragic gay bar called Innuendo. Friday nights, football games and them tailgate parties at the Mallmart parking lot. Saturday is movie night, regardless of what's playing at the Bijou, and you better get there early, because we don't have reserved seating in Riverdale. And Sunday nights... Thank God for HBO."

Betty smiled. "Veronica and Sebastian Lodge, KP Jones. Veronica and Bash are new here. KP is..."

"Awesome, thank God." Veronica told her, shaking KP's hand. "Let's be best friends."

"Is it true what they say about your dad?" KP asked.

"That he's the devil incarnate?" Bash asked sarcastically. "Does everyone here know?" Betty and KP didn't answer, exchanging a look. "Awesome."

Veronica looked at Bash. "Ten minutes in, and we're already the 'Blue Jasmine' of Riverdale High."

Veronica and Bash walked away. Betty and KP followed.

...

**Auditorium**

Josie McCoy and the Pussycats were practicing singing, nodding.

Archie was slowly walking in.

Josie saw Archie. "Mm-mm. Excuse me, this is a closed rehearsal."

"I'm sorry, I..." Archie trailed off nervously. "Josie, right? I was hoping I could talk to you about some songs that I wrote."

"Let me just stop you right there." Josie told him. "You're staring at our pussycat ears, which is rude, but let me break it, and them, down for you. The Pussycats are building a brand, creating a signature look, okay? We're telling a story. Last year, we won Rockland County's Battle of the Bands. This year, we'd like to build on that success, continue telling our story with songs we write, or choose to have some help writing."

Archie looked away, nodding. "I get that. It's just..."

"Read my glossed lips, Justin Gingerlake." Josie told him. "Not... gonna... happen."

Josie waved bye.

...

**Hallway**

Betty was still showing the tour to Bash and Veronica, with KP tagging along. "Oh, and of course there's the back to school semiformal dance this weekend."

KP looked down the hallway to see Archie walking into the hall.

"Who's the hottie KP's looking at?" Veronica asked. "The redheaded Ansel Elgort?"

"That is Archie Andrews." KP answered.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Veronica asked.

"No, we're just friends." KP answered.

"In that case, mind putting in a word?" Veronica asked. "I've tried every flavor of boy but orange."

"Actually, to clarify, KP and Archie aren't dating, but they are endgame." Betty told them.

KP gave Betty a look.

"You should ask him to the semiformal, then." Bash told her.

"She should, but I heard it might be getting canceled." Betty told them. "Because of what happened to Jason. They're gonna tell us at the assembly."

"Who's Jason and what happened to him?" Bash asked.

They exchanged a look.

...

**Gym**

The school was gathered for the assembly. Cheryl and Rosalie were in front of everyone, but Rose didn't look like she wanted to be there.

Cheryl was giving a speech. "Thank you for that moment of silence. Many of you were lucky enough to have known our brother personally. Each and every one of you meant the world to Jason. Rosalie and I loved our brother. He was and always will be my soulmate. So I speak with the confidence only a twin could have, Jason wouldn't want us to spend the year mourning." Rosalie saw KP and Jughead sitting together on the bleachers, looking toward them, both who looked curious and confused, sighing. "Jason would want us to move on with our lives. Which is why we've asked the school board not to cancel the back to school semiformal." The students cheered. "But rather, to let us use it as a way to heal, collectively, and celebrate our brother's, too, too short life on this mortal coil. Thank you all."

Rosalie walked away.

Archie was looking toward the teacher named Ms. Grundy. Grundy looked toward him.

...

**Flashback**

**Day - Road**

Grundy drove past where Archie was working, seeing him wipe the sweat off his face with his T-shirt, seeing a full view of his six pack.

Archie spoke to her through the window. "Ms. Grundy? Hey."

"Archie." Grundy told him. "What are you doing walking in this heat?"

"Um, building character." Archie answered.

Grundy chuckled. "Do you want a ride?"

...

**Night - Parking Lot**

In the pouring rain, Archie and Grundy were in her car in the parking lot, hooking up.

...

**Now**

**Day - Riverdale High School - Gym**

In the gym, Archie and Grundy were still looking at each other, looking away, clapping with the rest of the gym.

Riverdale High School - Hallway

Archie was following Grundy through the hallway up the stairs. "Ms. Grundy. Ms. Grundy. Geraldine."

Grundy turned to face him. "What can I do for you, Mr. Andrews?"

"Can we talk, Ms. Grundy, please?" Archie asked.

"It depends." Grundy told him. "About what?"

"Music." Archie answered. "You're the music teacher. Can we talk about music?"

Grundy nodded. "Of course. Make an appointment. During my office hours, my official office hours."

Construction Site - Trailer

Fred pulled off his construction hat, walking toward Hermione, who was sitting at the desk. "Hermione Lodge." He chuckled, sitting down across from her. "Well, my day just got a lot more interesting."

"Hello, Fred." Hermione told him. "How are you?"

"Surprised." Fred answered. "Can I get you anything? Would you like a water?"

"A job." Hermione answered. "I saw on your website that you are looking for a seasonal hire, someone to help with the books."

Fred nodded. "Yeah, my guy's on paternity leave."

"You know, I think my daughter and son are going to school with your son." Hermione told him. "Isn't that funny? We'll have to tell them that we knew each other, that we even dated, for a little while. Well, at least until I..."

"Chose the rich kid." Fred finished.

Hermione chuckled nervously. "And now, a reversal of fortune. How's Mary doing?"

"She's in Chicago." Fred answered. "We split up. We're civil. How about you? How are you holding up? Really?"

"I had a little money saved." Hermione told him. "I was praying that someone in Riverdale, maybe an old friend, would be willing to give me the benefit of the doubt."

Fred stood. "If it were up to me."

"Isn't it up to you?" Hermione asked. "It's your company."

Fred sat on the desk closer to Hermione. "Well, I have clients. I can't very well have Hermione Lodge, the wife of Hiram Lodge on trial for fraud and embezzlement, balancing my books. Can I?"

Hermione sighed. "No. I suppose you can't."

...

**Riverdale High School - Outside**

**(Song:) The Song That Everyone Sings - Kj Apa**

Veronica and Bash were walking outside for lunch, looking for a place to sit. Everyone was watching them.

KP, Rosalie, Betty, Archie and Kevin were sitting at a table.

Archie was showing them the song on his laptop, which was playing one of his songs.

KP smiled.

Rosalie saw Veronica and Bash. "You guys can sit here, if you want."

"Thanks." Bash told them. They sat down with them. "What are we doing?"

"Listening to one of Archie's songs." Betty answered.

"I thought we were going to have to pretend to like it, but it's actually really good," Kevin told them.

Veronica looked at Archie. "Wait, that was you singing? Something you wrote?"

Archie nodded, closing the computer, stopping the song. "It's rough."

**(Song Ends)**

"Rough draft, but it's great." KP told him.

"It's incredible, actually, the little snippet I heard." Veronica told him.

Bash looked at KP. "'Rough draft'. You know things about music, too, KP?"

"Yeah, she's amazing, from the little bit she let me hear." Archie told them. "She says that most people don't know what's hers, so..."

KP chuckled, looking at Bash and Veronica, changing the subject. "So how's your first day going? Good?"

"Not to be a complete narcissist, but I thought people would be more..." Veronica trailed off.

"Obsessed with you?" Kevin asked. "Any other year, you'd be trending number one, for sure." He looked at Valentina. "This year, though, it's all about Cheryl and Rose." Rosalie turned her head to see Cheryl walking closer. "Cheryl's trying to win the Best Supporting Psycho Oscar for her role as Riverdale High's bereaved Red Widow."

"Hey, I should go." Archie told them. "I got that meeting with Grundy and then football tryouts, so..."

"You play football, too?" Veronica asked. "What don't you do?"

Archie stood, walking away.

Betty looked at Veronica and Bash, nodding to KP. "Before you ask, Blue Jasmines, no KP has not invited Archie to the dance yet."

"I wasn't even gonna go." KP told them.

"Oh, if Cheryl is making me go, you're going." Rosalie told her, looking behind her as Cheryl got to their table. "Speak of the devil."

"Veronica and Sebastian Lodge, I'd heard whisperings." Cheryl told them. "I'm Rosalie Blossom's sister, Cheryl Blossom. May I sit? Rose, would you mind?" She didn't wait for an answer, sitting next to Rosalie. Rose sighed, annoyed, rolling her eyes. "So, what are you hens gossiping about? Archie's Efron-esque emergence from the chrysalis of puberty?"

KP gave them a look, shaking her head.

"Extracurriculars." Bash told her. "Weatherbee wants V and me to sign up for a few."

"Cheerleading and football." Cheryl told them. "You must. I'm senior captain of the River Vixens."

Cheryl swept her hair onto one shoulder.

"Is cheerleading still a thing?" Kevin asked sarcastically.

"Is being the gay best friend still a thing?" Cheryl replied. "Some people say it's retro, I say it's eternal and iconic."

"At Spence, I sat at the top of the Elites' pyramid and Bash was the captain of the football team." Veronica told them. "I'm in. Bash?"

Bash shrugged. "Why not?"

"Betty's trying out, too." Veronica told them.

"Of course," Cheryl told them, giving Rosalie a significant look. "Anyone's welcome to try out."

"Keep giving me that look, I'll keep telling you no." Rosalie told her.

KP chuckled in amusement. "Besides, Rose's got a lot on her plate right now, and isn't being a Vixen kind of a full time thing?"

Rosalie looked at KP thankfully for the help. KP smiled.

Cheryl stood. "Open to all. If you don't want to try out alone, Rose, you can always bring your... friend, KP."

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen." Rosalie told her.

"Rose, you remember that favor I told you about earlier to keep something a secret?" Cheryl asked, tilting her head in a knowing manner. Rose gave Cheryl a cold look, turning her head away, to the confusion of the others. "This is the favor." Cheryl knew she won, smiling. "Follow me on Twitter and I'll do the same. My handle is at cherylbombshell."

Cheryl walked away.

KP looked at Rosalie. "What was that about?"

"Don't worry about it." Rosalie told them.

Veronica looked at Rosalie and KP. "Okay, go ahead and hate on cheerleading, but if Hipster Prince Harry..."

"It doesn't matter." Rosalie told them. "My parents want me to do it because it would look great on my college applications, and because they've been trying to make me more like Cheryl and Jason since the time I could walk. And now Cheryl is taking their side on everything, and they'll take everything I like and love away until I finally do what they say."

"Well, you are better than anyone in your family." KP told her. "I mean it. As hot and as smart as you are, you should be the Queen Bee of this drab hive, not your sister."

"Yeah, the point is, that I don't want to be anything like my sister." Rosalie told them.

"Look, if you don't want to get in trouble with your parents and give in to be a River Vixen, I'll go with you." Betty told her. "Just to make it better."

Veronica nodded in agreement. "I'll help you prep. I have moves."

Rosalie scoffed softly. "Yeah, so do I. Growing up as a Blossom meant dance lessons from the age of 2 to 13. I dropped as soon as I could. Doesn't mean that I don't remember how to move. And I guarantee she only invited the three of you to get to me."

...

**Music Room**

Archie was showing his song to Grundy through earbuds.

Grundy took the earbuds out. "They're very real, very personal."

"I took your advice and wrote them down." Archie explained. "Polished them. But I was wondering maybe if you could help me."

"With what, Archie?" Grundy asked.

"You went to Juilliard, Ms. Grundy." Archie told her. "There is no one else in Riverdale I can take lessons from. Believe me, I've looked."

"Well, I don't think that's a good idea." Grundy told him. "I don't think we should be alone together. If this is you trying to restart something that never should've started in the first-"

"No, it's not." Archie answered. "It is about the music. But it's also..." He sighed. "Come on, I need to be able to talk about what happened with someone. We heard what we heard and afterwards, we didn't do anything. We didn't say anything."

...

**Flashback**

**Day - Sweetwater River**

Grundy's car was parked nearby where Grundy and Archie were laying together on a blanket. They heard a gunshot in the distance, looking in that direction.

...

**Now**

**Day - Riverdale High School - Music Room**

Grundy looked at Archie. "We heard fireworks."

"Who's lighting fireworks at 6:00 in the morning?" Archie asked.

"How would we explain why we were together at Sweetwater River at 6:00 AM on the Fourth of July?" Grundy asked. "And you're right. We didn't say anything. We're both going to have to live with that choice. Do you understand? I think you should pursue your music, but not with me."

Grundy stood, walking away, leaving Archie confused and conflicted.

...

**Gym**

Cheryl was heading cheerleading tryouts, watching as Rosalie, Veronica and Betty were in front of her.

Rosalie was obviously not trying her hardest, trying to just get out of this by blowing the audition so she didn't have to do this, while Veronica and Betty were trying their best, and they were good. "We're blue and gold. We're dynamite. We'll take you down, and fight the fight."

Veronica waved her pompoms. "Whoo! Go, Bulldogs!"

"Ladies, where's the heat?" Cheryl asked. "Where's the sizzle?"

"Well, you haven't seen our big finish yet." Veronica told her. She pulled Betty closer, whispering. "Don't freak out. Just trust me."

Veronica pulled Betty into a kiss.

Rosalie wasn't surprised, rolling her eyes.

Cheryl sighed.

Betty and Veronica pulled away.

"Check your sell-by date, ladies." Cheryl told them. "Faux lesbian kissing hasn't been taboo since 1994. So let's see if you do better with the interview portion of your audition. Betty, how's your sister doing?"

"Um, Polly's fine, thanks for asking." Betty answered.

"Veronica, has Betty told you about her sister yet?" Cheryl asked.

"Uh, no." Veronica answered.

"Go ahead, Betty." Cheryl told her. "Tell Veronica about your sister and the dear brother to me and Rosalie."

"Polly and Jason dated." Betty answered.

Cheryl scoffed. "I wouldn't say 'dated'."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "It didn't end well."

Cheryl looked at Betty. "In fact, Jason's probably why your sister had a nervous breakdown and now lives in a group home, isn't it?"

"That's what my parents think." Betty told them.

"What do you have to say about that, Betty?" Cheryl asked. "Go ahead, the floor is yours. Whatever you've been dying to spew about Jason and how he treated Polly, unleash it. Destroy me and Rose. Tear us a new one. Rip us to shreds. Annihilate us."

Rosalie gave her sister a look. "Cheryl, what does this have to do with anything? Drop it."

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened to Jason." Betty told them. "I can't even imagine what you and your family must be going through."

Cheryl looked down.

Rosalie gave her a look. "Right. Thank you, Betty. Anything else you want to say, Cheryl?"

"Just that you trying to blow off this audition didn't work." Cheryl answered. "You're better than that, and everyone here knows it. Rose, welcome to the River Vixens." Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Betty, Veronica, better luck next time."

"Wait, what?" Veronica asked. "Why? Because you couldn't bully Betty into being a bitch?"

"I need girls with fire on my squad." Cheryl told them.

Having already been angry and fed up with her sister's drama, Rosalie was clenching her fists hard enough to claw her fingernails into her skin and draw a little blood. "I know what you need, Cheryl, because I know who you are. You would rather people fear than like you, so you traffic in terror and intimidation. We're rich, so you've never been held accountable, but I'm living proof, that certainty, that entitlement you wear on your head like a crown? That it doesn't have to apply to everyone. That it won't last. Eventually, there will be a reckoning. Or maybe that reckoning is now." She stepped closer to her sister. "And maybe that reckoning is me. You want me to join you because our parents want me to be more like you? Even though everyone here knows that I tried to blow the audition so I didn't have to deal with this, but they saw you give me the spot anyway. And yet, these two girls, who are damn good, did their best, but you only brought them here to get to me and to get to Betty about her sister. You want me? You take them, too." Veronica and Betty were shocked but amused, smiling. "You wanted fire? Sorry Cherylbombshell, you know better than anyone that my specialty's ice."

Cheryl looked a little nervous, but mostly smug because she was seeing a side of Rose that was more like her.

...

**Football Field**

Bash was trying out for football with the rest of the team, including Archie and Reggie.

"Let's move." Coach told them. "Lodge." Bash ran up to Coach. "There we go. Looking good."

"What's up, Coach?" Bash asked.

Coach handed Bash a jersey. "Here. Welcome to the team, son. That was Jason's number, but it's yours now. Usually, sophomores, they only play JV. This year, we've got an open spot in varsity. From what you've been showing us, well, I want you to fill it. Varsity's got longer practices, more away games."

"Bigger commitment, yeah, I know." Bash told him. "I was varsity captain up in New York."

"So you already know the ropes, good." Coach told him. "You'll fit in just fine. Congrats, Lodge."

Bash smiled. "Thanks, Coach."

Bash jogged away.

...

**Girls' Locker Room**

Betty and Veronica were putting on their new uniforms.

"Perfect." Veronica told her. "Very Betty Draper, season 1."

Rosalie was standing in front of a mirror, looking at her reflection in her uniform, emotionless.

Betty walked closer. "Rosalie. Why did... why did you defend us? I know that you hate all of this and this was the last thing that you wanted to do, why why did you join?"

"Because I know that Cheryl would kick both of you off the team as soon as I leave." Rosalie answered. "I might hate all of this... but I don't want her to do that to you."

...

**Track**

Betty, Veronica, KP, and Rosalie were walking together.

"When my father was arrested it was the worst thing ever." Veronica told them. "All these trolls started writing horrible things about us. We'd get letters and emails saying that my dad was a thief, my mom was a clueless socialite, and that I was the spoiled rich bitch ice princess, while Bash was the stuffed up jock. And what hurt the most about it was... the things the trolls were writing were true. I was like Cheryl. I was worse than Cheryl. So when my mom said we were moving to Riverdale, Bash and I made a pact with each other, to use this as an opportunity to become maybe, hopefully, better versions of ourselves."

"That's a lot of pressure." KP told her.

Betty sighed. "When Polly and Jason got together, it meant everything to her, and things got super intense and weird and toxic in my family, and my mom turned on Polly. Said Polly wasn't her daughter anymore, said all these awful things to her. Jason hurt Polly, but it's my mom who broke her."

Rosalie looked away, seeing Archie and Bash practicing football on the field.

KP saw them, too. "Archie! Bash!"

Veronica got an idea, smiling. "You're so doing this."

"What?" KP asked.

"Slaying your dragons, KP Jones, one by one." Veronica answered.

Archie and Bash ran up to them.

"Hi, Teen Outlanders." Rosalie told them.

"Hey." Bash told them, nodding to Betty, Veronica and Rosalie. "Nice outfits. Surprised you didn't get one, KP."

Archie chuckled. "I'm not. KP's not into that scene."

"You know me so well, Andrews." KP told him teasingly. "Normally Rose's not either, but she joined to keep Betty and Veronica on the team. Cheryl's a bitch that way."

"KP here has something she wants to ask you about the back to school dance." Rosalie told him. KP gave them a sarcastic look, nodding. "Go on, KP, ask."

KP chuckled, looking at Bash and Archie. "We were wondering if you wanted to come with us."

"Huh?" Bash asked.

"What?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, it's Veronica and Bash's first dance at Riverdale." KP told them. "And mine, because I never go to dances, but Betty and Rose are making me go, because Cheryl is making Rose go. We should all have someone to go with, even if it's just a friend."

Bash nodded. "I mean, I'd love to."

"I'm not really in the headspace for a dance." Archie told them.

"Oh, that's okay." Betty told him.

Veronica shook her head. "Totally unacceptable, Archiekins. Bash can be Betty and my escort, but Rose and KP need an escort, too. Take a break from being a tortured musical genius and come spend a blissful evening with not one, but three newly-minted River Vixens, and another tortured musical genius. We'll text you time and place."

Archie chuckled. "Okay. Yeah, okay. Bye."

"Bye." Betty told them.

Bash and Archie returned to practice. The four girls smiled.

...

**Cooper House - Betty's Room**

**(Song:) Number One - Tove Styrke**

Betty was dancing around in her room in her uniform, lip syncing along to the song. She danced up to her mirror, applying makeup, spinning around, fixing her ponytail.

Alice walked in, turning the music off.

**(Song Ends)**

Alice looked at Betty. "What is that?"

Betty turned to face her. "I made the cheerleading squad."

"Cheryl Blossom's cheerleading squad?" Alice asked.

"With the help of Rosalie Blossom." Betty answered.

"After what Jason did to Polly?" Alice asked. "No, I'm sorry. I won't allow it. Take that off right now."

Betty shook her head. "No."

"What did you say to me?" Alice asked.

"I do everything for everyone." Betty told her. "Everything to be perfect. The perfect daughter, the perfect sister, the perfect student, the perfect friend. Can't I do this one thing just for me? Get out of my way."

Betty grabbed her bag, walking toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked.

"To buy a dress." Betty answered. "Because guess what? I'm also going to the dance with my friends. Archie, Valentina, KP, Veronica and Bash."

"Wait." Alice told her. "Hermione Lodge's children?"

"They're actually really nice." Betty told her. "And trying to be good people."

"You think so?" Alice asked. "You think they're going to be your friends? Let me tell you something. Girls like Cheryl and Rosalie Blossom, and KP Jones, and Veronica Lodge, they don't like girls like us. And boys like Archie Andrews and Sebastian Lodge-"

"I don't want to hear it, Mom." Betty told her. "It's happening. I'm going."

Betty walked out.

...

**The Pembrooke - Lodge Apartment**

Smithers brought the bags inside.

"Thank you, Smithers." Hermione told him. "As always, you're a godsend."

"Happy to help, Miss Hermione." Smithers told her.

Hermione sighed. "Unlike the rest of Riverdale." She noticed a bag across the room. "What's that?"

"Oh, um, a sport of good news." Smithers told her. "The car service found and dropped off your missing bag."

Hermione frowned in confusion. "Missing bag?" Smithers walked out, leaving. Hermione walked toward the bag, opening it to reveal a ton of money inside, sighing. "Oh, Hiram, what have you done?"

...

**Twilight Drive-In**

KP was sitting outside the drive in, playing on her guitar.

Jughead walked closer, sitting down. "Where did you find enough money to get yourself that?"

"Found it on the trash on the side of the road." KP answered.

Jughead chuckled. "Of course you did. At least it's better than the last one you found."

"Ha ha." KP told him sarcastically.

"You're actually going to the dance?" Jughead asked.

"Uh, Rosalie, Betty and Veronica are dragging me." KP explained. "Cheryl's got some kind of blackmail on Rose, made her join the Vixens and is making her go to the dance or she would tell their parents."

"So naturally Rosalie is making you go." Jughead concluded.

"Yep." KP answered. "There's no way in hell you would go, but..."

Jughead smirked. "Not without a good reason. Not saying that you don't, but... what's going on with you?"

"What do you mean?" KP asked. Jughead gestured to the guitar. "Oh, I want to study music. I want to write music. I've been doing it for a while, but I want to do something with my life with it. You know, be able to actually do something with my life and get us out of the hellhole we're in now."

"You wouldn't be the first one to call Riverdale a hellhole." Jughead pointed out.

KP smiled. "No, it's not the town I'm talking about. I mean this rut we're in."

"I know." Jughead told her.

"And you're doing the same thing with your writing." KP told him. "You might not be writing songs, but you're writing a story."

"Yeah, but you never let anyone hear your songs, so..." Jughead trailed off.

"Well, some people may have heard them, but they don't know that they've heard them." KP told him.

Jughead chuckled. "What is that supposed to mean?"

KP smirked. "Nothing. I gotta go."

"Oh, yeah." Jughead taunted. "The real life of an American teenage high schooler awaits."

"Bite me, Juggy." KP told him, handing her guitar to Jughead, walking away.

Jughead smirked, chuckling.

...

**Night - Riverdale High School - Gym**

**(Song:) I Took A Pill In Ibiza - Mike Posner**

Archie, KP, Betty, Bash, Veronica and Rosalie arrived to the dance, walking in, looking around at the memorial pictures set up for Jason.

"Well, it's not the Met Ball." Bash told them.

Betty looked at Bash. "Hey, I forgot to tell you congrats for making the football team."

"Same for you, Vixen," Bash told her.

"Guys, can't we just liberate ourselves from the tired dichotomy of the jock/artists?" Veronica asked. "Can't we, in this post James Franco world, be all things at once?"

"We're working on it, Veronica." Archie told her.

"Work faster." Veronica told them.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "I'm getting punch." She whispered to KP. "You got this."

Rosalie and Veronica walked away.

Betty and Bash went to dance, while KP and Archie did the same.

Archie saw Grundy sitting at a table. "KP, will you give me one minute? And I promise, when I get back, I'll be a much better date, okay?" KP nodded. "I have a plan."

Kevin walked up to Rosalie. "Rose, you will not believe who just propositioned me in the bathroom. Give you a hint. His name may be Moose, but I'd describe a certain appendage of his as horse-like."

Rosalie gave him a weird but amused look.

...

**Elsewhere**

Archie was getting a drink nearby Grundy. "Don't panic, I'm not stalking you."

"Archie, didn't we have a deal?" Grundy asked.

Archie walked closer. "No, Geraldine, we have a secret." He sat down. "Multiple secrets, actually. And maybe we could've done something to help Jason that morning, or maybe we couldn't have. And I won't tell anyone anything, but you need to help me. This summer, the only thing that kept me sane was writing these songs. So here's my not so indecent proposal. I want to do an independent study with you, as many mornings a week as you can spare, and I swear, that's all it'll be. And I won't tell anyone about July Fourth, ever. Deal?"

Grundy nodded. "Monday, Wednesday, Friday, 7:30 AM, before first period." She stood. "I'll set it up and see about getting you credit."

Moose and Reggie were drinking alcohol from a flask. Kevin walked by, looking at Moose, but Moose looked away nervously.

**(Song Ends)**

Cheryl stopped the music to give a speech. "Good evening, friends. Are you all having a good time?" Everyone cheered. "As honorary chairperson and de facto queen of tonight's semiformal, I would like to invite my sister Rosalie up here with me so that we can introduce this evening's main entertainment. Rose, come on."

Rose rolled her eyes, joining Cheryl on stage. Everyone cheered again.

Rosalie put on a fake smile, because she didn't like Cheryl forcing her hand for everything, giving her a look. "It is our great pleasure to introduce Josie and the Pussycats." Cheryl smirked smugly, pleased with herself. "To know them is to be obsessed with them. Though they usually perform their own material, tonight, they're making an exception and debuting a song that was written by a songwriter that would rather be left anonymous." KP was in the crowd, smiling knowingly. "This one's for you, JJ."

Archie walked toward KP in the crowd. "Sorry about that."

"I give you Josie and the Pussycats." Rosalie told them.

Everyone cheered.

Cheryl and Rosalie walked offstage.

Mellow rock music played.

Josie started to sing. "All through the night / I'll be awake, and I'll be with you / All through the night / This precious time when time is new / Oh, all through the night today / Knowing that we feel the same without saying."

Archie saw that Betty and Bash were dancing, looking at KP. "Wanna dance?"

KP smiled. "Yeah." She nodded toward Grundy. 'Did that go okay?"

"Yeah." Archie answered. "Yes, I'll study with Ms. Grundy before school, football practice after school, and work with my dad on the weekends. It's going to be nuts."

KP chuckled. "So long as you don't give up your passion. Speaking of passion, listen."

Archie listened to the song.

Josie was still singing. "We have no past, we won't reach back / Keep with me forward all through the night / And once we start the meter clicks / And it goes running all through the night / Until it ends, there is no end, there is no end."

"Wait, is this... yours?" Archie asked. KP smiled. "This is what you meant when people have heard your stuff, but they don't know it's yours."

KP shrugged. "Maybe."

Josie continued to sing. "Oh, sleep in your eyes is enough / Let me be there, let me stay for awhile / We have no past, we won't reach back / Keep with me forward all through the night / And once we start the meter clicks / And it goes running all through the night."

"KP, this is amazing." Archie told her.

KP smiled.

The song ended.

Cheryl was watching the group, speaking to two of her minions. "Make sure those turtledoves come to my after party. I'm in the mood for chaos."

...

**Thornhill Mansion - Living Room**

**(Song:) Boyfriend - Tegan and Sara**

Everyone was in the mansion. Rosalie was drinking from a flask.

"It's game time at Chez Blossom, kiddies." Cheryl told them. "We're going old school tonight. Seven minutes in Heaven. Who wants to trust in the Closet of Love first? My vote is S for Sebastian, or B for Bash. Anyone care to second it?"

"Wait, actually-" Bash started.

Reggie raised his hand. "Yes, Lodge! Yes."

"All right, gather round, kids." Cheryl told them. "Let's see who's riding the new stallion tonight."

Cheryl spun the bottle, which landed on Betty.

Reggie laughed. "Oh, no way."

"It's clearly pointing to... Betty," Cheryl told them. "This should be fun."

"Um, I'm not doing this." Betty told them.

"That's up to you." Cheryl told her. "But if you don't, house rules decree the hostess gets to take your turn."

Bash was clearly uncomfortable with that.

Betty sighed, looking at Veronica, KP and Rosalie.

Veronica nodded. "I don't want that wench getting hands on my brother."

Rosalie gave Cheryl a look for doing this. Cheryl smirked.

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Closet**

**(Song:) Only - RY X**

Betty and Bash were standing in the closet, trying to talk to pas the time.

"I know her brother died and everything, but Cheryl Blossom truly is the Antichrist," Bash told her.

Betty laughed. "Yeah, at least Rosalie's not like her. So, uh, do you miss New York?"

Bash shrugged. "It's been less than a week. But yes." He checked his phone. "Six minutes, twenty seconds."

Betty chuckled. "Okay, your turn. Ask me a deep, probing question to kill time."

"You're resident good girl, right?" Bash asked. "That's why you said you weren't going to do this."

Betty nodded. "Yes, and the fact that my mom would kill me. I had fun at the dance with you, but going too fast is not for me. My turn. Did you have a girlfriend in New York?"

"No." Bash answered. "My turn. You ever have a boyfriend?"

"No." Betty answered. "My parents are under the impression that all boys are devil incarnates."

Bash chuckled. "Not too far off."

"Have you ever had something real with any girl you've been with?" Betty asked.

"Maybe once." Bash answered. "I've only had three."

"You're a little more dangerous than you look, aren't you?" Betty asked.

Bash chuckled. "You have no idea."

They were getting closer, more drawn in, even though they both agreed that they wouldn't.

"Your turn." Betty told him. "Ask me a question, Bash. Ask me anything you want."

After a moment of resisting, Betty and Bash ended up kissing, slowly at first, then deeper and more passionate.

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Living Room**

**(Song:) Mustang Kids - Zella Day feat. Baby E**

Betty and Bash walked out of the closet.

"Nailed it." Reggie told them. "Yes."

Betty was nervous and a little shy, walking out of the house quickly.

Cheryl smirked. "She's a lot more high strung than she looks."

Rosalie turned to Cheryl. "What the hell are you up to now? Preying on insecurities to drive them apart before they can even figure out whatever they have for themselves?"

Cheryl smirked, walking by Rose, whispering. "You're smart for someone who has to be reminded to take their meds. I might not be able to hurt you, ice princess, but I can hurt your friends to keep you in line."

Rosalie rolled her eyes, exasperated and more than done. "Shady bitch."

Rose walked away.

KP watched her go in confusion.

**(Song Ends)**

Lodge Apartment - Living Room

Hermione was sitting on the couch, drinking champagne.

Veronica and Bash walked closer.

"Hey, you're home early." Hermione told them. "How was the dance?"

"It was fine." Bash answered. "I mean, it's not the Met Ball or anything."

"Tell me about it." Hermione told them. "You can cheer me up."

"I'm super tired, Mom." Veronica told her, laying down with her head in her mother's lap.

Hermione brushed back her hair. Bash turned to go to his room to get some sleep.

...

**Pop's - Outside**

**(Song:) No Stranger - Small Black**

Rosalie was walking up to the diner, still in her dance outfit. She paused when she realized that she had been clawing into her hands again, looking at the scratches in her palms, with small drops of blood. She sighed, wiping them off, heading inside.

_It was midnight when my sister KP's best friend Rosalie Blossom arrived at the one place in town that was still open._

...

**Inside**

Jughead was sitting at his table, typing on his laptop.

Rosalie walked inside, looking around.

_Where she found me._

"Pop, can I get my usual?" Rosalie asked.

"Sure." Pop answered.

Rosalie paced, sighing.

"You looking for KP?" Jughead asked.

"No, I kinda ditched her at my house after my sister pissed me off again." Rosalie answered. Jughead chuckled. "Can I sit, Jughead?"

"If you want." Jughead answered.

Rosalie sat down, sighing. "What are you working on?"

"My novel." Jughead answered. "It's about this summer, and..."

"My brother." Rosalie finished. "Yeah, I remember you having KP tell me so that I wouldn't be mad." Jughead nodded. "17 years old, and how will he be remembered? As captain of the water polo team?"

"The Aquaholics?" Jughead asked. "Considering what happened, probably not."

"I mean, he was supposed to leave, do everything that he wanted." Rosalie explained. "I mean, did he even know what that was?"

Rosalie sighed, holding her head in her hands.

"Rose?" Jughead asked. Rosalie looked up. "You okay?"

"Not really." Rosalie answered. "Between my brother's secrets and Cheryl and my parents pushing me into things that I don't wanna do, and using my friends, your sister including, to do it, I'm kinda freaking out."

"Why don't you just leave them, then?" Jughead asked.

"My brother tried to leave them." Rosalie told him. "I guess that didn't work out so well."

"What do you mean?" Jughead asked.

Rosalie didn't answer, changing the subject. "I wanna help you."

"With what?" Jughead asked.

"The book." Rosalie answered. "Only if you help me find out what happened to him."

Jughead was surprised but impressed with the suggestion.

KP walked in, seeing them. "Rose, hey. When you took off, Cheryl was about to send a search party out looking for you."

Rosalie sighed, rolling her eyes. "Sounds like Cheryl."

Jughead looked at KP's appearance in surprise. "Okay, who the hell are you, and what have you done with my sister?"

KP laughed. "Yeah, Rosalie gave me the outfit."

Jughead chuckled. "Yeah, I can tell."

Rosalie managed a small smile. "So, thanks for tonight, KP, but I better go."

Rosalie stood, taking her usual from Pop, walking out of the diner.

KP turned to Jughead. "What was that about?"

Jughead shook his head. "Not sure. But I have a feeling we're gonna find out soon."

Jughead went back to writing. KP sat down across from him in the seat that Rosalie had just left.

_And the night was far from over._

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Sweetwater River**

Kevin and Moose got out of their car, walking along.

"For the record, I'm not gay," Moose told him.

Kevin chuckled. "Obviously not, Moose. You're on the football team. But if you were gay, what would you like to do?"

"Everything but kiss." Moose answered.

Kevin laughed. "I love a good closet case. So, let's start with skinny-dipping and then see what happens?"

They started to undress.

Kevin tripped over something, falling down.

Moose chuckled. "Dude, are you okay?"

**(Song:) The Passenger - Hunter As A Horse**

Kevin stood, looking at the water in shock. Moose walked closer, following his gaze to Jason's body in the water, with a bullet hole in his head.

Kevin couldn't look away no matter how much he wanted to. "Oh, my God, it's Jason. He was shot."

...

**Pop's**

Jughead and KP were sitting at their table, drinking coffee, eating.

Jughead was typing.

_By morning, everyone would be talking, texting, and posting about it._

...

**Day Three**

**Morning - Sweetwater River**

The police were here to take Jason's body.

_We'd all be feeling it. That the world around us had changed, maybe forever. That Riverdale wasn't the same town as before._

Everyone was there to watch them take Jason away, all of them in the same clothes as the night before.

_That it was a town of shadows and secrets now. On Monday, the autopsy on Jason's body would take place. And on Tuesday, halfway through fifth period, the first arrest would be made.q_


	5. Touch Of Evil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.polyvore.com/touch_evil/collection?id=7106334

**Day One**

**Morning - Pop's Chock-Lit Shoppe**

Jughead was sitting at his table, typing on his laptop.

_I think many of us, maybe the entire town, had been hoping against hope that somehow Jason Blossom hadn't drowned on July 4th._

...

**Flashback**

**Day - Riverdale High School - Hallway**

Jughead and KP were getting their things from their lockers.

Rosalie was at her locker nearby, looking around, seeing Jason walk down the hall with the football team, and that her brother would look at her and nod as they walked past.

_That we'd come to school Monday morning, and there Jason would be._

...

**Pop's**

There was a brief flashback of Cheryl, Rosalie and Jason sitting at a booth, drinking milkshakes and eating.

Or that we'd see him, Rosalie and Cheryl in a booth at Pop's.

...

**Now**

**Day - Pop's**

Jughead was sitting at his table, typing on his laptop.

_But that was before the undeniable, irrevocable fact..._

...

**Riverdale Hospital - Morgue**

The Blossom family had to ID Jason's body. Cheryl and Rosalie were horrified, near tears. Cheryl turned to cry into Rose's shoulder.

Of his bloated, water-logged body, a corpse with a bullet hole in its forehead, and terrible secrets that could only be revealed by the cold, steel blade of a coroner's autopsy scalpel.

...

**Andrew's House - Archie's Room**

Archie was sleeping, tossing and turning.

"Or the telltale beating of a guilty heart.

Archie was awoken by the sound of the gunshot that he and Grundy had heard on the river. He grabbed his phone, texting KP.

**R U up? Can we talk?**

...

**Twilight Drive In**

KP was working at the drive in when she got the text, looking at her phone, texting back.

**Working. What's wrong?**

Archie texted back:

**It can wait.**

...

**Andrews House - Archie's Room**

Archie obviously didn't want to bother KP while she was at work, and didn't know how to tell her what had happened, pulling on his jeans and shoes, running out of the room.

...

**Street**

Archie was jogging down the road, toward a house, knocking.

...

**Grundy's House - Living Room**

Grundy opened the door, letting Archie in. "Archie, what are you doing here?"

"It wasn't fireworks, Ms. Grundy." Archie told her. "On July 4th, it was a gunshot we heard."

"You can't come to my house." Grundy told him.

"Probably the shot that killed Jason Blossom." Archie told her.

"We know exactly what the police know." Grundy told him. "That a gun was fired. That a boy was shot. We don't know by whom."

"We know when it was fired." Archie told her. "That's something the police still don't know."

Grundy sighed anxiously. "They're performing an autopsy."

"We could call them, anonymously." Archie told her.

"This is not a negotiation, Archie." Grundy told him. "This is our lives. If anybody knows that we were there, I could lose my job. You could be expelled. We could go to jail."

Archie didn't answer, clearly freaking out.

...

**Day Two**

**Morning - Andrews House - Kitchen**

Fred was feeding Vegas dog food. "All right, here you go, Vegas. Good boy."

Archie walked in. "Morning, Dad."

"Hey, bud." Fred told him. "Where'd you sneak off to last night?"

"You, uh, you heard that?" Archie asked.

"Son, I've been hearing you sneak out since you were eight years old, going to Jughead and KP's treehouse." Fred told him.

"I couldn't sleep." Archie explained. "Went for a jog to tire myself out."

"Yeah?" Fred asked. "Got something on your mind?"

Archie sighed, nodding. "Just all this stuff with Jason."

Fred nodded in understanding. "No more midnight runs until the police catch whoever it was that shot that poor kid. I swear to God, this town."

...

**Cooper House - Betty's Room**

Betty was laying on her bed, writing in her diary.

Hal knocked on the door, walking in. "Hey, honey?" Alice followed. "We just wanted you to know, it's gonna be a bit of a late night for us."

"It's going to be a lot of late nights for us." Alice told her. "I mean, an accidental drowning, who cares? But the sociopathic son of the wealthiest family in town, murdered? That's a national obsession waiting to happen."

"He's barely in his grave, Alice." Hal told her.

"Can you warm up the car, Hal?" Alice asked. "I'll be right down." Hal walked out of the room. Betty sat up. Alice walked closer, sitting next to her daughter. "Betty, you know what I love most about you? It's that you always want to see the good in people. Even people like Cheryl and Rosalie Blossom, and Veronica and Sebastian Lodge, and KP Jones, and Archie Andrews. But when you were at the Blossom house, you saw their true colors, didn't you?"

"I did." Betty answered. "I definitely did."

"So no backsliding." Alice told her. "No Cheryl. No Rosalie."

"I saw that Cheryl is the manipulative snake that you always say she is." Betty told her. "But I saw Rosalie defending me and my friends against her own sister. And it's not the first time that she's done that."

...

**Riverdale High School - Hallway**

Archie was standing at Jason's locker, which had a memorial set up around it.

KP walked up behind Archie. "Hi."

"Hey, KP." Archie told her.

"Have you seen Rose?" KP asked. "I've been worried about her."

"No, I haven't seen her since they found..." Archie trailed off, looking at the memorial for Jason. "Him."

KP sighed, leaning next to the locker next to Archie's.

Jughead walked up to them. "Do you think I can use Jason Blossom's death as an excuse to get out of PE? 'Sorry, Coach, I'm just too depressed and freaked out right now to do pull ups."

"Don't joke about Jason Blossom." KP told him.

"What?" Jughead asked. "Sardonic humor is just my way of relating to the world."

KP looked down the hallway toward Reggie, Moose and a student named Chuck, scoffing. "Oh, look, it's the rich kids from 'The Goonies'. All right, I'm out."

"I can help you find Rose, if you need me to." Archie told her.

KP sighed, shaking her head. "No. Last thing Rosalie wants is for an entourage looking for her."

KP and Jughead started to walk away.

Reggie bumped into Jughead as he passed. "Watch it, Wednesday Addams."

...

**Elsewhere**

Betty and Kevin were walking down the hallway.

"Are we 100% sure that Archie's straight?" Kevin asked. "Because no straight man has that body."

"Speaking of bodies, have you recovered from finding Jason's?" Betty asked.

Kevin sighed. "It was more traumatizing having to explain to my dad what I was doing with Moose at the river. Yet another perk of being the Sheriff's son."

...

**Office**

Betty and Kevin walked into the office to see a vase of yellow flowers on the counter.

Kevin smiled in shock. "Oh, my God, those are gorgeous. Are those for Betty, Mrs. Philips?"

"That's why I called her." Mrs. Philips answered.

Kevin found a card on the flowers, reading it.

Bash walked closer, saying what was on the card aloud. "'Dear Betty, hope what happened at the Blossoms' house didn't ruin things for us to be friends. Bash'."

Veronica walked in, holding a box of cupcakes. "The yellow is for friendship. I also had Magnolia cupcakes flown in from New York. Because, as our mom likes to say, 'There's no wrong the right cupcake can't fix'. Kevin, can we walk?"

Veronica didn't wait for an answer, taking Kevin by the arm, pulling him out of the office so Betty and Bash could talk alone.

Bash leaned against the counter next to the flowers. "I know we both said that we didn't want to go there that night, and playing 20 questions didn't exactly stop the inevitable, but..." Betty chuckled nervously. "Hope I didn't blow my chance to have a friend."

"It's not you, Bash." Betty told him. "It's..."

"Yeah, you said your mom would kill you, so..." Bash trailed off.

Betty chuckled. "I don't tell her everything, but she does like to go through my diary, so..."

Bash nodded in amusement. "One of those moms."

"Yeah." Betty answered.

"Full disclosure, resident good girl." Bash told her. "I was resident bad boy up in New York. Now I'm just trying to change for the better."

"Yeah, Veronica said that." Betty told him.

"So, what do you say?" Bash asked. "Friends?"

Betty smiled, nodding. "Friends."

...

**Principal's Office**

Cheryl and Rosalie had been called in to stand with Principal Weatherbee and Sheriff Keller in the office as he gave morning announcements.

"Good morning, students, this is your principal speaking." Weatherbee told them.

"There have been many inquiries about the upcoming pep rally. So let me state clearly, it is happening, as scheduled." Cheryl was giving a too bright, fake smile, causing Rose to roll her eyes in annoyance. "Now, on a less felicitous note, if you could give your attention to Sheriff Keller."

Sheriff spoke to the students. "Most of you already know the details, but your classmate Jason Blossom's body was found late Saturday night." Josie and the Pussycats were listening from the bathroom. "So, as of the weekend..." Archie, Bash and the rest of the football team were listening from the boys' locker room. "Jason's death is now being treated as a homicide." Betty, Kevin, Veronica and KP were listening from a student lounge. "It is an open and ongoing investigation."

Cheryl spoke through the mic to the students. "And may I interject, neither my sister Rosalie, I, nor our parents will rest until Jason's death is avenged, and his cold-hearted killer is walking the green mile to sit in Old Sparky and fry. I, for one, have my suspicions. Hashtag Riverdale strong."

Rosalie rolled her eyes, speaking to the students. "If you anything that could help us find and apprehend Jason's killer, or anything about what happened to him on July 4th, please come forward immediately." Archie was walking by the office, looking inside to see Cheryl, Rose, Sheriff and Weatherbee. "You can talk to Sheriff Keller or Principal Weatherbee." Rosalie saw Archie out in the hall. "A death like this wounds us all. Let's not let Jason down."

...

**Hallway**

Archie was splashing water over his face.

Jughead walked toward him. "Archie. Weirdest thing. This summer, we were supposed to go on a road trip with KP over July 4th weekend, which you bailed on at the last minute. Is there something you wanna tell me, pal?"

Archie looked away nervously.

...

**Chemistry Class**

Archie walked past Jughead in his seat toward where KP was sitting alone, sitting next to her.

Two girls were talking to Cheryl and Rosalie.

"We were wondering, Rosalie." Girl 1 told her. "Back in July, you told the po-po that Jason drowned."

"Yet, we come to find out that Jason didn't drown." Girl 2 told her. "He was shot. That's slightly suspicious, no?"

"Are you living mannequins suggesting I had something to do with my brother's death?" Rosalie asked.

"Before you get angry, Rose, we're just curious," Cheryl told her.

"What do the police think happened?" Girl 1 asked.

"I'll tell you what I told them, which is that Jason did fall into the water." Rosalie told them. "We both did. I made it to the shore, he didn't. Maybe he made it to the other side of the river and someone shot him there. Who knows?"

KP stood. "Rose."

Rosalie looked toward KP and Archie, walking toward them, sitting on the other side of KP so she could calm down.

The teacher walked in. "Seats, everyone. Pair off, gloves on, scalpels up."

"Can I be with Rosalie?" KP asked.

"And I wanna be with Betty." Bash told them.

"Oh, Kevin wanted to partner with me." Betty told them.

"Actually, uh, Keller's with me." Moose told them. "We, like, talked."

Kevin looked at Betty nervously. "Oh, God."

Kevin walked away to partner up with Moose.

Bash sat next to Betty. "Once again, fate throws us together."

Betty smiled.

Moose looked at Kevin. "So, Saturday night."

"Listen, Moose, you're hot, yes." Kevin told him. "My type? Definitely. But you've got more demons than 'The Exorcist'. We're all on the spectrum, but my gay-o-meter says you should stick with what you know best, girls."

Archie, partnering up with Veronica, sitting in front of Rosalie and KP, looked back at Rosalie. "I just want to say, I'm really sorry about your brother and the way that your family's been treating you."

Rosalie nodded. "Thank you."

"If we can do anything to help..." Veronica trailed off.

"That's sweet, Veronica, but unless you were at Sweetwater River and know who shot Jason..." Rosalie trailed off.

"Do, uh, do you know if the police have any leads?" KP asked.

"No." Rosalie answered. "But it's only a matter of time. But I think it's someone we all know."

"Right." Archie said.

KP looked at Rosalie, gesturing to the frog they had to dissect. "Well, I'm not great at science, but I can take point on this if it's too weird for you."

"Weird, why?" Rosalie asked. KP shrugged nervously. "Oh, you mean because my brother is being dissected with a blade, just like this one, possibly at this very moment? Don't worry. I'm fine." She took out the blade, seeing that Cheryl and the two girls from earlier were watching her like hawks, giving them a sarcastic look, stabbing the blade into the frog, dissecting it. "In fact, I'm amazing."

Jughead was listening and watching everything.

...

**Riverdale Hospital - Morgue**

The coroner was working over Jason's body. "Every corpse has a tale to tell. Step closer to the body. There are several morbid details you should find relevant to your article."

Alice walked closer. "What details, Dr. Curdle? What sticks out to you?"

"The marbling of the veins." Curdle answered. "Signs of scavenger activity. Ligature marks on both wrists. And a hint of cryo-necrotic preservation."

Alice handed an envelope of cash to Curdle, taking a closer look at Jason's body. "Small bills, right?"

...

**Riverdale High School - Outside**

Bash, Betty, Kevin and Veronica were walking together toward their table, where Rosalie, Archie and KP were waiting.

"So, what did Moose want?" Veronica asked.

Kevin laughed. "Oh, my God, I don't even think he knows. I mean, I am devastatingly handsome in that classic, pre-accident Montgomery Clift kind of way, and sexuality is fluid, but can someone named Moose actually be that fluid?"

Veronica laughed. "Okay, well, I ship it."

"Well, of course you would." Kevin told her. "You're a big city girl with loose morals. I just meant that Moose has an official girlfriend, Midge. Anyway, it's terrible to say, but part of me wishes he would just stay in the darn closet." Bash and Betty exchanged a look. "Obviously, I didn't mean literal closet."

They reached their table, sitting down next to Rosalie, KP and Archie.

"Hey, KP, Archie, any new material you guys wanna try out on your friendly audience?" Bash asked.

KP hesitated. "I..."

"Please?" Betty asked.

"Would you?" Archie asked. "I'd love to hear it, learn from the master."

KP sighed, picking up her guitar. "I'm still working on the lyrics, so... Okay." She started to play an upbeat guitar rift, mellow rock beat. "I'm lost in the memory / Of the place where summer ends / Late night when this town gets small / I'll be running through the streets again / Let's make it hard to hold on / Come on, turn the radio on / And, honey, we'll dance, dance, dance / For the rest of the night / It's better left unsaid / Yeah, come on, play the remix loud / And honey, we'll dance, dance, dance / For the rest of our lives / I'm not ready to go yet / We've got history to forget."

Everyone was very impressed and happy with the song, clapping, mildly cheering.

"Whoo, KP." Rosalie told her.

"Told you she's amazing." Archie told them.

"That, she is." Veronica told them. "Damn, girl."

Weatherbee walked closer. "Mr. Andrews." Archie looked up. "If we could have a word in private."

The group exchanged a look.

...

**Elsewhere**

Weatherbee was leading Archie along alone. "You're in a very good place right now, Mr. Andrews. Varsity football, AP music tutorials. This morning, in the hallway, you wouldn't meet my eyes. Why?"

"I was distracted." Archie answered. "I wasn't feeling well."

"Archie, is there's something you want to get off your chest, perhaps about Jason, now would be the time." Weatherbee told him.

Archie maintained eye contact, but he was really nervous.

...

**Inside - Music Room**

Archie walked into the music room to talk to Grundy. "Weatherbee just asked me if I knew anything about Jason."

"And, what did you say?" Grundy asked, standing.

"Nothing." Archie answered. "That I didn't. But he said that if I did, I shouldn't be scared, and he'd make sure I was okay."

"Of course he would, you're his student." Grundy told him.

Archie hesitated nervously, anxiously. "Is this... how you feel about me? Is it real? Because if it's not, then I don't know what I'm protecting."

Grundy nodded. "It is. It is real." She let her hand linger on Archie's. "Maybe it's not right, but it's real. Which is why... we... you... can't go to Weatherbee. If you do that, we will never see each other again. Archie, I'm putting myself in your hands."

...

**Hallway**

Jughead and KP were walking along.

KP was dancing a bit, singing quietly. "Come on, turn the radio on / And honey, let's dance, dance, dance / For the rest of the night / It's better left unsaid / Yeah, come on, play the remix loud."

Jughead chuckled. "It's actually pretty good."

KP smirked. "Thanks. I gotta head to the music room for independent study, but I'll catch you later."

They stopped by the door to the music room. KP looked in through the window before she opened the door, seeing Archie and Grundy standing very close together, almost kissing, in shock.

Jughead walked closer. "KP? What?"

Jughead saw Archie and Grundy, just as shocked as KP.

...

**Gym**

**(Song:) Let's Go - Headband**

The Vixens were practicing their routines for the pep rally. Most of the girls formed an aisle with pom poms as Rosalie walked down the aisle in rhythm, doing a few moves, flipping back her hair.

**(Song Ends)**

Cheryl ended the song. "Stand down, Vixens, and listen up. The weather's predicting a downpour the night of the rally, but already, you're raining on my parade. With Jason so present in our collective consciousness, all eyes will be on Rosalie, and on me. Will these beautiful, exotic, hothouse flowers drown under the town's scrutiny, or be swamped by their emotions? What do you think, Rose?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes at being put in the spotlight by her sister again. "No. And no."

Cheryl nodded. "That said, I need star power. I need the Pussycats. Stay loose and limber, ladies, while I make a call."

Cheryl walked away.

Veronica walked up to Rosalie and Betty as the three girls sat down. "After this practice, I'll totally need a pedicure. You?"

"I'll have homework." Betty told them.

Veronica looked at Rosalie. "I know everyone grieves differently, but Cheryl's hosting a pep rally to cope with her loss. That's either brilliant, or psychotic, or both."

"Yeah, well, brilliant and psychotic is basically the definition of my sister." Rosalie told her.

Cheryl walked up to them. "The Pussycats are in. Oh, sorry, ladies, am I interrupting?"

Rosalie looked at Cheryl in annoyance. "As a matter of fact-"

Betty tried to stop a fight before it started. "No, you're not."

"Sorry, ladies, can I steal my sister for a second?" Cheryl asked.

"No." Rosalie answered. "I'm going."

Rosalie stood, walking away.

Cheryl sighed, walking away to return to practice.

Veronica looked at Betty. "Monstrous family issues."

Betty nodded expressively in agreement.

...

**Pop's**

**(Song:) Forever Mine - Andra Day**

Hermione was working as a waitress, serving food, walking toward where Veronica and Bash were sitting at the counter.

"You're doing great, Mom." Bash told her. "Better than us this week."

"Yeah, we're surviving, Bash, by our wits, because that's what we Lodges do." Hermione told him. "If your dad could see us now."

Veronica stood. "He'd say you look stunning in that new uniform."

"I'm going for this Joan Crawford, Mildred Pierce thing." Hermione told them. "Is it working?"

Veronica chuckled. "Definitely."

Betty walked in, seeing the Lodges. "Hi."

"Hi." Bash told her.

"And who might this cutie be?" Hermione asked.

"Betty Cooper," Bash answered.

Betty nodded in agreement. "I'm picking up an order."

"Oh, you're Alice's daughter?" Hermione asked. "You're as pretty as your mother was. Uh, I'm sure Bash would happily escort you back home."

Hermione handed a bag to Betty.

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Street**

**(Song:) Sa Riera - TRO**

Bash and Betty were walking down the street.

"Is, uh, your first full week at school doing good?" Betty asked.

"Now that it's officially over, yeah." Bash answered. "It's better than most first weeks. What about you?"

"Being the nice, quiet, goody goody girl is getting on my nerves." Betty answered. Bash laughed. "It's funny, because even if I just met you, Bash, it really feels like we were meant to be friends. Like it was our destiny, and now... things are weird because of the kiss at the Blossoms' house."

Bash nodded. "I know what you mean. But it doesn't have to be weird. Give it time, Betty. That's all we can do. And don't despair. A lot of friends have it a lot worse than we do."

They smiled.

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Night - Thornhill Mansion - Rosalie's Room**

**(Song:) Rendezvous Girl - Santigold**

Rosalie was sitting on her bed, doing homework.

Cheryl walked in, looking at a nearby mirror, wiping excess lipgloss from her lips, looking around. "Your room's so dark and morbid. A lot like you, Rose."

"Go away, Cheryl." Rosalie told her.

Cheryl sighed, turning to face her. "Rose, I'm sorry I've been such a witchy-witch to you. After Polly and Jason's epic demise, I was angry, at everyone. And you were taking the Coopers' side, so I took it out on you, which was super unfair. Especially since what happened with Jason. So you've been talking to Betty a lot lately. Does she talk about Polly at all? Do you think she knows what happened to Jason, that he was murdered?"

Rosalie sighed in annoyance. "I'm not sure."

"What do you think went down between them?" Cheryl asked.

"I don't know." Rosalie told her.

"What does Betty say?" Cheryl asked.

"About Jason and Polly?" Rosalie asked. Cheryl nodded. "Not a lot."

"I keep thinking that maybe Jason said something to Polly or she said something to him." Cheryl told her. "I mean, didn't they have a big fight this summer, or..."'

**(Song Ends)**

"Cheryl, why are you asking me so many questions about Polly?" Rosalie asked.

"Because someone shot our brother, and I think it was Betty's crazy, tweaked out sister." Cheryl answered. "And you won't tell me the truth about what happened on the Fourth of July, so I don't know what to think."

Rosalie stood, rolling her eyes. "Get out of my room."

Cheryl turned to face her. "Not until you tell me-"

"Cheryl, get the hell out of my room." Rosalie told her.

Cheryl sighed, walking away.

...

**Andrews House - Outside**

KP was sitting on the porch of the Andrews house with her guitar, waiting, playing a few chords.

Archie walked up with a bag from Pop's, seeing her. "Hey, KP. What's up?"

KP placed down her guitar, standing. "What's up is I saw you, Archie." She walked down the stairs. "In the music room, with Ms. Grundy."

Archie walked closer worriedly. "Keep your voice down, my dad's inside."

"I'm trying to help you." KP told him. "I'm trying to be your friend here. How long? You and Grundy?"

Archie sighed nervously. "Since the summer. I like her."

KP scoffed. "So I'm guessing she's the reason you've been acting weird since summer?"

"One of them." Archie answered.

"'One of them'?" KP repeated. "There's more?"

Archie nodded. "We were at Sweetwater River on July 4th. We heard a gunshot. The gunshot."

KP was in shock, looking around. "Archie, you have to tell somebody."

"I can't." Archie told her. "Neither can you. If people find out about Grundy..."

"A kid is dead, Archie," KP told him. "My best friend's brother. You might be my guy best friend, but Rose is my girl best friend. And you're worried about some... some teacher?"

"Okay, she's not like that, she cares about me." Archie told her.

"Stab in the dark?" KP asked. "I'm guessing she cares more about herself. She's the one who's telling you not to say anything, right?" Archie nodded, looking down, ashamed. "Look, I saw you guys, and Jug was with me. She's messing with you. What you have with her is none of my business, I know that. But what happened at Sweetwater River is. You can't ask me to keep that a secret from my best friend. Rose needs to know the truth. Everyone does."

Archie knew she was right, sighing anxiously. "KP..."

"I knew this guy once." KP told him. "Archie Andrews. He wasn't perfect, but..." She sighed. "He always tried to do the right thing, at least. And he wouldn't ask his best friend to keep a gunshot that might have killed her girl best friend's brother from her."

KP turned to grab her guitar from the porch, starting to walk away.

Archie grabbed her arm. "KP, wait."

Fred walked out onto the porch. "Hey, KP. Coming in? We got takeout from Pop's."

KP and Archie never looked away from each other.

"I was just leaving." KP told them, walking away.

Archie sighed worriedly, anxiously, not knowing what to do.

...

**Day Three**

**Morning - Cooper House - Betty's Room**

Betty was sitting at her desk, talking to Alice. "Mom, does Polly know about Jason?"

"I told her." Alice told her. "But half the time, your sister doesn't even know what day it is."

"Mom, why were you so against them being together?" Betty asked.

"Many reasons." Alice told her. "That family, everything they touch, it rots."

Betty stood. "Mom, I was thinking, maybe it's time I go visit Polly."

Alice looked nervous about that.

...

**Riverdale High School - Hallway**

Bash and Betty were walking together down the hall.

"There are some things that you are afraid to admit to yourself." Betty explained. "My mother's crazy. I'm afraid I'll never see my sister again. And I'm trying to get to a place with one of my new friends that aren't so weird."

Bash chuckled. "My mom and dad can get pretty crazy, too, if it's any consolation. They say sometimes, a friend is better than a girlfriend or a boyfriend. Maybe this is one of those times."

Betty nodded.

...

**Student Lounge  
**

**(Song:) Mess Around - Cage the Elephant**

Several students, including Kevin, Rosalie, Jughead, Archie, KP, Betty, Bash and Veronica were gathered in the lounge with Reggie, Moose, Chuck, and others.

"And Sheriff Keller's grilling me Mantle the Magnificent, 'cause I'd want Blossom dead." Reggie told them. "When he was, like, the only good quarterback we had."

Rosalie looked away at the mention of her brother.

Jughead, KP and Archie watched her reaction knowingly, exchanging a look. Jughead and KP gave Archie a look to tell the truth about what he heard about the gunshot. Archie gave them a hand signal for them to wait.

KP sighed, turning to Rosalie. "Rose, you okay?'

Rosalie looked away. "As okay as I can be surrounded by freaks and psychos."

"And speaking of offensive tight ends, I should've sent the cops to you, Moose." Reggie told him. "Because here's another unsolved mystery. What exactly were you and Kevin doing at the river, huh? Or does being with the Sheriff's son give you a free pass? Keller?"

"Reggie's just being a blowhard, Kev." Rosalie told him.

"I don't care what he says." Kevin told them.

"I mean, let's think about it." Reggie told them. "If a kid at Riverdale killed Jason, it's not gonna be a jock, right? Now let's be honest. Isn't it always some spooky, scrawny, pathetic Internet troll too busy writing his manifestos to get laid?" KP saw Archie was trying to get something from the vending machine but the machine wouldn't take his dollar. "Some smug, moody, serial killer fanboy freak, like Jughead? What was it like, 'Suicide Squad'? When you shot Jason? You didn't do stuff to the body, did you? Life, after?"

Rosalie was getting angrier by the way that Reggie was talking about Jughead and her brother, clenching her fists hard enough to claw into her hands again.

Jughead gave Reggie a sarcastic, bitter look. "It's called necrophilia, Reggie. Can you spell it?"

Rosalie smirked, chuckling lightly.

Reggie stood, trying to attack Jughead. "Come here, you little-"

KP pushed Reggie away. "Hey, shut the hell up, Reggie."

"Come on, guys." Veronica told them.

"What do you care, KP?" Reggie asked. "Freak sister has to stick up for freak brother, right? Did you and Donnie Darko kill him together? Was it some sort of pervy, brother/sister thing, Maleficent?"

Rosalie was getting even angrier when Reggie dragged in both KP and Jughead about killing Jason.

KP pushed Reggie away from her.

Rosalie and Archie both walked closer.

Reggie walked up to KP again, in her face. Archie pushed Reggie into the vending machine, breaking the glass. Reggie turned to push Archie to the floor, punching him in the face.

Everyone stood.

Jughead and Rosalie pulled Reggie off of Archie. KP punched Reggie in the face.

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Andrews House - Kitchen**

Archie had an ice pack to his face where he had a black eye from the fight.

Fred walked closer. "Ooh. Who'd you get in a fight with?"

"Reggie." Archie answered. "It's a long story. Reggie was trying to suggest that Jughead and KP killed Jason together. He was getting Rosalie mad, and he tried to start a fight with Jughead and KP."

"So you got in a fight to defend them." Fred finished.

"You should've seen the black eye KP gave Reggie." Archie told him. Fred chuckled. Archie hesitated, sighing. "Dad, there's this girl..."

"There usually is." Fred told him.

"But it's not about me and KP." Archie told him. "It's about me and this girl. I think we should do something. And it's the right thing, Dad. But the girl says that if we do, or if I do this thing, it'll ruin what we have. That doesn't make any sense, does it?"

"You know, this is the most honest talk we've had in a while." Fred told him. "And I'm glad that you want to do the right thing. I can see that, even under the shiner. Archie, if you know it's the right thing to do, even though it's tough, even though it might... it might cost you. You gotta do it."

...

**Night - Riverdale High School - Football Field**

The school and parents were gathered for the pep rally.

The marching band was playing, and the Vixens were cheering. Jughead and KP were standing by the bleachers.

Archie walked up to where Grundy was standing by the punch table. "I'm gonna come clean with Weatherbee and Keller. I was there. I heard the gunshot and I have to own that."

"Archie, slow down." Grundy told him.

"I'm gonna do it tomorrow." Archie told her. "If you wanna come with me, then we can figure that out. If not, I'll respect that and I'll do everything I can to keep you out of it. I'm sorry, Ms. Grundy, but I have to."

Archie walked toward Jughead and KP.

"Girl trouble?" Jughead asked sarcastically. "You?"

"Grundy and me, we're telling Weatherbee." Archie told them. "At least, I am. And also, KP, you were right. I should've done this a long time ago. I'm sorry."

KP nodded. "It's cool."

Jughead looked between them sarcastically. "Are you two gonna kiss in front of this whole town?" Archie and KP smiled, laughing. "Or are you gonna nod like douches and mutually suppress your emotions?"

"We're good, right, KP?" Archie asked.

KP played coy. "To be discussed, over many burgers, and many days." They smiled. Archie walked away to go join the football players. KP chuckled. Jughead smirked knowingly. "What?"

Jughead shook his head in amusement. "Nothing."

Weatherbee spoke to everyone through a mic on stage. "Now to kickoff this pep rally, I'd like to hand it over to our very own Mayor McCoy."

"Thank you, Principal Weatherbee." McCoy told him. "It is heartening to see so many of you here, even in weather like this. But a lack of heart and school spirit has never been the Riverdale way. Tonight's pep rally isn't like any other we've had in the past, and we shouldn't pretend that it is. Which is why I would like to dedicate this evening to the memory of one of our brightest. Jason Blossom. We're with him tonight. Now please, join me in welcoming to the field, our very own River Vixens, and their special guest stars, my daughter, Josie and her Pussycats."

Josie and the Pussycats took the stage.

Josie started singing. "Hey, shawty, you're my candy girl / The kind with the swirls." The River Vixens started their routine by marching in the aisle, waving their pom poms. "Oh, so good, baby out of this world / Look so sweet, feel in love with your curves." Betty and Veronica lifted Rosalie up onto their shoulders, spinning her around. "Every time you speak, conversation like, sir." Two girls lifted Cheryl up onto their shoulders, spinning her around. "S-U-G-A-R / You ain't her / Oh, honey, honey, put money on that girl." In a line, the Vixens swayed their hips. "Let's keep it in her circle, you everything I deserve / Baby wants her sugar, I'm ready to get served." The marching band played along. "Sugar, oh, honey, honey / You are my candy girl." The Vixens did the aisle again. "And you got me wanting you." Rose walked down the aisle, dancing. "I saw this girl, I wanna know her name." Rose raised her arm over her head, turning into a dip, flipping her hair up. "She's got this body, it's driving me insane." Cheryl spun around, twisting her hair around. "'Cause I need a candy girl." Betty, Rosalie, Cheryl and Veronica stood in front of a pyramid, dancing, all waving their pom poms. "Her kisses rock my world / More legs, brown eyes, ain't nobody like a fancy girl / Sugar, oh, honey, honey / You are my candy girl, and you got me wanting you."

Cheryl and Rosalie joined the Pussycats on the stage. Vixens backed away. Everyone cheered.

Coach spoke through a mic to the crowd. "All right, you all ready? Let's make some noise. Put your hands together for the Riverdale Bulldogs!"

Everyone cheered.

The football team, headed by Archie and Bash, ran through the sign held up by the Vixens, tearing it down. Rose saw that Bash was wearing Jason's jersey, next to Archie, flashing back to seeing Jason dead on the table, quickly walking offstage, toward the school.

Cheryl turned to try to stop her, but Rose was already well on her way toward the building.

Everyone was quiet now, watching Rosalie head inside.

Jughead and KP exchanged a look. KP quickly walked off to follow Rose.

...

**Inside - Student Lounge**

Rosalie was sitting down, tears in her eyes, trying not to cry.

KP walked in, sitting next to Rosalie. "Rosalie? Rose, what is it? What happened? Is it those girls, Cheryl, Reggie all harassing you about Jason?"

Jughead had been looking for them to make sure they were both okay, stopping at the door, staying quiet.

Rosalie nodded, wiping her eyes so that she didn't cry. "He's gone."

KP looked at her sympathetically. "I know. I know he is."

"No, you don't." Rosalie told her. "You don't understand. He was supposed to come back. And there are things that nobody knows. That I don't even know."

"Rose, it's okay if you wanna cry." KP told her. "You don't have to be so strong all the time." Rosalie scoffed softly, shaking her head, sniffling. "It doesn't mean you're weak. It just means that you lost someone. You're not alone. It's okay."

Rosalie turned to hug KP. KP held her comfortingly.

Jughead sighed heavily, not knowing what to do.

...

**Outside**

KP and Rose met back up with Veronica and Betty.

"Hey." Betty told them sympathetically. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah." KP answered.

"Well, as okay as we can be." Rosalie answered.

"It's okay, Rosalie." Veronica told her. "Full disclosure, I've had my share of emotional breakdowns."

"Hey, if you guys aren't doing anything, do you wanna go get a milkshake at Pop's?" Betty asked.

"Betty, I'd love that." Veronica answered. "KP, Rose, you in?"

KP nodded. "Oh, so in."

They looked at Rose.

Rosalie chuckled lightly, nodding. "In."

...

**Pop's**

**(Song:) Trouble - Cage the Elephant**

The four girls were sitting at their table.

The waiter set out their milkshakes. "Here you go. Two double chocolate, One Strawberry and one old-fashioned vanilla."

The girls spoke together. "Thank you."

The waiter walked away. The girls clinked their milkshakes, drinking.

Jughead, Archie and Bash walked in. Rosalie, KP, Betty and Veronica looked at them, chuckling.

"Do you guys want to join us?" Betty asked.

Jughead nodded, walking closer. "Yes, but only if you're treating."

They laughed.

Veronica offered her hand to Jughead. "Veronica Lodge."

Jughead shook her hand. "Jughead Jones, the third."

The friends sat together, smiling, laughing, drinking, eating.

_For one shining moment, we were just kids. Those bright neon lights of Pop's keeping the darkness at bay. Giving way, as all nights must, to a morning of reckonings._

_..._

**Day Four**

**Morning - Riverdale High School - Hallway**

Archie was preparing himself to go to the office to tell Weatherbee and Keller about the gunshot he heard, but they walked out of the office, down the hall before he could.

...

**Chemistry Room**

The rest of the students were in class.

Weatherbee and Sheriff walked in.

Rosalie stood. "You're here for me, aren't you? Because of the autopsy?"

"We don't need to do this in front of your classmates, Rosalie." Weatherbee told her.

"It's all right, Weatherbee." Rosalie told him. "They'll find out soon enough."

Rosalie held out her wrists.

"Now, that won't be necessary." Sheriff told her.

"Wait, Rosalie, find out what?" Bash asked.

Rosalie looked at Cheryl. "That I'm guilty."

Everyone looked at each other in confusion. Jughead and KP exchanged a look, confused and unconvinced. Cheryl was confused but a little angry.

_As shocking as those three words were, they were nothing compared to the secrets that Jason's body had given up during its autopsy._

_..._

**Hallway**

Sheriff and Weatherbee were leading Rosalie down the hallway. Archie met up with KP and Jughead, all of them confused, wondering what had really happened.

_That Jason didn't die on July 4th, as we believed, but over a week later._


	6. Body Double

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.polyvore.com/body_double/collection?id=7106949

**Same Day - Day One**

**Morning - Riverdale High School - Hallway**

Sheriff and Weatherbee were leading Rosalie down the hallway.

_Guilt, innocence. Good, evil. Life, death. As the shadows around Riverdale deepened..._

_..._

**Pop's Chock-Lit Shoppe**

Jughead was sitting at his booth, typing on his laptop.

_The lines that separated these polar opposites blurred and distorted._

...

**Riverdale  High School - Office  
**

Rosalie took a seat across from Weatherbee at his desk.

_'I'm guilty', Rosalie said in Biology class._

Rosalie looked out of the office window when she saw several people watching her from the hallway. Sheriff closed the blinds so they could have privacy. Cheryl sat next to Rosalie.

_But of what?_

Rosalie looked at Cheryl, Weatherbee and Sheriff. "To clarify, I didn't mean I was guilty of killing Jason. I loved my brother. But I am guilty of lying about what happened on July 4th."

"The autopsy puts his death about July 11th." Sheriff told her. "When was the last time you saw your brother?"

"It was July 4th." Rosalie answered. "I don't know what happened the week after that, but..."

"Rosalie, in your own words, what happened at Sweetwater River?" Cheryl asked.

"The plan was crazy, even for me." Rosalie told them. "Jason wanted to leave Riverdale and never come back. He asked for my help to stage a tragic accident, so that our mom and dad wouldn't come after him. I helped him because I've been wanting to get away, too. I couldn't because I still have things in Riverdale that I need."

...

**Flashback - July 4th**

**Day - Sweetwater River**

Rosalie and Jason rode across the water in their boat.

_But our story would be, we went for an early morning boat ride, and the boat tipped, and capsized, and Jason drowned. In fact, we made it to the other side dry as bones._

Rosalie and Jason embraced goodbye, nodding.

_We said goodbye on the Greendale side of Sweetwater River. He promised he'd call me as soon as he was in a place where he couldn't be reached or pulled back by our parents. One month, at the most._

...

**Now**

**Day - Riverdale High School - Office**

Sitting with Cheryl, Sheriff and Weatherbee, Rosalie continued her story. "He said that when he got settled, that he would get me out of here and away from our family, too, because he knew that I hated it as much as he did. Ask Cheryl, she knows that's the truth." Sheriff and Weatherbee looked at Cheryl. Cheryl rolled her eyes, but nodded in confirmation. "Every day, I waited for him to call, for an email."

"You tell anyone about the plan?" Sheriff asked. "Any way that you can corroborate it? And you have no idea why your brother wanted to run away, fake his own death? Doesn't that seem cruel?"

Cheryl shook her head. "No, he wasn't-Jason wasn't cruel."

"So maybe this is all just a web of lies you're spinning to cover your own tracks?" Sheriff asked.

"I didn't kill Jason." Rosalie told them stressfully. "There was a gunshot that morning. We heard a gunshot on July 4th."

...

**Flashback - July 4th**

**Day - Sweetwater River**

Rosalie and Jason were walking, hearing the gunshot.

_Maybe whoever killed Jason took a shot at him, and missed that morning._

...

**Now**

**Day - Riverdale High School - Office**

Rosalie was sitting in the office with Sheriff and Weatherbee.

"You heard a gunshot, and you're just telling us this now?" Cheryl asked.

"I was upset." Rosalie told them defensively. "My brother was murdered."

"So upset that you sang and danced at a pep rally yesterday?" Sheriff asked skeptically.

Cheryl raised her hand. "Admittedly, I forced Rose into doing the pep rally, or joining the Vixens in the first place."

Rosalie gestured to Cheryl as if to say, I told you so.

Clifford and Penelope Blossom walked in.

"What the hell is going on here?" Clifford asked.

Cheryl looked relieved. "Mommy."

"Don't say another word, Rosalie." Penelope told her. "Both of you get up."

...

**Hallway**

Clifford and Penelope led Cheryl and Rosalie out of the office into the hall.

"Why didn't you call us?" Penelope asked.

"Because Rosalie's a liar, Penelope." Clifford told her.

Penelope pulled on Rosalie's arm forcefully. "When we get home, you're telling us everything."

Rosalie pulled her arm away. "Let go of me."

Everyone watched as the Blossoms left the school. Archie, KP, Jughead, Veronica, Betty and Bash were standing together, all of them exchanging a confused look.

...

**Night - Cooper House - Betty's Room**

Alice showed Betty a newspaper with the Blossoms' picture on it. "Hot off the presses."

"Mom, first you leak Jason Blossom's autopsy report, and now this?" Betty asked.

"People are loving the coverage." Alice told her.

"You have to stop sensationalizing this horrible thing." Betty told her.

"It's news, Betty." Alice told her. "We own the 'Riverdale Register'. We have a responsibility to keep the people informed."

Betty scoffed. "Whatever Jason did to Polly, he's still a person."

Alice shrugged. "You reap what you sow."

"You should be writing about the real story." Betty told her. "What happened to Jason? Who was holding him captive? Why was he frozen? And who shot that gun on July 4th?"

"Well, if you are so keen on reporting, why don't you come work with your father and me?" Alice asked. "The 'Register' could really use a Lois Lane type like you."

Alice took the paper back, walking away.

...

**Day Two**

**Morning - Riverdale High School - Hallway**

Archie was in the hallway, watching Grundy play her cello through the window in the door to the music room. He walked away.

...

**Office**

Archie was coming partially clean to Sheriff and Weatherbee. "I think I know something that can help with the Blossom investigation. People are saying Rosalie heard a gunshot?"

"That's what she's claiming, yes." Sheriff answered.

"I heard it, too." Archie told them. "I was there that morning. I didn't say anything because at first, like everyone, I thought Jason had drowned. But then when the autopsy came out and said he died later..."

"What were you doing down at the river so early on July 4th?" Sheriff asked.

Archie sighed. "Um, working on some songs. I, uh... write songs."

"Did you see who fired the shot?" Sheriff asked.

"No, sir." Archie answered.

"Were you alone?" Sheriff asked.

"No, sir." Archie answered.

"Who were you with?" Sheriff asked.

Archie flashed back to making out with Grundy at the river, but kept that part to himself. "My dog, Vegas."

...

**Student Lounge**

**(Song:) Hot Child in the City - Nick Gilder**

Kevin, Veronica, Betty, Bash, Archie, KP and Rosalie were all sitting together.

"So, Rose, are you a suspect now?" KP asked.

"My dad says we all are, including me." Kevin told them.

"Not me, man." Bash told him. "I don't know these people."

"Guys, should we maybe re-binge 'Making a Murderer' on Netflix tonight?" Kevin asked.

Betty laughed. "Sorry, can't. Gotta stay late to work on the paper."

"Count me out, too." Veronica told them. "I've got a date tonight."

"You do?" KP asked.

"Which Riverdale hottie made the cut?" Rosalie asked.

Chuck stood by the door. "Hey, Vee-Lo. I'll swing by the Pembrooke to pick you up at 8:00?"

Veronica nodded. "I'll be waiting."

Chuck smirked, leaving with his friends, including Reggie.

"Chuck Clayton?" Rosalie asked skeptically.

"You're going on a date with Chuck?" KP asked.

"He's kind of a player." Betty warned.

"Who cares?" Kevin asked. "He's the hottest of the hot, and he's the varsity football coach's son. In Riverdale, that's like dating a Kennedy."

Veronica smiled.

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Blue and Gold Office**

Betty, Rosalie, KP and Jughead were meeting in the school newspaper's office.

"If print journalism is dead, what am I doing here?" Jughead asked.

"The 'Blue and Gold' isn't dead, Juggy." KP told him. "It's just dormant."

"But waking up." Betty told them.

"You're writing a novel, right?" Rosalie asked. "About Jason."

Jughead held up a magnifying aimed at Rosalie. "Riverdale's very own 'In Cold Blood'."

"Which started out as a series of articles." Betty told them. "I'm hoping you'll all come write for the 'Blue and Gold.'"

"I just don't think the school paper's the right fit for my voice." KP told them. "Jughead's the one with the article writing vibe. My writing's leaning more toward music."

Rosalie sighed. "KP, Jason's death changed Riverdale. People don't want to admit that, but it's true. We all feel it. Nothing this bad was ever supposed to happen here, but it did. I want to know why this happened to my brother. Jug, I told you that I wanted to help you with your book, if you helped me figure out what happened to my brother. Can you help me with this, or not?"

KP gave Jughead a look, nodding, tilting her head.

Jughead smirked, looking around the room. "Would I get complete freedom?"

"I'll help and edit and suggest." Betty told them. "But whatever you all write, they're your stories, they're your voices."

"Doesn't sound like complete freedom, but I'm in." Jughead told them.

KP chuckled. "Fine."

Rosalie looked at them in relief. "Thank you. You guys are the best."

Betty smiled, clapping her hands together. "Okay, great. Um, in that case, I have first assignments. There's one person who was at the river on July 4th that no one's talking about."

KP nodded in agreement. "Dilton Doiley and his Scouts."

"Exactly," Betty answered.

They headed off.

...

**Andrews House - Living Room**

Archie returned home, seeing Fred in the living room. "Hey."

"I texted." Fred told him. "Where were you?"

Archie unpacked his bag, petting Vegas. "Football practice, then I was writing."

"Songs?" Fred asked, standing, walking closer. "Your music? I thought you were on a road trip with Jughead and KP on the 4th. Then I talked with Sheriff Keller. So, guess that was a lie."

Archie sighed, standing. "Dad, we were gonna go, but-"

"You should have come to me, Archie." Fred told him. "We could've gone to the Sheriff together."

"I didn't want to drag you into it, Dad." Archie told him.

"That was an error in judgment." Fred told him.

Archie walked toward the stairs. "Sorry, Dad. Sorry I'm not perfect."

"You know, you're pretty far from perfect lately, Archie." Fred told him. "That's why you're grounded."

"What?" Archie asked. "Are you serious?"

"So, in this house, every night for two weeks, 7:00." Fred told him. "You want some alone time with your music? You got it."

"I'm not 10 years old, Dad." Archie told him. "You can't just-"

"You wanna go for three?" Fred asked.

Archie sighed, walking upstairs without another word.

...

**Truck**

**(Song:) Natalie - Milk Bone**

Veronica and Chuck were in the truck outside Pop's, talking.

"Okay, okay, let me try again." Chuck told her. "Let me try again."

"No, no, no, fine." Veronica told him. "You can take it." Chuck took a selfie of them together. "Okay, let me see. Photo approval." Veronica looked at the picture, handing the phone to Chuck. "Fine."

They both chuckled.

"You are different than what I thought you'd be." Chuck admitted. "A former it girl from New York, made off like a fall from grace? I assumed you'd be high maintenance. Now tell me, what do you miss most about home?"

"Only everything." Veronica answered. "I forgot how exhausting it is to be the new kid."

"Try being the new kid whose dad is also the new teacher." Chuck told her. "And the new coach."

"Well, from an outsider's point of view, you've not only proven yourself, but you've raised the bar for everyone around you." Veronica told him. "Varsity football, Dean's List. Ivy League aspirations. Oh, yes, you've been vetted, handsome. Veronica Lodge is nothing if not an informed consumer."

"I'm gonna have my hands full with you, huh?" Chuck asked.

"I'm betting you can handle it." Veronica told him.

They started to make out.

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Day Three**

**Morning - Riverdale High School - Music Room**

Archie was talking to Grundy.

"Why did you tell them about the gunshot?" Grundy asked.

"They were gonna crucify Rosalie." Archie answered. "I had to help her."

Grundy walked closer. "You were in the clear. We were in the clear."

"I left your name out of it." Archie told her. "So it's not that big a deal."

"No big deal, Archie?" Grundy repeated skeptically. "You are caught up in a murder investigation. What if Sheriff Keller decides to keep digging, and it somehow leads to us, to our relationship?"

"I'll stick to my story." Archie answered. "I'll protect you."

Grundy shook her head, turning away. "I'm suspending our lessons."

Archie frowned. "What?"

...

**Hallway**

Betty, KP, Rosalie, Kevin and Veronica were talking.

"So, how'd it go with Chuck?" Kevin asked.

Veronica laughed. "Chuck has muscles for days, but his conversation is not the stuff of Oscar Wilde, or even Diablo Cody."

Two girls walked by, the same two girls that had been giving Rosalie a hard time in class.

"Hey, Veronica, how was the sticky maple you had last night?" Girl 1 asked.

"The what now?" KP asked.

"The sticky maple Chuck gave Veronica, KP." Girl 2 told her. "How was it?"

"We had a brownie sundae if that's what you mean." Veronica told them.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Ignore them. They're hyenas."

Their phones went off.

Kevin was in shock. "Oh, my God."

Betty looked at his phone. "What?"

Veronica looked at the picture. "What the hell is a sticky maple?"

"It's kind of what it sounds like." KP answered.

"It's a Riverdale thing." Kevin told her.

"No, Kevin, it's a slut-shaming thing." KP told him.

Veronica was getting angry quickly. "And I'm neither a slut, nor am I going to be shamed by someone named, excuse me, Chuck Clayton. Does he really think he can get away with this? Does he not know who I am? I will cut the brakes on his souped up phallic symbol."

"Or we can go to Principal Weatherbee." Betty told her.

Rosalie scoffed. "About the coach's son? Who is the captain of the football team, and Riverdale High's resident golden boy?"

Betty looked at Rosalie and KP. "Or Rose, KP and I can expose him in the pages of the 'Blue and Gold'. Yeah, we can do that."

"Spoken like a true good girl who always follows the rules." KP told her.

Veronica pushed Kevin's phone into his chest, slamming him into the lockers, walking down the hall. "Well, I don't follow rules, I make them, and when necessary, I break them." Betty, Rosalie and KP followed. "Rose, Betty, KP, you wanna help us get revenge on Chuck, awesome. But you better be willing to go full dark, no stars. What do you say, girls, in or out?"

...

**Boys' Locker Room**

Veronica, Rosalie, KP and Betty pushed their way into the boys' locker room, past the boys.

"Move." KP told them. "Excuse us."

They bumped into Archie and Bash.

"Ronnie?" Bash asked. "Betty?"

Archie held up his towel. "KP? Rose, what are you guys doing here?"

"Don't worry about it." Veronica told them. "I mean it, Bash, hit the showers and stay out of my way."

They found Chuck.

Chuck smirked. "KP, Rose, B and V. Menage a right on, ladies."

Veronica showed him the picture. "This is disgusting. Take it down."

"Whoa, whoa." Chuck told her. "Why are you so wound up? It's a badge of honor."

"You're not allowed to go around humiliating girls, for any reason, under any circumstances, you jerk." Betty told him.

"You're not exactly virgin territory after your closet date with Bash, Betty." Chuck told her.

"That is beyond irrelevant, Chuck." KP told him.

"If you wanna ride the Chuck wagon, KP, that can be arranged." Chuck told her.

Rosalie scoffed. "Let's keep this simple, so that your preppy-murderer half-brain can grasp it. Take... it... the hell... down."

"Okay, that high-toned bitch attitude may work on the betas of Riverdale, but you're in Bulldog territory." Chuck told them. Moose barked at the girls. "But please, fight back." Chuck stepped closer to Rosalie , speaking close to her. "You'll only make it harder on yourselves."

Rosalie angrily pushed Chuck off of her, away from the girls. Chuck chuckled, barking at the girls, walking away.

Archie and Bash were confused and weirded out by the entire thing.

...

**Field**

Dilton Doiley was leading a group of boy scouts. "And in that moment of hesitation, you're dead. All of you are dead."

Jughead walked closer. "At ease, Doiley. I'm writing an article for the 'Blue and Gold'. Hoping you can help. "

Doiley looked at the scouts. "Dismissed, but stay close."

The boys walked away.

"Rosalie and Archie both say they heard a gunshot the morning of July 4th, but they don't know who fired." Jughead told him.

"Sheriff Keller already asked me about this." Doiley told him. "And like I told him, my scouts and I, we didn't hear anything weird."

"Well, did you see anything weird?" Jughead asked.

"A white-winged crossbill, a long-eared owl." Doiley answered. Jughead noticed a scout acting weird. "Oh, and Rosalie, sitting by the river, soaking wet."

Riverdale High School - Class

Archie and Rosalie were sitting in class.

Rosalie whispered. "Archie. Thanks to you, I'm not the girl who cried gunshot. You believed me when not even my family did."

"I just told the truth." Archie told her.

"Which is why I want to repay your kindness." Rosalie told her.

"Rose, truly, that's not why I came forward." Archie told her.

"Save the, 'Aw, shucks' for KP." Rosalie told her. "I set KP up with a deal with the Pussycats, which is why the sometimes, rarely, play her songs. I can do the same for you."

Archie was surprised but thankful, nodding.

...

**Music Room**

Archie was practicing his guitar.

Josie walked in.

"Hey, Josie." Archie told her.

"I love my girl Rosalie, which is why I've been helping KP and why I've gotten tight with her, too, so I am doing them this solid." Josie told him. "They both said that you needed help with your music since Ms. Grundy bailed on you. The Pussycats are playing my mom's event, The Taste of Riverdale, and we are rehearsing every night this week. Come. Observe." She placed a finger over her lips. "Learn."

"This week, I'm, uh, I'm grounded." Archie told her. Josie tilted her head. "Yeah, okay, not your problem. I'll make it work."

"Okay." Josie told him.

Archie smiled. "Thank you."

...

**Night - Lodge Apartment - Living Room**

Veronica was looking over the comments on the picture of her and Chuck.

Bash walked closer, taking the phone from her. "Can you please stop obsessing over that? We'll deal."

Veronica sighed.

Hermione walked closer. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask. How was your date last night? I like the looks of that boy."

"Handsome on the outside, rotten on the inside." Bash told her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked.

Veronica gave Bash a look to tell him not to tell their mother. "Nothing, just that he's not really my type."

Bash noticed that Veronica's phone was ringing. "It's Betty. You might wanna take it."

Veronica stood, walking away. "Hello?"

...

**Riverdale High School - Hallway**

Veronica walked down the hallway toward the 'Blue and Gold' office.

...

**Blue and Gold Office**

Veronica walked in to see Betty, Rosalie and KP sitting with seven girls, most of them Vixens.

"This story is bigger than we thought." Betty told her. "We started asking around, to see if what happened to you happened to anyone else, and if anyone would go on record."

"I will." A girl named Ethel told them. "100%."

"Okay." KP told her. "It's five guys on the football team. Chuck and his posse. Ethel was about to tell us..."

"One day last year, Chuck and I talked in the library for ten minutes." Ethel explained. "I helped him with a pre-cal problem, and nothing happened. But the next day, he... he started telling people that I let him do stuff to me. Like, sex stuff. And then he... or one of his goons, wrote, 'sloppy seconds' on my locker."

Cheryl stood in the doorway. "Yes, yes, we've all heard your tragic origin story."

Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"I'm so, so sorry, Ethel," Betty told her. "That's horrible."

"Not as horrible as being a suspect in your own brother's torture/murder case, right, Rose?" Cheryl asked. Rose ignored her as best as she could, but it was hard to do. "But we all have our crosses. In the meantime, River Vixen practice starts in five minutes, sluts, so..."

"They're ruining our lives, and to them, it's just a game." Ethel told them. "They keep score and-"

"Wait, what do you mean, keep score?" Rosalie asked.

Ethel nodded. "Each conquest earns them points. They keep track in some secret playbook."

Rosalie scoffed.

"Okay, we have to talk to Weatherbee." Betty told them.

Ethel shook her head. "I already tried. Weatherbee said that he didn't find anything."

"Okay, we need undeniable proof." KP told them.

"Proof of what, Nancy Drew?" Cheryl asked. "That boys will be boys? And that playbook reeks of suburban legend."

"How would you know, Cheryl?" Rosalie asked in annoyance.

"Because, Frida Shallow, in case you've forgotten, before he died, our brother was co-captain of the football team with Chuck." Cheryl told her. "Jason never mentioned it, and he never would've allowed it."

"Okay, well, I never met your brother, but I'm not lying about what happened to me." Veronica told them. "And Ethel's not lying."

Rosalie turned to face her sister. "And proof or no proof, book or no book, I am going scorched earth on these privileged, despicable miscreants. You wanna get caught in that back draft, Cheryl? Call me, or any of these beautiful, young, strong, intelligent women, including me, your sister, "slut" one more time."

As usual when she saw this side of her sister, Cheryl was a little nervous, but mostly smug because she saw a part of Rose that was more like Cheryl.

...

**Pop's**

**(Song:) Float - Jude Shuma**

The boy scout from earlier was talking to his dad, eating a sundae.

"Right, yeah, I'm gonna take care of the check, all right?" The dad asked, standing, walking away.

Jughead sat across from the boy scout, taking the cherry off the top of the sundae, eating it.

"What the hell, man?" The scout asked.

"I saw the way you looked at me." Jughead told him. "During Grizzly training. You're hiding something."

Jughead stole a bite of the sundae.

"It's Scoutmaster Doiley." The scout explained. "He's lying."

"About what?" Jughead asked.

"The gunshot." The scout answered. "It was him. He was teaching us how to shoot targets."

"Dilton Doiley shot the gun on July 4th?" Jughead asked.

The scout nodded. "He's a hardcore survivalist. He says if we don't protect ourselves, no one will."

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Riverdale High School - Music Room**

After having snuck out of his room with his guitar, Archie met up with the Pussycats.

"Melody's our technique queen." Valerie explained.

"And you're the songwriter?" Archie asked.

"With the secret help of your girl KP, sometimes, yeah." Valerie answered.

Archie chuckled. "I would love to..."

Josie walked in. "Love to what? That's the real question. What exactly you expect to get out of this experience."

"Short version?" Archie asked. "I just want to hear you guys play my songs. Making them better. Recording them."

"So, you feel qualified to write songs for the Pussycats?" Josie asked.

Archie looked between them. "Yeah."

"For divas of color?" Josie asked.

Archie frowned. "No. May-maybe."

Josie smirked. "Look, this isn't LA or New York, this is Riverdale. And people's minds are opening up, but do you have any idea how much hate mail my mom got when she was elected mayor?"

"I campaigned for your mom." Archie told her. "I get it."

"No, no, no, baby, you don't." Josie told him. "I mean, do you know why we're called the Pussycats? Because we have to claw our way into the same rooms that you can just waltz into. So, if you think that you can write my experience... I mean, we were skeptical of KP writing for us, too, very much so. But after months, she proved herself. But very, very rarely do we use her songs."

Archie nodded. "You're right. I get it."

Josie nodded. "Good."

...

**Blue and Gold Office**

Bash had come to talk to Betty, Veronica, Rosalie and KP. "So, I've been nosing around, finding out what I could, in secret. Of course."

Betty chuckled. "Of course."

"Yeah, Bash is sneaky like that." Veronica told them. "Like James Bond."

"I saw Chuck's playbook," Bash explained. "And I may know where it is."

...

**Hallway**

Ethel, KP, Rosalie, Veronica, Bash, Betty and Kevin were walking through the dark halls of the school with flashlights.

KP sighed. "Football players behaving badly, what else is new? Steubenville, Glen Ridge. The coach's son being the ringleader. This town is getting more depraved by the second."

They heard Cheryl's voice. "Color me impressed." They turned around, seeing Cheryl behind them. "A BE with KP, B, V and Rose. What would your holy roller mother say about this, Betty?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "What the hell are you doing here, Cheryl?"

"And where did you get those thigh-high boots?" Kevin asked. "They're amazing."

Cheryl walked closer. "Ethel told Valerie, who told Josie, who told Ginger, who told Tina, who told me. And I thought I would help out."

"Help?" Betty repeated. "Or derail our investigation?"

"Well, I can't let my sister Rosalie, who is in KP's words, getting more deranged by the second, come in here without her older sister Cheryl, can I?" Cheryl asked.

"I was talking about the town when I said that." KP told her.

"And get over yourself, Cheryl." Rosalie told her. "I don't need you babysitting me."

"Apparently you do." Cheryl told her.

Bash rolled his eyes, walking away. "Hey, guys, get over here." He found the book in Chuck's locker. "I was right. They didn't even bother to hide it."

Veronica looked at her name in the book. "New girl? Is that what I'm reduced to? Nine points?"

"Better than 'big girl'." Ethel told them. "Seven point five."

"Polly's in this book." Betty told them.

"Next to Jason's name." Cheryl told them.

Cheryl, Rose and Betty all looked hurt by this, Cheryl and Rose because they didn't know that their brother would do this, and Betty because she found out that Polly had been used.

"I'm so sorry, guys." Bash told them.

Cheryl shook her head. "This isn't... Jason would never-"

"It's right there, Cheryl!" Betty told her, raising her voice. "Your brother hurt my sister. This is what guys like Jason and Chuck think about women. We're objects for them to abuse. And when they're done with us, they shame us into silence. They have zero remorse for the lives they destroy."

"Maybe we don't know Jason." Rosalie told them.

Veronica took a picture of the book. "I'll take a picture. We'll show it to Weatherbee. It'll be the perfect cover for your expose."

Rosalie was thinking, getting angry. "Yeah, but... not, these girls deserve justice, don't you think, Betty?" She looked at Veronica. "You want vengeance? You wanna go full dark, no stars, Veronica? I'm with you. And I have a plan."

...

**Music Room**

The Pussycats and Archie were working.

"Val, you are such a poet, but these lyrics, they don't make sense." Josie told her. "What is the hook? I mean, I need a line that catches. "

"I hear that." Valerie told her.

"This... line." Josie told her.

"I've been struggling." Valerie told them. "KP was helping me with this song yesterday."

Archie was surprised but impressed.

"What about, 'paintings in the wind'?" Melody asked.

"How about, 'paintings on her skin'?" Archie asked.

The girls were impressed.

"I kinda dig that." Valerie told them.

Josie cleared her throat. "All right. Let's, uh, take it from the top. One, two, one, two, three." The girls snapped their fingers in beat, while Valerie and Melody vocalized, and Josie sang the song. "Paintings on her skin / Colors in her hair / Come around the corner, make you stop and stare / She don't pay no mind, 'cause she don't really care / What you think about her, think about her / I don't care what you want me to be / 'Cause it ain't for you, no it's all for me."

Archie smiled, laughing. "That was... that was so good."

Josie smirked. "What else you got?"

Archie checked his notes. "Uh, I was thinking maybe we could invert the second and third verses."

...

**Pop's**

**(Song:) Shut Up - Anya Marina**

Rosalie walked into the diner, seeing Chuck sitting in a booth, smirking, walking closer.

Chuck was clearly drawn in.

"Hey, Chuck." Rosalie told him. "Can I sit?"

"Not if you wanna discuss Veronica." Chuck answered.

Rosalie sat down. "Only insofar as... I've been thinking lately... how I wanna be more... like Cheryl. You know how bad my sister can be."

"I've noticed that you've got the bad Blossom gene down, too." Chuck told her.

Rosalie tilted her head. "Maybe. But I'm not like my sister in a lot of ways. But I can still be bad."

"Bad girls have more fun, right?" Chuck asked.

Rosalie smirked. "Yeah. Maybe you would want to see just how much."

Chuck nodded. "Yes. Yes, I would. Um... When?"

"Tonight." Rosalie answered.

"Uh, your place or mine?" Chuck asked.

"Ethel's." Rosalie answered. "She and her parents will be out. She'll leave us a key. We're friends. And she has a pool and a hot tub."

Chuck raised his eyebrows in surprise, smirking. "I'll be there. Definitely. Um, hey, and don't worry. I'll be gentle."

Rosalie clearly tried to resist an eye roll. "Can't wait."

Rosalie stood, walking away.

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Andrews House - Kitchen**

Archie was trying to sneak into the dark kitchen, kneeling down to pet Vegas.

Fred was waiting, turning the light on. "Welcome home, Ferris." Archie stood. "Sneaking out, breaking curfew, getting into fights."

"Dad, don't freak out, okay?" Archie asked. "I was with Josie, helping the Pussycats with a song they're doing at that Taste of Riverdale thing. And I was hoping you would let me go."

"No, Archie." Fred told him. "You don't get to go wherever you want, whenever you want, and damn what anyone else says."

"Dad, this is the first time a song I worked on is gonna be performed in front of people." Archie told him. "On stage. KP worked on the song, too. Please, let me go to this, and then ground me for the next six months, a year."

Fred chuckled without humor. "We're not haggling over your punishment, end of story."

Archie sighed. "But you have to own it."

Archie walked past him toward the stairs.

Fred turned to face him. "Own what?"

Archie turned to face his father. "Okay, if I had a football game tomorrow night, would you stop me from going?" Fred stammered. "No, because football you understand. You respect. But my music, since I told you about it, you don't care. You don't take it seriously."

"This is not about my behavior." Fred told him. "This is about your behavior. We're doing here."

...

**Ethel's Pool House**

**(Song:) Gold - Kiiara**

Chuck arrived at Ethel's pool house.

KP opened the door, in her swim suit.

Chuck frowned. "You're not Rosalie."

"Us girls talked it over." KP told him. "You said the other day you wouldn't mind a menagerie. B, V, VP, and Rose."

Chuck smirked, following her inside, closing the door, looking around. "Nice."

Rosalie and Veronica were nearby in swim suits, taking off their shawls.

"Isn't it?" Veronica asked. "It gets very, very hot. Come on. Let's get wet."

"Uh, should we wait for Betty to get here first?" Chuck asked.

Betty walked toward them, in black lingerie, black bob cut wig, and red lipstick, to their shock.

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Taste of Riverdale Celebration**

**(Song:) Away for All Time - Many Voices Speak**

Mayor McCoy was giving a speech. "Welcome all, to the first annual Taste of Riverdale. As a lead up to our 75th anniversary jubilee, this event proves that Riverdale truly is a town that, when tragedy knocks us down, we get right back up. Bon appetit."

Everyone cheered.

Fred walked up to Hermione. "Well, well, well, Hermione Lodge."

"Fred Andrews." Hermione replied.

Fred handed her a drink. "You look like you could use this."

Grundy walked up to them, looking at Hermione. "May I try a blue cheese slider, please?"

"Of course." Hermione answered.

"Hey, you're the music teacher at the high school, right?" Fred asked.

"Yeah." Grundy answered.

Fred shook her hand. "Hi, I'm Fred Andrews, Archie's dad. Can we talk?"

Grundy nodded nervously.

...

**Elsewhere**

McCoy walked up to the Blossom parents. "Penelope? Clifford? Hey. How are you holding up?"

"How do you think?" Penelope asked. She saw Sheriff behind McCoy. "My son is dead, and neither of you have done anything to catch his killer, except, of course, harass my daughter."

Alice walked up to them. "Penelope Blossom. I thought I might run into you. Would you like to give me a quote regarding the-"

**(Song Ends)**

Penelope slapped Alice hard in the face. "How dare you, Alice Cooper." Sheriff and Hal pulled Alice away from Penelope, while Clifford held his wife back. "Printing my son's autopsy? He was tortured and shot, and thrown in the river like a piece of garbage."

On stage, Josie spoke through the mic to get attention away from the fight. "Hey, Riverdale. we are Josie and the Pussycats. Are you ready to rock?" They started their song. "Paintings on her skin, colors in her hair / Come around the corner, make you stop and stare / But she don't pay no mind, 'cause she don't really care / What you think about her, think about her." Jughead, Bash and Archie were up on the balcony, watching. "Moving through the streets, she travels on her own / 'Cause she don't need..."

Bash looked at Archie. "Are you sure it was worth sneaking out for some locally sourced Munster?"

"KP and I both helped write that song, Bash." Archie told him. "Jug, where is KP, anyway?"

"Helping friends get more girl power justice." Jughead answered. "Don't ask."

They listened to the song. "And if you try to tell her what to do, she says."

"Not bad." Bash told them.

They listened to the song. "I don't care what you want me to be."

"I'd love to stay, but I got to shake down an evil Adventure Scout," Jughead told them. "See you."

Jughead left.

Bash and Archie listened to the song. "'Cause it ain't for you, no, it's all for me / Had a lot of people say they'd try to help / But they don't know the story, they just try to..."

Bash noticed that Grundy and Fred were standing below. "Archie. Your dad's here."

Fred looked at Grundy. "I've heard a lot about you. Archie says you're great, very supportive."

Grundy nodded nervously, awkwardly. "That's very sweet of him."

"I need you to tell me the truth about something." Fred told her. "I know my son has passion for music. Does he have any talent? See, I want to be supportive, but as a parent, it's really hard to watch your kid chase a dream they may never catch, when real life opportunities are passing them by."

Grundy nodded. "Mr. Andrews, Archie... he has talent. Unquestionably. I'm not gonna lie to you. He is coming to it late. And he's got a lot of catching up to do. And there's an entire world of competition out there."

"Will he be able to make a living at it?" Fred asked.

Grundy shrugged. "It'd be a shame if he didn't at least try."

They listened to the song. "Nothing can shake her..."

"you know, I gotta ask you." Fred told her. "What made you take such an interest in my son?"

"Archie's a special kid." Grundy told him nervously.

Everyone applauded when the Pussycats finished their song.

Josie smiled. "Okay, we're gonna do something a little different."

Alice walked up to Hermione. "Hermione Lodge. Park Avenue princess to cater-waiter."

"Alice Cooper, no longer lactose intolerant, I see." Hermione told her.

"How are Veronica and Sebastian?" Alice asked. "Oh, you don't even know, do you? The things that they're saying about your daughter at school?"

"What things?" Hermione asked.

"Slut shaming." Alice answered. "That's what they call it when sluts get shamed." Hermione walked away, picking up her phone. "You know, you really have to keep an eye on girls like Veronica, and boys like Bash. They so easily can get out of control."

Up on the balcony, Bash saw that Hermione was calling him, ignoring the call.

...

**Ethel's Pool House**

**(Song:) Dark Eyes - Danielle Parente**

The girls were making drinks.

Veronica saw that Hermione was calling her, ignoring the call.

KP saw Rosalie mixing something in Chuck's drink. "What is that?"

"Muscle relaxer." Rosalie answered. "Mix it with booze, and it lowers your inhibitions. Hello, truth serum."

"Maybe we should slow down a little?" Betty suggested.

"It's fine." Rosalie told them, taking the drink toward where Chuck was sitting in the hot tub. "Right, Chuck? You don't want to slow down, do you?"

Chuck smirked. "Oh, I'm '2 Fast 2 Furious', baby."

Rosalie held up the drink, tilting her head. "Good. Good boy, Chuck."

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Taste of Riverdale Celebration - Hallway**

Jughead walked down the stairs toward Doiley. "Hello, Dilton. I talked to one of your scouts. I know you fired the gun. Which makes you both a liar, and a public menace."

Doiley turned to face him. "So what if I did? I was doing the Adventure Scouts a favor. Somebody has to teach them how to stand their ground. The way this town is going..."

Jughead rolled his eyes. "Save it for your statement. Which you can make to Sheriff Keller, or to me. I suggest the latter. 'Blue and Gold' offices. Tomorrow."

Jughead walked away.

...

**Ethel's Pool House**

**(Song:) Hourglass - Survive**

Chuck found himself handcuffed in the hot tub. "What? What the hell?"

Betty looked at Veronica. "Start recording."

"Hey, guys," Chuck told them. "It's really hot in here."

Rosale tilted her head, turning the heat up on the remote. "And getting hotter by the minute. Time to squeal, pig."

"Tell the truth about what happened between you and Veronica." KP told him.

"We had a good time." Chuck told them. "She had a good time."

"The truth, Chuck, or so help me, I will boil you alive." Rosalie told him, turning the heat up.

"What?" Chuck asked. "We made out."

"And then?" Betty asked.

"And then I took her home," Chuck answered. "And I didn't give her a sticky maple."

"That is all you had to say, you ass." Veronica told him. "And now, everyone will know."

Veronica stopped recording, putting her phone away.

**(Song Ends)**

Rosalie placed a heeled foot on Chuck's head, pushing his head down, but didn't put it all the way under the water. "You like shaming people, Chuck? You like dehumanizing them?"

Ethel was watching from the closet, smirking.

Chuck struggled. "Okay. No!"

"Apologize." Rosalie told him.

"Rose, calm down." KP told her.

"Say you're sorry, Chuck." Rosalie told him forcefully.

"Okay!" Chuck told them. "Okay, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all of it!"

"Good job, pig." Rosalie told him, grabbing a bottle of maple syrup. "Now time for your reward. A sticky maple of your own."

"Wait, what?" Chuck asked. "What?"

Rosalie poured the syrup over Chuck's head. "Hope you had fun down the Dark Rose."

"Rose, that's enough." Betty told her. "Stop, it's over." Rosalie looked as if she was waking up from a dream, stunned. "We did it. You did it."

"You are crazy." Chuck told her. "Oh, my God. You're crazy as hell!"

KP walked closer in shock and confusion, worried. "Rose?"

Rosalie seemed herself again. "I'm fine. We're done here."

...

**Day Four**

**Morning - Andrews House - Living Room**

Archie walked downstairs, about to leave, but heard something outside.

...

**Backyard**

Archie walked toward the garage to see what the sound was. "Dad? Dad, what's going on?"

"Well, I am soundproofing the garage." Fred answered. "I figure, you know, while you're grounded, you should at least be productive. Practicing your music."

Archie smiled. "Dad, this is awesome. Thank you."

"I met your music teacher last night." Fred explained. "Yeah, Ms. Grundy? Whoa. They did not look like that in my day, son."

"Uh, what were you guys talking about?" Archie asked.

"You." Fred answered. "She believes in you, Archie. So do I."

They both smiled.

...

**Riverdale High School - Hallway**

The girls were talking over a copy of the school paper headlining the book of shame.

"Quite the expose." Veronica complimented. "Whenever did you find the time to write it?"

"We stayed up all night." Betty answered. "Couldn't sleep after..."

"Me neither." Veronica told them. She looked at Rosalie hesitantly. "Rosalie... you came through for me like nobody else has before. But... can we talk about what happened?"

"What do you mean?" Rosalie asked. "I'm not the one that showed up in lingerie and a wig."

"Yeah, Betty's a good girl that wanted to get a taste of the dark side, but I think that was a little too dark for her." KP told her. "How far were you gonna take it?"

"Chuck deserved it." Rosalie told them.

"But you almost drowned him in hot tub water and maple syrup." Betty told her.

Rosalie didn't remember that, confused. "Know what? I didn't do that."

"Yeah, Rose, you did." KP told her. "It was like Dr. Jekyll, Mistress Hyde. It was like you became another person."

Rosalie reached her locker, opening it, looking inside to her medicine bottle, seeing that it was empty, sighing, looking down. "Damn it."

"Rose, what is that?" KP asked. Rose closed her locker, walking away. KP followed her, but Betty and Veronica didn't. "Rose."

Rosalie sighed, turning to face KP. "You've seen me act out like that once or twice before, KP, remember? I didn't have memory of that, either."

"Right." KP agreed. "But you said it was nothing."

"Well, you were right about the Jekyll/Hyde thing." Rosalie told her.

KP sighed, nodding. "Dissociative identity disorder. Split personality."

"Yeah." Rosalie answered. "DID paired with IED, and I'm a ticking time bomb. Congrats, KP, you figured me out."

"That's what Cheryl always has on you, isn't it?" KP asked. "The medicine, all that."

Rosalie nodded. "But I would like it very much if you kept this to yourself, please. Especially don't let what happened last night get back to Cheryl. She will not let me hear the end of it. It'll be all smugness and 'I told you so's."

"I won't let her find out." KP promised.

Rose managed a small smile. "Thanks, KP."

KP nodded, chuckling. "You never told me because you didn't want to be treat differently."

"I never told anyone." Rosalie answered.

"I won't tell anyone." KP told her. "I promise. Come here."

They embraced.

_Good and evil. Light and dark. Rosalie and KP. Two sides of the same Janus coin._

_..._

**Office**

Betty, Veronica, Rosalie, and KP went to show Weatherbee what they had gathered about the jocks that were doing this to the girls of the school. Bash was also here because he had helped them break into Chuck's locker. Hermione was with them.

_Given their article, Weatherbee needed a sacrificial lamb. Needed to make an example of someone. So, after Hermione Lodge negotiated a lesser sentence of our four avenging angels..._

Hermione looked at Bash and Veronica. "Next time, you come to me first. You don't take matters into your own hands."

Bash and Veronica didn't answer, exchanging a look.

...

**Hallway**

Weatherbee walked Chuck and his friends from the shame book down the hallway. Ethel, Josie, Cheryl, Rosalie, KP, Betty, Veronica and the other girls from the book were standing at the hallway, watching smugly, some of them taking pictures on their phones.

_Coach Clayton, to save his job, to save the school's reputation, was forced to cut his own beloved son, and his goon squad, from the team._

Bash stood at the side of the hall, waving bye sarcastically, smirking.

_An action that, though none of us knew it at the time, would have terrible consequences in the weeks to come._

Ethel looked at the girls. "Thanks, guys."

"Thank you, Ethel, for going on the record." Betty told her. "It made all of the difference with Weatherbee."

"You're the bravest of them all, Ethel Muggs." Veronica told her.

Cheryl smirked. "Hashtag JusticeForEthel."

Rosalie was surprised by the kindness from her sister. Cheryl tilted her head.

_But one thing was certain, Betty, Veronica, KP and Rosalie, now B, V, KP and Rose, and maybe forever, had been forged._


	7. The Last Picture Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/collection?id=7119022

**Day One**

**Day - Pop's Chock Lit Shoppe**

Jughead and Rosalie were sitting at a booth, working on the book about Jason's death, talking at the computer.

_It's been a week since the discovery of Jason Blossom's body. But his death is not the first, nor would it be the last casualty that the town of Riverdale would suffer._

...

**Twilight Drive-In**

KP was working at the drive in, playing on her guitar as she did, cleaning up the field where the cars would park in front of the big movie screen.

_The Twilight Drive-In, where my sister KP and I work, our home away from home, a piece of town history, is closing for good._

...

**Pop's**

Rosalie and Jughead were still working on the book.

_Just when we needed a place to escape the most._

...

**Fred's Trailer**

In the office trailer for the construction site, Sheriff Keller was questioning Archie and Fred.

_ With Sheriff Keller knocking on every door... _

...

**Cooper House - Outside**

Sheriff was questioning Betty, Alice and Hal.

_And neighbor suspecting neighbor..._

...

**Lodge Apartment - Living Room**

Sitting at a table with the Lodges, Sheriff was questioning Bash, Veronica and Hermione.

_ Riverdale, every day that passes, is becoming... _

...

**Thornhill Mansion - Living Room**

Sheriff was updating Rosalie, Cheryl, Penelope and Clifford on his interrogations.

_More like Salem during the witch trials._

...

**Cooper House - Betty's Room**

Betty was writing in her diary, putting pieces together.

_And meanwhile, the girl next door, our friendly neighborhood Hitchcock blonde, Betty Cooper, was wrestling with the knowledge that Archie Andrews was caught up in a forbidden romance._

Betty was still writing in her diary.

**_Dear Diary, Sheriff Keller doesn't know what I know..._ **

...

**Park**

**(Song:) Les Oublies de L-histoire - Marc-Oliver Dupin**

Grundy was playing her cello for a crowd of onlookers.

**_That Riverdale High's music teacher, Geraldine Grundy, was at Sweetwater River the morning Jason Blossom went missing ._ **

Fred and Archie were in the crowd.

_**And that since Archie was also there, they could have been there together.** _

Fred looked at Archie. "She is incredible."

Archie nodded, watching Grundy. "She's the best."

Grundy and Archie caught each other's eye, flashing back to the times that they had been together.

**(Song Ends)**

After the show, Grundy was packing up her things when the Andrews men walked up to her.

"I'm usually more of a classic rock kind of guy, but that was beautiful." Fred told her. "Truly."

Archie handed flowers to the teacher. "Congratulations, Ms. Grundy."

"Thank you, both of you for coming." Grundy told them.

"No, you kidding?" Fred asked. "Archie, he wouldn't miss it. I had to beg him to let me come."

Archie nodded nervously. "Great. I'll see you at school, Ms. Grundy. Let's go, Dad."

Fred looked at Grundy. "Well, I was thinking that, you know, if you're gonna be alone tonight, that we could take you out to dinner."

Grundy and Archie were both startled.

Grundy shook her head. "Oh, no, I... no, I couldn't impose."

Fred chuckled. "After everything you've done for my son, I... you know, with his music, it's the least I can do. I insist."

...

**Night - Pop's**

**(Song:) Let Her Go - Mac Demarco**

Jughead, KP and Rosalie were sitting at a booth together. Betty, Kevin, Veronica and Bash walked closer.

"The Drive-In closing is just one more nail in the coffin that is Riverdale." KP told them. "No, forget Riverdale, in the coffin of the American dream."

Jughead stammered slightly. "As the godfather of indie cinema, Quentin Tarantino, likes to say-"

Bash put up his hand. "Please, God, no more Quentin Tarantino references."

"What?" Jughead asked. "We're pissed. And not just about losing our jobs."

KP sighed. "The Twilight Drive-In should mean something to us. People should be trying to save it."

"In this age of Netflix and VOD, do people really want to watch a movie in a car?" Veronica asked. "I mean, who even goes there?"

"People who want to buy crack." Kevin answered. "And cinephiles, and car enthusiasts. Right, Bets?"

Betty was obviously not paying attention, nodding. "Totally."

"Anyway, it's closing because the town owns it, but didn't invest in it." Rosalie told them. "So when an anonymous buyer made Mayor McCoy an offer, she couldn't refuse..."

"Anonymous buyer?" Bash repeated. "What do they have to hide? No one cares."

"KP and I do." Jughead told them. "Also, you guys should all come to closing night." They nodded in agreement. "I'm thinking, 'American Graffiti', or is that too obvious?"

"I vote for anything starring Audrey Hepburn." Veronica told them. "Or Cate Blanchet."

"Or 'The Talented Mr. Ripley'." Kevin told them. "Bash, Rose, Betty, your choices?"

"Everything okay, Betty?" Bash asked.

Betty nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm just thinking."

Rosalie smirked. "Um... Maybe 'Rebel Without a Cause'?"

Jughead and Rosalie exchanged a look, smirking, chuckling.

KP looked between them, curious.

Hermione brought them their orders. "Here you go, kids."

"Thanks, Mom." Bash told her.

At a nearby table, Cheryl was eating with the two girls that had been giving Rosalie and Veronica a hard time. "If I would have known Mama Lodge was working as a waitress at Pop's, I never would have given Veronica a spot on the Vixens. It's off-brand, and sends a false message about acceptance."

"I thought that you had to give Veronica a spot because Rosalie wasn't going to join unless both V and Betty were given spots, too." Girl 1 told her.

"That's besides the point." Cheryl told them.

"After their and KP's TMZ-style take down of Chuck, all the Vixens kind of like them now." Girl 2 told her.

"Do they?" Cheryl asked. Hermione walked by to take their pay for the meal. Cheryl reached out to stop her. "Be sure to put all that cash in the register." Rosalie saw Cheryl giving Hermione a hard time, sighing, standing, walking closer. "You are a Lodge, after all, and Lodges are known to have sticky fingers."

Rosalie walked closer. "Cheryl..."

"Rosalie, I got this." Hermione told her. She looked between Cheryl and Rosalie. "I went to school with your mother." She gave Cheryl a significant look. "She didn't know the difference between having money and having class, either."

Hermione walked away.

Rosalie chuckled lightly, giving Cheryl a smug look, walking back over to her table to sit down next to KP and Jughead. Veronica, Betty, Bash and Kevin all sat down, either at their table or the table next to them.

Kevin saw Archie, Fred and Grundy walk in together. "Now, that's an odd combo of people."

"I'll be right back." KP told them, standing.

"No, KP." Jughead told her. "No, don't."

KP stood, walking toward the Andrews men and Grundy.

"Wait, what's happening?" Bash asked.

"Hey, KP." Fred told her.

"Hi, Mr. Andrews, Ms. Grundy." KP told them. "Archie, can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Archie answered. "I'll call you later?"

"No, actually, now." KP answered. "Just school stuff. Outside?"

KP and Archie walked outside. Jughead and Rosalie watched them, anxious.

"What's going on out there?" Veronica asked. "Do we know? Is it about me?"

"I have a strong inkling." Jughead told them, giving Veronica a weird look. "And no. Also, I'd let it go."

"Yes, but you're you, and I'm me." Veronica told him, standing, walking toward the door. "You do you, guys, I'll be back."

Betty followed Veronica.

Kevin looked at Bash. "I honestly cannot remember what it was like before you and Veronica got here, Bash."

Bash nodded sarcastically, walking after Betty and Veronica. "Ronnie, wait."

Jughead and Rosalie exchanged a look, sighing.

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Outside**

KP and Archie were talking outside.

"Archie, as your best friend, I have to warn you about something." KP told him.

"What is it, KP?" Archie asked.

KP sighed. "Rose, Betty, Juggy and I were interviewing Dilton Doiley about what he saw at Sweetwater River the day that Jason disappeared. He saw Ms. Grundy's car at the river's edge. And after your confession about hearing a gunshot to Sheriff Keller, everyone knows that you were there, too."

Archie realized where she was going with this, worried. "So people might think that we were there together."

"And you were." KP told him. "People are gonna start to find out about this."

Betty, Bash and Veronica walked out to join them.

"Wait." Betty told them. "KP, you knew about Archie and Grundy?"

KP and Archie were frustrated that they had walked out during the conversation to hear this, exchanging an anxious look.

"It's not what you're thinking." Archie told them.

"So, it's platonic?" Betty asked.

Archie sighed anxiously. "Okay, well, maybe it's a little like what you're thinking..."

Betty gave him a look. "Archie, are you and Ms. Grundy, like, together, like romantically?"

"Oh, my God." Bash told him. "You and your music teacher are having an affair?"

Archie looked anxiously around at them. "We are... together. Look, I know that sounds bad, but..."

"Bad?" Veronica repeated. "It sounds scandalous."

"It sounds like jail time to me." Betty told them. "Illegal."

"Betty, don't go there." Veronica told her.

"Oh, I'm already there, Veronica." Betty told her.

"Bash, a little help here?" Archie asked.

"I mean, technically Betty's right." Bash told him. "And ethically... well, what is Grundy to you, anyway, your girlfriend?" Archie sighed. "Your booty tutor?"

"I don't know, I don't know what to call her." Archie told them.

"You said you were at the river alone." Betty told him. "You lied to Sheriff Keller, to all of us. Why? To protect her?"

"She believed in me when no one else did." Archie told them.

"Okay, we get it." Veronica told them.

"KP, say something, please." Archie told her.

KP opened her mouth to speak but was cut off when Alice drove up to the group, blaring her car horn.

Alice saw that her daughter was with the very group of friends that she did not want her around. "Get in the car, Betty. Now." Betty shrugged, getting into the car, buckling up. "What have I told you about those people?"

"Can we just go?" Betty asked.

Alice drove them away.

KP sighed. "Oh, Archiekins. You're in it deep this time."

...

**Inside**

**(Song:) Flower Pedals - Frankie and the Witch Fingers**

Jughead and Rosalie were watching everything from inside.

"Well, that went well." Rosalie told him sarcastically. She got an idea, reaching for the laptop. "Let me see that."

"What are you doing?" Jughead asked.

Rosalie typed in Geraldine Grundy in the search bar. "Getting to the bottom of this for both Archie and KP. Are you in or are you out?"

Jughead tilted his head slightly in curiosity. "For a introverted rich girl with raging anger issues, you pull off the Nancy Drew vibe pretty well."

Rosalie smirked slightly. Jughead chuckled.

...

**Outside**

Cheryl and her two friends were getting ready to leave in Cheryl's car.

Cheryl noticed Hermione talking to a man in a leather jacket. "Turn down the music." Girl 1 did as told. "I spy with my little eye Hermione Lodge, full of secrets. Riddle me this, hair models of the damned, why is Veronica and Bash's mother having a clandestine tete-a-tete with a Southside Serpent behind a dumpster at Pop's?"

Cheryl took out her phone, taking a picture of Hermione and the man arguing, smirking.

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Day Two**

**Morning - Riverdale High School - Hallway**

Bash, Archie and Jughead were walking together.

"Jughead, how hard would it have been to give me a little heads up?" Archie asked.

"KP tried to give you a heads up." Jughead told him. "It's not her fault or mine that the group overheard her trying to warn you. And I am, by nature, a conscientious objector. Not saying anything to anyone, was the most moral, apathetic choice I could make."

"But, Jug, they're not going to write about me and Grundy in the paper, are they?" Archie asked. "Like they did with Chuck?"

Bash scoffed. "Dude, seriously? Okay, come on." They walked along. "Think about what you're asking. If there was even an iota of a chance that something could hurt you in any way, KP wouldn't do it. Not saying that she wouldn't let Betty or Rosalie do it."

Archie looked away. "Oh, my God."

"I'm kidding." Bash told him. "KP wouldn't do that, either. But maybe the girls have a point. What do you see happening with Grundy, long-term? What do you want?"

Archie looked around, sighing. "I want to be with her. I don't know how, but I wanna hang on to what we have for as long as possible."

Bash rolled his eyes. "Yep, I feel that."

Jughead looked at fliers for the drive-in. "Trying to hold on to something a lot older than me, too."

"Just... if they're gonna do anything crazy, can you please let me know so I can do something to stop it?" Archie asked.

Jughead and Bash nodded.

...

**Blue and Gold Office**

Rosalie, KP and Betty were interviewing Grundy, as if for the school news paper.

"Thank you for taking the time, Ms. Grundy." Betty told her. "Like we said, the 'Blue and Gold' is doing a series of articles spotlighting teachers, and you're our first. Let's begin."

"Uh, you joined the faculty last year." KP told her. "Where did you move to Riverdale from?"

"Um, here and there." Grundy answered. "I was just mostly on the road."

"But you've taught at other schools, I'm assuming?" KP asked.

Grundy laughed. "Oh, yeah, of course. Right."

"Uh, can we get their names?" Rosalie asked.

Grundy chuckled, nodding. "Seaside High, Centreville High."

"What made you leave?" Rosalie asked.

"They were temporary placements." Grundy answered. "Just filling in for maternity, sabbatical, things like that. This is my first permanent position."

"Getting back to music, you're working with Archie Andrews on an independent study," KP told her. "Have you ever done this sort of thing before?"

"Yes, last year." Grundy answered. "With Tomoko Yoshido..." She looked at Rosalie hesitantly. "And your brother. Jason Blossom."

Rosalie was stunned, surprised. "Jason? Before..."

Grundy nodded. 'Such a tragedy. He was an inspiration."

"And pretty cute, right?" Betty asked.

"I don't think of my students that way." Grundy told them.

Betty shook her head. "No, no, no, no..."

"And I'm sorry, Rosalie, for your loss." Grundy told her. Rosalie away, breathing a little unevenly. "I really should prepare for my next class."

Grundy stood, walking out of the office.

KP looked at Rosalie sympathetically. Rosalie looked at her hands, glad to see that she hadn't been clawing into them without noticing again.

...

**Student Lounge**

**(Song:) If You See My Boyfriend - Donora**

Kevin was in the lounge with Bash and Veronica. "It's this quintessential rite of passage, making out with your boy or girlfriend at the movies."

Bash sat down.

"Kevin, why don't we go together?" Veronica asked. "I can't promise you any action, but maybe I'll bring you good luck."

Kevin nodded. "Great. Another night, another hag."

Cheryl walked in, looking at Bash and Veronica. "Speaking of hags, Bash, Veronica, it's so devastating to me that your mother has to sink to such unspeakable lows just to keep those knockoff Hermes bags on her arm. What's next, selling her hair extensions?"

"Our mom's a waitress, Cheryl, not Fantine." Bash told her. "And your faux concern reeks of ulterior motive. What is it?"

"Only to remind you of your place in this school, nay, the town's social hierarchy." Cheryl told them.

"Threatened much?" Veronica asked, standing. "Don't worry. You may be a stock character from a '90s teen movie, but we're not. And what does any of this have to do with our mom being a waitress?"

Cheryl smiled falsely. "It's just that I saw her talking to a Southside Serpent last night, in the alley behind Pop's." Bash and Veronica were confused, but Kevin was surprised. "They were having an extremely heated, intimate discussion." Cheryl showed them the picture she had taken. "See for yourself."

Pleased with herself, Cheryl turned around, walking away.

Bash turned to Kevin. "Who or what is a Southside Serpent?"

"They're this gang of bikers who pretty much stays on the Southside of town." Kevin answered. "And thank God, 'cause they're sort of dangerous. Drug dealers and petty thieves."

Bash looked at Veronica. "Then what was our mom doing with one of them?"

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Lodge Apartment - Living Room**

Bash and Veronica went to talk to their mother.

Hermione was sitting down after work, taking off her shoes, drinking wine. "Who knew working would be so... tiring?"

"Mom?" Veronica asked.

Hermione took a drink. "Hmm?"

"Cheryl showed us a picture." Veronica told her. "You were standing behind Pop's with a Southside Serpent. Those guys are thugs. What were you doing?"

"First off, you have nothing to worry about." Hermione told them. "Come here, sit."

Bash and Veronica sat down. "Bash, remember, Veronica, I grew up here. The Southside Serpents may be from the wrong side of the tracks, but I went to high school with some of them. I was just being polite."

"Cheryl said it looked like you were arguing." Bash told her.

"Arguing?" Hermione repeated, chuckling. "Hardly. He made a lewd comment, and I put him in his place."

"Mom, if you're in some kind of trouble..." Bash trailed off.

"I'm not." Hermione told them. "And when have I ever lied to you?"

Neither Bash or Veronica looked convinced.

...

**Mayor's Office**

Jughead went to talk to Mayor McCoy.

"I'm sorry, but the Twilight Drive-In?" McCoy asked. "It's a blight that's become a cesspool, and a hangout for criminals, and transients, and the deal's done. Andrews Construction is scheduled to demolish the lot on Monday."

Jughead sighed, sitting down. "Mayor McCoy, when I was a kid, my family and I would go to the drive-in all the time. We couldn't afford tickets for everyone, so my sisters Jellybean and KP would hide in the trunk until my parents and I parked. They'd sneak out. It's like our home."

McCoy sighed. "That's a very sweet sentiment, Mr. Jones. But the future of Riverdale is at stake."

...

**Pop's**

**(Song:) Walk Home - Sleeping Bag**

Betty, KP, Rosalie and Archie were sitting at a booth. The girls were showing him their research.

"Ms. Grundy showed up in Riverdale a year ago, out of thin air." KP told him. "There's no record of her before that. Her Facebook, her LinkedIn account, they were all created one year ago. Before that, she's a ghost. She doesn't exist."

"The only Geraldine Grundy we could find was a woman who died seven years ago," Betty told him.

"How-Where did you find all this?" Archie asked.

"The deep web." Rosalie answered mockingly. "The dark Internet. Check it, it's all online. Simple googling."

"And did you cyber-stalk Ms. Grundy before or after you interviewed her for a fake article?" Archie asked. "Why are you doing this? I'm not in any danger."

"You don't know that." Betty told him.

"Yeah, I do." Archie told them. "I'm with her. I know what we have, and you don't."

"She taught my brother." Rosalie told him. "Did you know that?"

"She's taught a lot of people, Rose." Archie told her. "What's your point?"

"My point is, you don't know anything about her, Archie." Rosalie answered. "Doesn't that worry you?"

"Guys, let this go." Archie told them.

"Archie, please." KP told him.

"KP, if you're really my friend, you'll let this go." Archie told her.

KP sighed, agreeing too easily. "Okay. I'm sorry. I'm done. I'll stop digging."

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Night - Grundy's House - Living Room**

Grundy and Archie were sitting on the floor, watching a movie on a screen.

"I know it's not the drive-in." Archie told her. "But given our circumstances..."

"It's perfect." Grundy told him. "Is everything okay?"

"We've always been so focused on me, my music, we never get to talk about you and your life." Archie pointed out.

Grundy sat up. "What do you wanna know?"

Archie shrugged. "I don't know. Stuff. Anything. Have you always wanted to be a teacher?"

"No." Grundy answered, laughing. "No, I, um... I graduated Juilliard, and I auditioned at Carnegie Hall, Lincoln Center, all the big symphonies, but I didn't make the cut. Not even close. I had a dream, but... sometimes that's all they are. Just dreams."

"And what about us?" Archie asked. "Is this a dream?"

"Would that be so bad?" Grundy asked. "If it is... it's a nice dream."

"Where does this end, Geraldine?" Archie asked.

"I have no idea." Grundy told him. "But we're here. And for me... that's enough."

Grundy started to kiss Archie.

...

**Street**

Rosalie and KP were walking together down the street toward Grundy's car.

"So much for letting this go." Rosalie told her sarcastically. KP pulled a lock pick out of her bag, using it to unlock the car. "Are we really breaking into Grundy's car right now? How do you even know how to do that?"

KP laughed. "My dad and I used to fix cars together. Thank God she drives an old..."

KP got the door unlocked, smiling smugly, getting into the car, reaching across toward the passenger side's door to unlock for Rosalie.

Rosalie got into the car. "Okay, before going any further, if I'm committing a felony, after already being questioned as a suspect in my own brother's murder, I need to at least ask the question. Are you doing this because you still have feelings for Archie, or..."

"No, Rosalie." KP answered. "We're doing this because Grundy has Archie under some kind of sexual spell, and he won't listen to reason. So far as to the fact that she had him keep the secret of hearing the same gunshot that you heard on July 4th a secret for all this time. We're looking for anything that proves Grundy isn't as clean as she says she is."

Rosalie reached into the backseat to find a lock box, picking it up, putting it on the seat between them. "Bobby pin." KP held her hand toward Rosalie. Rose took out a bobby pin, handing it to KP. "You're like Ms. Gyver." KP used the bobby pin to pick the lock to the box, opening it, smiling smugly. "Please tell me you learned that from the Nancy Drew detective handbook."

KP laughed. "You have your secrets about DID and IED, I have my secrets about... all of this."

Rosalie nodded sarcastically. "Okay, go." They looked through the lock box. Rosalie found an ID with Grundy's picture, but the name said Jennifer Gibson. "Oh, my God. Jennifer Gibson? Who the hell is Jennifer Gibson?"

KP was in shock. "That's not the only thing."

KP showed Rosalie that there was a gun in the lock box. They looked from each other to Grundy's house in shock.

...

**Outside**

Archie walked out of Grundy's house to see Rosalie and KP down the street, knowing that this wasn't going to be good, sighing, walking closer. "Oh, God. Please don't tell me you're still on this crazy witch hunt."

"It's not a witch hunt, and it's not crazy." KP told him. Rose and KP exchanged a look, nodding. "We were just in Grundy's car-"

"What?" Archie asked. "You were in her car?"

"Yeah." Rosalie answered. "And thank God we were. We found a gun."

"What?" Archie asked.

"And an ID with the name Jennifer Gibson." KP added. "This is proof Ms. Grundy is not who she says she is."

"Then who is she?" Archie asked.

"Obviously some sketch-queen named Jennifer Gibson." Rosalie answered. "Archie, what if she had something to do with Jason's murder? She taught him, she made you lie about him, we know she was at the river, she has a gun."

"So does Dilton Doiley, but you never thought he killed Jason." Archie told them.

"Open your eyes, Archie." Rosalie told him. "Jason was her student last year. Not a student like me and KP, where we have a whole class sitting around us while she's standing at the front of the room, but an independent study student, like you. Everything about her is a huge, boldfaced question mark."

"Okay, whatever her name is, she's not a killer." Archie told them.

"You didn't ask her, did you?" KP asked. "About her name? And why there's no record of her before last year?" Archie sighed, shaking his head. "Why not?"

Archie didn't answer, walking away.

Rosalie and KP exchanged a look, sighing.

...

**Day Three**

**Morning - Andrews Construction - Fred's Trailer**

Jughead was talking to Fred. "Mayor McCoy says you won the contract to tear down the drive in."

Fred poured some coffee, walking toward his desk. "I did. Look, I'm sorry, Jughead. I know how much you and KP love the Twilight, and so do I..."

Jughead sat down across from him. "Mr. Andrews, just give me one week to track down the person who bought the land, and convince them not to demolish a holy house of cinema."

"It's a big contract for me, Jug, and for my guys." Fred told him. "Whatever they build in the place of the drive in could mean more jobs..."

"Yeah, in what?" Jughead asked. "Some hypothetical future? You put one Jones out of work, why don't you put two more, huh?"

Fred sighed. "Jug, your dad was taking materials from one of our job sites. I had to let him go."

Jughead nodded. "Right. You did what you had to do, like you're doing here now." He scoffed. "Later."

"Jug." Fred told him.

Jughead walked out.

...

**Mayor's Office**

McCoy and Hermione were talking, drinking.

"You're late, Hermione." McCoy told her.

Hermione showed her the bag that Hiram had sent. "I had to make a pit stop. As as we discussed, Madam Mayor, a donation to your re-election campaign."

McCoy stood, reaching out for the bag. "And Lodge Industries gets the Twilight Drive-In." Hermione nodded. "It's one of the most prime pieces of real estate in Riverdale."

McCoy took the bag. "No one can know that I helped goose this deal along. Especially not the Blossoms."

"Your secret will be safe with me, so long as you hold up your end of the bargain," Hermione told her.

McCoy nodded. Hermione left the office.

...

**Grundy's House - Living Room**

Archie had his arms crossed over his chest as he was talking to Grundy.

"Are you just gonna stand there?" Grundy asked. "Archie, talk to me. What is it?"

"Is your real name Jennifer Gibson?" Archie asked. Grundy took a deep breath. "Who are you? And what are you really doing here?"

"Archie..." Grundy trailed off.

"Why the new identity, the moving place to place?" Archie asked. "Tell me the truth, please."

Grundy took off her glasses, sighing. "I... was in a bad relationship. A relationship-I was married, to a man who would come home from work every night, late, and drunk, and with a temper. One night, I ended up in the emergency room with broken ribs and a shattered collarbone. The next morning, he barely even remembered the fight, and he promised that it wouldn't happen again. But it did, again. So I left, and I got a divorce, changed my name, then I came here. And I, well... I met you."

Grundy put herself in Archie's arms, crying.

...

**Keller House - Living Room**

Kevin walked into his house, where Sheriff had a board dedicated to whoever killed Jason. "Nice murder wall, True Detective." He handed the Sheriff a coffee. "Here's your High Point, Dad."

"Thanks, bud." Sheriff told him. "You need something?"

"Can I borrow the truck for the drive in?" Kevin asked.

"You got a date?" Sheriff asked.

"No, I'm going with Veronica." Kevin answered.

Sheriff nodded. "Oh, okay. I mean, is there not a nice gay kid at your school?"

"Yeah, there is." Kevin answered. "Me."

Sheriff chuckled, standing, handing the keys to Kevin. "All right. No cruising guys tonight. Okay? We both know what goes on in those woods."

Kevin licked his lips nervously. "Oh, my God, Dad..."

"No, I'm dead serious." Sheriff told him, walking around the desk toward Kevin. "All right, we've got a murderer on the loose and a lot of unsavory characters in that part of town. So, if you go, you stay in the truck."

Kevin gave him a salute. "All right."

Sheriff put the keys in Kevin's hand. "Okay, get."

...

**Andrews House - Outside**

Fred opened the front door to reveal Hal and Alice outside.

"We're sorry to come unannounced, Fred." Hal told him. "It's been a rough couple of months for us, but Alice and I-"

"We think Betty and Archie should stop spending time together." Alice told him. "Their relationship isn't good for either of them, and their respective behavior reflects that."

"All right, so if there was anything that you could do on your end..." Hal trailed off.

"My son's a good kid." Fred told them.

"I live next door, Fred." Alice told him. "I see him sneaking out at night, slinking off into the darkness at all hours."

"Alice, are you spying on us?" Fred asked.

"Come on, Hal." Alice told him. "We said what we came to say. It's on him if he ignores us."

The Cooper parents walked away. Fred rolled his eyes.

...

**Street**

KP and Archie were walking together after Archie told her what Grundy had told him.

"Oh, my God." KP told him.

"Intense, right?" Archie asked. "That's why she has a fake identity and keeps a gun."

"It still doesn't make what she did to you okay." KP pointed out.

"She didn't do anything." Archie told her. "KP, you have to accept that."

"So, making you keep a secret about a gunshot that might have killed someone is 'didn't do anything'?" KP asked.

Archie knew she was right and that she had a point, sighing. "Okay, but I'm all she has right now."

"You're in over your head, Arch." KP told him. "You're in this relationship with this person who is cutting you off from everyone else in your life. Just think about what you're doing, Archie. Not only for your sake, but Ms. Grundy's. Is this really what's best for her?"

Archie didn't know how to answer, knowing that she was right, sighing. "I am gonna deal with this, but on my terms, not anyone else's."

KP nodded.

...

**Lodge Apartment - Living Room**

Hermione was sitting down.

Smithers walked in with a dress. "Good day, Ms. Hermione. From the dry cleaners."

"Ah, thank you, Smithers." Hermione told him. "And Fred Andrews is escorting me to the drive in, so all the pieces are in place."

"The drive in with Fred Andrews?" Smithers asked.

"Yes." Hermione answered. "An attractive woman going with an old friend is less conspicuous than an old crone going alone."

"You're not an old crone, Ms. Hermione." Smithers told her.

Hermione chuckled. "Of course not. That was a joke."

...

**Cooper House - Betty's Room**

While Betty was out of the house, Alice was humming and putting Betty's clothes in their drawers, seeing her diary sitting on her bed, looking around, walking toward the diary, sitting down on her bed to pick up the book and start reading what Betty had wrote about.

...

**Outside**

Alice opened the door to the house, seeing Betty on the porch. "Finally."

"What's wrong?" Betty asked.

"What's wrong?" Alice repeated. "What's wrong is my daughter is writing in her diary about a student having an affair with a teacher, and that's just for starters."

Betty was nervous, looking around. "I can explain."

"Oh, you will" Alice told her. "Now get in the car."

Alice closed the door, walking toward the car.

...

**Night - Twilight Drive In**

The drive in was packed with cars and people watching a black and white movie on the screen ahead, while Jughead and KP were working.

Kevin, Veronica and Bash were sitting in the Keller truck tailgate.

Bash looked around for Betty, as he was supposed to meet up with him.

Rosalie was sitting in her car next to where KP and Jughead were working, as they sat down next to her when they were on break so they could watch the movie.

Southside Serpents were wrecking the place and being noisy, disrupting the movie, annoying everyone.

Cheryl pulled up in her car in front of Rosalie, KP and Jughead. "Make some room, outcasts."

Cheryl walked closer to sit on the other side of Rosalie. Rosalie, KP and Jughead exchanged a surprised, confused look.

...

**Fred's Truck**

Hermione and Fred were sitting in the truck, watching the movie.

"I'm having deja vu." Fred told her. "Yeah, senior year, we're here, watching 'Candyman'. God, I hated that movie."

Hermione laughed. "You picked it. Did you think I'd get scared, and jump into your arms like a damsel in distress?"

Fred chuckled. "You did kiss me that night."

"The briefest of flings." Hermione replied.

Fred nodded. "You kissed me." Hermione checked her phone. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes." Hermione answered. "I'm still hungry. I'm gonna get some popcorn."

"Oh, I'll come." Fred told her.

"No, it's fine." Hermione told him. "I'm gonna powder my nose. Excuse me."

Hermione got out of the truck, walking away.

After a moment, Alice appeared next to Fred's window, knocking loudly on the window.

Fred jumped. "Alice!"

"I'm sorry to interrupt your adultery, Fred, but you need to come with me." Alice told him.

"Alice, what-" Fred started.

"It's about the kids." Alice told him.

Fred got out of the car.

...

**Outside**

Kevin, Veronica and Bash were sitting in the tailgate of the truck, watching the movie.

"That hair." Kevin told them.

"That jacket." Veronica told them.

Bash chuckled.

Cheryl, Rosalie, KP and Jughead were sitting on Rosalie's car, watching the movie.

"Jason always adored the drive in." Cheryl told them.

Rosalie gave her a look for bringing it up when they were trying to have fun.

The Serpents were still laughing loudly and trashing the place.

Kevin sighed. "Southside trash."

"They've been doing that since the opening credits." Jughead told them.

"Shh." KP told them.

Bash stood to look at the Serpents. "Hey! You know what happens to a snake when a Lodge steps on it? Shut the hell up, or you'll find out." The Serpents quieted down. The others in the drive in applauded, cheered and honked their horns in thanks to Bash. Bash smirked, nodding to everyone, waving. "Thank you."

Bash sat down.

Veronica laughed. "I cannot believe you just threatened a gang banger. But we've dealt with worse in the East Village."

Bash shrugged. "I just hate when people disrespect my cinematic experience."

"Thank you, Bash." Jughead told him. "Finally someone gets it."

KP chuckled. "Yeah."

Rosalie handed her popcorn bucket to Cheryl. "How about a refill?"

Cheryl handed the bucket to Jughead. "Yeah, Jughead, how about a refill? Cherry cola, as always."

Jughead rolled his eyes, but since it was his job, he went to get the refill.

Veronica and Bash saw Hermione following the Southside Serpent that Cheryl had seen her talking to behind a building of the drive in.

"Bash." Veronica told him.

They stood, following.

...

**Elsewhere**

Kevin was getting food. "Can I get a refill? And some gummy worms and a Cola?" The vendor did as told, while Kevin kept glancing at a couple that was making out. "And a hot dog? Who am I trying to impress?"

"We're out of dogs." The vendor told him.

"Figures." Kevin told him, taking the food and drink, turning around, seeing a Serpent named Joaquin behind him.

"Not so tough without your beard, huh?" Joaquin asked.

Kevin looked nervous.

...

**Elsewhere**

Veronica and Bash had followed Hermione and the older Serpent behind the building to see what they were doing, who was named FP. The Lodge siblings were hiding, not close enough to hear what they were saying.

"Where's the rest of it?" FP asked.

"The rest of it?" Hermione repeated. "It was my understanding that that was the agreed upon amount."

FP clicked his tongue, shaking his head. "In that case, maybe we need to have a word with your husband."

"Good luck with that." Hermione told him. "As long as Hiram's in jail, you'll be dealing with me."

FP nodded. "Mm-hmm."

"Is that a problem?" Hermione asked.

"Enjoy the movie, Hermione." FP told her. "We'll be in touch."

...

**Elsewhere**

Alice was dragging Fred and Betty with her, seeing Rosalie and KP seeing with Cheryl and Jughead, pointing at the two girls. "You and you, you both need to come with us, now."

"What?" Rosalie asked. "Why?"

Betty sighed worriedly. "I'm sorry, guys."

Rosalie and KP exchanged a confused look, standing.

...

**Riverdale High School - Music Room**

Archie walked in to talk to Grundy, holding a present.

"No drive in for you tonight?" Grundy asked.

"I got you something." Archie told her.

"Is this to make me feel better about my tragic past?" Grundy asked.

Archie chuckled. "No. It's a... it's a thank you gift for everything you've done for me."

Grundy took the present, sitting down to open it, revealing a cello bow. "Archie..." She took it out, sighing. "You cannot afford this."

"I pawned one of my guitars." Archie explained.

"Why?" Grundy asked, placing the present aside, standing. "You don't need to thank me." She placed her hands on his chest. "You shouldn't thank me."

Archie sighed, hesitating. "Ms. Grundy, I don't-I don't want to end our lessons, but..."

"But that's what you think we should do?" Grundy asked.

"Don't you?" Archie asked.

Grundy sighed. "So, that bow is a goodbye gift?"

Archie chuckled. "It's a see you around the halls gift. A don't forget me gift."

Grundy laughed. "That is hardly likely."

They hugged, and Grundy was about to kiss Archie when Alice threw the door open and walked in, dragging Betty, Fred, Rosalie and KP with her.

"Well, well, well." Alice told them. "There they are. What did I tell you?"

"Can someone tell me what's going on here?" Grundy asked.

"Of course." Alice answered. "Archie, would you like to share with us what you and Mrs. Robinson have been doing during your 'music lessons'? And please don't leave out any of the lurid details, because Betty here keeps a very meticulous diary, and I'm more than happy to fill in the details."

Betty was nearly crying. "I'm sorry."

Rosalie and KP sighed, exchanging a look with Archie, not wanting it to have come to this.

...

**Twilight Drive-In**

In some dark and isolated part of the drive in, Kevin was making out with Joaquin against a fence.

"Okay, okay." Kevin told him. "This time I really need to go."

They continued to kiss for a moment.

"I'm Joaquin, by the way." Joaquin told him.

"Give me your phone." Kevin told him. Joaquin took out his phone, handing it to Kevin. Kevin put his number into the phone, along with his name. "This is my number. Use it."

Joaquin took the phone. "Kevin Keller..." He stuttered nervously. "As in Sheriff Keller?"

"Is that a problem?" Kevin asked.

Joaquin showed Kevin a Serpent tattoo on his arm. "Is this a problem?"

"I won't tell if you won't." Kevin told him.

They smiled, continuing to kiss.

...

**Riverdale High School - Music Room**

Everyone was still talking.

"I never thought that I would live to see the day." Alice told them. "I thought the one thing that we could keep our Riverdale safe from was child predators."

"Ms. Grundy's not a predator." Archie told them. "She's a good person."

"Archie, you don't have to defend me." Grundy told him.

"No, he doesn't." Fred agreed.

"Well, they're not denying it, are they?" Alice asked. "They're clearly guilty. I think the next step is we take this to Sheriff Keller, and let the wheels of justice take over."

"Dad, you can't let that happen." Archie told him.

"Son, it's complicated." Fred told him.

"She didn't force me to do anything." Archie told them. "I went after her." Grundy sat down nervously. "Everything that happened, I wanted it to happen."

"There's no surprise there." Alice told them.

"Why are you doing this, Mrs. Cooper?" KP asked. "Putting Ms. Grundy on trial?"

"This isn't just about her." Alice told them. She pointed at Archie. "This is about him." She pointed at KP and Rosalie. "And both of you, actually, because you two knew about this and even broke into her car to find out who she really is, and you weren't going to come clean to anyone but your friends." KP and Rosalie sighed, both equally annoyed. Alice looked at Betty. "I want you to see what kind of people your friends truly are."

"Wait a minute, that is what this is about?" Fred asked. "Your crazy grudge against these three teenage kids?"

"I'm never going to stop being friends with them, Mom." Betty told her. "Ever. I don't care if you don't like KP or Archie, or if you hate Rosalie just because she's a Blossom."

Rosalie was clearly trying not to get angry, noticing that her hands were clenching without her realizing, stretching out her fingers before she could claw into her hands again.

"We are done here." Fred told them.

"Oh, we are far from being done here." Alice told them.

"Stop." Rosalie told them. "Stop. Please."

"You're right, Mrs. Cooper." Archie told her. "You're right. I'm selfish, and I'm stupid, and I don't deserve to have friends with Betty, KP or Rose. But you're wrong about KP and Rosalie. They're good people, good enough to help their friend even when he doesn't want to be helped. Please, don't hurt them or Ms. Grundy because you wanna hurt me."

"This isn't about hurting anyone, Archie." Alice told him. "It's about doing what's right, and, of course, informing our neighbors."

Fred was beyond exasperated. "Alice, I swear to God..."

"You swear to God?" Alice repeated mockingly.

Rosalie got an idea, walking closer. "Publish one word about this, and I will tell everyone that it was just me who broke into Ms. Grundy's car. Not KP and I, just me. That I robbed her and made up the story of their affair."

KP sighed, tilting her head. "Rosalie..."

Rosalie went on. "It will be like, I finally... snapped. Everyone in this town already thinks that I'm a liar. They don't believe me when I tell them something true. They won't believe about the affair. It'll prove what everyone already thinks about me and my family. Crazy runs in that family."

"Rose..." KP trailed off.

Rosalie looked at Alice. "Like my sister, like my parents. Like what you think of my brother."

Everyone was stunned by this.

Alice shook her head, not looking too certain. "You wouldn't dare."

"I'll quit." Grundy told them. They looked at her. Grundy stood, looking at Alice. "I'll quit my job. Will that satisfy you?"

Betty nodded. "Yeah, it will. It has to."

"And I absolutely would dare, Mrs. Cooper." Rosalie told her. "If it means protecting my friends, including your daughter. Because she was just apart of this as we were."

Alice sighed, looking at Grundy. "She has to leave town."

"The hell she does." Archie told them.

Fred tried to stop him. "Son."

"Why does she need to leave town?" Archie asked.

"Because it's what's best." Fred answered. "And Alice will keep her word."

"I will." Alice told them.

Grundy started to get her things from the room. "I'll pack up my things, I'll be gone by morning."

Archie followed her to the door. "Ms. Grundy..."

Grundy turned to look at Archie with the bow that he had given to her held to her chest, turning around, walking out of the room without a word.

Archie looked down in regret that it had come to this.

...

**Keller House - Outside**

Sheriff and Kevin had arrived at home at the same time.

"How'd you like the movie?" Sheriff asked.

Kevin nodded. "Quite the twist ending."

They saw that the door was broke open. Sheriff drew his gun as they headed inside.

...

**Inside - Living Room**

The Keller men walked into the living room to see that everything from the murder board had been destroyed or taken.

"Oh, my God." Kevin told him.

They looked at each other in shock.

...

**Lodge Apartment - Living Room**

Bash and Veronica had been waiting at home for Hermione to return.

Hermione saw them. "Veronica. Bash."

Bash stood. "What the hell was that? We saw you with that biker guy, that Serpent. And don't tell us you were just being polite."

"I was handling some unfinished business for your father." Hermione answered.

"We're gonna need more than that, Mom." Veronica told her. "Details, specifics."

Hermione sighed. "All right, then. Your father hired the Southside Serpents to help decrease the value of the drive in's land so he could purchase it at a cheaper price using an offshore LLC. What you saw was me paying them for a job well done."

Veronica frowned in confusion. "So, Daddy's the anonymous buyer?" Hermione nodded. "And he's doing this from jail?"

"He has an extremely long reach, your father." Hermione told them. "And he's sunk every last penny that we have into this deal."

Bash sat down. "So, Dad really is..."

"Dad is a businessman." Hermione told them. Veronica and Hermione sat on either side of Bash. "He saw an opportunity, and he took it. And it was happening anyway. Old Riverdale is dying. He's just simply helping it along."

"But it's wrong." Veronica told them.

"Wrong?" Hermione repeated. "Well, did you like living at the Dakota with a Central Park view? Did you like your personal shopping account at Barneys? How about our family dinners at Jean Georges? Your Hermes?"

"Those were just things, Mom." Bash told her.

"That was our life, Bash, provided to us by your father." Hermione told him. "Understand?"

Veronica nodded, but neither she or Bash were happy.

...

**Andrews House - Outside**

**(Song:) Strom - Polartape**

Fred had driven Archie home, getting out of the truck, walking over to open the door for Archie to get out, sighing. "You are not those things you said. You're not stupid. This wasn't your fault."

Archie got out of the car. Fred and Archie embraced.

...

**Cooper House - Betty's Room**

Betty was sitting on her bed.

Alice was with her. "Betty, Polly kept so, so many secrets from us. I won't have any more secrets between us. Not anymore. Not if I'm gonna keep you safe."

"What's my name, Mom?" Betty asked, letting a tear fall. "Say it."

"Elizabeth Cooper." Alice answered.

"That's right." Betty told her. "I am Elizabeth, I am not Polly. Rosalie is not Cheryl. Archie is not Jason. KP is not whoever villain you're trying to make her out to be. So stop using them as an excuse to control my life."

Betty looked away, wiping off her tears.

Alice stood, walking out of the room.

Betty started to write in her journal.

...

**Pop's**

Rosalie was typing in her laptop at the table that she and Jughead always sat when working on the novel.

_Love makes you do crazy things._

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Sunrise - Twilight Drive In**

**(Song:) Waves - Dean Lewis**

As morning was coming, KP had come back to the drive in to get her things packed away, out of the movie hut where her things had been stashed, along with Jughead's, as if they had been staying in the drive in for a while.

KP was texting Archie to make sure he was okay. **I'm sorry.**

Archie was in his room, seeing the text, smiling a small smile. He texted back: **It's okay, U were trying to help...**

KP smiled when he texted back, glad that he wasn't mad at her.

_ And maybe some of what we did was wrong, but maybe... _

...

**Street**

Grundy was getting ready to leave town, wearing heart shaped sunglasses, drinking from a milkshake, seeing teenage boys walking by, checking them out, getting into her car, driving away.

_Maybe we were right about some things, too. Maybe Ms. Grundy was dangerous in some way._

...

**Twilight Drive In**

Everyone was gone while KP and Jughead were finishing packing up.

_ Tomorrow morning, when we wake up, the world will, yet again, be changed. _

KP was looking at a picture of Young Jughead, Young KP, and their sister Jellybean in front of the drive in.

Jughead was leaving graffiti on the side of the movie hut, saying Jughead and KP Jones were here, with a crown and a guitar in spray paint.

FP walked up to them. "They'll tear that booth down, too. Raze the whole place. Send it to the junkyard. And us with it."

"Yeah, maybe they'll save it." Jughead told them. "All the pieces. Store it in the town hall attic, and rebuild it in a hundred years. Wonder who the hell we were."

Jughead and KP smiled.

FP chuckled. "So where are you gonna live now?"

"We'll figure it out, Dad." KP told him. "We always do."

Jughead and KP walked away. FP watched them walk away sadly.


	8. Heart Of Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.polyvore.com/heart_darkness/collection?id=7119871

**Day One**

**Night - Thornhill Mansion**

There were several shots of the Thornhill mansion, the pool, the garden, the mansion, the gates, a graveyard, everything.

_Every town has one. The spooky house that all the kids avoid. Ours was Thornill, the Blossom family's mansion, with its very own graveyard. And, trapped within its walls with a psychotic family..._

...

**Inside - Rosalie's Room**

Rosalie was sleeping restlessly in her bed, trying to get some sleep, but something was preventing her from doing so.

_Like some gothic heroine, was Rosalie Blossom, still grieving for her beloved brother, Jason._

_..._

**Cheryl's Dream**

**Thornhill Mansion - Foyer**

Cheryl was in a long, flowing red dress, holding a candelabra, descending the staircase into a room that held a coffin, surrounded by lit candles.

_And her sister Cheryl Blossom, the twin of Jason, linked in death even as they were in life._

Cheryl slowly opened the coffin, seeing bloody slash marks in the white linen cloth of the coffin. She closed the coffin, turning around to see a ghoulish version of Jason behind her. Jason gripped Cheryl's throat. Cheryl started to scream.

...

**Reality**

**Night - Thornhill Mansion - Jason's Room**

Cheryl had been sleeping in Jason's bed, screaming.

Rosalie had been woken up by the noise, sitting next to Cheryl, waking her up. "I told you, Cheryl. No more sleeping in Jason's bed."

"I... I was working on the eulogy for JJ." Cheryl admitted.

Rosalie sighed. "I know that we haven't gotten along because Mom and Dad have been pitting us against each other for a long time now. But days like the memorial are times for waving white flags, right?" Cheryl was surprised but moved, nodding. "If you need help with the eulogy, I could-"

Penelope stood in the doorway. "Don't bother. Rosalie, you won't be speaking at his memorial. God knows what you'd say. Something to humiliate us? No."

Rosalie stood, walking out of the room quickly, pushed away by her mother once again.

Cheryl looked numb, but a little sad.

...

**Andrews House - Archie's Room**

**(Song:) Riverina - The Temper Trap**

Archie was shirtless, listening to loud music, working out with a punching bag, working up a lot of sweat.

Fred walked in. "Hey, Rocky."

"Hey." Archie told him.

"You know, I never thought I'd say that I miss you playing guitar, but..." Fred trailed off.

"Uh, sorry, Dad." Archie told him. "Just trying to get back in fighting shape for the field."

"So, this is all for football?" Fred asked.

Archie sighed heavily. "Coach Clayton's about to set the starting line up, name a new captain. It's like you said. Football gets me a scholarship, which gets me to college, where I can study music. Captains get scholarships."

Fred smiled a little proudly, nodding, walking out of the room, closing the door, leaving Archie to continue his workout.

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Day Two**

**Morning - Riverdale High School - Blue and Gold Office**

Kevin was setting up a murder board in the newspaper office for Veronica, Bash, Jughead, Rosalie, KP and Betty. "This is how my dad had his Jason Blossom murder board before it was trashed."

"Any leads on who did that?" KP asked. "Or what they were looking for?"

"Nope." Kevin answered. "No fingerprints." He turned to face them. "But they stole a bunch of files, background checks, and all the video and audiotapes of police interviews."

A boy named Trevor walked in, smiling. "Hey, Betty."

"Trev, hi." Betty told him.

"Sorry to interrupt." Trevor told them.

"Oh, no, uh, it's okay." Veronica told him. "We're just, uh, working on..."

"My brother's murder board." Rosalie finished, because she knew that no one else was going to say it while she was in the room.

Everyone exchanged a look. Jughead looked at Rosalie. Rose sighed, looking down.

Trevor looked at Betty. "Well, I just wanted to make sure we're still on for tomorrow?"

Betty nodded. "Absolutely, it's a date." Bash looked at her in surprise, frowning a bit. "I mean, I'll-I'll see you there. Bye."

"Peace out, see ya." Trevor told them.

"Peace out." KP told him. "Bye."

Trevor walked out of the room.

Veronica looked at Betty. "Going on a date with Trevor? Does Mama Cooper know about that?"

"Veronica, I'm not on house arrest." Betty told her. They looked at her skeptically. "Okay, she's out of town at a Women in Journalism spa retreat. Anyway, it's not a 'date' date."

"You just called it a date." Bash pointed out. "You literally said, 'it's a date'."

"That's just my cover." Betty told them. "Really, it's an intelligence gathering mission."

Bash nodded, looking away. Veronica noticed that he was a little jealous, smiling knowingly.

KP sighed. "We should focus on the one thing we have access to that Kevin's dad doesn't. The kids at Riverdale High."

"You know, maybe Trev knows something about Jason he didn't think was important," Betty told them.

Bash sighed. "Right. Well, I gotta get to football practice. See you."

Bash walked out.

Veronica chuckled.

Rosalie and KP exchanged a knowing look, smirking. Jughead chuckled, shaking his head, looking from KP to Rosalie. KP looked at Jughead knowingly. Jughead rolled his eyes slightly, giving his sister a sarcastic look, looking away. KP smiled.

...

**Football Field**

Archie, Bash and the team were in uniform, practicing football, running and tackling. Archie was thrown down.

Coach blew his whistle. "Damn it!" Bash helped Archie up. "Andrews, what the hell was that?"

...

**Inside - Boys' Locker Room**

The team was showering off.

"Where were you, Andrews?" Coach asked. "Because you weren't on my field just now."

"I'm sorry, Coach." Archie told him.

"Mantle, Lodge, you wanna be captain?" Coach asked.

"Hell yeah, I do." Reggie answered.

Coach looked between Reggie, Bash and Archie. "Then this here is what we call a horse race, fellas. Now, you got a week to show me who wants top spot more. Good luck."

Coach and Reggie walked away.

Bash sighed, turning to Archie. "Look, Arch, I don't have to be apart of it. If you want it, I'll leave it to you."

Archie sighed, shaking his head. "No, Bash. You work harder than most of this team. And I don't want you dropping out just for me. Coach was right. My head's not in the game, and I don't know if it can be. The team deserves someone that can focus solely on the game. If that can't be me, I hope that's you."

Bash and Archie smirked, smiling a little, fist bumping, walking off in separate directions.

...

**Pop's Chock-Lit Shoppe**

**(Song:) Carl Sagan - Night Moves**

Fred arrived at Pop's.

Hermione walked toward Fred with his order. "Your usual. Turkey on rye, hold the tomatoes, to-go."

"Great." Fred told her. "Can I get a huge cup of coffee to go?" Hermione turned to get his coffee. "I'm running on little or no sleep. Archie, up all hours. Listen, I was thinking maybe we should take another stab at going on a date. So, what do you say? Dinner?"

Hermione handed him his coffee. "Fred, um... I'm married. And you are too."

"I'm-I'm confused here." Fred admitted. "So, the drive in... that wasn't a date? Totally my bad. I gotta go."

Fred stood, grabbing his order and coffee.

"Hey, Fred, wait." Hermione told him.

"It's all good." Fred told her. "I'll catch you later."

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Bleachers**

**(Song:) Love As a Weapon - Little Scream**

Kevin, Betty, Veronica, Jughead, Rosalie, KP and Archie sat down on the bleachers.

"Betty, you're positively radiating Nicholas Sparks." Veronica told her. "Tell me everything about this Trev."

"Oh, there's nothing to tell." Kevin told them. "Just one of Betty's sources, there's nothing romantic in the offing."

"Why is everything weird here?" Veronica asked. "Why can't a date just be a date?"

"What about you, Archie?" Rosalie asked. "How's life in a PG world? PG, Post Grundy. What, too soon?"

"Coach Clayton says that Bash and I have a shot at being varsity captain." Archie explained. "So we're not thinking about anything else right now."

"And you're back to being boring." Rosalie told him.

Jughead chuckled in agreement.

KP looked at Archie. "Are you, maybe, throwing yourself into football as a way to avoid your feelings?"

Archie shook his head. "I'm not avoiding anything, KP. I'm trying to get my life back on track."

"Well, I think I can help you with that." KP told him. "Grundy may have been tutoring you..."

"Understatement of the year." Rosalie told them, taking a bite of her fries.

Jughead chuckled, taking some of her fries.

Veronica laughed. Betty tilted her head at them.

KP ignored them, looking at Archie. "But there's this amazing songwriter from New York, who's an adjunct at Carson College. Incredible mentor. He does some coaching on the side, and I asked Josie and the Pussycats to tell him about you. They kinda owe me a favor or two because of the co-writing of songs. You wanna meet him?"

Archie smiled, nodding. "Yeah, yeah, I'd love to, but football..." He sighed, looking at Bash. "See what I mean about my head not in the game?"

"Yeah, Zac Efron, I see." Bash answered, taking a drink of a soda.

Betty smiled, chuckling.

KP tucked a phone number into Archie's jacket pocket. "Call him if you want, but do it soon. His spots fill up fast."

"Thank you, KP." Archie told her.

KP smiled. "Hey, now you have zero excuse for avoiding music."

Archie smiled.

Rosalie and Jughead exchanged a knowing look, smirking because KP and Archie were getting closer, chuckling, eating Rose's fries.

Cheryl walked up to them. "Sorry to interrupt Sad Breakfast Club. Rose, did you tell them about Jason's memorial at Thornhill this weekend?"

"Yes, Cheryl, I told them." Rosalie answered, sighing.

"I'm here to formally invite you all there." Cheryl told them, handing out the invitation, looking significantly at Veronica and Bash. "To my surprise and chagrin, Mother added you to the guest list. In case you're tempted to steal our silver candlesticks, don't. We'll be searching bags."

Cheryl walked away.

Rosalie looked at her friends, sighing. "Hey, try to remember that we are burying our brother."

"Yeah, but you're not being a bitch to everyone that breathes." Veronica told her. "You're so much better than your sister, Rose."

Rosalie sighed, looking down, not looking forward to what was coming up. KP and Jughead looked sympathetic.

...

**Inside - Hallway**

Rosalie found Cheryl in the hallway, walking with her. "Cheryl, wait. I'm in just as much pain as you are, you know. This is a horrible week for both of us. I'm sure it's why you're being particularly obnoxious."

"Maybe." Cheryl told her. "What's your point?"

"Look, I don't want to be locked in a catfight to the death with you." Rosalie told her. They stopped walking, facing each other. "That only ends in one way. Mutual annihilation. And considering we're both Blossoms, it means that other people are gonna get hurt in the crossfire."

Cheryl nodded. "Agreed."

Rosalie sighed. "Our parents started this fight between us. Can't we be the ones to end it? That means you stop holding certain secrets or disorders over my head, and I'll stop avoiding and arguing with you."

They continued walking down the hallway.

"If you really want to extend an olive branch, invite your friend KP to a sleepover." Cheryl told her. They stopped at the stairs, facing each other. "I'll invite Tina and Ginger."

"Considering that Tina and Ginger are the same two girls that have been giving both me and Veronica a hard time, I'm not sure about that." Rosalie told her. Cheryl gave her a look. Rose sighed. "Fine. Then I get to invite someone else, too. Betty's mom would never let her come, but Veronica."

"Fine." Cheryl told her.

"When?" Rosalie asked.

"The night before the memorial." Cheryl answered. "Pretty sure neither of us want to spend the night before we bury our brother alone."

Rosalie nodded in agreement. The two sisters headed different ways.

...

**Boys' Locker Room**

Archie was sitting down, having flashbacks of playing football or music, trying to decide which one he wanted to focus on more, finally pulling out the number that KP had given him, making the call. "Hi, Mr. Castillo? Yeah, my name's Archie Andrews. I'm a friend of KP Jones."

...

**Castillo's Office**

Archie was sitting across the desk from Castillo.

"Talk to me about your magic." Castillo told him.

"I started writing songs this summer, Mr. Castillo." Archie explained.

"Oscar." Castillo told him.

Archie nodded, abiding by his wish to call him by his first name. "Oscar. After this kid at my school died. He's the brother of one of my closest friends. It's his... it's his funeral this week. Actually, the first song I wrote was about him."

"How many hours a day do you spend writing?" Oscar asked.

"At least a couple." Archie answered.

Oscar nodded. "That's going to have to change."

"I know, and it will." Archie told him. "Once football season's over."

"Football season?" Oscar repeated.

"Yeah, I play-I play football." Archie answered. "Is that a problem?"

"You tell me." Oscar told him. "Before I sold my first song, I was in the studio all day. Waitering and bartending all night. There's no short cuts, unless you're a prodigy."

Archie chuckled nervously, shaking his head. "Definitely not a prodigy."

"Do you have any songs I can hear?" Oscar asked, getting a coffee.

"Yeah, yeah." Archie answered, taking out a flash drive, putting it on the desk.

"Where are your sheets?" Oscar asked. "Your sheet music?" He sat on the desk. "I don't teach performance. I teach song writing. I focus on craft, composition, lyrics. To even talk about your songs in a constructive way, we need to be on the same page. Like, on actual pages."

Archie nodded in understanding. "Okay, I'll write out my songs."

"For tomorrow." Oscar told him.

Archie nodded. "Tomorrow."

...

**Thornhill Mansion - Living Room**

A portrait of Jason was in the living room.

Penelope and Clifford were admiring it.

Sheriff walked in.

"Jason's memorial will be held in this room." Penelope told him. "Before he's laid to rest in the cemetery on Thornhill's grounds. We've invited everyone on our list."

"What list is that?" Sheriff asked.

"List of suspects, of course." Clifford answered. "People with grudges against us, many of them members of Riverdale's founding families, I'm sorry to say. Someone in this town killed Jason."

"You know, that's our thought, too." Sheriff told them. "Since whoever broke into my house knew that I'd be at the drive-in."

"Which means, there's a very real possibility Jason's murderer will soon be in this room." Penelope told him.

Rosalie and Cheryl walked in.

"That's why you've invited the Lodges and everyone else?" Rosalie asked, scoffing. "To investigate them? And you think Cheryl's manipulative and heartless and making this all about herself? She's nothing compared to the two of you. These people are my friends, and you don't even care."

The parents remained quiet, while Cheryl was a little surprised that Rosalie had also defended her while defending her friends. Rosalie shook her head, scoffing, walking away.

"Where are you going?" Cheryl asked. "Meeting up with Jughead at Pop's again?"

"Yeah." Rosalie answered. She looked at her parents sarcastically. "Unless you two have a problem with that."

Without waiting for an answer, Rosalie walked out of the house.

Cheryl smirked slightly in amusement, impressed that Rose constantly stood up to their parents when not even Cheryl did.

...

**Night - Pop's**

**(Song:) Real Love, Baby - Father John Misty**

Rosalie and Jughead were sitting at their booth, working on the novel, typing.

"I think it's great what you're doing for Jason." Jughead told her. "Most sisters wouldn't have the heart to write an investigative novel about who killed their brother."

"Well, I'm a pissed off sister that wants to know what happened to my brother." Rosalie told him.

Jughead nodded in understanding. "What else do you remember, anything that could help us right now?"

"A few months ago, Jason started acting all, like, weird and secretive." Rosalie answered.

"Do you know why?" Jughead asked.

"I thought it was about Polly, to be honest." Rosalie answered. Jughead nodded. "They'd been dating a few weeks when he changed."

"Changed in what way?" Jughead asked.

Rosalie tilted her head slightly. "He stopped hanging out with me and Cheryl, he wouldn't call us back, he was almost never at home, and then... then he started selling off all his stuff. Anything he could sell for cash, he was hawking. Then I heard he was dealing drugs."

"What drugs?" Jughead asked.

"Weed, pills, whatever." Rosalie answered. "I didn't believe it at first, but then... then he ended up dead. And we still don't know why."

"And you think that this could be the reason why?" Jughead asked. Rosalie shrugged a little. "And all this started after Jason and Polly got together?"

Rosalie nodded, looking at him. "Jughead, what the hell was my brother involved in?"

Jughead shook his head, confused and concerned. He went back to typing what Rose had told him so they could figure it out.

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Andrews House - Archie's Room**

KP was helping Archie with his sheet music, while he was playing on his guitar. "Great. Now write it down. Musical notation, not in tabs. It's kind of obnoxious, but Oscar's right. You catch on quick, newbie."

They smiled.

Fred knocked on the door, walking in. "Hey, son, time to..." He saw KP was there with Archie. "Uh, hey, KP."

KP and Archie stood.

KP smiled, waving. "Hi, Mr. Andrews."

"Actually, Dad, we're in the middle of some music stuff, so..." Archie trailed off.

Fred looked between them, nodding. "Oh, right, yeah." He grabbed the door. "I'm gonna just close this, not all the way."

"Yeah, um, thanks, Dad." Archie told him. "Goodbye."

Fred walked out of the room, leaving the door open a little.

KP and Archie looked at each other in amusement, chuckling.

Fred walked down the hall, keeping an eye on the door, smiling a little.

...

**Cooper House - Garage**

Hal was working on his car.

Betty walked closer.

"Hey, good timing." Hal told her. "Why don't you grab a wrench and tighten up that hose for me?"

Betty did as told. "Dad, every time I ask Mom about Polly, she shuts me down. Can we please talk about it? What happened? What did Jason do that was so bad?"

Hal used a rag to clean off his hands. "Jason and Polly had a fight." He sat down. "I don't know what it was about, but afterwards, Polly was pretty devastated. And I came home from work one day, and I... I heard the water running in the bathroom upstairs. I went upstairs, I knocked on the door, I asked if Polly was all right, and... she didn't say anything. So I kicked the door down. Polly was trying to hurt herself, Betty. That's why we sent her away. To stop her from trying to take her own life again."

Betty didn't know if this was the truth or not.

...

**Day Three**

**Morning - Riverdale High School - Blue and Gold Office**

Jughead and Rosalie were talking about what they and Betty had learned about Jason and Polly.

"Rosalie, I'm sorry." Jughead told her. "That's hardcore. Why does a rich kid sell drugs?"

"He was running away from our parents." Rosalie answered.

"Yeah, or drug dealers." Jughead added.

"Oh, my God." Valentina told him. "Is that possible?"

"It's a theory." Jughead answered. "Yours is more likely. But why would he have to run away from Mommy and Daddy?"

"Have you met my parents?" Rosalie replied. "They're monsters." Jughead nodded in agreement. "They're the ones that started this huge fight between Cheryl and me, and I don't even remember why it started, or how, that's how bad they are."

"Yeah, but what's Jason's reason for running from them, specifically?" Jughead asked.

"Well, we can't exactly just ask them." Rosalie told him.

"So we have to ask Jason." Jughead told her.

Rosalie frowned in confusion, giving him a sarcastic look. "Are you proposing a seance, or..."

Jughead chuckled. "No. Dead men tell no tales. But their bedrooms, their houses... If you say no, I get it."

"I'm not saying no." Rosalie told him. "I'm saying, hell yes, because I want to find out what really happened. I'm not going to stop just because the answers might be literally closer to home."

Jughead was only a little surprised by the response, chuckling lightly, impressed.

...

**Football Field**

Archie and Bash were practicing football with the team.

"Bulldog 25, on two." Bash told them. "Bulldog 25, on two. Ready?"

They all clapped. "Break!"

They split up to do the play.

Archie looked at pen markings on his arm like from his music sheet writing.

"Red 32." Coach told them. "Red 32. Ready? Hut, hut!"

Bash had the ball, looking at Archie. "Other side, go left."

Archie ran toward the left. Bash threw the ball toward him. Archie jumped up to try to catch the ball, before he was tackled to the ground by Reggie.

Coach had them do the play again. "Hut!"

Archie had the ball, tossing it. Reggie jumped up to try to catch it. Bash took Reggie down.

The play repeated.

Bash ran to catch the ball, just as Reggie tried to take him down, spinning around him to get to the goal.

"Well done, Lodge." Coach told him. "Great hustle."

Bash walked up to Archie, noticing that his hand was hurt. "What's wrong with your hand?"

"Nothing." Archie lied. "It's fine."

"You're not playing with a busted hand." Bash told him.

"I said it's fine, Bash," Archie told him.

"Archie, sit this one out." Bash told him. "You'll thank me later. My wrist's not set right because I made the mistake of playing with a busted hand, more than once. Trust me."

"Fellas, are we going to chit chat, or we going to play?" Coach asked.

Bash put on his helmet. "Let's play."

...

**Inside - Hallway**

**(Song:) Strange Boy - The Shacks**

KP was walking down the hallway, seeing Archie wrapping his hand, walking closer, putting down her guitar, sitting next to him to help him wrap his hand in the gauze. "Isn't this your playing hand?" Archie nodded. KP sighed. "Archie, this hand is your instrument. You need to take better care of it. And, you know, stop punishing yourself while you're at it."

Archie frowned. "I'm not."

"You sure?" KP asked.

"I got slammed because I didn't know the play." Archie explained. "I didn't know the play, because, like an idiot, instead of memorizing my plays, I was up late last night, working on some of my songs, even well after the time you left. God, I'm such an idiot."

"An adorable idiot that is Archie Andrews." KP told him.

Archie chuckled, smiling. "Nice, KP."

KP smirked. "Got you to stop beating yourself up, though, didn't I?" She finished wrapping his wrist, holding it up. "Okay. Good as new. But try to take better care of it. That hand is going to be worth millions one day."

Archie smiled a small smile. "Why don't you go to Oscar's place for yourself, KP?"

"Because I don't have enough money to get started, to begin with," KP answered. "But you do. If I can't make it out there, then you better."

Archie chuckled. KP smiled, picking up her guitar, walking away, looking back once more, walking out of the hallway. Archie watched her go, smiling a little.

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Oscar's Office**

Archie was showing his sheet music to Oscar.

"These are... fine." Oscar told him.

"I was up all night." Archie told him.

"Yeah, I can tell." Oscar told him. "Your sheets are sloppy, rushed."

"Okay." Archie told him.

"I listened to your songs." Oscar went on. "I think they're, uh, juvenile. They're repetitive. They're break up songs."

Archie nodded. "Yeah, right. But Ms. Grundy said that-"

"Grundy?" Oscar repeated. "She was your music teacher? One who left?" Archie nodded. "This is hard to hear, and for me to say, but, I think she must've... connected with you in a way that I just don't see us doing."

Archie stood in confusion. "Wait, are you... is that it? You're saying I should just quit?"

Oscar turned to face him. "I'm saying that... I don't think I can help you."

Archie was disappointed, but nodded.

...

**Night - Thornhill Mansion - Dining Room**

Penelope, Clifford, Cheryl, Rosalie, KP and Veronica were sitting at the dining room with Nana Rose Blossom.

"Thank you for having me and KP." Veronica told them.

Penelope faked a smile. "Cheryl and Rosalie invited you. I have no idea why you're here."

Rosalie looked at Cheryl. "What happened to Tina and Ginger coming over?"

"They couldn't make it." Cheryl answered. She whispered to Rosalie. "I think you scare them."

Rosalie gave her a sarcastic nod. "You scare them enough for both of us."

Cheryl smirked sarcastically, taking a bite of food.

"Nana Rose, would you like some more ham?" Clifford asked. Rose didn't answer, gazing off. "Veronica, KP, would you like some more maple ham?"

"I'm good." KP answered. "It's delicious, though. You can really... taste the maple."

"You do know that Riverdale was founded on the maple syrup industry?" Clifford asked.

"I didn't, actually." Veronica answered. "Fascinating."

"That's where Sweetwater River got its name." Clifford explained. Rosalie rolled her eyes. Clifford looked at Veronica. "Perhaps you should ask your father about it, sometime. How is he, by the way?"

"Okay." Veronica answered.

"There are worse things than prison." Penelope told them.

Rosalie whispered. "Like this dinner party."

"What did you say?" Penelope asked.

"I said... like this dinner party." Rosalie answered.

Cheryl sighed, looking at Veronica to change the subject before Penelope could argue with Rosalie. "It must have been hard for you and your brother, Bash. Watching your father being handcuffed and dragged out of your home in front of your and your neighbors. All those reporters."

Penelope and Clifford smirked a little.

"The worst part is how fast it happened." Veronica explained. "He was just, gone. Bash and I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye."

KP looked over the Blossoms. "That's why I think it's so great. You're all getting a chance to say goodbye to Jason tomorrow."

Cheryl took a bite. "Not all of us."

Cheryl nodded to Rosalie to prove her point.

"That's because some people already got to say goodbye to Jason." Penelope told them, looking at Rosalie. "While rowing him across the river to his death."

Cheryl took a drink of water.

Rosalie was obviously upset and angry at how much her mother blamed her for Jason's death, standing, walking out of the room. KP sighed, standing, walking after Rosalie. Veronica and Cheryl exchanged a look.

...

**Pop's - Kitchen**

Hermione was scraping food away. She heard the front doorbell ringing as someone came and left.

...

**Main Room**

Hermione walked into the main room of Pop's, but no one was there. "Hello?"

Hermione saw a box on the floor, walking closer, kneeling in front of it, hesitantly opening it, gasping, backing away in fear.

In the box, was a huge serpent, hissing.

...

**Cooper House - Hallway**

Betty walked out of her room when she thought she heard a little girl's voice, walking downstairs. "Polly?"

She heard Young Polly's voice. "Dad..."

...

**Living Room**

Betty peered around the corner of the living room to see Hal watching home videos of Young Polly.

Young Polly shooed the camera away. "Stop filming me."

"Say hi to the camera, Polly," Hal told her.

Young Polly was spinning around like a ballerina. "I can't practice with you watching. Daddy, I'm shy."

Betty watched, smiling a small smile.

...

**Thornhill Mansion - Valentina's Room**

**(Song:) Dreams - Grace Joyner**

Cheryl, Rosalie, KP and Veronica were sitting on Rosalie's bed, looking at family photos.

"I hope this isn't weird, but Jason was crazy handsome." Veronica told them.

Cheryl smiled. "The handsomest. Something tells me he would've liked you."

"He liked KP." Rosalie explained. "He was the only one out of my family besides me that didn't treat Jughead and KP dirty." She looked at Cheryl. "No offense."

Cheryl chuckled. "I know I've been a witch to you and your friends. So none taken." She looked at KP. "For something a little less depressing, I know that you still have a thing for Archie Andrews, and yet you haven't said anything."

"Things will happen as they will." KP told them. She looked at Rosalie. "Pretty sure my brother thinks so, too."

Veronica chuckled. "No way. Jughead likes Rose the same way that you like Archie?"

"It's been like that for a while, but nothing's happened between them because of everything that's going on with Jason." KP explained.

Rosalie chuckled a little, looking down. "I like Jug, too. It's just that... with everything going on... I didn't know what to do."

"Well, at least Bash is not alone in this boat." Veronica told them. "You saw how he got when Betty said that she had a date. Their kiss here in this very house might lead to more than friends after all."

Rosalie chuckled a little.

KP nodded in understanding. "Cheryl, why did you have Rose invite us tonight? Why didn't Tina or Ginger come? Aren't they your 'besties'?"

"They say it's because Rose scares them." Cheryl told them. "But Rosalie had a point earlier at dinner. They might be more scared of me."

Rosalie closed the photo album.

"Rose, you're allowed to say goodbye to your brother." KP told her. "But why does it have to be..."

"In front of people?" Rosalie finished.

"Yeah." KP answered.

Cheryl sighed. "Everything with Jason's been so... public. Everyone has an opinion. Has been gossiping. Saying he got what he deserved, or that he didn't. I just... I want everyone to know that I'm... I'm sorry. And that Jason deserved a... a better family than what he go." She looked at Rose. "That you deserve a better family than what you have."

Rosalie was surprised, stunned and touched, smiling a little.

"Then do it, together." KP told them. "I'll help you. And let Penelope and Clifford Blossom do their worst."

"Oh, they will." Rosalie told them. "They'll kill us."

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Pop's**

Bash walked into Pop's, toward where Hermione was waiting, placing the box that the snake used to be in was. "The snake's gone." He sat across from his mother. "Mom, why didn't you call the cops or animal control?" He saw that his mother was trying to come up with a lie. "Mom, the truth, please."

Hermione hesitated, sighing. "It was a message, for me from the Serpents. I didn't call the police because I don't trust them. I don't trust half the people in this damn town."

Bash sighed. "Which is why you gotta tell me why the Serpents-"

"It's Hiram." Hermione answered. "Your father owes them money."

"How much money?" Bash asked.

Hermione shook her head, looking around. "No, Bash. That's between Hiram and the Serpents. Thank you so much for helping me tonight. But I don't want to get you any more involved than you already are."

Bash sighed, tilting his head, looking away.

...

**Day Four**

**Morning - Thornhill Mansion - Rosalie's Room**

Rosalie was getting ready for the funeral.

Jughead walked in. "So this is what it's like to be in the belly of the beast." Rosalie turned to face him, surprised to see him in a tux. "It was the best I could do." Rosalie nodded. "I'm guessing you gave KP an outfit. She's the one that told me you were up here."

Rosalie sighed, nodding. "Yeah."

"You okay?" Jughead asked.

"No." Rosalie answered.

"You ready for today?" Jughead asked.

"Hell, no." Rosalie answered. "But I have to go, anyway, so..."

Jughead chuckled a little, sympathetic, offering Rose an arm. Rosalie took it, walking out of the room with him.

...

**Outside**

Penelope was welcoming people into the mansion.

Hermione walked up. "Penelope, I just want to offer my condolences."

"Hermione, that's so kind." Penelope told her. They kissed each other's cheeks, but Penelope whispered harshly in her ear. "You think you're so clever coming here and offering your pity?"

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"So you've come to gloat?" Penelope asked. "With warmest regards from your husband, I'm sure."

Penelope walked away, leaving Hermione stunned.

...

**Inside - Cheryl's Room**

Cheryl was standing in a black dress.

Rosalie knocked on the door, walking up behind Cheryl. "You ready?"

Cheryl nodded. "Just about. You go ahead. I'll be down."

"Okay." Rosalie told her, walking out of the room.

Cheryl looked at her reflection a moment longer.

...

**Living Room**

The guests were gathered in seats in front of the coffin, having an aisle between the seats.

Bash saw Penelope, walking toward her with his jersey/Jason's old jersey, holding it toward Penelope. "I'm so sorry for your loss, Mrs. Blossom. I thought you might want to have this."

Penelope took the jersey from him. "Thank you, Sebastian."

Bash walked over to join Kevin, Jughead, KP, Archie, Veronica and Betty, sitting between Veronica and Betty.

"That was really sweet what you did." Betty told him.

"She deserves it, more than I do." Bash told them.

"Days like today really put things in perspective, huh?" Veronica asked. "I mean, at least we're here. At least we're alive."

Betty saw that Hal was talking to Clifford at the bar in the next room, before Clifford walked into the room to join Penelope next to the coffin.

**(Song:) Shout - Think Up Anger feat. Malia J**

Rosalie walked into the room behind everyone. After a moment, Cheryl joined her sister, wearing the same white dress that she had been wearing at Sweetwater River when her family had picked Rose up from the water in their boat when they had been looking for Jason on July 4th. Everyone looked at them, everyone seeming to recognize the dress from online or newspaper pictures from that day, everyone in shock, especially Rose.

Rosalie and Cheryl walked past everyone toward the coffin, standing nearby their parents.

"Oh, my God." KP told them.

"Yes." Kevin told them.

Cheryl turned to speak to the guests. "Welcome to Thornhill. Thank you all for coming. If you'll kindly take your seats." She looked at their parents significantly. "My sister and I would like to start the memorial with a few words about Jason."

Penelope and Clifford took their seats, giving their daughters cold looks.

KP leaned forward to whisper to Penelope and Clifford. "You are only going to make things worse."

Cheryl and Rosalie exchanged a look, sighing heavily.

**(Song Ends)**

Cheryl started the memorial. "The last time I saw Jason, I was wearing this dress. I know it's impossible. But I swear, when I put it on, it..." She looked at Jason's picture. "It feels like he's in the room with me. Even though we were twins, I used to demand I have my own birthday party. Until one year, out of the blue, Jason convinced me we had to combine them into one. It wasn't until years later, I found out why. It was because no one wanted to come to mine. And Jason didn't want me to know."

Rosalie took a deep breath. "For years, it felt like Jason was the only one in the family that accepted me for me. Didn't judge me for how I was or what I had, and he helped me with everything he had, whenever he could. He protected Cheryl. And he protected me. Every single day. I wish, that day at the river, I had protected him." She turned to the coffin, trying not to cry. "I'm so sorry, JJ. We failed you. All of us."

Cheryl turned to cry into Rosalie's shoulder, holding an arm around her as they both put a hand on Jason's coffin. Rose tried very hard not to cry, taking a deep, shaky breath.

Everyone watched sympathetically, except their parents, who were angry and judgmental.

Penelope walked up to the podium to speak to the guests. "I think we'll adjourn now to the Winter Salon for a light supper."

Everyone started to get up and move around.

Rosalie quickly walked out of the room. Jughead and KP exchanged a look.

...

**Winter Salon**

Fred and Hermione found each other. "Hey."

"I didn't think you were going to make it." Hermione told him.

"Yeah, I got off a little late from work, but, um..." Fred trailed off. "I did wanna pay my respects."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

"Also, I realized something last night," Fred told her. "The bookkeeping position at my company that you applied for? It's still open. No snakes. If you're interested."

Hermione smiled, nodding, embracing Fred. "Yes, yes, yes." She realized how she reacted, pulling away. "Um, thank you. You said 'no snakes'. Did Bash tell you?"

"I overheard him telling Archie and their friends." Fred answered. "It's okay."

Hermione nodded.

...

**Jason's Room**

Rosalie opened the door, walking in.

Jughead followed. "Is it me, or did the temperature just drop like it does in horror movies? Icy chill of the dead."

"You have a dark mind." Rosalie told him.

"Look who's talking, Rose." Jughead replied.

Rosalie managed a chuckle. "If you're trying to make me feel better with morbid humor, it's kinda working. Then again, like you said, and as Cheryl likes to point out, I'm morbid and dark, too."

Jughead chuckled a little. "Where does a rich teenage boy hide things? Under the mattress, maybe in the drawers, behind the headboard, in the closet?" Rosalie looked around all of the above, completely overwhelmed after what happened downstairs, trying to get her mind off of it. Jughead looked at her knowingly, sighing. "Rosalie, we don't have to do this right now."

"Doing this is the only thing keeping my mind busy right now, Jughead." Rosalie told him. "I'm fine. I just... I need something to focus on."

They heard Rose in the corner, jumping. "Hello."

Jughead sighed. "Holy... The horror. The horror."

"It's just my grandma." Rosalie told him. "She's half-blind. Nana Rose, it's okay."

"Are you all right, Rosalie?" Rose asked.

"Yes, Nana." Rosalie answered. "Cheryl just sent us in here to get her notebook that she left in here the other night when she had been working on her eulogy."

"Come closer, I wanna get a good look at you." Rose told her. Rosalie walked closer.

"Come closer, Rosalie dear. You're upset."

Rosalie sat down next to her grandmother. "I'm fine." She seemed to be thinking of something. "Nana, can I ask you something about Jason and Polly?"

"Of course, dear." Rose answered.

"They had a fight, but no one seems to know what it was about." Rosalie told her. "Jason told you a lot about them, right? He talked to you a lot."

"Yes, he did." Rose agreed. "There was a fight, but they made up. He asked me for the ring. That ring has been in the Blossom family for generations. I wish for Polly to keep it close to her heart, always. But don't tell Penelope I gave it to Jason to give to Polly. Or she'll likely come and snip it off her finger."

"We won't, I promise." Rosalie told her.

Rosalie and Jughead exchanged a look.

"Such a shame." Rose told her. "Their wedding was the last thing I was living for. I lost a grandson, but you, Rosalie, you've lost your brother. And your parents blame you. I'm so sorry, dear. Poor child."

Rosalie stood. "I'm okay, Nana. Do you want something to drink? I can..."

Rosalie didn't finish, walking out of the room. Jughead followed.

...

**Hallway**

KP walked up to Jughead and Rosalie. "You guys wanted me to be lookout, and, well, lookout, because here they come."

Penelope walked closer, dragging Cheryl by her arm, taking Rosalie by hers, taking them down the hall, looking at Jughead and KP. "Don't get involved. Leave. Get out. Now."

"Mom, you can't kick them out." Rosalie told her.

"Yes, I can, Rosalie." Penelope told her.

Two men walked closer to have KP and Jughead escorted out.

Rosalie was exasperated and pushed to a limit. "Mom."

"Rose, it's okay." Jughead told her. "We'll go."

Rosalie hated having to watch the two men escort Jughead and KP out of the house, while she and Cheryl were dragged into Cheryl's room by their mother.

...

**Cheryl's Room**

Penelope pulled Cheryl and Rosalie into the room.

"We had to." Cheryl told her. "It's what Jason would've wanted."

"No, Cheryl, as always, it's what you wanted." Penelope told her. "I hope you two enjoyed yourselves. 'Cause after tonight, there will be no more River Vixens. And if not for the fact that no one would have you, I'd be shipping the two of you off to a boarding school in Europe tonight."

Rosalie merely brushed her mother off, walking out of the room.

Cheryl sighed, sitting down on her bed.

...

**Pop's**

**(Song:) Healthy Functional Tissue - Lung Dart**

Archie and KP were sitting at table, eating and drinking milkshakes.

"What if Grundy was lying?" Archie asked. "People lie all the time. Maybe she didn't want to hurt my feelings."

"So, you think I was lying when I was telling you that you're good?" KP asked.

"You're my best friend, you're kind of biased." Archie told her. KP chuckled. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. Castillo doesn't think I have the chops."

"So, Ms. Grundy said you were good, and so did I, and all our friends, and you thought you were good." KP told him. "Castillo says you are bad, and now you think you're bad? I just-I want to get this right."

"You wouldn't understand." Archie told her.

"Who wouldn't?" KP asked. "You want me to wallow with you? I don't have the time, because right now, I just got kicked out of Rose's house by her mother, who is no doubt threatening both her and Cheryl for what they said at the memorial." Archie sighed, looking down, nodding in understanding. "But I'm asking you this right now. Who's telling you you can't do your music? Your coach? Mr. Castillo? Your dad? Or is it just you?"

...

**Cooper House - Living Room**

Betty and Hal were talking in the living room.

"You dragged me out of the Blossom house, and then you don't talk to me the whole way home?" Hal asked.

"Dad, Jason and Polly were engaged." Betty told him. "Did you know that?" Hal nodded, looking away. "Oh, my God. Of course you did. Is that what you and Clifford Blossom were talking about?"

Hal pointed at her. "That is none of your business."

"Yes, it is my business." Betty told him. "So stop avoiding it and just tell me what's going on."

Hal turned to face her, sighing. "Clifford and I were arguing because he and his filthy clan came this close to destroying our family. Your little friend Rosalie's great-grandfather... murdered yours, Betty."

"Why?" Betty asked.

Hal sighed. "The same reason they do everything. Greed and hate."

"I'm so tired of you and Mom hating on Rosalie just because she's apart of that family, when you know that she's nothing like them, if today wasn't enough proof." Betty told him.

Hal sighed heavily, sitting down. "Your great-grandfathers were in business together. Selling and trading maple syrup. And one day, great-grandfather Blossom decided that he didn't want to share the profits. so he murdered my grandfather in cold blood."

"That's why you hated Jason?" Betty asked. "That's why you hate Rosalie? Because of some blood feud that happened before they were even born?"

"They stole our livelihood, Betty." Hal told her. "And I'd die before I let them steal my daughter, too."

"Where is she?" Betty asked, hitting the table.

"She is sick!" Hal told her, standing. "And Jason made her sick. And she's not coming home until she isn't sick anymore. Fair warning. Stay out of it."

Hal walked away. Betty sighed heavily.

...

**Day Five**

**Morning - Riverdale High School - Coach's Office**

Coach was meeting with Archie and Bash. "I saw a lot of fire and hustle from both of you this week. You two beat out Reggie Mantle, and between you two, it was almost too close to call." He pulled out a new jersey with the number 17 on it. "Archie, your time will come. But for this season, at least..." He held the jersey toward Bash. "This is a new number, seeing that you took it upon yourself to retire Jason's. Which was the right call. You know exactly what a captain should and would do."

Bash and Archie smiled.

Bash took the jersey.

...

**Music Room**

**(Song:) Muddy Water (2009 Remastered Version) - Nice Cave The Bad Seeds**

KP was sitting in the music room, playing her guitar. Archie walked in, seeing her. KP looked up. They both smiled small smiles.

...

**Thornhill Mansion - Outside**

Cheryl and Rosalie were walking outside Thornhill, in the garden, seeing Penelope and Rose by Jason's grave.

_Every town has one. The house on the haunted hill all the kids avoid. Now that Jason was buried in the earth, it would only be a matter of time until something poisonous bloomed. In that long, cold shadow cast by his death._

Cheryl appeared to see a vision of Jason standing next to Rosalie, taking a breath of surprise, smiling a small smile. Rosalie turned around, walking away.

_Whatever grew in the rich black soil of the Blossom's garden always found its way to the town. Whether it was murder, or love, or secrets._

...

**Riverdale High School - Blue and Gold Office**

Rosalie walked into the office to see Jughead sitting at their table, typing on his laptop.

_Or lies._

Rosalie was pacing. "Juggy, I feel like I don't even know who my family is anymore."

"Rose, if your parents, and Betty's parents, lied about Jason and Polly, there's probably more that they lied about." Jughead told her.

"What do you mean?" Rosalie asked.

"Betty's dad said he would do anything to protect Polly." Jughead answered. "So the next logical question is... how far would he go to protect her?"

Jughead wrote down 'The Coopers' on a post it to put on the murder board.

"Jughead, whoever broke into the Sheriff Keller's house and stole all his evidence wasn't at the drive in." Rosalie told him. In the Cooper House, Hal was seen with the stolen evidence attempting to destroy it all. "Hal Cooper wasn't at the drive in." Jughead handed the post it note to Rosalie. Rosalie pinned it to the murder board. "We need to talk to Polly."

Jughead nodded in agreement. "There's not a lot of love lost between your family and the Coopers. Still, after what happened yesterday..."

"Alice and Hal Cooper may hate me, but I don't hate them." Rosalie told him. "I hate my parents more than I hate Betty's."

Jughead turned to face her. "I know you said yesterday that having something to focus on is the only thing keeping you going, but you could end up running yourself into the ground like this. Especially if the way your parents are harassing you and your sister after the memorial." Rosalie tilted her head, looking down, but nodded in acknowledgment. "What happened yesterday after they forced me and KP to leave?"

Rosalie sighed, shaking her head. "Nothing worth repeating."

"KP and I just spent the last 24 hours in the gothic horror story that is Rosalie Blossom's life." Jughead told her.

"Yeah, but I still have friends like you two to help me and be there for me." Rosalie told him. "Guess that makes me luckier than Jason."

Jughead looked at her for a moment, sighing. "Rose..."

Rosalie looked at him. Jughead clearly wanted to kiss her though he didn't want to push because of everything that was going on with her family. Rosalie noticed this, biting her lip slightly, leaning closer to kiss him slowly and softly for a moment, pulling away. Jughead placed a hand on her cheek. They looked at each other, chuckling softly, continuing to kiss.


	9. Faster, Pussycats! Kill Kill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/collection?id=7121720

**Flashback**

**Night - Cooper House - Betty's Room**

Young Betty was sleeping in her bed, seeming to be having nightmares.

_Fear. It's the most basic, the most human emotion._

Young Polly woke Young Betty up from her nightmare.

_ As kids, we're afraid of everything. The dark... _

"Will you stay in my room tonight, Polly?" Young Betty asked. "Please?"

_ The boogeyman under the bed. _

"Mom won't let me, Betty." Young Polly told her. "But I'll turn the night light on, okay?"

Young Polly turned the night light on.

_And we pray for morning. For the monsters to go away._

...

**Now**

**Day One**

**Morning - Cooper House - Betty's Room**

**(Song:) You Wish You Were Red - Trailer Trash Tracys**

Betty was sitting in her room, writing in her diary.

_ Though they never do. Not really. Just ask my brother. _

Alice walked in to put Betty's clothes away.

"Oh, Mom, I forgot to mention." Betty told her. "I invited Bash over for breakfast."

Alice was clearly not happy about that. "Hmm."

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Kitchen**

Betty, Bash and Alice were sitting at the table, eating breakfast in awkward silence.

"So, Bash, I suppose we have you and your friends to thank for Betty's ongoing obsession with this Jason Blossom ghoulishness?" Alice asked.

"Actually, Mom, I was the one who asked Bash to help me and my friends with the investigation." Betty answered.

Alice chuckled. "Relax, Betty. I'm just making conversation."

Bash finished his orange juice. Betty nodded subtly.

"Do you guys have a bathroom I could use?" Bash asked.

Betty stood. "Sure, I'll show you."

"No, no." Alice told her, standing. "I'll show him. Follow me, Bash."

Alice led Bash out of the room.

Betty used the distraction to go through her mother's purse, finding an address book, taking a picture of it with her phone.

...

**Andrews House - Archie's Room**

Archie was going through all of his things, seeing a bulldog mask, putting it away, grabbing a belt.

_Another fun fact about fear. Sometimes it grows up with you._

Archie was practicing his guitar in front of the mirror.

_Or it curls up inside of you, tightens around your guts._

...

**Riverdale High School - Auditorium**

Kevin was running auditions for the school talent show. "Archie Andrews?"

Archie was getting ready. There was a crowd watching, including Veronica, KP, Josie, Valerie, Melody and jocks and a few others.

_Each fall, Riverdale High hosts a Variety Show. But this event is no mere student frolic._

"And what will you be auditioning with?" Kevin asked.

"Uh, an original song that I wrote called 'I'll Try'." Archie answered.

"Try harder." Reggie told him. "Maybe try not sucking so much."

Archie hallucinated that the jocks were wearing bulldog masks. He shook the vision off, trying to play, but he could barely move his fingers.

"Take your time, Archie." Kevin told him. "Though we do have people waiting."

"Oh, my God, what's happening?" KP asked.

"He's choking." Josie answered.

Veronica clapped her hands to move this along. "Archie, clock's ticking."

"Excuse me, sorry, I gotta go." Archie told them, walking away quickly.

The jocks laughed and applauded mockingly.

KP stood, walking out.

...

**Hallway**

Archie and KP were sitting together in the hallway, on the floor.

Archie was twitching anxiously. "When I was up there, looking out, I don't know, I just froze."

"That was stage fright, Archie." KP told him.

"Yeah, but when I'm on the football field, the stands can be packed." Archie pointed out. "Packed, and it doesn't affect my game at all."

KP shrugged. "Singing makes you vulnerable in a way that football doesn't."

"Or maybe what I was missing out there onstage was my team." Archie told her. "Or at least a partner. What if we sang 'I Got You'?"

"If I find out that this is a big scheme for you to get me to show off my skills..." KP trailed off, chuckling.

Archie laughed. "No, it's not, but it wouldn't be a bad thing if it was, would it? Come on, KP. Sing with me. To help me get my sea legs."

KP tilted her head, considering.

...

**Blue and Gold Office**

Betty and Bash met up with Rosalie and Jughead, showing them Betty's phone, the picture that Betty had taken of her mother's things.

Betty read from the picture. "'The Sisters of Quiet Mercy'."

"What is that?" Rosalie asked. "Like a church, or a charity?"

Jughead looked it up online. "No, it's a... 'home for troubled youths. Where disenfranchised teens will learn such virtues as discipline and respect, enjoying lives of quiet reflection and servitude'."

"Poor Polly." Betty told them.

They exchanged a look.

...

**Outside**

**(Song:) Wild Thing - Azure Reverie**

Outside during lunch, Rosalie, Jughead, Betty and Bash sat together, talking.

"It's been months," Betty told them. "There's gotta be a reason my mom and dad don't want me to see Polly. But I don't care anymore."

Archie, KP and Veronica walked up to them, sitting down.

"What are you guys talking about?" KP asked. "Anything we can help with?"

"What we're attempting is a stealth operation, KP." Jughead told her. "If we go in there with the entire Scooby Gang, forget it, we're compromised."

"Well, don't you two have to practice for the Variety Show anyways?" Veronica asked. "Thanks to a certain Veronica-ex-machina."

Kevin sat down at their table with them.

"What do you mean?" Bash asked.

"Oh, nothing." Veronica told them sarcastically. "Just that I had a few words with our director/host, and reminded him that he's heard both Archie and KP sing on numerous occasions."

"Even though it compromises my artistic integrity." Kevin told them.

Veronica looked at KP and Archie. "Cutting to the chase, you two have a slot if you want it."

Rosalie and Jughead exchanged an amused look, eating chips.

"Playing my songs in front of you guys is one thing, but getting back on that stage by myself..." Archie trailed off, giving KP a significant look. "I'm not sure if I'm ready for that."

Jughead smirked in amusement. "Ooh, looking for a partner while looking at KP."

"KP Jones is more than willing and able, right, KP?" Rosalie asked.

KP gave Jughead and Rosalie a sarcastic look, who both smiled in response.

"What do you say, KP?" Veronica asked. "Be the Bey to Archie's Jay?"

Everyone was looking at KP. KP and Archie looked at each other, chuckling. KP nodded in agreement. Their friends all smiled, clapping and cheering mildly.

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Music Room**

The Pussycats were practicing in the music room.

Josie and Valerie were singing. "Oh, when the sun goes down, we light up this town."

Josie stopped singing, while Valerie continued to sing. "Let your voice get loud."

"Hold up, hold up." Josie told them. "Look, Val. You don't sing on the bridge."

"Actually, the bridge is meant to be sung by two voices." Valerie told her.

"What is up with you today, J?" Melody asked.

"What is up with you today, Mel?" Josie replied. "You're asleep at the snare drum."

"Relax." Valerie told her. "Josie, it's a Variety Show in the auditorium, not show time at the Apollo."

"Whether you are performing at Madison Square Garden or Ace Bowling Alley, you do it at 150%." Josie told them. Valerie sighed, looking away. "I'm sorry, did you want to say something to me, Valerie?"

"It's just that I don't have to deal with this diva crap when I'm working with KP and Archie." Valerie answered.

"Working with KP and Archie how?" Josie asked.

"Co-writing songs." Valerie answered.

"Unacceptable." Josie told her. "You are with the Pussycats. Or with KP and Archie. But not both."

"In that case, I quit." Valerie told them, taking off her cat ears. "I'm tired of the drama, Josie."

Josie waved bye sarcastically. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

Valerie walked out of the room, leaving Josie stunned that she actually left.

...

**Andrews Construction - Fred's Trailer**

Hermione was working at her desk.

Fred walked in, taking off his helmet. "How's the, uh, first day going?"

"Um, it's your books, Fred." Hermione told him. "You only have enough in the bank to cover three more weeks of payroll."

Fred sighed, shaking his head. "I just don't want to... I-I can't let my guys go. Last time I fired someone, it was not good. I trust those guys, you know. They trust me. That's worth everything."

Hermione stood, walking closer. "Yeah, but... I mean, even putting your business at risk?"

"I'm waiting to hear on this huge bid." Fred explained. "It's a long shot, but... you know that new development where the old drive in used to be? I'm thinking that the construction could actually put me back in the black. If I knew who the buyer was, I would plead the case myself. So, I'm gonna do the next best thing. Mayor McCoy is handling all the arrangements for the buyer. So, I invited her to dinner. Figure I can try to woo her into giving me the contract. So I was thinking..." He sighed. "Maybe you could be my co-host."

Hermione nodded. "Yeah. I mean, of course. Actually, why don't we have the dinner at my place? It's nicer. No offense."

They both chuckled, noticing that Hermione put her hand on Fred's chest.

...

**Outside**

Veronica was bringing flowers for her mother, stopping outside the trailer when she looked through the window and saw Hermione and Fred making out.

...

**Night - Andrews House - Archie's Room**

Archie was practicing on his guitar.

Fred knocked on the door, walking in. "Hey, I just wanted to let you know, I, uh, I bought tickets for all the guys at work to come see you in the Variety Show. Yeah, me and Hermione, we're gonna go together. With each other. I... I don't really know how to say this, and I don't want to make a too big a deal of it, but, uh..."

"Dad, it's okay." Archie told him. "You're good."

"Yeah?" Fred asked.

"Yeah." Archie answered, chuckling.

Fred smiled a little. "Good. Okay. I do like her, and I... you know, I think maybe I'm ready..."

"If this is something that makes you happy, then I saw go for it." Archie told him. "You're good. Mom's good. I'm good."

Fred nodded. "All right."

Fred left the room.

...

**McCoy House - Living Room**

Josie was talking to her mother, Mayor McCoy. "Mom, Valerie quit the Pussycats."

"Replace her." McCoy told her.

"Val writes our songs." Josie explained. "She's irreplaceable."

McCoy shook her head. "No, Josie. You're irreplaceable." She pointed at Josie, walking closer. "Everyone else is disposable. You know, maybe it's not such a bad thing to try a new voice." Josie sighed. "A different sound. You know how your father feels about pop music."

"But it's not pop music this time." Josie told her.

"Okay, well, he's catching a red eye and missing two concert dates to see you in this Variety Show." McCoy told her. "I would hate for you to let him down."

"I understand, and I won't." Josie told her.

"Good, 'cause if you do, he will somehow blame me." McCoy told her. "Find yourself a new Cat. Someone skinny and beautiful. But not more skinny and beautiful than you. And a woman of color, please. Josie, don't forget our branding."

Josie rolled her eyes, nodding in understanding. "Yeah, okay."

McCoy put her hands on Josie's cheeks. "And Josie, don't disappoint."

...

**Lodge Apartment - Living Room**

Veronica and Bash were sitting in the living room. Veronica was staring off while Bash was watching the flames in the fireplace.

Hermione walked in, putting her keys down.

Bash stood. "Are you gonna leave Dad when he gets out of jail?"

"Bash, why would you ask such a thing?" Hermione asked.

"Veronica saw you, Mom." Bash answered.

"I saw you with Fred Andrews in the trailer," Veronica told her.

Hermione sighed, walking closer. "Oh, Veronica. Honey, I am so sorry that you did. But I want you to know that we've-we've never even kissed before. Until today."

"What about Dad?" Veronica asked. "What happens when he comes home?"

Hermione took Veronica and Bash by the hands, having them sit down with her. "I'm not sure. I'm so sorry, Veronica. It just happened, Bash. And I know that this must be confusing."

Veronica nodded. "Yeah, it is."

"So, what can I do to help?" Hermione asked.

"You know what, Mom?" Bash asked. "There's actually nothing."

...

**Day Two**

**Morning - Riverdale High School - Student Lounge**

KP was playing her guitar while she was singing with Archie. "I've got you, and you've got me / I got you, you got me."

They looked at each other as they finished, smiling.

Veronica walked in to see them, looking upset.

"Veronica?" KP asked. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong, KP, is that Archie's father kissed my mother." Veronica answered.

KP looked away awkwardly, standing. "Um, okay."

Archie sighed, standing. "No, hold on, hold on. When my dad told me how he felt, it seemed like they were both really into each other."

"They're married to other people." Veronica told them.

"Hey, my mom and dad are separated." Archie told her. "And your dad is..."

"My dad is what?" Veronica asked.

Archie hesitated nervously. "He's-he's incarcerated, right?"

"That is so not the point, Archie." Veronica snapped.

"Of course not, of course not." Archie agreed. "I'm sorry. You're right."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" KP asked. "We can go somewhere and talk."

"Oh, do yourself a favor and stick close to the ginger Judas, KP." Veronica told her. "Who knows if he's gonna go with the next teacher he sees."

Veronica walked away.

KP sighed. "Veronica..."

Veronica walked out of the room.

Archie and KP exchanged a stunned look.

...

**Music Room**

Veronica marched into the music room to talk to Melody and Josie. "Your hunt for a new Pussycat is over. I can sing, and I've got a lot of aggression that needs channeling into something positive."

**(Song:) OverdoZZe - ZZ Ward feat. Pell**

The girls smiled at each other.

...

**Hallway**

Veronica walked down the hallways with Josie and Melody with Pussycat ears on. Everyone was watching them. They walked by Archie, KP and Valerie. Archie and KP were surprised. Valerie looked hurt that she had been replaced so quickly.

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Sisters of Quiet Mercy - Outside**

Betty, Bash, Rosalie and Jughead arrived to the group home, standing outside.

"Hey, don't judge a home for troubled youths by its facade, right?" Jughead asked.

Betty tightened her ponytail. They walked up to the building.

...

**Inside - Front Desk**

Betty, Rosalie, Bash and Jughead stood at the front desk, talking to a woman.

"Hi, my name is Elizabeth Copper," Betty told her. "I'm here to see my sister, Polly. This is our sister-in-law, Rosalie Blossom."

"May I see some identification?" The woman asked. Betty and Rose showed her their IDs. "Sign in here, please." The woman nodded to Bash and Jughead. "They'll have to wait."

...

**Hallway**

The woman led Betty and Rosalie down the hallway. "Polly's room is right this way. Though right now, it's silent reflection time, and she usually spends that time in the Garden of Deliverance."

They looked into Polly's room as they passed on their way to the garden.

...

**Garden of Deliverance**

The woman led Betty and Rosalie into the garden, where they walked toward Polly.

Betty smiled. "Polly?"

Polly smiled when she saw her sister. "Betty. Oh, my God." The two sisters laughed, embracing, pulling away. Polly saw Rosalie, smiling. "Rosalie."

Rosalie smiled a little. "Hi, Polly. It's been a while."

Polly smiled, nodding. "You found us."

Betty and Rosalie looked at Polly's bloated, pregnant belly, in shock. Betty put her hand over Polly's belly, smiling.

Rosalie walked closer. "Polly, you're..." She placed her hand over Polly's belly. "With Jason's..."

Polly nodded. "Please be happy for me, Rosalie."

"I am, Polly." Rosalie told her.

"Me, too." Betty told her. She looked at Rosalie. "We're gonna be aunts." Rose smiled in shock. Betty and Polly laughed happily. Betty looked at her sister. "I am so sorry I didn't come sooner. I should've, but Mom and Dad, they stopped..."

Polly shook her head. "No. What did they tell you? That I was on drugs? Alcohol?"

"They said you were sick." Betty answered. "That you tried to hurt yourself."

"And they told me you didn't want to come and see me, which I knew was a lie." Polly told her.

"So, they locked you up because you're pregnant?" Rosalie asked.

"It's because they couldn't control me, Rose." Polly told her. "Mom and Dad hated that Jason and I were dating. They were thrilled when Jason dumped me. Your parents forced him to break up with me. Of course they didn't approve of a Blossom boy dating a Cooper girl."

They sat down on a bench.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "That sounds like my parents."

Polly smiled. "But when I told him about the baby, our baby, oh, he was so happy, Betty. We were gonna run away. Start our family in a beautiful place. So, on July 4th..."

...

**Flashback**

**Day - Cooper House - Polly's Room**

Polly had her suitcase packed, leaving her room.

**_ I woke up, I packed a bag, and I went downstairs to start my new life. Just like Jason and I had planned. _ **

...

**Pop's**

Jason was caressing Polly's cheeks, both of them smiling happily.

**_ We were gonna meet on the other side of Sweetwater River. _ **

...

**Now**

**Day - Sisters of Quiet Mercy - Garden of Deliverance**

Polly was sitting on the bench with Betty and Rosalie, continuing the story. "But Mom and Dad found out about everything."

...

**Flashback**

**Day - Cooper House - Kitchen**

Polly walked downstairs, finding Hal and Alice standing with the woman that had let Betty and Rose see Polly. Two men were standing with her.

** _When I went downstairs, there was a woman I didn't know sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea with two men behind her._ **

The two men started to take Polly away.

**_ They threw me in the back of a van. I was screaming. _ **

...

**Now**

**Day - Sisters of Quiet Mercy - Garden of Deliverance**

Polly was sitting on the bench with Betty and Rosalie, telling her story. "I don't think I stopped screaming until I got here, in this place." She looked at Rose. "Did you tell him you were coming? Does he know that I'm here?"

"Who, Polly?" Rosalie asked.

"Jason, your brother." Polly answered. "I thought he sent you here with Betty. If I give him a message, will you give it to him?"

Rosalie was upset at the fact that Polly didn't know what had happened to her brother. "Polly, Jason..."

Polly stood. "What does he think happened? He knows that I'm here because of Mom and Dad, right?"

Betty stood, holding her sister by her arms. "Polly, you don't understand."

"I can fix this, Betty." Polly told her. "I know I can. You two just have to help me get out of here, and then I'll go to meet him. I'll go to the car on the lost highway off of Route 40. 'Once you pass the old maple syrup sign, then you'll know you're almost there'. See, I remember. I'm packed. We're packed. We'll go to the farm just like we planned."

Betty was nearly as upset as Rose because they had to tell her about what happened. "Polly, stop."

"What's the matter, Rosalie?" Polly asked. "Betty, what's wrong with Rose? What is it?"

Rosalie took a deep breath. "Jason..."

"What?" Polly asked. "Did something happen to him? Something bad?"

"He's dead." Rosalie answered.

Polly was devastated, starting to cry. "Oh, my God. Oh, my God, I knew it. He's... he's..."

Rosalie looked down, taking a shaky breath. Polly wrapped her arms around Rose, crying, but trying to comfort her at the same time. Rose held Polly as she cried, her own eyes a little watery.

"I'm sorry." Betty told them. "I'm so sorry, Polly. Rose..."

The woman from before walked up to them, looking at Betty and Rose. "Come with me, young ladies. Now."

...

**Riverdale High School - Music Room**

Josie, Veronica and Melody were practicing a disco like song, while Veronica was texting on her phone.

Josie rolled her eyes, turning the music off. "Um, sorry, Duchess. Is our practice interrupting your texting?"

Veronica stuttered slightly. "I'm just-I'm just stressed out about..."

"Poor little rich girl." Josie told her mockingly. "What do you have to be stressed out about? We're doing a cover of a disco song, and my dad is skipping Jazz Fest to hear it."

"Okay, well, I'm sorry you have daddy issues, but at least your father can be in the same room with you." Veronica told her. "I haven't seen my dad in three months because he's in jail. And my mom is..." She sighed. "You know what? It doesn't matter. You don't care, and it's not important."

Josie stepped closer. "Veronica, I'm sorry about your dad."

Veronica managed a small smile. "Thanks."

...

**Andrews House - Garage**

Archie and KP were practicing their song, while Archie was playing guitar, and KP was playing keyboard.

Archie was singing. "I'm trying / Though, I'm turning the page."

KP started singing. "We're animals breaking out of our cage."

They sang together. "There's nobody, no one, no way, who gets me like you do."

KP did an impressive keyboard solo.

Archie smiled. "Are you gonna do that on the day? Because that was awesome."

KP smiled, chuckling. "Just trying to find ways to differentiate."

"Differentiate?" Archie repeated in amusement.

"You know, the Pussycats helped me find a voice, but I don't want to be like them." KP explained. "You know, everyone has to have their own flow. We just have to try to find out what our own is. Not just me, but you, too. And how they can work together."

Archie chuckled. "I'm in over my head, but you seem to know exactly what you want."

They both smiled, starting to play again. "All right, here we go."

...

**Sisters of Quiet Mercy - Office**

Betty and Rosalie were standing in an office, trying to get signals on their phones.

Alice walked in.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Betty asked.

"I pay the sisters good money." Alice told them. "You think they don't notify me if Polly gets two visitors? And sister-in-law, Rosalie, really?"

"We would've been if their engagement went through." Rosalie replied.

Alice gave Rosalie a cold glare.

...

**Hallway**

Rosalie, Betty and Alice walked down the hallway, followed by Jughead and Bash, as they headed for the exit.

Polly walked into the hallway. "Mom?"

"Polly..." Alice trailed off.

"Jason's dead, and you didn't tell me?" Polly asked incredulously. "And you kept me in here?"

Two men ran closer.

"Baby, it's for your own good." Alice told her.

"Oh, you always say that, and it's not true." Polly told her as the two men started to drag her away. "No, Betty!"

Rosalie tried to help Polly, but another man held her back, along with two men holding Jughead and Bash back.

Betty ran to embrace Polly before they took her away. "I'm gonna get you out of here, I swear to God. I love you, Polly."

Alice pulled Betty away from Polly.

Polly struggled as the men took her away. "No!"

The men holding Rose, Jughead and Bash back let them go.

Rosalie and Betty were both emotional after their talk with Polly today and what they learned and what had just happened.

...

**Night - Lodge Apartment - Living Room**

**(Song:) From a New Distance - Shim**

Hermione, Fred and the McCoys were sitting at dinner, her father Myles with them.

"So, Myles, you being a professional jazz man, you must be living your dream, right?" Fred asked.

"Well, yes and no." Myles answered. "The real struggle is always art versus commerce."

Fred nodded. "You know, I've never really been about the big paycheck."

"But if we're talking about the future and long-term security, it can't always be about following your bliss." McCoy told them.

"Personally, I'm just excited to see my daughter perform with the Pussycats at the Variety Show." Hermione admitted.

Josie smiled. "Oh, yeah."

"I beg your pardon?" Myles asked. "When were you gonna tell me about this?"

"It just happened, Dad, and she's-she's really, really good." Josie told him. "And Val quit. Or should I say we were Yoko Ono'd?"

"Really?" Myles asked.

"Yeah." Josie answered.

"That's unfortunate." Myles told her. "She was the real deal. Gave your act some much-needed integrity."

"Well, I figure as long as the kids are having fun, that's the point, right?" Fred asked.

"Except it's more than just about being fun for us." Myles answered. "Isn't it, Josephine?"

"Josephine?" Archie repeated. "I didn't know that was your real name."

"After Josephine Baker." Myles explained. "You have no idea who that is, do you?"

Josie rolled her eyes a little.

"Fred, you wanna get started on that presentation?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Fred answered.

Archie sighed.

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Cooper House - Betty's Room**

Betty was arguing with Hal and Alice, sitting on her bed. "Polly needed to hear the truth. And Rose and I did, too."

"So?" Hal asked. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"To be honest, Dad, no, we didn't." Betty answered. "You hate the Blossoms. You hate Rosalie, you hated Jason, and now Polly is pregnant with his baby. That gives you a motive."

"A motive?" Hal repeated. "A motive for what?"

"The night of the drive in, did you break into Sheriff Keller's house and steal his case files?" Betty asked.

"What?" Hal asked.

"You weren't at the drive in." Betty told him. "You weren't with Mom when she put Ms. Grundy on trial. Where were you?"

"Betty, what do you think I did?" Hal asked.

Betty hesitated for a moment. "Did you kill Jason Blossom?"

Alice appeared to be crying, when in reality, she was actually laughing. "Him? You think that he killed Jason? Your father?" She chuckled, standing. "You think that he has the stomach for that?"

"Alice..." Hal trailed off.

Alice ignored him, looking at Betty. "I wish he'd killed Jason. I wish I had after what Jason did to Polly. I swear, Elizabeth, you're sounding crazy, just like your sister."

Betty stood. "Stop saying that, Mom. She's not crazy."

"She is, Betty." Hal told her. Betty rolled her eyes, scoffing, sitting down. "Okay, she is depressed and delusional. Did you actually believe the story she told you and Rosalie? About running off to Never-Never Land and raising a family? That's a fantasy, Betty."

"I don't believe you." Betty told them.

"You don't have to believe us." Alice told her. "We're your parents."

Hal and Alice walked out of the room. Betty laid back on her bed, wiping away tears.

...

**Lodge Apartment - Living Room**

Fred was showing his presentation to the dinner party. "And with the labor force coming from Riverdale, Andrews Construction would be stimulating the local economy. It's a win for the entire town. That's it in a nutshell."

"Well, after all that salt of the earth talk, I didn't expect you to be another dollar chasing gentrifier." Myles told him.

The others gave him a look.

"Myles, Fred Andrews is a working man who lives in the real world." McCoy told him, standing. "I think Fred's bid was refreshing. In fact, I'd like to award him the contract. I'd like to, Fred, but the buyer's already in the process of accepting another bid. It would take two shareholder signatures to stop the process."

Fred sighed, nodding in understanding.

...

**Pop's**

**(Song:) Courtesy of - Running Touch**

Josie and Veronica were sitting at a table, eating.

"Pop music isn't jazz." Josie told her. "Beyonce is not Josephine Baker. It's an impossible target to hit, and I keep trying..."

Veronica nodded. "Right."

Josie sighed. "But he just... I'm... Anyway, what's your sob story?"

"Nothing so glamorous." Veronica answered. "I caught my mom and Fred Andrews in an intimate moment. I told my brother, but Bash doesn't seem to care as much as I do."

"Are you gonna tell your dad?" Josie asked.

Veronica sighed. "Josie, the only thing that keeps me going right now is the thought of how, when he gets out of jail, we can all be together again. And we can go back to the way things were. And if Bash or I tell our dad about our mom, that just all goes away."

"Maybe, maybe not." Josie told her.

"You don't know my father..." Veronica trailed off.

"Yeah, but I know dysfunctional families." Josie told her, chuckling. "I'm not saying that what your mom's doing is right, but maybe there's another side to the story. Maybe one worth hearing."

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Andrews House - Archie's Room**

Archie and Fred were sitting, talking.

"Dad, if I tank at the Variety Show, would you..." Archie trailed off.

"Would I be mad?" Fred finished. "Son, whatever happens at that show, or any show, whether you go up there and kill it or you bomb like electric Dylan at a folk concert..."

Archie frowned in confusion. "I'm not sure who that is."

Fred chuckled. "I would still love you, okay? Support you." Archie smiled. "I'd be proud of the fact that you were brave enough to go after something that you care about."

...

**Day Three**

**Morning - Lodge Apartment - Living Room**

Bash was getting ready to leave. Veronica was looking at her outfit for the Variety Show. Hermione was getting coffee.

"I can't wait to see your debut as a Pussycat, Ronnie." Bash told her. "Will I actually get to see you claw out someone's eyes this time?"

"Ha, ha, Bash." Veronica told him sarcastically.

Bash smiled, looking at Hermione. "Mom, I've been thinking..."

"Meanwhile, I was wondering if one of you could help me with something." Hermione told them, showing them a file.

"Are those divorce papers?" Bash asked.

Hermione chuckled. "No." Veronica sighed in relief. "Bash, it's a motion. To award the construction contract on your father's land to Fred Andrews. I know you're not his biggest fans right now, but I was hoping one of you would sign it."

"Why would we need to sign it?" Bash asked.

Hermione walked closer. "When your father was arrested, we made both of you a legal officer of Lodge Industries. Surprise. And two out of four signatures are needed to award the contract, which your father wants to give to a less than legit outfit."

"And you want our help giving it to your boyfriend?" Veronica asked. "I was gonna apologize to you. If I sign that, will you stop seeing Fred Andrews?"

"Ronnie, she works with the guy." Bash told her sarcastically. "How is that possible?"

"Romantically, Bash, and you knew that's what I meant, so stop being a smartass," Veronica told him. "Actually, that's probably impossible for you." Bash chuckled. "Mom, will you stop seeing him romantically?"

"I can't agree to that." Hermione told them.

"In that case, Mom, I'm sorry, but no." Veronica told her, walking out of the apartment.

Bash sighed, looking at Hermione. "However you're rationalizing what you're doing with Archie's dad, I don't want any part of it. I'm not gonna be a dick about it like Ronnie's being a bitch about it, but I don't want to be involved in it, either."

Hermione sighed. "Bash..."

Bash walked out of the apartment.

Hermione went ahead and put Bash's signature as Sebastian Lodge on the paperwork anyway.

...

**Riverdale High School - Music Room**

**(Song:) Lost - Emily Afton**

KP was playing her guitar.

Archie was watching from the doorway, leaning against the frame. "It's so perfect when you play it."

KP looked up, smiling. "We wrote a good song, Archie."

Archie walked closer. "I can't wait to sing it with you in public."

KP chuckled, standing. "You should know that I told Valerie why Josie was being Catzilla lately, because her dad's in town. Convinced Val that she was miserable without the Pussycats and got her to go back to them."

"So you're the girl that reunited the Beatles?" Archie asked teasingly.

KP laughed. "Maybe. Now I just have to find a way to make up with Veronica. She may have taken out her frustration on me and you because of what happened between your dad and her mom, but I'm betting that we can end the feud between us, at least. Especially since, you know, I help cowrite the songs for the band that she's in."

Archie smiled, chuckling. "Yeah. Good luck with that. Come on, let's practice."

They both smiled.

...

**Cooper House - Betty's Room**

Bash climbed the side of the ladder on the Cooper House to get up to Betty's room, tapping on the window.

Betty smiled, walking toward the window, opening it.

"Hey, there, Juliet." Bash told her. "Nurse off duty?" He climbed into the room. "You haven't gone full 'Yellow Wallpaper' on me yet, have you?"

Betty sighed. "They're crazy. My parents say that Rose and her family's crazy, but they are just as crazy."

"They're parents." Bash pointed out. "They're all crazy."

Betty was pacing. "No, but what if... what if Polly is, too? The way she was talking to me and Rosalie, the way she looked at us... and now, all I can think is, 'Maybe I'm crazy like they are'."

Bash placed his hands on her shoulders. "Hey." Betty sighed. "We're all crazy. We're not our parents, Betty. We're not our families. If we were, I would be a criminal mastermind like my parents. And Rosalie would be a psychotic monster like hers. If Jughead and KP were like their parents, they would be no shows, or worse. You're not the only one with crazy parents. Or sisters, for that matter. Have you seen my sister, or Rose's? Even Jughead's. KP might not be crazy, but she's a badass." Betty smiled, laughing, sighing. "Also..."

"What?" Betty asked. "What, Bash?" Bash placed a hand on either of her cheeks, leaning closer to kiss her for a long moment, calming her down. Betty returned the kiss in kind, surprised but happy. After she was calm, she had a sense of clarity now that she could think straight. "The car."

Bash smirked, chuckling. "Wow. That's what you're thinking about in the middle of our moment?"

Betty chuckled, starting to pace as Bash watched her in amusement. "No. Polly talked about a car Jason had stashed for them down Route 40 near some sign. If we can find it, we can confirm Polly's story."

Bash nodded in agreement. "One way or another."

"I need to know, Bash." Betty told him. "But Veronica is playing in the show tonight. If you want to be there for her, I can bring Rose with me."

Bash sighed. "So many things going on it's hard to choose what to do. I got an idea, us, Rose and Jug go together, and then get to the school."

Betty smiled, nodding. "Yeah."

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Night - Woods**

Jughead, Rosalie, Betty and Bash were making their way through the woods, looking for the car, passing by the maple sign, finding the car in the woods, running closer, opening the trunk, going through it.

Rosalie found Jason's football jacket, holding it. "Oh, my God." She found bags. "What are those?"

Jughead picked up the bags. "Drugs, Rose."

"Wait, Jughead, put the drugs down, Rosalie, put the jacket down." Betty told them. "This is evidence. This is all evidence."

Jughead and Rosalie put the things back.

"Crap." Jughead told them. "This whole car is a crime scene."

Rosalie took a picture of everything with her phone. "Okay. We need to get Sheriff Keller and then we need to get Polly."

Someone appeared to be watching them.

...

**Riverdale High School - Auditorium**

As people were starting to come in, Kevin spoke through a mic on stage. "Hello, Riverdale High, and welcome to the 75th annual Variety Show."

Everyone applauded.

...

**Backstage**

Josie was getting ready at a mirror.

Valerie was talking to her. "Why didn't you tell me your dad was coming?"

"Would it have made a difference?" Josie asked.

"Um, yes." Valerie answered.

Josie sighed. "You know I filled your spot, Val."

"Yes, and I also know the new girl may be pretty, but no way does her voice blend with yours like mine does." Valerie told her.

Josie sighed, standing, turning to face her. "I suppose." They smiled. "There's always room for one more kitty in my litter box."

"But Josie, every now and then, I want to sing lead." Valerie told her.

"Co-lead, and only on the bridge." Josie told her.

"Fine." Valerie told her.

"I have this killer arrangement of Ms. Donna Summer's 'I Feel Love', if you're up for that tonight." Josie told her.

"I so am." Valerie answered.

They smiled, laughing.

Josie put Valerie's cat ears on her head. "All right, girl. Go get changed, 'cause we're gonna rock it." They did a handshake, smiling. "Aw, come here."

They embraced.

...

**Stage**

Betty, Bash, Rosalie and Jughead were just getting here.

Josie, Veronica, Valerie and Melody were doing their song, wearing leotards with cat ears and tails. While Veronica and Valerie were singing backup, Josie was singing lead.

"It's so good, it's so good / It's so good, it's so good / It's so good." While everyone was enjoying the song, Myles was unimpressed, almost bored. "Heaven knows, heaven knows / Heaven knows, heaven knows / Heaven knows."

The Pussycats sang together. "Ooh, I feel love, I feel love / I feel love, I feel love / I feel love." Archie and KP were standing to the side of the stage behind the curtain, watching. "I feel love, I feel love / I feel love, I feel love / I feel love."

Josie saw that her father was not impressed, upset. Myles stood, walking away. McCoy tried to stop him, but he left. Josie looked as if she was trying not to cry, continuing on with the song till its end, turning her back to the crowd, raising her arm over her head.

Everyone else stood and applauded, cheering. Josie turned to face the crowd, a little cheered up, smiling. The Pussycats walked offstage.

Kevin spoke to the crowd. "That was Josie and the Pussycats! Long tails and ears for hats."

KP looked at Veronica, smiling. "You guys killed it."

"Thanks." Veronica told her. "So will you. I know you will, KP. Okay, so this is my 'mea culpa' moment. I was angry at my mom and I took it out on you. I'm sorry, and I shouldn't have."

"Truer words could not have been spoken." KP told her teasingly. They chuckled. "You holding up?"

Veronica shrugged. "Honestly, I'm hanging on by my whiskers. You?

"The prospect of total humiliation in front of this entire town is terrifying." Archie admitted.

KP fixed Archie's tie. "Well, if you freeze out there, Red Troubadour, just focus on something that makes you feel safe."

They smiled.

Veronica smirked knowingly, walking away.

They heard Kevin introducing them. "Here's Archie Andrews and KP Jones!"

Archie and KP went out to the stage, sitting down. KP sat at the keyboard, while Archie readied his guitar.

"Archie, stick to football!" Reggie called from the crowd. "Stay a loner, KP!"

The jocks in the crowd chuckled.

Archie saw the bulldogs masks on the jocks, shaking off the vision, looking toward KP instead. KP nodded, smiling reassuringly. They both started to play and sing I Got You like they practiced. "I get a little bit overwhelmed, but I find you when I need you most / You are the compass that I've always held, because around you I can be myself." Veronica was recording them on her phone. Jughead and Rosalie smiled. "Ooh, ooh, ooh, ah, ah, ah."

Archie sang alone. "I'm trying now, I'm turning that page."

KP sang alone. "'Cause we're animals, breaking out of our cage."

Betty and Bash nodded.

Bash looked at Jughead and Rosalie. "You guys stay here for them. Betty and I can find Keller."

Jughead and Rosalie nodded in thanks.

Archie and KP sang together. "There's nobody, no one, no way, who gets me like you do / And I know it ain't gonna change, you'll always pull me through / We're as wild as we can be, I've got you, and you've got me / I got you, you got me."

Jughead looked at Rose. "Let me guess. You gave her the outfit."

"What gave you the first clue?" Rosalie asked sarcastically. "She had to look nice for her big show, even if she's still in black."

"Like you." Jughead replied.

They both smiled, chuckling, listening to the song while smiling at each other.

...

**Hallway**

Betty and Bash walked into the hallway, looking for Sheriff Keller, while listening to KP and Archie through intercom in the ceiling. "We grew tall in the same small town / Stealing shopping carts that we'd race around / Late at night looking at the stars / Carrying moon beams home in a mason jar."

Betty found the Sheriff. "Sheriff Keller."

"I got your text." Sheriff told them. "What is it?"

Betty showed him the pictures they had taken of the car. "Look, it's Jason's jacket."

"Where'd you get that?" Sheriff asked.

"In the trunk of car with a bunch of his other stuff." Bash answered. "Jason was running away with Polly."

"Where's the car?" Sheriff asked.

Betty and Bash both sighed, listening to KP and Archie a moment longer before they had to leave to show Sheriff where the car was, hearing Archie. "I'm ready now, I'm turning that page."

They heard KP. "We're animals, breaking out of our cage."

They heard them sing together. "There's nobody, no one, no way, who gets me like you do / And I know it ain't gonna change, you'll always pull me through / We're as wild as we can be, I've got you and you've got me / I got you, you got me."

...

**Auditorium**

KP and Archie continued their song.

Archie sang alone. "Moving up, moving on."

KP sang alone. "Headlights go till the dawn."

They sang together. "We're future kings and riot queens."

Fred watched with a smile.

Archie sang alone. "Oh, we're turning up, turning on."

KP sang alone. "Nothing's right when you're gone."

They sang together. "We're future kings and riot queens."

Veronica was still filming them on her phone.

KP sang alone. "And nobody, no one, no way."

Archie sang alone. "Nobody, no one, no way."

KP sang alone. "And I know it ain't gonna change."

Rosalie and Jughead looked at each other as they listened to the song, both proud of them, smiling.

KP and Archie looked at each other as they sang he finish of the song together, both smiling. "There's nobody, no one, no way, who gets me like you do / And I know it ain't gonna change, you'll always pull me through / We're as wild as we can be, I've got you and you've got me / I got you, you got me."

KP played the showy solo on the keyboard while Archie played a few notes on the guitar. When they ended the song, everyone stood, cheering and applauding, but no one was applauding or cheering louder than Rose, Jughead and Fred. KP and Archie smiled, standing, taking a bow.

...

**Hallway**

KP and Archie walked out into the hallway, while everyone was congratulating them. They walked along alone for a moment, embracing at their accomplishment, smiling, pulling away. They looked at each other for a long moment. Archie placed a hand on her cheek, kissing her sweetly and passionately. KP returned the kiss, until they pulled away.

KP smiled. "I knew things would happen as they would."

They both chuckled, turning to see Jughead and Rosalie walking closer.

"We don't mean to interrupt." Jughead told them sarcastically.

Archie nodded sarcastically.

Rosalie smiled, whispering to KP. "Finally."

"Shut up." KP told them.

Rosalie chuckled. "Come here." KP and Rose embraced, smiling. "That was amazing. Get it, girl. Not just the song, either."

KP scoffed a laugh, pushing Rose lightly, rolling her eyes. "Okay."

Jughead laughed. "Awesome job, KP."

"Are you gonna hug?" Archie asked sarcastically.

Jughead and KP smiled, hugging, pulling away.

Veronica was watching them from down the hall, seeing it all, smiling happily. She saw Hermione and Fred talking down the hall, walking toward them. "Hi, Mom. Hi, Mr. Andrews."

"Hey." Fred told her.

"What's going on?" Veronica asked.

Fred sighed. "Well, I was just, um, telling your mother... you know that So Dale contract? It was awarded to Andrews Construction. The buyer, whoever they are, they approved us. Thanks to my lucky charm."

Fred gave Hermione a hug, but Hermione was looking at her daughter with a look that told Veronica to remain quiet.

"Congratulations, Mr. Andrews." Veronica told him. "Looks like you won. Excuse me."

Veronica turned around, walking away coldly.

_Here's the thing about fear. It's always there._

...

Girls' Bathroom

Josie was in the bathroom, looking at her reflection in the mirror sadly. McCoy walked toward her.

_Fear of the unknown, fear of facing it alone..._

Josie was crying because of her father leaving during her show. McCoy gave her daughter a hug.

_ Fear that those closest to you are the monsters. _

...

**Woods**

In the pouring rain, Sheriff and another deputy came upon the car that Betty, Bash, Rosalie and Jughead had found. They saw that the car was on fire, burning whatever evidence they could have found.

_Fear that as soon as you slay one, there's another monster waiting to take its place._

...

**Sisters of Quiet Mercy - Hallway**

Bash and Betty were making their way toward Polly's room.

_Fear that there's one more boogeyman waiting at the end of the dark hall._

They looked into the room, but the window was shattered, with blood on it, and Polly was nowhere to be seen.

Betty walked toward the window worriedly. "Polly?"

Bash followed Betty, in shock.

_She was out there. Alone, bereft, unmoored. Where was she going? And what would she do next?_


	10. In A Lonely Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/collection?id=7123639

**Jughead's Dream**

**Day - Thornhill Mansion - Dining Room**

**(Song:) Lambs in Clover - Jack Strachey**

Jughead was dreaming about a perfect '50s esque life and dinner with the gang at Thornhill, where they were all sitting around the table, sitting between Rosalie and KP. Archie was sitting on the other side of KP. Veronica, Bash, Betty and Kevin were sitting across from them. Kevin and Cheryl were sitting at the heads of the table. Waiters were setting out food. Polly and Jason walked in, hand in hand.

_What makes a place feel like home? Is it warmth and familiarity? Some idealized, make believe version of the American Dream? Is it love and acceptance? Or is it simple safety?_

Betty and Bash were holding hands, smiling.

KP and Archie smiled, kissing.

Jughead watched as Rosalie was getting along well with Cheryl and Jason, the three siblings smiling. Rosalie laughed, turning to hand a carving knife to Jughead, giving him a hug. Jughead stood to cut the dinner, but stopped when he saw FP in the next room, sitting in a chair, watching TV and drinking beer. He looked down, seeing that the carving knife had disappeared from his hand.

**(Song Ends)**

KP stood, looking at her brother. "Juggy. Why'd you stab me in the back?"

KP turned around, revealing that the carving knife was now impaled in her back.

Jughead looked around in complete confusion, uncomfortable now, weirded out.

...

**Day One**

**Morning - Riverdale High School - Staircase**

Jughead was woken up by his alarm. He was sleeping underneath the stairs at school.

_Or it's none of those things._

Jughead checked the time, seeing it was 5:30 AM, almost time for school, giving him enough time to shower and get ready.

_And it's a place where the captain of the football team is murdered. Or maybe it's just a forgotten closet under a well-trod staircase._

...

**Hallway**

Jughead walked out from underneath the stairs, looking around the dark and deserted hall of the school.

_Where it's just you and the mice and the spiders, and your sister, sleeping in the boiler room, like extras in a Wes Craven movie._

...

**Boys' Locker Room**

**(Song:) I Can Feel You Now - Wild Future**

Jughead stepped out of the shower with a towel around his waist, walking toward the sink to brush his teeth and comb his hair.

...

**Girls' Locker Room**

KP was dressed after taking a shower, looking at her reflection, brushing her hair and her teeth, applying just a little bit of dark makeup, sighing, ready for the day, walking out of the locker room.

...

**Hallway**

Archie was walking down the hallway. KP walked out of the locker room ahead of him, nearly bumping into him, both of them jumping and gasping slightly because of the dark and how sudden it was.

Archie realized it was KP, chuckling. "Whoa."

KP sighed in relief, chuckling. "Oh."

"What are you doing here?" Archie asked.

KP shook her head, shrugging. "Taking advantage of the school's state of the art facilities."

KP ran a hand through her hair nervously.

Archie looked around in the dark, knowing that something was wrong. "No, really, KP. What's going on?"

KP sighed, giving in.

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Boiler Room**

KP showed Archie where she had been sleeping in the school, while Jughead was in the hallway, knowing that they had been caught by Archie.

Archie looked at them seriously, in concern. "How long?"

"Well, since they shut down the drive in." KP answered. Archie walked closer. "That's where we were living before."

"Why the hell are you two not living at home?" Archie asked.

"Truth is, things aren't good at home." KP answered.

"With your dad?" Archie asked.

"Yeah." Jughead answered. "He kind of fell off the wagon. After your dad fired him, to tell you the truth. Hasn't had a job since. He keeps promising that he's gonna get his act together, but our mom couldn't take that rollercoaster anymore, so she grabbed Jellybean and went to live with our grandparents."

The school bell rang, putting school in session.

KP pulled Archie into the hallway so they could get to class. "Come on."

"God, guys, why didn't you tell me?" Archie asked. "And where does your dad think you are?"

"He thinks we're couch-surfing." KP answered.

"Well, screw that," Archie told them. "Live with me."

"This is temporary, Archie." KP told them. "We're going to figure something out. Just don't tell anybody. Especially not Rose."

"Wait." Archie told them. "Does Rosalie not know?"

Jughead and KP answered at the same time. "No."

Archie nodded, having expected that. "Why not?"

"You mean other than what she's dealing with given her family and the Coopers?" Jughead asked. "She would try to take it upon herself to help us, too, and she has enough to worry about."

"Plus, neither of us are too fond of the idea of staying in Thornhill with her crazy family." KP added. "That night that Veronica and I stayed the night, Cheryl and Rosalie were getting along, surprisingly, but their parents were horrible. Blaming Rose for what happened to Jason, saying things to try to get Cheryl to turn her back on her again. Rosalie only stays there for Nana Rose anymore. Archie, you have the best parents, and best home, out of all of us. Just saying."

Jughead shrugged, nodding a little in agreement.

...

**Lodge Apartment - Living Room**

Bash was getting ready to leave for school. Hermione was getting ready to leave for work. Veronica walked in with Smithers, who was carrying items that Veronica had bought.

"What's all this?" Bash asked, already knowing.

"Some retail therapy to salve my emotional wounds, a few treasures from ." Veronica answered. Bash nodded sarcastically, rolling his eyes, having expected this behavior from Veronica after what happened. "Smithers, be a love and put those in my room."

Smithers walked away to do as told.

"Veronica, the nest egg that your father left us barely covers the rent of this apartment." Hermione told her. "We can't live beyond our means."

"Are you sure, Mother?" Veronica asked. "Not even with your cushy new job working for your high school boyfriend?"

Bash rolled his eyes, walking out of the apartment.

...

**Riverdale High School - Student Lounge**

**(Song:) Killing It - Cappa feat. Almighty Chief**

Archie, KP, Jughead, Rosalie, Betty, Bash, Veronica and Kevin were sitting together in the lounge around a table in couches and chairs.

"My mom and dad don't want to get the police involve." Betty explained. "They don't want anyone to know that she ran away. Or about her 'shameful condition'."

"Please." Veronica told them. "What decade is this?"

"Also, since she knew where Jason's getaway car was, they're afraid people might think that she burned it and that if she did..." Betty trailed off.

"She could be the murderer, trying to cover her tracks." Bash finished.

"Who did burn the car, then?" Archie asked.

"Sheriff Keller says it's possible someone was following us." Rosalie told them.

"Oh, my God." Veronica told them. "Honestly, guys, we should just move."

Betty sighed worriedly, anxious. "Guys, what if Polly's really hurt? What if whoever killed Jason is coming after her next?"

Bash put an arm around Betty comfortingly. Betty sighed, holding the hand that he held on her shoulder, to the surprise of the others.

"And I'm worried about Polly, too." Rosalie told them. "Not just because of the baby." She looked at Betty, still stunned about this. "Our future niece or nephew."

Betty managed a small smile.

Jughead took Rosalie's hand. Rose looked at him in thanks. Veronica and Kevin were surprised by how close Betty and Bash; Rosalie and Jughead; and Archie and KP were getting, but were happy for them.

"Betty, even though your parents don't want to, maybe you should go to the police," Archie told her.

"Second it." Kevin told them. "We can talk to my dad together about how he has to be discreet."

"No offense, Kev, but your dad answers to a higher authority than God." Jughead told him, nodding to Rosalie. "The Blossoms." Ginger was standing behind Rosalie by the vending machines, listening to them discreetly. "They're the first people that would tell."

"And if there's anyone to keep this a secret from, it's my mom and dad, even Cheryl." Rosalie told them. "They'd twist it around and go after Polly out of spite. That's why I haven't said a word to them about any of this."

"You mean other than the fact that you hate your parents and don't get along with your sister?" KP asked.

Rosalie pointed at KP, but didn't say anything to agree or to disagree with that statement, going on, making both Jughead and KP smirk in amusement. "Alice and Hal Cooper might hate my family enough to hate me when I haven't done anything, but my parents hate the Coopers just as much."

Ginger, still listening while in hiding, was typing on her phone.

"How can we help?" Bash asked. "Tell us, guys, and we'll do it."

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Hallway**

Jughead, Bash and Archie were walking down the hall.

"Hey, guys." Archie told them. "Bash, are you Betty... and Jug, you and Rose..."

"Betty and I may have had a moment." Bash answered.

"Yeah." Jughead answered. "Not much different than you and KP."

The boys all chuckled at the irony of the beginning of their relationships with the girls.

"Hey, I gotta head to football practice." Bash told them. "You game, Arch?"

"Yeah, you go ahead, I'll catch up." Archie answered. Bash nodded, walking down the hall. Archie saw KP walking down the hallway. "Hey, KP." KP walked up to Jughead and Archie. "Where you headed?"

"Uh, toward the music room." KP answered. "The Pussycats were asking help for a song. Why, what's up?"

Archie looked between Jughead and KP. "I've been thinking about the school situation, and I talked to my dad. He said he's willing to give your dad a second chance, but only if FP wants it. He's gonna call him. But I think you should talk to him, too. Between the three of us, I think we can really make this thing happen."

KP smiled in thanks. Archie chuckled. Jughead rolled his eyes in amusement, chuckling.

...

**Hallway 2**

KP was walking down the hall toward the music room. Rosalie, Betty and Veronica caught up to her.

"Rosalie, did I just notice Riverdale High's very own Holden Caulfield hold your hand?" Veronica asked. "And, you, Betty, my brother put his arm around you. Not to mention that KP and Archie finally kissed."

KP chuckled.

"Okay, so these past couple of days, I haven't been in a great place, emotionally." Betty told them. "And Bash was really there for me."

"And not to mention the book that Jughead and I are working on to figure out what happened to my brother, he was there for me after my brother's funeral, and we did kiss, too." Rosalie told them.

"Bash and I might have kissed, too." Betty added.

KP looked at them in surprise, but wasn't shocked. "Oh, my God."

Veronica smiled. "Swoon. Okay, in that case, if Jughead Jones helped our girl Rosalie Blossom navigate some turbulent waters, KP Jones and Archie Andrews are finally upping their game from friends to more than friends, and Sebastian Lodge is being a rock for Betty Cooper, well, then Veronica Lodge approves. Thatta girls."

Rosalie smiled, looking at Betty. "Come on, let's go find Polly."

They walked along.

...

**Sheriff's Station - Office**

Sheriff was talking to Penelope. "Mrs. Blossom, we've got forensics going over every inch of that car. We're this close to a break in your son's case."

Cheryl walked toward them. "Speaking of breaks, what's a big one worth to you, Mother? Letting me be a River Vixen again?"

"What on earth are you talking about, Cheryl?" Penelope asked.

Cheryl smirked smugly. "I have information you... both of you, would find interesting vis-a-vis my brother's case. But first, the Vixens are mine. And I want your permission to reclaim them."

Penelope rolled her eyes. "Good Lord, fine."

Cheryl smiled. "Merci, Maman. So, Ginger texted me while I was in the ladies' room. It seems that crazy bitch, Polly Cooper, escaped from some looney bin, the same night Jason's car was torched. So let me do the math for you. Polly escaping plus Polly torching Jason's car equals she's Jason's killer. Covering her tracks, trying to go underground, like the vicious, cold-hearted murdering mean girl that she is. Oh, and I just tweeted this out to all of my minions, so the pressure's on, Sheriff Keller."

...

**Riverdale High School - Hallway**

Betty, Rosalie, KP and Veronica had just got to the music room when KP was about to head inside.

Kevin walked toward them. "You guys, oh, my God."

"What?" Betty asked.

"Cheryl just tweeted #PollyCooperKilledMyBrother, #NowhereToHide, #SharpenYourPitchforks," Kevin answered.

Rosalie took his phone to see the tweet herself. "Oh, no." She looked at the others. "We need to find Polly before my family does."

...

**Sunnyside Trailer Park**

Jughead and KP walked up to their father's trailer.

...

**FP's Trailer**

Jughead and KP walked in, looking around the bottles cluttering the living room.

FP walked toward them, drinking. "The prodigal kids return." He sighed, putting his glass down. "How you doing? You look good."

"Hanging in there." Jughead answered.

"Yeah?" FP asked, putting his drink away.

"We came by to ask, if you would consider going back to work with Fred Andrews." KP explained.

FP chuckled without humor. 'Yeah, he called me. I said no. He fired me, KP. What kind of man would I be if I went back, hat in hand?"

"For starters?" Jughead asked. "A man with a job, trying to fix his family."

"Talk to your mom, Jughead." FP told him. "She's the one who gave up on us, took Jellybean."

"Can you please just go see Mr. Andrews?" KP asked. "He's willing to give you another chance."

"Oh, he's willing, huh?" FP asked. "That's generous of him, after all the crap he pulled on me."

"Dad, don't you want to see our family back together?" Jughead asked. FP sighed, sitting down. "Mom and Jellybean could come home. KP and I could come home."

"It's not too late, Dad." KP told him, walking out of the trailer.

Jughead followed.

...

**Woods**

Veronica, Bash, Betty, Jughead, Rosalie, KP and Archie were standing in front of group of people that contained Alice, Hal, Kevin, Reggie, the Pussycats and more as they were explaining what was going on.

"Okay, the Sisters of Quiet Mercy are due north," Archie explained. "The getaway car was west, on the Old Route 40."

"The closest bus station is east, headed towards Sweetwater." Bash added. "If Polly wanted to leave Riverdale without anyone seeing her, she probably would've left through..."

"Right here." Betty finished. "Eversgreen Forest."

**(Song:) Bury - Unions**

They all started to walk, searching for Polly, often calling out her name.

Rosalie looked at Betty. "Hey, all this with your sister, I'm sorry you have to go through this, and that my family's making it worse by hunting for Polly instead of just helping us look for her."

"It's okay, Rose." Betty told her. "And even with the dysfunctional state of your family against you, do you think they'll listen to you if you told them the truth?"

"Probably not." Rosalie answered. "But I have to try to get through to them."

Betty managed a small smile. "That's all we can hope for."

Kevin, Veronica and Bash were walking together.

"So, how's the cold war at home?" Kevin asked.

"Oh, horrible," Bash answered. "Ronnie, can you just stop fighting our mom?"

"No, not until she's ready to admit and to own, that she forged your name to help her illicit trysting with Fred Andrews." Veronica answered. "I can't blink, Bash. She needs to make the next move."

"And what if she doesn't blink?" Kevin asked.

"Back in New York, whenever I needed to blow off some steam, or force our mother's hand, I'd go out on a bender, dancing with my fave celebrity gal pal, my best gay, and some dim-witted, sexy, disposable arm candy," Veronica explained. "That's Josie, you."

"Honored." Kevin told her.

Veronica looked around. "And as for my arm candy..." Bash pointed at Reggie. Veronica smiled. "He'll do. Thanks, Bash."

Kevin chuckled. "I'm in, I'm so in. Bash, you?"

"I'm more focused on the urgency of finding Polly, but since my mom did forge my signature, giving Ronnie a few pointers shouldn't hurt too much," Bash explained.

"Well, we can invite the others, like Betty, Rose, KP, Archie, Jughead." Kevin told them. "I think we all could use the distraction."

Bash looked down the woods. "I think we might be a tad busy."

They saw a hunting party involving Penelope, Cheryl and Clifford walking closer.

Rosalie saw her family, sighing anxiously. "Here we go."

The two searching parties met up, stopping.

**(Song Ends)**

"Alice Cooper, where is she?" Penelope asked. "Where's Polly?"

"You think if I knew that, I'd be out here with the mosquitoes?" Alice asked.

"Face facts, Rosalie, your friend Polly killed our brother Jason." Cheryl told her, grabbing Rose by the arm, pulling her toward their side.

Rosalie sighed in annoyance, pulling her arm away, standing in the middle of the two search parties as if like a peace keeper.

"She escaped from the asylum once," Clifford told them. "Who's to say she didn't before, say the day Jason got murdered?"

Penelope looked at Alice and Hal coldly. "The noose is tightening around your murdering daughter's neck. I know it, Sheriff Keller knows it."

"Hold on, Mom." Rosalie told her.

Penelope ignored her, going on. "And I promise you, when we find her, and we will find her, the entire town of Riverdale will know, too."

...

**Church**

Alice and Betty were sitting together in a church pew. Alice was putting makeup on.

"Mom, is this a good idea?" Betty asked. "I thought we were trying to contain this. That's why you told me to ask Rosalie to keep the baby a secret from her family, which she did."

"Well, we were, Elizabeth." Alice told her. "But now that the cat's out of the bag, we're in full-on, damage-control mode. The Blossoms have their version of the events, but they don't know the whole story, at least not yet. And that gives us a momentary advantage. Whatever I believe about your friend Rosalie, I know that even her own family won't believe her if she told them the truth about Polly and Jason. So they'll have to believe us."

Betty sighed. "I don't know if I can do this."

"Oh, you can, and you will." Alice told her. "You'll be standing right beside me and your father, a united front against the holiest of backdrops. Let's see the Blossoms try to smear us then."

...

**Outside**

Betty, Alice and Hal were standing in front of a press conference in front of the church. The Blossoms, including Rosalie, were standing in the crowd, along with KP, Archie, Jughead, Bash, Veronica and Kevin, and more.

"There's been a swirl of rumors today about our daughter, Polly." Alice explained. "And we're standing here to tell you that they're all false. Yes, Polly was seeking treatment in a private care facility, and she was under strict observation even at the time of Jason Blossom's death. When she found out about the murder, she was beside herself with grief. You see, my daughter, Polly, is pregnant with Jason Blossom's baby." Everyone murmured in shock. Cheryl looked at Rosalie. Rosalie nodded in confirmation, relieved that the truth was out. "Polly wouldn't hurt a fly, let alone the father of her unborn child." Penelope and Clifford dragged Rosalie and Cheryl out of the crowd. "Polly, darling, if you're watching this, please come home."

...

**Night - Street**

Betty and Bash were walking down the sidewalk, holding hands.

"You didn't have to walk me home." Betty told him.

"Uh, there's a killer on the loose, remember?" Bash asked. "Besides, isn't this what... you know, what people like us who've gone through what we've gone through, do?" Betty was thinking, gazing off. "What is it? I mean, besides everything."

"She wouldn't have run away if it wasn't for me, Bash." Betty told him. "Me and Rosalie."

"Betty, your parents were the ones lying to her, and keeping her in the dark." Bash told her. "You did the right thing, telling her the truth."

Betty smiled thankfully. "Thank you, for being here for me. Especially after what your mother did, forging your signature for something illegal. You could be dealing with that, but instead, you're here with me."

Bash shrugged. "Remember what I said about crazy families? Good to bond with people who know what they're like."

Betty chuckled. "It's funny. This isn't the first time Polly's run away from home. When she was nine, she and my mom got in this huge fight, and she disappeared for hours. The whole neighborhood was out looking for her."

"How far did she get?" Bash asked. Betty stopped walking in realization, looking at Bash. "What?"

Betty smiled, placing a hand on either of Bash's cheeks, kissing him for a long, sweet and passionate moment, pulling away. "Thank you for walking me home. I'll deal with my family. You try to deal with yours. Maybe we can get the family fighting in our two families at least to stop. I'll call you later. Goodnight."

Betty walked up to her house.

Bash smiled in amusement, turning around, walking away.

...

**Cooper House - Living Room**

Betty walked in, calling out to make sure her parents weren't home. "Mom? Dad?"

Betty grabbed a flashlight, walking upstairs quickly.

...

**Attic**

Betty turned on the attic light, walking upstairs, shining her flashlight around where the light above didn't reach. "Polly? It's okay. I'm alone. Mom and Dad aren't here."

Betty looked over kids toys and dollhouses, an old wedding dress, finding a mirror. She saw a shadow sneaking up behind her in the mirror, gasping.

Polly put her hand over Betty's mouth to keep her quiet. "Shh." Betty turned to face her. "Betty, you have to help me. Please."

Betty was bandaging the leg that Polly had busted while escaping. "How did you get up here without anyone seeing you?"

"I wrote the book on getting in and out of this house." Polly told her. "And Dad still hasn't fixed the cellar door."

"Polly, everyone's worried sick." Betty told her. "Why did you leave the home? You could have really hurt yourself."

"I couldn't just stay there, waiting for someone who was never gonna show." Polly told her. "Jason and I, we had a plan to go to this farm, upstate, and raise the baby. It's where I still want to go, but I don't have any money. I don't have anything."

"Why don't you just stay here?" Betty asked.

"Mom and Dad want me to give the baby up for adoption." Polly answered. "They made that very clear, and that's not what I want."

"Well, this is their grandchild, Polly." Betty told her. "Everyone knows you're pregnant now. There's more stigma."

Polly shook her head. "You don't know what they'll do. And I won't have my baby raised in a home that doesn't want it."

"Polly..." Betty trailed off. They heard the door downstairs open, gasping. "Give me a few days. I'll find you someplace safe, here in Riverdale. Please, Polly, I cannot lose you again."

...

**Day Two**

**Morning - Andrews Construction - Fred's Trailer**

Fred was sitting at his desk.

FP walked in, looking around, chuckling. "This is an upgrade from the tin can we used to work in."

"Wasn't sure you were gonna take me up on the offer." Fred told him.

"Wasn't sure it was real," FP replied.

"I'm not gonna lie to you, it wasn't my idea." Fred told him. FP chuckled, sitting down. "KP, Jughead, Archie, they came up with this. But I probably could have reached out before."

"Look, coming back here isn't easy for me." FP admitted. "But, hell, I... I just want my kids to look at me and not see a piece of garbage. Feels like it might be my last shot."

"Then let's make it work." Fred told him.

They stood, shaking hands.

"Thank you." FP told him.

Hermione walked in.

"Hermione, you remember FP Jones from high school?" Fred asked. "He's gonna be working with us.

Fred's phone was ringing.

FP was surprised to see her there. "Hermione."

Hermione nodded tensely. "Of course. Hi."

"It's been forever." FP told her. "Hi."

Fred answered his phone. "Excuse me. Yeah, Vic, talk to me."

Fred left the trailer to talk to Vic over phone.

Hermione turned to FP. "Look, if this is another shake down..."

"No, it's not." FP answered. "We're good. Your convict husband settled up. I think he got the message after you got our little care package."

"Why are you even here?" Hermione asked.

"My son and daughter asked me to try and go straight, okay?" FP asked. "You gonna make that hard on me? Dudley Do Right doesn't know I'm a Serpent, so I'd appreciate it if you keep that to yourself. Because here's the thing about snakes. You don't step on them, they got no reason to bite."

...

**Cooper House - Kitchen**

Betty, Alice and Hal were sitting at the kitchen table, eating breakfast.

"Mom, Dad, when we find Polly, she's gonna live with us, right?" Betty asked. "At this point, there's no reason to hide or banish her, is there?"

"No, of course not, honey." Alice answered. "She's welcome back."

"Where will the baby sleep?" Betty asked.

"Sweetie, um, we've talked to your sister about this, and she's agreed to put the baby up for adoption." Alice told her.

Betty looked at them skeptically. "Polly did?"

Hal and Alice nodded.

Alice poured orange juice. "This is a very difficult decision for a young mother to make, but given the circumstances, it's the best."

Hal took a drink of coffee. "The only."

Alice nodded. "The only option. Why do you ask, honey?"

Betty shook her head. "No reason. Just curious."

...

**Riverdale High School - Student Lounge**

**(Song:) Warrior - Aurora**

Veronica, Bash, Betty, Rosalie and KP were sitting together, talking.

"I don't want Polly to run away, but if she can't live at home, then..." Betty trailed off. "I don't know, I can rent her an apartment."

"Let Ronnie and me talk to our mom." Bash told her.

"No, you have your own stuff you're dealing with right now, Bash." Betty told him.

"Betty, Polly needs doctors, she needs prenatal vitamins." Veronica told her.

Cheryl walked toward them. "She needs her family. Rose. Come with me."

Rosalie sighed, looking at Veronica, Bash, Betty and KP.

KP nodded. "Go ahead. It's okay."

Rosalie looked at Cheryl. Cheryl smiled.

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Empty Classroom**

Rosalie and Cheryl walked into the room to talk alone.

"What do you want, Cheryl?" Rosalie asked. "What, you and our parents giving me the cold shoulder at home while locking me up for punishment's not enough?"

Cheryl sighed, walking closer. "What we both want. For the baby to safe. How can I help?"

Rosalie chuckled. "You can't. Polly and Betty don't trust you, Cheryl."

"So watch me like a hawk." Cheryl told her. "Tell me the barest minimum. Rosalie, let me help you help Polly."

"You think Polly's crazy." Rosalie reminded her.

Cheryl nodded in agreement. "I do. I think she's crazier than a serial killer on bath salts. But so what? She's carrying Jason's baby. That trumps everything. Do you know where she is?"

Rosalie shook her head. "If I did, I wouldn't tell you."

Cheryl smiled. "Oh, my God, you do."

"What?" Rosalie asked. "No."

"Rose, with how much you've been lying to our family lately, I've been keeping an eye on any tells I could find when you're lying." Cheryl explained. "And I learned that not only do you clench your fists when you get mad, you also do it while you're lying." Rosalie looked down, noticing that she was clenching her fists, unclenching them, but she hadn't been clawing her hands. "See, I know when you're lying now, Rose."

"Well, better late than never." Rosalie told her.

Cheryl gave her a sarcastic look. "Spare me the details, Rosalie. Just tell me how I can be of assistance to our darling nephew or niece."

"Okay, uh, Polly needs money." Rosalie answered. "For a safe place to live. And for medical stuff."

"Cash?" Cheryl asked. "Is that all? We can talk to Mom and Dad."

Rosalie gave her a look. "What? No, Cheryl."

"Jason's baby is a game changer." Cheryl told her. "We're all on the same team now."

Rosalie sighed, looking away, biting her lip, considering.

...

**Andrews Construction - Fred's Trailer**

Archie, KP and Jughead were sitting in the trailer, waiting for when their dads walked in.

"Oh, how was your first day back?" KP asked.

Fred chuckled. "Oh, it was great. Your dad is the hardest working guy on the crew, as always."

FP chuckled, tossing his helmet to Jughead.

Jughead put the helmet on over his hat. "Oh, in that case, why don't we celebrate to mark the occasion?"

"Yeah, Jug, KP and I were thinking the five of us could have dinner or something." Archie told them.

"Uh, tonight?" Fred asked. "I don't know."

FP shrugged. "I'm game if you're game. On me."

They smiled. Archie tossed a tennis ball to Fred.

...

**Night - Pop's Chock-Lit Shoppe**

**(Song:) Diamonds in the Rough - The Vertebrats**

The five of them were sitting at a booth, eating and drinking.

FP laughed. "Anyway, we spent the whole summer fixing up that old VW bus."

Fred nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

"Remember what we called it, Fred?" FP asked.

They smiled. "The Shagging Wagon."

Archie, KP and Jughead chuckled, smiling.

FP looked at Archie. "This was before your dad had game. Senior year, we started a band, and then the girls were all over him."

Fred shrugged. "We were awful."

FP laughed. "Yeah, yeah, we were." KP and Archie smiled, exchanging a look in surprise that both their dads had been in a band together and now they were both into music big time. "But it was great. Best time of my life."

Fred looked at KP and Jughead. "You know, your dad was what is commonly known as a BMOC."

"Come on, the hell I was." FP told him.

"In what way?" Jughead asked.

"Football, for one." Fred answered. "He single-handedly defeated our arch-rivals, the Baxter High Ravens."

"They don't care about that stuff, Fred." FP told him. "Football, sports. Take after their mom in that respect, and I mean that as a compliment. I'd rather see you spending your time writing songs, thinking up stories. You still do that? Nose in a book? Writing away?"

"Yeah, yeah, KP writes songs with the Pussycats, or with me." Archie answered.

"And we work on the school paper with Rose and Betty." KP answered.

"Rose." FP repeated. "Rosalie, your best friend. Blossom, right? How's she doing?"

Jughead and KP exchanged a look, changing the subject because Rose wasn't doing so good, and they knew that Rosalie wouldn't want anyone pitying her.

"I wanna know more about bands." Jughead told them. "What was the name of the band?"

FP laughed.

Fred chuckled. "Uh, yeah, it was called 'The Fred Heads.'"

Archie, KP and Jughead laughed.

"Wait, the what now?" Archie asked.

"Yeah, that's why it doesn't come up very often." Fred told them. Pop Tate came to the table with the bill. "Oh, thanks, Pop."

"Oh, come on, Fred." FP told him. "This was supposed to be my treat."

"Hey, you get it next time." Fred told him, paying the bill.

"Hey, excuse me, Pop?" FP asked.

Jughead sighed, reaching for his wallet. "We invited you guys out. Let me pay."

"Put your damn money away." FP told him.

"Dad, take it easy." KP told him.

FP looked at Fred. "You owe me this."

"Yeah, sure." Fred told him.

FP nodded. "Yeah."

"Go ahead, you get this one." Fred told him. "You know, if I'd have known, I would have gotten another milkshake."

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Lodge Apartment - Living Room**

Bash was sitting at the couch, drinking soda.

Hermione was just getting home.

Veronica walked in, getting ready to go, dressed for clubbing.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked. "And don't say clubbing, it's a school night."

"But that's exactly where I'm going, and do you know why?" Veronica asked. "Because I have a Get Out of Jail Free card. So does Bash. Right, Bash?"

Bash chuckled.

Hermione sighed. "Okay, both of you, enough. Checkmate. What do you want?"

"For you to admit what you did." Bash answered.

"Fine." Hermione told them. "I kissed Fred Andrews."

"No, Mom, the other thing." Bash told her. "It involves you forging my signature to get Fred Andrews that stupid contract to build on Dad's land."

Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes. "Bash, I asked both of you to sign that-"

"You broke the law, Mom, and you used me to do it," Bash told her.

"When Daddy finds out, he's gonna think Bash betrayed him." Veronica told her.

"He won't, I will tell him." Hermione told them.

"Really?" Veronica asked. "When? Right now? Because I'll cancel my plans for that."

"You know it doesn't work that way." Hermione told her.

"In that case, I'll talk to you later." Veronica told them. "My friends are waiting."

"Ronnie, do not go out that door." Hermione told her. Veronica ignored her, walking out. "Veronica!" Hermione turned to her son. "Sebastian..."

"You only call me that when I'm in trouble, but I'm not the one doing anything this time." Bash told her. "And by 'not doing anything', that also means not doing anything to stop Ronnie. Actually, you know what? Since KP, Archie and Jughead are with their dads, and Betty and Rosalie are meeting with the rest of the Blossoms, I might actually want to take up Ronnie's offer of going out. See you, Mom."

Bash stood, walking out of the apartment.

...

**Night Club**

**(Song:) Moments - Tove Lo Seeb**

Bash, Veronica, Josie, Kevin and Reggie were dancing the night away. Kevin spun Veronica around. Veronica danced close to both Josie and Reggie. They continued to dance.

Afterward, they sat in the back of the club, laughing.

Josie looked at Veronica. "Mm-mm, girl, you better hydrate. You practically left your body on the dance floor."

Veronica laughed. "I wish, Josie. I wish I could leave my body sometimes. Leave Riverdale, leave everything."

"Is any of this helping?" Kevin asked. "Going out, going 'Black Swan', any of it?"

Veronica placed her drink down. "When our dad got arrested, the police, the lawyers, the judge, the courts, they took everything from us. Our houses, our cars, our club memberships, our yacht, even, I'm not kidding, the clothes off our backs. Anyway, our mom sat me and Bash down, and she told us not to be sad. Because there was one thing in this world that no one could ever take from us. Not ever."

"Your trust fund?" Reggie asked.

"Our names, Reggie." Bash answered. "Which, after telling us no one would ever take it, that is exactly what she did to me. Like it meant nothing. Like it was nothing. Like I was nothing. And now all I can think about, is that if our mom can do that to me, that she could do that to Veronica, too."

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Andrews House - Garage**

KP and Archie were playing together, while Jughead and FP were watching.

FP smiled. "Damn, guys, you're good. Both of you are way better than your dads, and yes, KP, I do realize that I'm talking about myself when it comes to you."

KP smiled. "Thanks, Dad."

"Hey, does Fred keep any beer in there?" FP asked, nodding to the mini fridge.

"Uh, Dad, don't you think it's a little late?" Jughead asked. "Kinda..."

"Oh, yeah, yeah." FP agreed. "No, it's all right. You know, I got a big day tomorrow anyway."

Archie put his guitar down. "Hey, Mr. Jones, before you go, can I ask you a question?"

FP pulled on his jacket. "Yeah."

Archie stood. "Earlier tonight, you said my dad owed you. What do you mean by that?"

KP sighed, putting her guitar down. "Hey, Archie, why don't we quit while we're ahead?"

Archie frowned in confusion. "It's just-I mean, it's just a question. Did something happen between you two?"

"It's ancient history." FP told him. "But your dad and me, we... we started Andrews Construction together."

Archie chuckled in surprise. "You and my dad were partners?"

FP shrugged. "He wouldn't call us that. Anyway, we, uh, we struggled at first. Fred, he just had you and your mom to provide for. I had Jughead and Jellybean and KP and their mom and hospital bills. So I took some odd jobs that weren't exactly on the level. And sure enough, one of them landed me in some hot water, and your dad was good enough to bail me out. But then he said we should part ways, that I was a liability. Made me sign a paper saying the bail money was him buying me out of the company. Never mind that my share of the business was worth probably 10 times that, easy." KP looked down, not happy. "So that was that. He went his way, and I went mine." FP pulled a flask out of his jacket pocket. "You know, I think I need something a little harder than beer."

Jughead and KP weren't happy when FP took a drink.

...

**Pop's**

**(Song:) One More Chance - Charlie Faye The Fayettes**

Cheryl, Betty, Rosalie, Penelope and Clifford were sitting together.

"We were so happy when Rosalie told us that Polly and the baby are safe and sound." Penelope told her.

"And money won't be a problem, Betty." Clifford told her. "Not now, not ever, not with us."

Betty and Rose exchanged a look.

"But, of course, we don't want to just offer financial support." Penelope told them. "We want to give Polly all the emotional support that a young mother to be needs. Where is Polly staying now?"

"I'd rather not say yet." Betty admitted. "You understand."

Penelope nodded. "Of course, but you and Polly are part of the Blossom family now, and we will protect you ferociously." Rosalie and Cheryl exchanged a look, rolling their eyes slightly. "All you have to do is trust. Will you?"

Betty looked at Rose. Neither of them said anything.

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Andrews House - Garage**

Archie, KP, and Jughead were talking.

"Guys, what your dad told us..." Archie trailed off. "I had no idea."

KP sighed, idly plucking a few chords on her guitar. "Me neither. Illuminating, isn't it?"

Archie sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "My dad must've had a good reason."

"For screwing over our dad?" Jughead asked.

KP sighed, giving him a look. "Jug."

They heard FP outside the garage. "Are you ready to roll, kids?"

KP took FP's flask out of his jacket, hiding it in the couch in the garage. FP walked in, a little drunk, tossing keys to Jughead.

KP looked at Archie, nodding, to show him that she didn't blame Fred or Archie for what happened in the past. "See you tomorrow."

Archie nodded, a little reassured, but concerned about their family.

The Jones walked out.

...

**Dance Club**

**(Song:) Like It's Over - Jai Wolf feat. MNDR**

Kevin, Bash, Josie, Veronica and Reggie were sitting on the couch in the back.

A man walked up to them with a card. "I'm sorry, Miss Lodge, but your card's been declined."

"Really?" Bash asked. "And let me guess, it's been reported as stolen."

"It has, in fact." The man answered. Bash and Veronica exchanged a knowing look, smirking slightly. "We're supposed to call the cops."

"Yeah, sure, call the cops." Reggie told him. "We'll be happy to tell them how old we are."

"Or I could call my mom, the mayor." Josie told them.

Veronica stood, handing money to the man. "This should cover it."

Veronica took the card from the man. The man walked away.

"Veronica, Bash, did your mom cut you off?" Kevin asked.

Veronica smiled smugly. "She did."

"And that's a good thing?" Reggie asked.

Veronica chuckled. "Oh, Reggie, this is how we Lodges roll. We feint, we parry, we approach, we retreat. We're like a cobra and mongoose dancing."

"She blinked, which means, I suspect, that Hermione Lodge is ready to negotiate." Bash told them.

Bash and Veronica stood, walking away.

**(Song Ends)**

...

**FP's Trailer**

Jughead and KP took FP home, having him lay down on the couch.

FP was drunk, chuckling. "Wow. Oh. I'll sleep right here on this couch. Jughead, take the chair. KP, you can have the bedroom."

"I'm not gonna take your bed, Dad." KP told him.

"It wouldn't be the first time I crashed on this thing." FP told them. Jughead and KP took his shoes off. "Ah, thank you. If you stay... are you? You're gonna stay?" They nodded. "Don't be late for school."

"It's all right." Jughead told him. "We're already way ahead in all our classes. Hey, we talked to Mom. She got a job at a call center to pay for her online classes. I guess she's finally going after her GED."

KP chuckled. "Jellybean is helping her study. By the way, Jellybean wants to go as JB now, like I go by KP and you go by FP. She thinks JB sounds cooler."

"She's ten years old and listens to Pink Floyd on vinyl." Jughead told them. "I don't think she could get any cooler."

KP smiled. They noticed that FP had fallen asleep while they had been talking, exchanging a sad look.

...

**Andrews House - Archie's Room**

Archie was laying in bed, staring at the ceiling.

Fred walked in. "How was your jam session with KP?"

"It was great." Archie answered. "Until FP told us you forced him out of the company he helped found."

"That's his story." Fred told him, sitting down. "Wanna hear mine, hmm?" Archie sat up. "FP was a mess. He was stealing from the company and selling stuff on the side. All things considered, I was pretty generous."

Archie scoffed. "So generous you didn't give him a second chance?"

"Of course I did." Fred answered. "You have no idea how many times I bailed that man out of jail. Son, when someone is drowning, you can try to save them, but not if they're gonna drag you down with them. I did the best I could for my family. For you."

Archie nodded, looking down, sighing, looking at his dad sarcastically. "Yeah, and who cares if Jughead and KP ended up drowning, too?"

...

**Lodge Apartment - Living Room**

Bash and Veronica arrived home. Hermione was sitting on the couch, in sleepwear and a robe, drinking wine.

"Reporting Veronica's American Excess card as stolen, well-played." Bash told her.

"I thought you might appreciate." Hermione told them. "Now, I've done things to upset you. You've done things to upset me. So we're gonna deal with this exactly as your father would like. With a negotiation. I'll start. I am working with Mr. Andrews, and yes, we are developing feelings for each other. But I can't tell you what it means yet because I don't know myself."

"What about Daddy?" Veronica asked.

Hermione sighed. "He has made certain decisions that have distanced him from me, and this family. So I need to make certain decisions about my life moving forward, what I want."

"So, what, you want us to accept your affair?" Veronica asked.

"Until we get more information, yes." Hermione answered. "That is what I'm asking you to accept."

"Fine, agreed." Bash told her. "Now, our turn."

"I'm listening." Hermione told them.

"Whatever is happening with you and Fred, can't happen under this roof." Veronica told her.

"Agreed." Hermione told them.

"And you have to come clean to Dad about forging my signature." Bash told her.

"Lodge Industries needs to partner with legitimate businesses, not criminals." Hermione told them.

"Understood." Bash told her. "I don't want Dad thinking I had any part of this."

Hermione nodded in understanding. "I will tell him about the forgery, and say it was all my doing. And in the meantime, the online shopping, the clubbing, all that stops. Yes?"

Veronica and Bash nodded. "Yes."

...

**Day Three**

**Morning - Riverdale High School - Blue and Gold Office**

Weatherbee and Sheriff were looking at the murder board.

Jughead walked in. "Hey."

"Hey." Sheriff told him.

"Uh, what's up?" Jughead asked.

"I'm going to need you to come down to the station with me." Sheriff answered.

Jughead frowned.

...

**Hallway**

Jughead was led down the hallway by Weatherbee and Sheriff. Everyone watched.

Archie, KP and Rosalie watched from the side of the hall, confused.

Jughead looked at KP. "Call Dad."

"Yeah, yeah." KP answered.

"Of course." Rosalie told him.

KP followed them.

...

**Sheriff's Station - Interrogation Room**

Jughead was sitting at the table, frowning.

Sheriff sat in front of him. "Forensics came back on the car. Despite the fire, we were able to pull a pair of prints off the trunk. Yours, Sebastian, Betty and Rosalie's. This is, of course, no surprise. But what did surprise me was this." He opened a file. "Your prints were on file. From an incident that happened six years ago, where you spent some time with the Riverdale Juvenile Delinquent Center for... 'attempting to burn down Riverdale Elementary School.'"

"I was playing with matches, and that's a pretty tenuous connection for a sheriff." Jughead told him.

"Well, Principal Weatherbee also allowed me to have a look at your school records." Sheriff explained. "You have a long and rough history, Mr. Jones. Bullied a lot."

"Yeah." Jughead agreed. "My name is Jughead."

"By the football team, in particular," Sheriff told him. "I can only assume that would have included Jason Blossom. So how about this? How about you tell me your whereabouts on the week of July 11th?"

Jughead scoffed incredulously. "This is crazy."

"Jughead, a kid like you, raised on the wrong side of the tracks by a deadbeat dad, bullied by kids like Jason Blossom." Sheriff told him. "Who wouldn't want to lash out at that?"

"So you think I killed my sister's best friend's brother, the girl that I happen to like?" Jughead asked skeptically. "I'm not talking to you anymore. I want a lawyer."

...

**Thornhill Mansion - Cheryl's Room**

Penelope was talking to Cheryl. "Cheryl, you've called Polly a party girl. Have you seen her take drugs? Firsthand?"

Cheryl shook her head. "Um, I'm not sure. Why?"

"Due diligence." Penelope told her. "We wouldn't want an unfit mother raising our grandchild now, would we?"

Cheryl chuckled. "No, of course not."

...

**Sheriff's Station - Interrogation Room**

Rosalie and KP were sitting with Jughead.

"I didn't do it, Rose, you have to believe me." Jughead told her.

Rosalie nodded, taking Jughead by the hand that was on the table between them. "Of course, I was with you. And I've known you since we were all kids. I know who you are."

"Those 'Paradise Lost' kids went to death row because they wore black and they listened to Metallica," Jughead told them, clearly freaking out. "I don't wanna become a scapegoat."

"We're not gonna let that happen." Rosalie told him. "All the evidence against you is circumstantial. We're gonna get you out of here."

"KP, is our dad here yet?" Jughead asked.

"Archie's here with his dad." KP answered. "They're talking to the Sheriff. We've been calling Dad, but no one knows where he is."

...

**Main Room**

Sheriff was talking to Archie and Fred. "Jughead's not helping himself in there. I asked him for an alibi, and he just gave me lip."

"On the night the car went up in flames, he was at the Variety Show, watching me and KP up on stage." Archie answered. "We both saw him and Rosalie standing in the back."

"The week of July 11th, he was working for me." Fred told him. "Yeah, I had him tear down some drywall for me."

"You can provide me with documentation to support that?" Sheriff asked.

Fred nodded. "I have to check my time cards."

Archie nodded.

...

**Outside**

Fred, Archie, KP, Jughead and Rosalie walked outside.

FP walked toward them. "KP, Jughead. I'm sorry, KP. I came as soon as I got your messages. My phone, the freaking battery. I forgot to plug it in last night. What the hell happened?"

KP sighed. "Nothing. It's fine now. Mr. Andrews took care of it."

FP pointed at Jughead. "What jacked up crap did they accuse you of in there, huh? Those bastards trying to throw you in jail like they did your old man? Well, screw that. I will rip Keller a new one for trying to pull that."

FP walked toward the station.

Fred held him back. "FP, settle down."

FP pushed him off. "That is my daughter, Fred, he is my son. You'd do the same for your boy."

KP stopped FP from walking inside. "Dad, don't make this worse. Please."

FP nodded in agreement, calming down. "Yeah. Yeah, all right, then. You, uh, coming home with me?"

FP started to walk away.

"They can stay with us, Mr. Jones." Archie told him. "We already offered."

FP looked at his kids. "Is that what you want? Maybe that's for the best. If you don't mind, Fred."

"Whatever you want, FP." Fred answered. "It's between the three of you."

"I'll go with you, Dad." Jughead told him.

Jughead and KP walked toward FP.

"You two listen to me." FP told them, putting a hand on both their shoulders. "I'm gonna do what you want, get my act together. I'm gonna get your mom and Jellybean home so we're all under the same roof. I promise. But I... I just need a little time to do that. Not a lot, not long, a month, two at the most. And then we'll be back on track, all right? You believe that, don't you?"

They nodded.

"Yeah, I believe you, Dad." KP told him.

They embraced, all a little emotional, pulling away.

FP chuckled. "All right."

FP walked away, leaving his kids with Archie, Rosalie and Fred so that he could try to fix himself.

Rosalie walked closer to embrace both KP and Jughead. KP wiped her cheeks. Archie walked closer to wrap his arms around KP.

...

**Night - Lodge Apartment - Living Room**

Veronica, Bash and Hermione were sitting at the table, looking at the phone in front of them.

"Any minute now." Bash told her. "How do you feel?"

Hermione sighed. "Partnering with Andrews Construction was the right decision to make. And your father will either see that or he won't. Either way, I can live with the consequences." Veronica and Bash nodded. The phone rang. Hermione answered. "Hello?" Veronica held Hermione's hand. "I'll accept the charges."

...

**Andrews Construction - Fred's Trailer**

Fred was making a time card for Jughead.

Archie was watching. "Looks like you've done this before."

"Well, FP's got his tricks, I got mine." Fred told him. "Maybe I should've given him another chance back then. Either way, Jughead and KP don't deserve what's happening to them. It's the least I can do."

...

**Pop's**

Veronica, Archie, KP, Jughead, Rosalie, Polly, Betty and Bash were sitting at two tables in Pop's.

Rosalie looked at Polly and Betty. "My family should be here soon. Once we've talked things through with them, you can call your mom and dad."

"Thank you so much, Rosalie." Betty told her. Rosalie smiled a little. Betty looked at Polly. "Are you nervous?"

"I'm thankful, Betty." Polly answered. "At the home, the sisters said each of us had a guardian angel." She looked at Rosalie and Betty. "I have two."

They all smiled at this.

Cheryl walked in.

Rosalie stood when she saw her sister. "Cheryl?"

Polly stood. Cheryl reached out to touch Polly's belly.

Polly looked between Rosalie and Cheryl. "I'm so sorry about Jason. I know how much you both loved him." She took their hands. "And he always talked about how much he loved both of you."

Rosalie managed a small, sad smile, looking at her sister. "Cheryl, where's Mom and Dad?"

"Rose, you have to get Polly out of here." Cheryl told her. "Now. Our parents, I don't think they want to help her."

"What are you talking about?" Betty asked.

"They want you out of the picture, Polly." Cheryl answered. "It's not safe for you with them. It's not safe for JJ's baby."

"Where am I supposed to go?" Polly asked worriedly. "I can't go back to the attic."

"No, you don't have to, Polly." Bash told her. "And don't worry about our mom, Betty, she'll want to help."

...

**Lodge Apartment - Living Room**

Bash, Veronica and Betty took Polly to see Hermione.

"Of course you can stay, as long as you need." Hermione told her. "Anything for Alice Cooper's daughters."

Polly sighed in relief. "Thank you, Mrs. Lodge."

"Bash, Veronica, thank you." Betty told them.

Bash smiled. "Yeah."

Veronica smiled. "You're welcome, girls."

"And please, now that we're going to be roommates, Polly, it's Hermione." Hermione told her. "Come, sit, make yourself at home."

...

**Pop's**

**(Song:) Born To You - Fefe**

Rosalie and Jughead were sitting at their table, working on the novel at the computer.

"I wish you and KP had told me about what was going on." Rosalie admitted. "I could've helped."

Jughead shook his head. "Nah. You had enough to deal with, with Jason, Cheryl, your parents."

"And you didn't want to stay in the gothic horror story that is my life, the Thornhill?" Rosalie finished. Jughead shrugged. Rose chuckled. "I get it. Given that even Cheryl knows it's not safe there for Polly, and her and Jason's baby, I don't think it's safe for anyone."

Jughead looked at her, smiling a small smile. "Thanks for caring. And believing in me, given that what they accused me of today had everything to do with you and your family."

Rosalie chuckled. "Like I said, you couldn't have done it. I know you."

Jughead sighed. "Rose... You're the good Blossom, Rosalie."

Rosalie shrugged. "I'm still crazy like them, though."

They both chuckled.

"We all are." Jughead told her.

Rosalie and Jughead looked at each other, kissing slowly and passionately, pulling away, smiling small smiles.

...

**Andrews House - Garage**

KP was sitting in the garage, playing on her guitar.

Archie stood in the doorway, walking closer. "You really gonna sleep out here?"

"At least I'll be closer to the music, and your dad already said no to me sleeping in your room." KP pointed out.

They chuckled.

Archie sat next to her. "You okay? After the last few days?" KP nodded. "KP, I'm sorry about your dad, and my dad."

"I'm not giving up on him." KP told him. "Not yet."

"You think he'll show up for work tomorrow?" Archie asked.

"You never know." KP told him. "I hope. Thank you, Archie. For everything."

Archie looked at KP, nodding, smiling. KP chuckled. They embraced, slowly and sweetly kissing.

_ Hope. A word so close to home, and as tricky. _

...

**FP's Trailer**

A drunken FP was wondering around his trailer.

_As much as we wanted Jason's killer caught, and the town, our home, to feel safe again, with every day that passed, our hopes dimmed more and more._

FP walked past a closet with Jason's varsity football jacket inside of it.

_ There's that old, cliched saying, 'it's darkest before the dawn'. But sometimes, there's just darkness. _


	11. The Outsiders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/collection?id=7155761

**Flashback**

**Day - Cooper House - Living Room**

**(Song:) You Don't Own Me - Grace feat. G-Eazy**

Alice, Betty, Polly and Hal were taking family photos, all smiling, dressed in bright colors, seeming to be the perfect family.

_The Coopers. The Stepfords of Riverdale. High school sweethearts who got married and had two beautiful daughters, Polly and Betty. Until my brother Jason Blossom happened._

...

**Now**

**Day One**

**Morning - Pop's Chock-Lit Shoppe**

Rosalie was sitting at the counter, typing on her laptop, running a hand through her hair, sighing anxiously. She looked at the ice cream sundae that had been delivered to her, picking the cherry off the top, eating it.

_And now, we would hear from the person who was closet to him those days leading up to his disappearance._

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Now**

**Day One**

**Morning - Pop's Chock-Lit Shoppe**

Rosalie was sitting at the counter, typing on her laptop, running a hand through her hair, sighing anxiously. She looked at the ice cream sundae that had been delivered to her, picking the cherry off the top, eating it.

_And now, we would hear from the person who was closet to him those days leading up to his disappearance._

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Lodge Apartment - Living Room**

Betty, Polly, Rosalie, KP and Veronica were sitting on two couches facing each other. Bash and Hermione were standing nearby.

_ Polly Cooper. _

...

**Flashback**

**Day - Riverdale High School - Hallway**

Polly was leaning against the lockers, in a cheerleader's uniform. Jason stood next to her, wearing his football varsity jacket. They were both smiling.

_How a casual conversation turned into an epic, forbidden romance._

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Flashback**

**Night - Pop's**

Polly and Jason were arguing, while Polly was near tears.

_How, for reasons still murky, our respective parents tried to tear them apart._

Polly turned around, walking away, past a table where Cheryl was sitting at with Ginger and Tina.

_How their break up was short lived..._

...

**Cooper House - Kitchen**

Polly and Jason were talking in the kitchen, smiling happily.

_Because Polly soon learned she was pregnant with Jason's baby._

...

**Flashback - 1.06 "Faster, Pussycats! Kill! Kill!"**

**Night - Woods**

In the pouring rain, Sheriff and another deputy came upon the car that Betty, Bash, Rosalie and Jughead had found. They saw that the car was on fire, burning whatever evidence they could have found.

_And how their dreams of escape went up in flames._

...

**Now**

**Day One**

**Night - Lodge Apartment - Living Room**

Betty, Polly, Rosalie, KP and Veronica were sitting together. Hermione and Bash were standing nearby.

Sheriff was sitting across from the girls, looking at Polly. "That was the last day you saw him?"

Polly nodded. "At Pop's, when he told me the plan, that he was gonna fake his own death, and then we would meet up. But, before that could happen, my mom and dad sent me away."

"Before Jason ran away, Jason was dealing drugs." Bash told her.

"Making a one-time delivery." Polly answered. "He needed... we needed money. To get away and to start over."

"So Riverdale's star football player becomes a drug mule?" Sheriff asked.

"He went to a bar on the other side of the tracks and made a deal with some biker gang." Polly explained.

KP looked nervous. "The Serpents?"

Polly nodded. "He got an address upstate, where he was supposed to deliver the drugs in exchange for cash."

Sheriff looked at Betty, Rosalie and Bash. "The drugs you found in Jason's car that went up in flames."

Polly looked at Rosalie, upset. "Along with everything I had left of Jason, including the ring your nana gave me, which he was keeping until..."

Polly was near tears.

"Okay, Sheriff, I think that's enough for tonight." Hermione told him. "I think Polly needs her rest."

Sheriff nodded, standing. "I'll be in touch."

"I'll show you out." Hermione told him.

"Thank you." Sheriff told them.

Hermione led Sheriff out of the apartment.

Bash looked at the girls. "We're gonna get through this, okay? We're gonna be all right."

Veronica nodded in agreement. Betty looked at Bash thankfully, holding Polly. Rosalie and KP exchanged a look.

...

**Andrews House - Archie's Room**

Archie and Jughead were sitting on the floor, playing video games.

"Gotta stop blowing me up." Jughead told him.

"You're going the wrong way." Archie replied. "What are you doing? Come on."

"You're the one who keeps accidentally killing me." Jughead told him.

"War is hell, Jug." Archie told him.

Jughead chuckled. "No, Archie, hell is other people."

Fred knocked on the door, opening it. "Hey, guys, getting pretty late. And, whoa. It's kinda ripe in here. Does someone wanna open a window?"

Archie stood, walking toward the window to open it. "I got it."

Jughead looked into the hallway to see KP heading to the bathroom. "Hey, KP." KP stopped, standing in the hall. "How'd it go?" KP shrugged. "That bad, huh?"

"As bad as you can expect." KP answered.

"Jug, KP, you two settling in?" Fred asked.

"Oh, completely." Jughead answered. "It's like Archie and I are just roommates in a college dorm."

"That explains the smell." KP told them. "I'm having fun out in the music studio sleep space, by the way, like my own dorm."

Archie chuckled.

"Oh, great." Fred told them. "What does that make me, the RA?"

"No, you're the fourth roommate." Archie answered.

Fred chuckled. "All right, guys. I got a big day tomorrow."

"Yeah, breaking ground on the SoDale project, right?" Archie asked.

"Yeah." Fred answered. "Indeed we are. Sorry, KP, 'cause I know it's kind of a sore spot with you and Jughead, about the drive in."

KP shrugged. "As long as you build something beautiful in its place."

"Well, I don't know about beautiful, but it's gonna be big." Fred explained.

"Night, guys." KP told them.

"Night, KP." Archie told her. KP walked away to head for bed. Fred and Jughead looked at Archie in amusement. Archie gave them an innocent look. "What?"

...

**Day Two**

**Morning - Riverdale High School - Student Lounge**

**(Song:) Casual Party - Band of Horses**

Betty, Bash, Archie, KP, Jughead, Rosalie, Veronica, Kevin and even Cheryl were all talking.

"Polly's convinced herself that no one wants her baby." Betty explained.

"Besides, of course, the child-snatching Blossom monsters." Kevin told them. Cheryl and Rosalie looked at him. "No offense, Cheryl, Rosalie."

"None taken." Rosalie told him.

Cheryl rolled her eyes.

Bash looked at Betty. "So your mom and dad want Polly, but not the baby." He looked at Rosalie and Cheryl. "And your parents want the baby, and not Polly. That's a true Gordian knot."

"It's an impossible situation." KP told them.

"KP, come on." Veronica told her. "An impossible situation is being invited to both the 'Vanity Fair' Oscar party and Elton John's Oscar party on the same night. Which happened to both Bash and me one year, we know." Kevin looked at Bash and Veronica in shock and awe. Bash rolled his eyes. "This is merely an annoying situation. But luckily, I've been percolating on an idea, hellishly simple in its conception. What if Bash, our mom and I were to host a baby shower?"

Cheryl smiled. "Count me in."

"You want Polly to feel loved and supported, right?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah." Betty answered. "But ideally by her own parents."

"Okay, so, baby steps, Betty." Bash told her. "Get Polly and your parents in the same room in a public setting where they can't fight, and voila, let the healing begin."

Jughead looked at Rosalie and KP. "Am I expected to come to this thing?"

"Of course." Veronica answered. "You're Rosalie's boyfriend, who is the aunt of Polly's babies, so..." Rosalie and Jughead exchanged a look, smiling a little. Archie and KP chuckled in amusement. Cheryl looked at them in surprise. "Oh, my God, you guys, relax. It's just a word that starts with the letter 'B'."

"What do you guys say?" Archie asked.

**(Song Ends)**

Before they could speak more, Alice walked in. "Elizabeth Cooper."

"Mom?" Betty asked.

Alice pointed at Betty, Bash and Veronica. "I need you and you two. Right now."

...

**Andrews Construction - Fred's Trailer**

Hermione and Fred were working. A man walked in.

"Hey, Vic." Fred told him. "I was just getting ready to come out and walk you through the day."

Vic pulled off his hate. "Hate to do this to you, Fred, but, um, I gotta pull my crew."

"Before we've even started?" Fred asked. "What happened?"

"Cliff Blossom reached out." Vic answered. "Says he's got a big job coming up. Says he needs us free and available." Fred sighed anxiously. "Blossom's willing to guarantee us two years' work, starting now. Can't ask my guys to turn down that kind of money."

"No, Vic, I can't." Fred agreed.

"Sorry, Fred." Vic told them, walking out of the trailer.

Fred and Hermione exchanged a look, sighing.

...

**Riverdale High School - Empty Classroom**

Betty, Bash and Veronica were sitting at three desks.

Alice was pacing in front of them. "Sheriff Keller told us everything. How you're hiding Polly at the Pembrooke?"

"Better than in an insane asylum." Veronica replied.

"Actually, Mrs. Cooper, that's on me." Bash told her. "I was the one who suggested that Polly stay with us."

"Bash and Veronica are trying to help." Betty told her. "Unlike you and Dad, who want Polly to give the baby up for adoption."

"Betty, it's what's best for Polly and the baby." Alice told her.

"Mom, that's not your choice." Betty told her. "Your choice is whether or not you want to be a part of Polly's life. Veronica, Bash and their mom have offered to host a baby shower."

Alice crossed her arms over her chest, giving Bash and Veronica a look. "Well, that is hardly appropriate."

"Really?" Betty asked, standing, crossing her arms over her chest. "Because I think it's an amazing idea." Bash and Veronica exchanged a look, smirking because Betty was standing up to her mom. "You want to be loving and supportive like a normal grandmother? Then great. Otherwise, stay away."

Alice gave Betty a look, looking between her, Bash and Veronica. Bash chuckled. Veronica smiled innocently, tilting her head.

...

**Night - Andrews House - Kitchen**

Fred was pacing, on the phone. "Don, I just need a few guys from your crew." Archie walked in through the backdoor with a box. "A couple to get me started. I did check." Fred noticed Archie. "I'll get back to you, Don."

Fred hung up, picking up a pad to scribble something down.

"What was that about?" Archie asked.

Fred put the pad down, sighing. "It's all good. How was your date with KP?"

"It was good." Archie answered, sliding the box across the counter toward him. "I got you some slices." Fred pulled a bottle of beer out of the fridge. "Did something happen at work?"

Fred opened his beer, tossing the lid aside. "Cliff Blossom made my crew an offer they couldn't refuse, so they walked. Every last one of 'em."

Fred took a drink.

"Screw 'em, then." Archie told him. "Anyone who'd rather work for Clifford Blossom than you is crazy, Dad." Fred didn't answer, looking down. "Dad? What is it? You always make me talk to you about my problems."

Fred sighed, looking at him. "The business, it's in trouble, Archie. Has been for a long time. Big jobs are just few and far between. That's why this SoDale thing is so important to me. I can't break ground without a crew, so every day, I'm just hemorrhaging cash." He walked over to the counter, sitting down. "We've got equipment sitting there, supplies, bills that are past due."

Archie stood. "Dad, why didn't you tell me? I had no idea."

Fred shook his head, sighing. "It was never supposed to get this bad. You work your ass off to build something, and in one false step, you could lose everything."

"No, Dad, you're not losing anything." Archie told him, walking closer. "We'll figure this out."

...

**Day Three**

**Morning - Lodge Apartment - Living Room**

Hermione, Veronica, Bash, Betty, Rosalie, KP and Polly were sitting around the table so they could eat breakfast.

"A baby shower?" Polly asked. "Are you sure that's a good idea? You know, when..."

"It is." Rosalie answered.

"It's a great idea." KP agreed.

Polly looked at Betty. "What about Mom and Dad?"

"What do you want, honey?" Hermione asked. "Do you want them to come?"

"I do." Polly answered. "I mean, Mom, at least."

"In that case, we'll get her there somehow." KP told her.

Betty smiled, nodding.

Polly sighed, shaking her head. "But I do not want to fight with her."

"You won't." Betty told her. "The entire Cooper family will support you on this, Polly."

"I want the Blossoms there." Polly added.

Veronica nodded. "Rosalie and Cheryl, sure, yeah, they're on the guest list."

Rosalie nodded. "Me and Cheryl."

"And your mom, Rose." Polly told her.

Bash frowned in confusion. "She just tried to declare you an unfit mother."

Polly shrugged. "Well, then this shower is the perfect opportunity for me to prove to her that I'm not."

"Ronnie, Bash?" Hermione asked. "A word?"

"Sure." Veronica answered.

Hermione looked at Polly and Betty. "Excuse us." The three Lodges stood, walking away to talk alone. "The Blossoms and the Coopers in our pre-war apartment? It'll be a bloodbath. They've been the Hatfields and the McCoys since long before Polly was pregnant. Plus, I'm trying to avoid the Blossoms. If they find out your father is the one who bought the drive in, it'll be open war."

"Against us?" Bash asked.

Hermione nodded. "They're making a play for the land, hoping to stop construction. Fred and I are trying to keep it on track, but..."

"But Mr. Andrews still doesn't know that Daddy is the buyer." Veronica finished.

"All of which is to say the timing of this shower is just... it's not ideal." Hermione told them. "Plus, I can't believe Alice even wants to come, from what you've told me."

"She doesn't." Bash admitted. "We were kind of hoping you might talk some sense into her? You know, like, mother to mother?"

Hermione shook her head. "Oh, yeah, no."

"Please, Mom." Veronica told her. "She really needs our help."

Hermione sighed, tilting her head.

...

**Thornhill Mansion - Outside**

Clifford was about to drive out of the gates for the Thornhill, when Fred drove closer in his truck, blocking his path, getting out of his truck, closing the door.

Clifford got out of his car, closing the door. "Fred."

"You try to hire my crew on the first day of construction?" Fred asked.

"Opportunity knocks when it knocks." Clifford told him. "Nothing personal."

"Yeah, it never is with you guys." Fred told him sarcastically. "So what is it, then? The development? What?"

"That land you're building on, it belonged to my family." Clifford told him. "We founded our maple empire on it. Now, we were in the process of trying to reacquire it, buy it back, when your mysterious boss, he-he just stole it right out from underneath us."

"And you can't go after him, so you come after me?" Fred asked.

"The way your boss does business deals, secret deals, building that SoDale monstrosity at the speed of light, kinda makes me think that he has a limited amount of funds." Clifford told him.

"So you're gonna halt construction, bleed him out." Fred realized.

Clifford nodded. "Reacquire the land at a more reasonable rate."

"That's a great plan." Fred told him.

"Thank you." Clifford told him.

"Except you're bleeding me out, too, you pompous ass." Fred told him. "You're messing with my business, my livelihood, my son's future. I don't care if you're the richest man in Riverdale. I will come after you with everything I've got."

"Which is what, exactly?" Clifford asked. Fred glared at him. "Go park somewhere else."

Clifford walked toward his car, getting in.

...

**Andrews Construction - Fred's Trailer**

Hermione was sitting at her desk. Fred walked in.

"How did it go with Clifford?" Hermione asked.

Fred sighed, walking closer. "Good, insofar as I didn't knock him on his ass, which I would really love to do." He sat down at his desk. "He's in some kind of grudge match with the owner of this land. Lucky us, we're caught in the crossfire."

Hermione stood, walking closer. "And this mysterious buyer, does Cliff know who he is?"

"No." Fred answered. "He's as in the dark as we are." Hermione nodded, looking relieved. They heard cars pull up from outside. Fred sighed. "What the hell now?"

...

**Outside**

Archie, Jughead, Bash and Kevin arrived in construction gear with a bunch of other guys from school, walking toward the trailer, including Reggie and Moose.

Hermione and Fred walked outside.

"What is this?" Fred asked.

"Your new crew, reporting for duty." Archie answered.

"I appreciate it, I do, but isn't there something more important you need to be doing?" Fred asked. "Like going to school, playing football?"

"We can work after practice and on weekends until you find a new crew help keep things on schedule." Bash told them.

"Come on, Dad." Archie told him. "I worked for you the whole summer. And these guys..."

"We're bruiser studs, Mr. Andrews." Moose told him. He looked at Jughead. "At least some of us are."

Jughead gave him a sarcastic look.

Hermione turned to Fred. "Come on. Desperate times, Fred, huh?"

Fred sighed, nodding. "All right. Here we go."

**(Song:) One More Chance - Charlie Faye the Fayettes**

As the boys headed off, Kevin looked at Hermione, pointing at her shoes, mouthing a compliment to her about her boots. Hermione smiled.

...

**Pop's**

Alice and Hermione were sitting at a table, talking.

"You must be loving this, Hermione." Alice told her. "Providing sanctuary for my daughter. Asking me here, to what? Gloat?"

"Look, I asked you here because I'm trying to help." Hermione answered. "So what is your plan for Polly? What do you want?"

"I want my daughter back." Alice answered. "I want my family back together."

Hermione took a drink of coffee. "Well, then, it's time to face facts."

"Hermione, Polly is a teenager." Alice reminded her. "She hasn't even finished high school. The father of her baby has been murdered. You want to play house with her, and throw her a baby shower, fine. But the very next day, all of those things will still be true. And she's supposed to what? Raise a child?"

"Mothers do it every day," Hermione pointed out. "We did it." Alice sighed, rolling her eyes. "Come to the shower. Be there for Polly. Help her. Otherwise, you're gonna regret it for the rest of your life."

Alice knew she was right, sighing.

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Andrews Construction**

The boys were still breaking ground, working.

"This is awesome." Reggie told them. "Moving rocks beats working out in our crappy weight room."

"Hey, Keller." Moose called. "Looking good, looking buff. We should get you on the team."

"I prefer my contact sports one on one, you know." Kevin told them. "Like... boxing."

Archie, Jughead and Bash smirked, chuckling.

"Pretty handy with that wheelbarrow, Archie." Jughead told him. "You know, if the whole music thing doesn't pan out, you can always have manual labor as a fallback."

Archie chuckled. "Don't even joke. I did this all summer long, remember? My dad loves this kind of work. And I love him, but..."

"No, I know." Bash told him. "Your dad's path is not for you. Trust me, I get it."

"He works his ass for me, though." Archie told them. "But never asks for anything. Always has my back, even when I mess up. So if having his back means I gotta haul some rocks, then bring it on."

"Agreed." Jughead told him. "Your dad's got my back, too. More than some people."

Bash nodded. "Exactly."

...

**Night - Andrews Construction - Fred's Trailer**

The boys were heading inside to talk to Fred.

"Hey, guys, you were a life saver today." Fred told them. "I appreciate it. Hard hats go in the bin, and there's sodas in the fridge."

Moose patted his pockets. "Crap. Hey, guys, I forgot my phone."

...

**Outside**

Moose made his way back outside to look for his phone.

Two men were taking tools to try to destroy some of the construction equipment, making it spark.

"Hey!" Moose told them. "Hey, get away from there!"

The two men ran to attack Moose.

...

**Fred's Trailer**

The other boys were cooling off, drinking sodas. They heard electricity failing and the beating from outside, running out of the trailer.

...

**Outside**

The boys ran outside to see the two men using the tools to beat on Moose, running closer. The two men got into their truck, driving away before the boys got to them. The boys ran to help Moose.

"Moose, are you okay?" Bash asked.

"Stay down." Fred told him. "We'll get you some help."

"Who did this to you, Moose?" Jughead asked.

"No clue." Moose told them. "But they said, as long as we keep working, they're gonna keep coming back."

All the boys looked at each other worriedly.

...

Sheriff pulled up to the boys in his car with his siren blaring and lights flashing, turning off the siren, getting out of the car, walking toward the boys. "What the hell happened?"

"Moose, over there, he caught a couple of guys working over my equipment with a crowbar, and then they got the drop on him." Fred answered.

"Who were they, vandals?" Sheriff asked.

Fred sighed. "Cliff Blossom has made it abundantly clear he would love nothing more than to see this whole project go belly up."

"I doubt that Blossom's gonna hire some thugs to bust up your site and beat up some teenagers." Sheriff told him.

Archie stood. "Maybe it wasn't him. I mean, this is Serpent territory, right? Maybe it was them. Pissed that they had to leave 'cause of this project."

"Serpents?" Kevin asked.

Archie nodded. "Yeah."

"When KP and I worked at the drive in, the Serpents never bugged us." Jughead told them.

Sheriff looked at Moose. "Did you see any snake tattoos, anything on their jackets?"

Moose held an ice pack to his head. "It happened pretty fast."

Bash didn't think it had to do with the Serpents because Hermione had admitted to him and Veronica that Hiram had hired them to trash the drive in so they could tear it down and start this project in the first place.

Jughead was nervous in case it was the Serpents because his father being one of them, and no one but him, KP and Hermione knew it.

"All right, I'll talk to Blossom." Sheriff told them. "But I mean, I don't think we'll get anywhere unless we can ID these guys."

Archie shook his head in frustration. "That is such bull. If this was Clifford Blossom asking for help, you would say yes."

"Archie." Bash told him.

"What, Bash?" Archie asked. "It's true."

"It's also not helping." Bash told him.

Archie sighed, knowing he was right.

...

**Day Four**

**Morning - Lodge Apartment - Living Room**

Betty, Veronica, and Rosalie were sitting on the couch. Polly was standing in front of them. The apartment was already decorated for the baby shower.

"Have you heard from Mom?" Polly asked. "Is she coming?"

Betty, Veronica and Rosalie exchanged a look.

"She's... invited." Rosalie told her.

Polly nodded, looking down sadly.

Betty stood to comfort her sister. "Hey, it doesn't matter. If Mom doesn't want to come, that's on her. It's her loss."

"Betty, Rosalie..." Polly trailed off. "I've decided, instead of having a godmother and a godfather for the baby, I want two godmothers for the baby. And I want the two of you to be the godmothers."

Rosalie smiled in shock, standing. "Really? Betty, I get. But me?"

Polly smiled at her reaction. "Of course, you too. I mean, you're the aunt, too."

Veronica smiled. "Oh, my God."

"If anything would ever happen to me, the only people I'd trust to take care of my baby is Rose and Betty," Polly explained, taking Rosalie and Betty by the hands.

Betty smiled, wrapping her arms around her sister. "Oh, my God, Pol."

Polly smiled, also embracing Rosalie, who smiled.

...

**Andrews House - Archie's Room**

The door was opening. KP and Archie were talking.

Archie was pacing. "It's so wrong, KP. Things should not be this way."

"It sucks, but, please, Archie, talk to me." KP told him.

Archie shook his head. "I can't keep talking about it. I have to do something."

KP sighed. "Hopefully not something you'll regret."

Archie sighed. "I'm sorry, KP, I have to go, I have to try."

They walked out of the room quickly.

...

**Pop's**

**(Song:) Running Behind - Holy Child**

Rosalie, Jughead, Betty, Bash and Veronica were sitting at a booth.

Betty sighed. "Poor Moose. Is he okay?"

"His name is Moose." Bash told them. "He's fine."

Rosalie chuckled.

Archie and KP walked in, sitting at their table.

"Jug, what the hell?" Archie asked. "I've been texting you."

"Archie, Jughead and Bash just told us what happened yesterday." Rosalie told him.

"Though I checked out at the words 'construction' and 'site'," Veronica told them.

Archie looked at Jughead and Bash. "Moose and I are going to the Southside to find those Serpents. You in?"

"Uh, no, Bash is coming to the baby shower, because both me and my mom will kill him if he's not there to help stop the pre-war battle zone that might be in our apartment with both the Coopers and Blossoms there." Veronica told them. She looked at Betty and Rosalie. "No offense. KP, you're coming, too."

KP frowned, sighing.

"Whoa." Rosalie told them. "Hey, you didn't say it was the Serpents who beat Moose up."

"'Cause we don't know that for a fact." Bash told them.

"Well, it's still worth a shot if it might help my dad." Archie told them. "Kevin's boyfriend can get us in."

"Get in where?" KP asked.

"To some bar where the Serpents hang out." Archie answered. "If Moose spots them, we call Sheriff Keller and get these goons arrested."

"Archie, the Serpents are dangerous." Betty told him. "They're drug dealers."

"What?" Jughead asked. "Says who?"

"Polly." Rosalie answered. "Remember? Jason was dealing drugs. Polly said it was for the Serpents."

"You heard my Dad, Jughead." Archie told him. "Clifford Blossom is trying to torpedo him. Bash, Sheriff Keller basically blew him off, right in front of us. Somebody needs to do something." He stood, pulling on his jacket. "KP, Bash, I get it, you have to be at the shower. But, Jughead, please, come with me."

"Archie, going into that bar is a bad idea." KP told him.

"Jughead, are you coming with me or not?" Archie asked. Everyone looked anxious. KP and Jughead looked nervous because Archie was going to find out that their dad was a Serpent, and didn't know what to say. "Thanks for having my back."

Archie walked out of Pop's. Jughead and KP exchanged a worried look, sighing.

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Whyte Wyrm Bar - Outside**

Archie, Moose, Kevin and Joaquin walked up to the Serpent's bar.

"Play it cool, just like we said." Joaquin told them. "Keep eye contact to a minimum."

"And Moose, if you see the guys that jumped you, we leave, and we call Kevin's dad." Archie told him.

Moose nodded. The boys walked into the bar.

...

**Inside**

**(Song:) Looking Glass / Pettibon - Eraas**

Archie, Moose, Kevin and Joaquin walked into the bar, looking around. They saw Serpents drinking and partying even during broad daylight, seeing a snake in a glass cage nearby.

"Moose, anything?" Archie asked.

"Not yet, not that I see." Moose answered.

Kevin looked at the snake in the cage. "We're all gonna die."

Later, Kevin and Joaquin were playing pool.

Joaquin made a shot, holding his hand toward Kevin. "Pay up."

Kevin sighed, pulling out his wallet. "I'm gonna get this back, right?"

Joaquin laughed. "You wish, Preppy."

Archie noticed that Moose was looking at someone. "Is that one of them?"

"I can't tell." Moose admitted. "He looks kind of familiar."

Archie walked up to the man that Moose was looking at, named Mustang.

Kevin was nervous, putting down his pool stick. "Oh, God."

The three boys followed Archie.

Archie put a hand on Mustang's shoulder, turning him to face them. "Hey."

"What?" Mustang asked. "You got a death wish?"

"Archie, back off." Joaquin told him.

"What the hell is this?" Mustang asked.

"You like beating up teenagers?" Archie asked.

"This isn't the first time one of you Bulldogs has come in here, looking to cause trouble." Mustang told them, pushing Archie back.

Another Serpents restrained Kevin and Moose. Mustang grabbed Archie, turning to slam him down onto a pool table.

FP walked down from upstairs, looking at them. "Hey! That's enough, Mustang. Let 'em go." The Serpents let go of the boys. Archie sat up. FP walked closer. "I'll take care of this."

Archie was stunned to see FP here.

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Outside**

FP took Kevin, Moose, and Archie outside. "Not you, Red, you stay."

Archie nodded to Moose and Kevin. "I'm good."

Moose and Kevin walked away quickly. Archie turned to face FP.

"What the hell are you doing here?" FP asked.

"Looking for the thugs that trashed my dad's equipment." Archie answered. "We figured it was the Serpents, angry for getting kicked off their land, but now that I know you're a Serpent, I'm thinking this is personal. Going after my dad, his company, that is payback, right? For when he fired you?"

FP chuckled. "Man, you've got a bigger imagination than Jughead and KP, and that's saying something."

"This isn't a joke." Archie told him. "My dad could lose everything."

"You think I'm responsible?" FP asked. "That I've been, what, waiting all these years for a chance to get back at your old man? No. No, kid, life's too short. You don't know that now, but you will. I especially wouldn't do that knowing what you and my daughter have. You think I would jeopardize any kind of happiness that KP has somehow found?" Archie looked down guiltily. Fred pulled up in his truck, getting out. "I called him the second you set foot in the bar."

Fred walked closer. "Get in the truck, Archie."

Archie walked toward the truck.

...

**Lodge Apartment - Living Room**

**(Song:) Our House - Anna of the North**

The baby shower was in progress. Everyone else was here.

Veronica and KP smiled when Josie, Valerie and Melody arrived with presents, hugging each of them

"Hi, guys." Veronica told them. "Good to see you. Right this way."

The Pussycats walked over to hug Polly.

Jughead carried a tray of food toward Rosalie, setting it down.

Rosalie smiled, kissing Jughead. "You're sweet to be here. I know this isn't exactly your scene."

"What?" Jughead asked. "Organizing a baby shower? It's totally on my bucket list."

They smiled.

Betty and Bash were setting things up.

"Thank you for all of this." Betty told him. "Letting my sister stay here, going through all of this just to help me. Even having a baby shower in your apartment. You went above and beyond."

Bash chuckled, shrugging. "Doing bigger and better things."

Betty and Bash smiled, kissing sweetly. They pulled away, surprised when they saw Alice walk in.

"Mom?" Betty asked. She walked toward her sister. "Polly, look, Mom's here."

Polly was relieved but nervous to see her mother. Alice walked up to them with a present. Betty took the gift bag, setting it down on the nearby table.

Alice looked at Polly. "I'm so glad you're here, and you're safe. You and the baby."

Polly smiled in relief. "Oh, Mom."

Polly and Alice embraced. Betty smiled.

Cheryl walked in with a black baby stroller with a white ribbon on it. "We're here!" Everyone looked at her. Rosalie sighed, walking closer. "No big deal, it's only the best stroller money can buy."

Penelope wheeled Nana Rose into the apartment. Nana Rose had an armful of presents.

Polly looked at the stroller. "So expensive."

"All I ask in return is that you make me your baby's godmother." Cheryl told her. Betty and Rosalie exchanged an awkward look because Polly already made them the godmothers. "Kidding." Polly and Cheryl chuckled. "So not kidding."

Rosalie saw Nana Rose, smiling, walking closer to wheel her toward the table. "Come on, Nana Rose, let's get you a good spot by the food."

Rose smiled.

"Polly, let me begin with an apology." Penelope told her. "When I first heard about the baby, my initial instinct to embrace the baby but not you was wrong. I hope you can forgive me."

Penelope held her hand toward Polly. Alice took a step closer as if to stop her.

Betty held Alice back. "Think happy thoughts."

Polly smiled nervously at Penelope. Penelope smiled coldly, walking away.

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Whyte Wyrm**

Archie was sitting in the truck.

Fred was talking to FP. "So, what, you're a Serpent now? Thought you left that behind."

FP shrugged. "A guy's got to make a living. And not many people would hire me, after..."

Fred nodded sarcastically. "Right. It's my fault you run with criminals that rough up teenagers and trash my equipment?"

"You really think I'd come after you?" FP asked. "That I'd put you and your kid in danger after everything you'd done for my kids? Especially when KP is now with Archie?" Fred looked down guiltily. "Look, I'm... sorry for your troubles. How bad is it?"

"I got no crew." Fred answered. "I got no cash. Never been worse."

"Let me ask around." FP told him. "See if any of my guys have heard who it could be."

Fred nodded. "I'd appreciate it."

FP patted him on the shoulder. "You'll pull through, Fred. You always do. But you might wanna keep tabs on that boy of yours."

FP walked back into the bar. Fred turned to see that Archie was no longer in the truck.

...

**Lodge Apartment - Living Room**

**(Song:) For You - Lo**

Everyone was still at the baby shower. KP was keeping her distance because she was worried about Archie and what could be happening, sighing, looking down.

Nana Rose was waving a crystal over Polly's hand to predict the sex of her baby. "This necklace reads the baby's aura. Predicts the sex."

"Nana has dementia and gypsy blood." Cheryl told them.

Rose gasped.

"What?" Rosalie asked. "Is the baby okay?"

"Babies." Rose told them. "It's twins. One of each."

Polly smiled in shock.

Alice whispered to Betty. "This is occultism at its most ludicrous." Betty gave her a look. "But I'm grateful to be here."

It was finally the gift opening portion of the night.

Polly opened Rosalie's gift, which was a musical mobile, smiling. "Thanks, Rosalie."

Rosalie smiled.

"Okay, now Mom's." Betty told them, handing the gift to Polly.

Polly opened it to reveal a baby night light. "It's my night light. When I was a little kid."

Everyone smiled. "How did you... where did you even..."

"I saved it." Alice answered. "I know how much you loved it, and how it made you feel safe. And I wanted you to be able to pass it down to your own baby one day."

"Alice, it's lovely." Hermione told her.

Veronica and Bash nodded.

Polly and Alice held hands.

"Open ours next, dear." Penelope told her.

**(Song Ends)**

Archie walked in, seeing Jughead and KP, walking toward them. "You were protecting him. That's why you didn't tell me."

"Relax." Jughead told him.

KP sighed worriedly. "What happened?"

Rosalie walked up to them. "What's wrong?"

Veronica and Bash walked up to them.

"Did you know that Jughead and KP's father is a Serpent?" Archie asked.

"No." Rosalie answered.

"That's why they tried to stop me from going to the bar, so I wouldn't find out." Archie told them. "After everything my dad has done for you guys..."

KP sighed, looking down. "Archie, I can explain, okay?"

"But not right now." Veronica told them. "This is Polly's day, so you guys need to check yourselves. I mean it."

KP walked away.

Archie sighed, following her. "KP..."

Betty went back to sit with Polly and Alice. Veronica and Bash went to sit with Hermione.

Rosalie looked at Jughead, trying to speak until she heard her mother's voice.

Penelope had given Polly an antique rocking horse. "It's a Blossom family heirloom. Great-grandfather Blossom used to play with it. Isn't it magnificent?"

"Oh, Polly, come stay with us at Thornhill." Cheryl told her.

Rosalie looked toward them in surprise.

"Cheryl's invitation is genuine." Penelope told her. "Thornhill's gates will always be open to you. The child would want for nothing. You would want for nothing."

"Do you think that you can just waltz in here, with a bedbug infested Trojan Horse, wave a blank check around and steal my daughter?" Alice asked.

"I didn't think you wanted her." Penelope told her. "Else why would she have been exiled like some pariah?"

Alice glared at Penelope, standing. "To keep her away from your family."

Penelope stood. "Oh, and not because you're ashamed? Why is your own daughter not living with you?"

"She's not going to set foot in that twisted, poisonous house of yours." Alice told her.

Cheryl stood. "She should be so lucky."

Rosalie walked closer to try to stop the fighting. "Cheryl, that's not helping."

Penelope ignored Rosalie, looking at Alice. "She'd do a lot better there than with you."

"How dare you?" Alice asked angrily.

Polly stood. "Enough, both of you!"

Alice looked at Polly, pointing at Penelope. "If you believe one lie-"

"This is why Jason is dead." Polly told them. "This pointless, stupid fighting."

Alice reached out to touch Polly's arm. "Honey..."

Polly backed away. "No, don't touch me. We were supposed to be together. And you didn't let us have that, neither of you. And you know it cost Jason his life."

Polly walked away.

Penelope, Cheryl, Rosalie, Betty and Alice were all saddened by this, the Blossoms because of what she said about Jason knowing that it was the truth, and the Coopers because of the pain that Polly was in.

...

Almost everyone was gone, besides the Coopers and Lodges.

Betty gave Alice a look, nodding to Polly. "Mom. You need to talk to her."

Alice walked toward her eldest daughter. "Polly, I'm sorry. It's just that woman-"

"Didn't send me away." Polly told her. "You did. And if you hadn't, I would've met up with Jason, and he still might be alive."

"Or you might've gotten hurt or worse." Alice replied, sitting across from Polly.

Polly sighed, near tears. "I was alone there, in that place."

"I never wanted you to feel alone, or unwanted, or unloved." Alice told her, taking her by the hand. "Honey, come home. I promise you you'll never feel that way again."

"You want me to come home?" Polly asked.

Alice nodded. "More than anything, honey."

Polly sniffled, taking her hand away, wiping her tears away. "Yeah, but what about Dad?"

Alice sighed heavily. "Your father..."

Betty walked closer. "Dad's just gonna have to get over it."

Betty sat down on the couch next to Alice across from Polly.

"Are you sure he's not just gonna try and make another appointment for me?" Polly asked.

"What are you talking about?" Alice asked. "What appointment?"

"Before you sent me away, Dad made an appointment for me to see a doctor." Polly answered. "Said he would be more than happy to pay for it." She held her stomach. "That I shouldn't have to live with my mistake."

Betty realized what she meant, horrified. "Oh, my God."

"He didn't even ask me what I wanted." Polly told them.

Alice and Betty both realized that Hal had tried to convince Polly to have an abortion.

...

**Andrews House - Kitchen**

Fred was sitting at the kitchen counter, drinking a beer.

Archie walked in, taking off his jacket, walking closer. "Dad, before you say anything, I was trying to help."

"It was reckless." Fred told him.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter." Archie told him. "I wanna pull my weight around here. I wanna help you the way you help me."

"We've both done everything we can." Fred told him. "I need you to know, son... I tried, my whole life, to build stuff. I tried to build a family; that didn't work out. I'm trying to build us a safe life for you; and the jury's still out on that. I've been pouring concrete and laying brick since I was your age. That's who I am. That's all I am."

Archie sighed. "Dad, I was thinking, what if I have a kid someday, and what if that kid hates music, doesn't want anything to do with it, and says, instead, 'Nah, I wanna build houses and buildings like Grandpa'?" Fred chuckled. "I think that would be pretty freaking cool, Dad."

Fred nodded in agreement. "That would be something."

Archie nodded. "This is your legacy, which makes it mine, too."

...

**The Pembrooke - Outside**

Rosalie walked out of the apartment building, finding Jughead and KP outside. "Polly's finally asleep. What a mess."

KP sighed. "I'm sorry Jughead and I didn't tell you about our dad."

"I get it, KP." Rosalie told her. "I have a lot of family secrets, and personal secrets, that I don't really tell anyone, either. If anyone can understand keeping secrets for the sake of family..."

They all chuckled a little.

"How about this?" Jughead asked. "Divulging secrets one by one?"

Rosalie smiled a little, nodding. "I like that. But Juggy, KP, we should talk to your dad. He might know something about Jason."

Jughead nodded. "Okay."

...

**FP's Trailer**

FP was sitting on the couch, watching football and drinking, standing when he heard the door open, turning to see his kids walk in. "Jughead. KP."

Rosalie walked in.

"Dad, Rosalie Blossom." KP told him. "Rose, you remember our dad."

"Of course." Rosalie answered. "Hi, Mr. Jones. Nice to see you again."

"And you, and you." FP told her. "Um... why don't you guys sit down?"

"This isn't really a social call." Jughead told him.

"No, I didn't expect it would be after Archie showed up at the bar." FP told them.

"We know the Serpents had some kind of drug thing going on with Valentina's brother, Jason Blossom." KP told him.

"What?" FP asked. "Where'd you hear that?"

"Jason's girlfriend, Polly Cooper." Rosalie answered.

FP sighed, rubbing his face, sitting down. "The kid needed some money to get away. A clean cut kid like that, no one's gonna suspect him of running, so we helped him, he helped us."

"Jeez, Dad." Jughead told him. "Did you tell the cops that?"

FP chuckled. "What do you think?"

"Well, they know now." Jughead told him. "Polly told them. So if they haven't been by yet, they will be."

"Did you ever talk to Jason, personally?" Rosalie asked.

FP shrugged. "My guys gave him some product. When it wasn't delivered, we figured he'd took off with our stash, until..."

"Until Jason's body was found at Sweetwater River." Rosalie finished.

"Not the hide-around-the-bush type, are you, Rosalie?" FP asked.

"No one else is gonna say it while I'm in the room." Rosalie replied.

FP chuckled, impressed. "Anything else you wanna ask?"

"Did you have anything to do with Jason's death?" KP asked.

FP shook his head. "You really think I could do that?"

"It's the dark ages, Dad." Jughead told him. "We don't really know what to think anymore."

"I'm not a perfect father, no getting around that," FP told them. "But, I'm no killer."

...

**Outside**

Rosalie and Jughead were walking toward Rose's car, stopping to talk.

"Do you believe him?" Rosalie asked.

"I do." Jughead answered. Rosalie nodded. "Do you?"

Rosalie smiled a little, placing her hands on either of his cheeks. "I believe you, Jughead. You and KP."

Jughead chuckled, also placing both hands on either of Rosalie's cheeks so they could kiss slowly, sweetly and passionately. They pulled away, smiling small smiles.

...

**Cooper House - Living Room**

Hal was sitting in the dark, watching football, drinking.

Alice walked in, turning the TV off, and turning the light on.

Hal looked at her in confusion. "Honey?"

Alice threw the remote across the room. "What did you say to Polly when you found out that she was pregnant? Did you make an appointment for her?" Hal stood. "With a doctor that you offered to pay for? Behind my back? So that she could fix her... her mistake?"

Hal sighed. "Alice..."

Alice pushed him in the chest. "Bastard." She paced around him. "So you did to Polly exactly what you did to me?"

Hal turned to face her. "See, this is why I didn't involve you, for this very reason. I knew that you would overreact. Honey, you weren't ready, okay? And neither is Polly."

"We were sending her to the Sisters." Alice told him. "Why wasn't that enough?"

"Because of exactly what is happening right now." Hal answered. "Our little girl's life is being ruined by that mistake. By that family."

Alice glared at him. "Polly is moving home, into this house, where she belongs."

Hal shook his head. "The hell she is, Alice! 'Cause I will not be party to raising a child that has Blossom blood."

"Get out." Alice told him angrily.

"No." Hal told her.

Alice became so angry and upset that she was close to crying, yelling, pointing at the door. "Get out!" She hit Hal in the chest. "Get out! get out before I do something that we both regret. And I think, by now, you know what I'm capable of."

"No." Hal told her. "What would people think?"

Alice shook her head. "I don't... I don't care anymore. And I am not gonna ask again. Get out. I don't want you here when Polly gets home."

Hal walked upstairs. Alice was still angry and upset.

...

**Andrews House - Garage**

KP was sitting on a futon, playing her guitar. Archie slowly walked in, standing in the doorway. KP looked up, seeing him, looking nervous, sighing.

"I was an ass, earlier." Archie admitted.

"Well, they say that admitting it is the first step to forgiveness." KP told him teasingly.

Archie chuckled, but was still serious and felt guilty. "I'm sorry."

KP sighed. 'Me, too. I should've told you about my dad when I had the chance."

"So why didn't you?" Archie asked.

"I was ashamed." KP answered. "I was afraid that the Serpents and my dad were the ones doing those messed up things. I didn't wanna believe that was true. I mean..." She sighed shakily. "He's my dad, Archie."

Archie nodded, walking closer. "I get that. I do. But, KP, you can talk to me about anything." He sat next to KP, both of them sighing. "KP, if we're gonna be together, I wanna know who you are. All of it."

KP nodded, smiling a little in relief that he wasn't mad at her. "Okay." Archie smiled. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But I'm here for you and your dad. So what can I do?"

"Pray for a miracle." Archie answered.

Archie and KP both sighed, conflicted about their father's situations, but glad they were in it together. They looked at each other for a minute, kissing slowly, sweetly and softly, pulling away, relieved that they could still work through whatever they were going through together.

...

**FP's Trailer**

FP was putting Jason's varsity jacket into a bag, tossing it to Joaquin. "The heat is on. If the cops come around, this is our insurance in case everything goes to hell. Here, stash it. Keep it safe." Joaquin stood. "How's it going with the Keller kid?"

"It's good." Joaquin answered. "He thinks we're legit."

FP nodded. "Right on. We're gonna need that inside line with the Sheriff." Joaquin hesitated. "What? We got a problem?"

Joaquin sighed. "He likes me, you know. For real."

FP chuckled, walking over to the couch, sitting down. "Ah, you're breaking my heart." He opened a cooler, taking out a beer. "We all got a part to play. Including me."

FP opened his beer, looking down guiltily.

...

**Day Five**

**Morning - Andrews Construction**

Hermione and Fred were walking, with hard hats on.

"I've got calls into Greendale and Centerville." Hermione told him. "Clifford Blossom couldn't have hired every crew in the state."

"In the meantime, we'll just be a two person crew." Fred told her.

They heard FP's voice. "That won't be necessary." They walked closer, seeing that FP had brought a bunch of guys. "You need a crew? My guys are always looking for work, and you've never had a better foreman than me." FP used his hard hat to point at Fred, walking closer. "I won't leave you hanging this time."

Fred smiled a little. "What if there's trouble?"

FP looked toward his guys. "We can handle trouble."

Fred nodded. "We're burning daylight. Let's get going."

"I'll catch up." FP told him. "We're just gonna get the paperwork done." Fred walked toward the guys. FP walked with Hermione so they could talk. "I asked around about those bruisers going after your man's crew. Turns out they weren't local."

"Why are you telling me, not Fred?" Hermione asked.

"One of my says he knows 'em from a stint doing time up north, in Montreal." FP answered. They stopped walking. "Pretty sure we both know who has business in Montreal."

"Hiram?" Hermione asked. "But... why would he even..."

"Maybe he got a whiff of your little romance with Freddy Andrews?" FP asked. "But the real question is, who ratted you out?"

FP walked away. Hermione looked around nervously.

...

**Lodge Apartment - Living Room**

**(Song:) Into the Black - Chromatics**

Betty and Polly were sitting on the couch, talking.

"Mom had no idea, Polly." Betty told her. "Dad never told her. She swears it."

Polly sighed. "I just... I can't believe she kicked him out."

"She meant what she said," Betty told her. "She wants you and the baby, or babies, to feel safe." She took Polly's hands. "Which means, you can come home now."

Polly shook her head, looking away.

...

**Thornhill Mansion - Outside**

A cab pulled Polly up to the front gates of Thornhill. Polly got out of the cab with her suitcase. The gates opened. Polly walked toward the mansion.

...

**Cooper House - Living Room**

Alice was sitting on the couch, looking at the family picture of her family that had been taken in flashback at the beginning of the chapter.

Betty walked toward her, looking upset. "I'm sorry, Mom. I tried."

They both looked close to crying. Betty sat down on the couch next to Alice, holding her mother as she started to cry against her shoulder.

...

**Thornhill Mansion - Outside**

Polly walked up to the mansion's front door, toward where Penelope and Clifford were waiting at the open door.

"Polly, we're so happy you're here." Penelope told her.

Polly took a deep breath. "I'm doing this for my baby."

Penelope nodded. "Of course. You made the right choice. You'll be safe here."

They led Polly inside the mansion. Penelope smirked, closing the front door.


	12. La Grande Illusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/collection?id=7156579

**Flashback**

**Day - Blossom Maple Farms**

The Blossoms, Rosalie, Cheryl, Jason, Penelope and Clifford, were all standing in the building that contained barrels of maple syrup, as Clifford poured them each a glass. They each raised their glass, drinking it almost as if it was fine wine.

_Thicker than blood, more precious than oil. Riverdale's big business is maple syrup. Since the town's founding, one family has controlled its lucrative syrup trade, the Blossoms._

...

**Day One**

**Morning - Pop's Chock-Lit Shoppe**

Archie and KP were sitting at a table, eating pancakes with the maple syrup, looking at each other, smiling small smiles.

_They were a part of the fabric of our daily lives. Rich or poor, old or young._

...

**Lodge Apartment - Living Room**

Bash and Veronica were sitting at the table, pouring syrup over their pancakes, while Hermione was standing nearby, drinking coffee.

_We consumed Blossom syrup by the bucket. That sickly, sweet smell was inescapable._

...

**Cooper House - Kitchen**

Alice was throwing an empty bottle of syrup away.

_The death of Jason Blossom precipitated a crisis._

...

**Blossom Maple Farms - Outside**

Penelope, Clifford, Cheryl and Rosalie were standing outside in the snow, holding umbrellas. Several cars pulled up through the snow.

_With the heir apparent gone, who would inherit the family business one day? Cheryl or Rosalie?_

Everyone in the cars got out of the limos, each with their own umbrellas. Most of them were redheads as well.

_It was a question that brought the wolves to Riverdale. And now, the Blossoms were circling the wagons against possible attack, from within their own ranks_

Polly walked closer to stand on the other side of Rosalie, holding her own umbrella.

_**Polly won't answer my calls or emails.** _

...

**Cooper House - Betty's Room**

Betty and Bash were sitting on her bed, talking.

"I mean, I get that she doesn't want to talk to my dad, but what did I do wrong?" Betty asked.

"Nothing." Bash answered. "We'll figure it out. Come here."

Betty and Bash smiled, starting to kiss.

Alice opened the door, walking in, making them pull away awkwardly. "Up and at 'em, breakfast is ready."

Betty shook her head. "I'm not hungry."

"Oh, enough is enough, Elizabeth." Alice told her. "We have a big week ahead of us." Bash and Betty frowned in confusion. "The Blossoms have always been a thorn in our side, ever since, according to your milquetoast father, Great-Grandpappy Blossom killed Great-Grandpappy Cooper. Well, it's about time someone brings them to heel. I'm writing a searing, no holds barred takedown of their clan."

"And you think that's going to bring Polly home?" Betty asked skeptically.

Alice shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not, but it'll make me feel better. Word has it that the Blossom board of trustees has descended upon Riverdale like a cabal of vampires. Why? Now, that's a story. I just need to find a way in." Bash and Betty looked at her weirdly, exchanging a look. "Bash, don't you have to go home?"

Betty gave her a look. "Mom."

Bash sighed, standing. "No, she's right. My mom wanted to talk to me and Veronica about our dad. Something important."

"Okay." Betty told him.

Bash walked out of the room, leaving the house. Betty gave Alice an annoyed look for driving everyone away.

...

**Lodge Apartment - Living Room**

Bash walked into the apartment to talk to Hermione and Veronica.

"The lawyers are coming over this week to take our statements for your dad's hearing." Hermione explained. "We're all gonna have to testify on your father's behalf."

"What if they ask about what he did?" Veronica asked. "Embezzling all that money? Are we going to have to lie?"

Hermione sighed. "Well, we might have to shade the truth a bit, Ronnie."

Bash scoffed incredulously. "Mom."

"Bash, I have just made a mess of things." Hermione told him. "Your father found out about Fred and me. Someone went to him before I got a chance to say anything."

"Oh, my God, Dad knows?" Veronica asked.

"Yes." Hermione answered. "And on top of that, the Blossoms are still after the drive in land, and Fred still doesn't know that we own it."

"Maybe it's time you tell Mr. Andrews the truth." Bash told her.

"And risk having him walk off the project?" Hermione asked. "We've bet everything we have on the SoDale construction."

"So did Mr. Andrews." Bash replied. "He needs the cash. Mom, this is a small, gossipy town. You need to tell Fred about the land before someone else does."

...

**Riverdale High School - Music Room**

KP and Archie were playing a song to show Jughead and Valentina what they had wrote, both who were impressed.

Cheryl walked in. "KP and Archie, if music be the food of love, play on, play on. Jughead, did Rosalie tell you guys that this week's the official start of maple syrup season?"

"Uh, no, she didn't." Jughead answered.

Rosalie sighed. "Just because I have to be there doesn't mean that I want to brag about it, Cheryl. It's boring enough to make me want to blow my head off."

Jughead, KP and Archie chuckled.

"Every year, we host a tree-tapping ceremony, a tradition that honors the Blossom bloodline." Cheryl explained. "Our heritage."

"Sounds cool." Archie told them.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "It is beyond boring."

"It's also incredibly exclusive." Cheryl told them. "Family and inner circle only. Rose, you should ask Jughead to be your date, and your best friend KP to come, too. Archie, you would be welcome, also, if you came as KP's date."

"What are you up to?" Rosalie asked.

Cheryl chuckled. "I merely told Mommy and Daddy about what Veronica said about you and Jughead, and they agreed that it was time to meet your boyfriend, and get to know your best friend better. And knowing that this is not exactly their 'scene', I suggested that KP would be allowed to bring a date to make herself a little less uncomfortable."

Jughead, KP and Archie all looked at Rosalie, a little confused on the seemingly nice gesture from Cheryl and their parents. Vallie was also confused, thinking that her parents were up to something.

...

 **Classroom**  

Cheryl, Kevin, Jughead, Rosalie, KP, Archie, Betty, Bash and Veronica were sitting in class.

Ethel Muggs stood in front of the class, reading a poem. "'They put me in a wooden box as I desperately opposed. But all my screaming was for naught. My mouth has been sewn closed. Curled up in bed was just a girl, needing Daddy's arms to hold her'."

...

**Student Lounge**

Veronica took a seat next to Ethel. "Hey, Ethel.  I just wanted to tell you how moved I was by your poem. It felt like you were tapping into something pretty dark, but also pretty real. And I don't want to overstep, but is everything all right, Ethel?"

Ethel hesitated for a long moment before finally speaking. "Things at home aren't great. My mom and dad are fighting, but they won't tell me about what. It's like this really bad thing is happening, and there's nothing that I can do to stop it."

Veronica nodded in understanding. "Like you're trapped in a slow motion car crash." Ethel nodded. "Yeah, I know the feeling. Listen, Ethel, it sounds like you need some cheering up. Which happens to be a Veronica Lodge specialty. So, if you're free after school, come over for lunch and pampering." She saw Kevin sitting on a nearby couch. "Kevin will be there." Kevin looked toward them. "Yeah, come on, it'll be fun." Veronica looked at Ethel. "Just please say yes."

Ethel smiled. "All right, sure."

"Yeah?" Veronica asked.

Ethel nodded. "Yeah."

"Great." Veronica told her. "I'll see you tomorrow."

...

 **Hallway**  

Kevin and Veronica were walking together.

"So, what was that about?" Kevin asked.

Veronica sighed. "Ethel's poem was a cry for help if I ever heard one, the likes of which I vowed never to ignore, not after..."

Kevin raised his eyebrows. "Uh-oh. Do we need to sit down?"

"Okay, so, last year at Spence, my best friend Katy and I find of terrorized this girl, Paige." Veronica explained. "One time, we made her drink gutter water."

Kevin gave her an incredulous look. "Ew! Why?"

"Because she was there." Veronica answered. "Because she was a misfit and we were class-A brutal bitches. Anyway, by December, Paige couldn't take it anymore."

"Oh, my God, did you drive her to suicide?" Kevin asked.

"What?" Veronica asked. "No. But she did transfer schools. And went into therapy. Bash made me promise that I would never do something like that again, to be a better person."

"And so..." Kevin trailed off.

"If I can make Ethel Muggs' life a little better, even for one afternoon, I'm going to do it," Veronica answered.

Kevin nodded in understanding.

...

 **Hallway**  

Jughead, Rosalie, KP and Archie were walking together.

Penelope walked up to them. "Jughead. Rosalie. KP. Archibald." Rose jumped slightly at her mother's sudden appearance. "I was going to get Principal Weatherbee to summon you."

Jughead looked around. "Um, why?"

"Have a moment to chat?" Penelope asked. "About the tree-tapping ceremony. I believe Cheryl extended the invitation we told her to give to the three of you."

"Yeah, she did." Rosalie answered. "And like I told her, I might have to go, but I wouldn't want to force my friends to go."

Penelope looked at KP and Archie. "Cheryl mentioned you both have a keen interest in music. Is that true? Rosalie, did you tell either of them that your Great-Uncle Harrison sits on the board of the Brandenburg Music Academy?" Rosalie knew that she was trying to buy KP and Archie, and Jughead, rolling her eyes, sighing. KP and Archie were both stunned. Jughead frowned in confusion. "They have an excellent summer program, I hear."

"It's amazing." KP told them. "Crazy hard to get into."

"Surely not for a talent like you." Penelope told them. "And especially not if I put in a word on your behalf."

"Mrs. Blossom..." Archie trailed off.

"KP, even when our family has been harsh to Rosalie, you have always been there to help her, even if it was against her own parents or sister." Penelope told her. "Jughead, you have also been helping her with the aftermath of Jason's death. Even you, Archibald, have been there for my daughter in ways that our family hasn't been, like when you defended her to the Sheriff when not even we did. You're all good and decent, unlike most people in this town."

"Mom, what are you doing?" Rosalie asked.

"Maybe I'm extending an olive branch to you, Rosalie, by inviting your closest friends to the tapping." Penelope told her. "It's just an afternoon." She looked at Jughead, KP and Archie. "As I'm sure you're aware, the tapping is not a favorite event of Rosalie’s. I'm sure it would mean the world to her if she didn't have to endure it alone."

"I mean, yeah." Archie told her. "I guess we could talk about it."

"I swear, Archibald, when the light hits you just right, you look just like Jason." Penelope told him. "Thank you for reconsidering. And I'll call Great-Uncle Harrison."

Penelope walked away.

Rosalie was in disbelief, putting a hand to her head. Jughead, KP and Archie turned to Rose.

"What was that about?" Jughead asked.

"Other than her trying to buy off my friends?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, but why?" KP asked.

Rosalie sighed. "I have no idea. Yet."

...

  
**Student Lounge**

**(Song:) Home - Morgxn**

Rosalie, Jughead, KP and Archie joined Veronica, Betty, Bash and Kevin in the student lounge.

"Just in time." Bash told them. "We're celebrating."

"KP, Archie, you guys are seriously going to some super exclusive music program this summer?" Kevin asked.

"It's my mom's way of buying them off." Rosalie told them. "For what, I'm not sure yet, but I'll figure it out."

"We're not letting anyone buy us off." KP told them. "We're just trying to figure out what her mom wants."

"But it might not be anything bad." Archie told them. "I mean, Mrs. Blossom could actually be just apologizing to Rose about the raging bitch she's been to her for this long. If it happens, though, it would be huge for us."

Veronica said. "Terrifying." The same time Kevin said. "Amazing."

"Uh-huh, what's she getting out of it?" Bash asked.

"We don't know what's going on for sure, but we need connections outside of Riverdale." Archie told them.

"It's just the way of the world." Veronica told them. "It's all about connections. But Bash's right. These kinds of favors always come with a price tag."

"Betty, back us up here." Bash told her.

Betty shrugged. "I think it's a great idea."

"Thank you, Betty." KP told her sarcastically.

"Yeah, and while you're all there, would you talk to Polly for me?" Betty asked. Rosalie and KP nodded. "I just want to make sure she's okay."

Rosalie chuckled. "She's okay, but I'll ask her why she's not talking to you."

Betty smiled. "Thank you."

"And don't worry, Rose." Jughead told her. "Whatever your family's up to, me, and KP and Archie can help you figure it out. And we can take care of themselves."

"Famous last words, Juggy." Rosalie told him.

KP and Archie chuckled.

**(Song Ends)**

...

 **Woods**  

The Blossoms and the people who came into town were walking with Polly, Cheryl, Rosalie, Jughead, KP and Archie, in the snow.

"When Jason died, Rose and I thought we'd tapped our last tree." Cheryl told them. "Now, don't be nervous, Rose. All you have to do is hold the bucket study. I'll handle the rest."

"Who are all these people?" Archie asked.

"Entre nous [Between us], they're Dad's board of trustees." Rosalie answered. "They smell blood in the water. They're worried Dad's losing his grip on the company and they're looking for a way to take it away from us."

"They can do that?" KP asked.

"If they all vote together, they can." Cheryl answered. "When Jason died, it was a PR debacle. And now, here's Polly, pregnant and unwed, it's no wonder they've descended upon us like some biblical plague."

Penelope and Clifford were standing in front of everyone.

Clifford read from a parchment. "'Nearly 100 years ago, Grandfather Blossom came to this sacred maple grove. The annual tapping ceremony portends each season's bounty.' Now, I've performed this ceremony many times in my life. My son Jason, when he came of age, performed it as well. In his place, I put forth my daughters Cheryl and Rosalie."

Cheryl and Rosalie walked through the crowd of trustees toward the tree. Cheryl handed the bucket to Rose. Rose held it steady underneath the tree.

Rosalie noticed that Cheryl was looking around nervously. "Hey, you can do this in your sleep."

Cheryl sighed, nodding, using a hammer to tap the nozzle into the tree, making maple pour into the bucket that Rosalie held ready. The crowd clapped. Cheryl smiled. Clifford and Penelope looked at each other knowingly, smirking slightly.

...

**Lodge Apartment - Dining Room**

The Lodges, Betty, Kevin and Ethel were sitting around the table, eating.

"Mrs. Lodge, this Quiche Lorraine is to die for." Kevin told her.

"Ethel, you haven't eaten at all." Veronica stated.

"Oh, sorry." Ethel told them. "I just... I'm not really hungry."

"Anything we can help with?" Bash asked.

Ethel sighed. "Um, my parents... all they do is yell at each other."

"My parents are fighting right now, too." Betty told them. "It's terrible."

"I think my dad had some bad luck with our savings." Ethel explained. "Now my mom says we're going to have to sell the house. My dad is just so... crushed. I wish there was something I could do to help him."

"Girl, we have a lot more in common than I thought." Veronica told her. "We lost our place at the Dakota. Look, being ruined sucks. But you have your family, and you have us. You've got this, Ethel Muggs."

"Muggs?" Hermione repeated.

Ethel nodded. "Uh, it's Dutch. We lost the third 'G' when my Grandpa Manfred came over."

Bash noticed that Hermione was acting shady now, frowning in confusion.

...

 **Woods**  

The Blossoms, the trustees and Polly were gathered in front of a camera.

"KP, Jughead, Archibald, come join us before the snow starts again." Clifford told them.

KP, Jughead and Archie jogged up to stand next to Rosalie, as everyone smiled for the picture. Everyone dispersed.

"Polly, Betty's worried about you." Rosalie told her. "Why won't you call or email her? Betty and I both fought for you, Polly, and now you're treating her like she's the enemy."

Penelope overheard what they were talking about, cutting the conversation short. "Polly, Rosalie, come along."

Polly looked at Rose. "Tell Betty that she shouldn't worry, okay? Come on."

They walked along with the others.

...

**Lodge Apartment - Living Room**

Veronica, Bash and Hermione were talking alone.

"Veronica, Bash, there's something you need to know about that Muggs girl." Hermione told them.

"What?" Bash asked. 

"Her father, Manfred Muggs, invested with your dad." Hermione answered. "And it's probable that they lost a lot when your father was arrested. Maybe everything."

"Mom, they're being kicked out of their house, their home." Bash told her. 

"Well, from what I've been told, the Muggs family is going to testify against your father.” Hermione told them.

"They should." Veronica told her. "How many, Mom? How many families like Ethel's?"

Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes. "It's the risk of doing business with your father."

"Could Mr. Andrews lose everything, for doing business with you and Dad?" Veronica asked.

"I'm not sure." Hermione admitted.

Veronica rolled her eyes. "My God."

Veronica and Bash were both disgusted, walking away.

...

 **Woods**  

The Blossoms, trustees, Polly, KP, Archie and Jughead were trudging through the snow. Cheryl, Rosalie, Jughead, KP and Archie overheard two of the trustees gossiping, a man and woman.

"I don't buy this dog and pony show for a second." The man told her. "Cliff can't control his own family, let alone the company."

"Agreed." The woman told him. "And if he tries to put Cheryl or Rosalie forward as a successor... do you remember what they did at the funeral? Crocodile tears."

"Hey." Jughead told them.

"Jughead, you don't have to." Rosalie told him.

Jughead looked at the man and woman. "No, Cheryl and Rosalie loved Jason. What were they meant to do at his funeral, not cry? And yeah, Jason was on the football team, and Cheryl was a Vixen doing as much to help the Bulldogs win as he did, but Rose was at every single game, too, and even become a Vixen herself."

"Also, 4.0." Cheryl told them.

KP nodded. "Also, they have 4.0 grade point averages. If there's one thing that I've learned from being Rose’s best friend, it's don't underestimate her or her sister Cheryl and don't bet against either of them."

Cheryl was surprised that Jughead and KP had defended both her and Rosalie, smirking a little, walking away. Rose was not surprised in the least, smiling a small smile. Jughead, Rosalie, KP and Archie followed the others, while the man and woman were left behind.

...

**Andrews Construction - Fred's Trailer**

Hermione had come to the trailer to tell Fred the truth. "Fred, we need to talk. Oh, God." She sat down, sighing. "Hiram and I, we are the anonymous buyers. You're working for Lodge Industries."

Fred was angry. "How do you not tell me that?"

Hermione stood. "You never would have gotten involved."

Fred started to pace in frustration. "Yeah, you're damn straight. Because I didn't sign up to go into business with a criminal like Hiram Lodge."

Hermione walked closer, begging for him to understand. "I'm trying to turn Lodge Industries legitimate. That means partnering with people like you, good people."

"This is why Cliff Blossom bought out my crew?" Fred asked. "Sent thugs to beat up teenagers?"

"Clifford didn't send those thugs." Hermione admitted. "Hiram did. He was trying to stop us. He found out about you and me from Clifford."

"So you have dragged me into a war between Hiram and Clifford?" Fred asked. "That's great."

"I know you're angry." Hermione told him. "And I know that I have no right to ask this, but please stay on this project. If you jump ship, I can't start over with someone else."

Fred looked at her incredulously. "So, I do the grunt work while your husband's taking potshots at me and you're playing both sides? The whole time? I gotta take a walk."

Fred walked out of the trailer, slamming the door. Hermione tried to stop him but didn't know what to do to make it better.

...

 **Woods**  

The Blossoms, trustees, Polly, KP, Archie and Jughead were still walking.

"Jughead, you know, when Cheryl told me about you and Rosalie, I was a little taken aback." Clifford admitted. "Admittedly, I've had problems with your and KP's father. And yours, Archibald. We haven't been seeing eye to eye lately."

"We came for Rose, Mr. Blossom." Archie told him. "And because we're grateful for what Mrs. Blossom is doing for us."

"The music academy, you mean?" Clifford asked. "Yeah, that would be quite a feather in your cap, now, wouldn't it? You know, we can be extremely generous, to the right people. Now later this week, we're hosting a banquet for the board at the Belmont Lodge. It's a simple thing, a little dinner, chitchat, dancing. I'm sure Rosalie would be thrilled to have you there as well. I'm surprised to say this, Jughead, but you two make quite a pair."

"Dad, I agreed that they could come here even if they didn't want to to begin with." Rosalie told him. She rolled her eyes sarcastically. "I'm sure they had a blast." Jughead chuckled at the sarcasm. "But--"

"But nothing, Rose." Cheryl told her. "They have to come. And before you ask, yes, I did pick your dress again. I'm sure that we can get KP a perfect dress, too. And Jughead and Archie will need proper suits, don't you think, Daddy?"

"I'll have my tailors fit you." Clifford told them. "If that's not a problem."

Rosalie sighed, hanging her head.

Jughead shook his head, though he was as suspicious of the seemingly kindness as Rose was. "No. No, no, it's just... KP and I are Jones, Mr. Blossom, and Archie's an Andrews. like you said."

"Jughead's right." KP told them. "Our dad, and Archie's dad, work construction. A fancy banquet's not really our thing."

"That's precisely why you should come." Clifford told them. "People like Jones and Andrews are the bedrock of our town. You're hard workers."

"Plus, Rose’s never invited friends or boyfriends to these events." Cheryl told them. 

"Because these things are hardly even me." Rosalie told them. "I just go because you guys make me."

Cheryl chuckled. "Be that as it may... we won't take no for an answer."

Rosalie, Jughead, KP and Archie all exchanged a look, getting more and more suspicious.

...

**Night - Cooper House - Dining Room**

Betty and Bash were sitting at the table.

Alice was cutting up pie for them. "Who would've predicted this? Archie Andrews, and Jughead and KP Jones are our foxes in the henhouse."

Betty looked at Bash. "What did Rosalie, Archie, Jughead and KP say about Polly? How is she? Did they say she's okay?"

Bash nodded. "The Blossoms are treating her great. They're like, being super nice, to the point of being creepy-nice, not just to Polly, but to Rose, KP, Jug and Archie. But, Betty, I don't think Polly's coming back. I don't think she wants to."

"That doesn't make any sense." Betty admitted. "That's not Polly."

Alice sat down. "She made her choice. We have to learn to live with that."

"No, I know my sister." Betty told them. "She wouldn't do that to us. Something else is going on."

"What else did they say, Bash?" Alice asked. "What did they see when they were in the stick, red thick of it? Did they say anything about the board?"

"Rosalie said that they're worried that after all the scandal with Jason and Polly, that they might try and steal the company from Mr. Blossom." Bash answered.

Alice smirked smugly. "Well, do you hear that, Betty? This is our story. A hostile takeover. No wonder the trustees are in town. The Blossom empire is crumbling."

"Okay, but Mom, if you write a story attacking them, while Polly's still in Thornhill..." Betty trailed off.

"Enough about Polly." Alice told her. "I mean it. She's the one that betrayed us, not the other way around."

Bash sighed. "Rosalie said that Polly wanted to tell her something, but Mrs. Blossom cut the conversation short."

"What did she want to say?" Betty asked.

"I'm not sure." Bash admitted. "You could ask Rose, but I don't think she knows, either."

...

**Day Two**

**Morning - Riverdale High School - Student Lounge**

Rosalie, Jughead, KP, Archie, Betty, Bash and Kevin were sitting in the lounge again.

"Betty, what's wrong?" Bash asked.

"Polly." Betty answered. "Look, Rose, I don't know what your parents or Cheryl are up to, but they're being creepy nice to you, Jughead, KP and Archie, and especially Polly. And I want to talk to my sister."

"Well, she wanted me to tell you something." Rosalie told her. "Dr. Patel just confirmed it this morning. Polly is having twins. Nana Rose was right." 

"And she didn't call to tell Betty?" KP asked.

"Hostages aren't normally allowed to make outgoing calls." Kevin told them.

Rosalie sighed, rolling her eyes. "Say what you want about my parents, but I'm making sure that Polly is safe and that she can do whatever she wants."

"Can you please just give her a message for me?" Betty asked. Rosalie odded. "Tell her she should call our mom. She's trying really hard to hide it, but I can tell she's really, really hurt and upset."

Jughead nodded. "We'll tell her."

"Thank you." Bash told them.

They nodded.

...

**Lodge Apartment - Living Room**

Veronica was surprising Ethel with a lot of girly things, as promised pampering. "All right, Ethel, open your eyes."

Ethel looked over everything, smiling. "What is happening?"

"I was purging my closet, thinking how you would look magnificent in some of these." Veronica answered. She handed a black fur coat to Ethel. "Here, try this on."

Ethel put the jacket on. "This is... this is so nice."

Veronica put a headband with a miniature hat on Ethel's head. "And I love this. It is so you, Ethel."

Ethel chuckled. "Ronnie, I can't take all this."

"I want you to have it." Veronica told her. "These things, my dad gave them to me. He always brought home gifts whenever he did something wrong. As a way to make up for it, I guess."

"Did it work?" Ethel asked.

"What girl is immune to the charms of a Givenchy bag?" Veronica replied. They both smiled. Veronica held her pearl necklace. "And I still wear these pearls he gave me."

"Okay, but you don't have to do anything." Ethel told her. "Give me anything. I just want to be friends."

Veronica nodded. "Me, too, Ethel."

...

**Andrews House - Foyer**

Cheryl knocked on the door, smiling when Fred opened the door. "Mr. Andrews. Nice haircut. You're looking extremely DILF-y today. Is Rosalie here?" 

"Cheryl, yes." Fred answered, looking toward the kitchen. Cheryl walked in with a guitar case. "Um, come on in."

Fred closed the door.

...

 **Kitchen**  

Archie, Jughead, KP and Rosalie were sitting at the table, eating and drinking soda.  
Cheryl walked toward them with the case.

Jughead whispered to Rose. "The fire princess comes for the ice queen."

Rosalie chuckled, sighing, looking at her sister in boredom. "Hey, Cheryl."

Cheryl put the case on the counter, opening it to reveal a red guitar inside. "As a maj thank you for coming to the maple banquet with us tomorrow, my parents asked me to give you this. This is for you, KP." KP stood to look at the guitar. "An '84 Les Paul, in our signature color. You're welcome. Okay, that's all. I'm going now. My claustrophobia acts up in small houses. Rose, our parents are expecting you home soon. As for the rest of you, see you tomorrow."

Cheryl walked out of the house.

KP picked up the guitar.

"I'd give that back, if I were you." Jughead told her.

"Jughead, come on." Archie told him. "The Blossoms, they're helping me and KP get into that summer music program. Like, the best in the country."

"And your parents are doing this out of the kindness of your heart, Rosalie?" Fred asked skeptically.

"I'm not sure why, but I'm pretty sure that the answer to your question is a 'hell no'," Rosalie answered.

Jughead chuckled.

"Maybe your parents feel sorry for trying to run my dad's business into the ground." Archie told her. 

"Yeah, then why are they suddenly giving a damn about me and Jughead?" KP asked.

"Don't think for a second that my parents are looking out for you." Rosalie told them. "I know them better than most people, and everyone knows they're devil incarnate."

"You know it's the harsh truth when it comes from their own daughter." Jughead told them. "I say that we go to the banquet, but just to keep an eye on Polly, and to find out what the other Blossoms are really up to. Deal?"

KP put the guitar in the case, closing the case, nodding. "Deal."

...

**The Register**

In the newspaper office that Hal and Alice worked at, Alice and Betty were talking to Hal, giving him a flash drive.

"What's this?" Hal asked.

Alice smirked. "The biggest story we've ever broken. The tell-all expose on the Blossom clan and all of their glorious corruption."

Hal looked at Betty. "Um, would you mind telling me what your mother is talking about?"

"It's time that Clifford and Penelope Blossom finally answer to everything that they've done to us, including taking Polly, and everything they've done to Rosalie, too." Betty told him.

"By the way, Polly's living with the Blossoms now, so congratulations, you've finally got what you wanted." Alice told him. "She's officially out of our lives."

"I'm not publishing your personal vendetta." Hal told her.

Alice put her bag on the desk. "Well, it's a good thing I don't need your permission." She pushed Hal aside, trying to log in into the computer, but the computer said that she had the wrong password. "What did you do, Hal?"

"Well, you kicked me out." Hal told her. "So, now, I'm kicking you out."

Alice gave him a look, stepping closer. "If we expose the Blossoms, maybe... just maybe, we might have a chance in hell to get our daughter back."

"You are done here, Alice." Hal told her. "You're fired."

Betty looked down..

Alice picked up her bag. "Fine, Hal."

...

 **Outside**  

Alice and Betty walked out of the Register. Alice paused, turning to look at the building.

"What?" Betty asked.

Alice picked up a large rock from the ground. "I want my daughter back, you bastard!"

Alice threw the rock through the glass of the door of the Register, making it shatter, shocking both Betty and Hal.

Betty pulled Alice away toward the car, in shock. "Mom!"

Alice walked away.

...

**Day Three**

**Morning - Tailor**

As promised, Clifford had taken Archie and Jughead to the local tailor for fitting for red tuxes. 

"Black piping for the velvet, of course." The tailor told them. "I'll take measurements for the pants."

In the other room, KP was getting fitted for a dress.

Rosalie was also getting fitted for the dress that Cheryl had picked out for her, in blue, instead of red, to signify what people called them, fire for Cheryl and ice for Rose. Rose was a little annoyed, walking toward her father. "Can I talk to you?" 

Clifford nodded. "We've already called the academy, and they're very excited to meet Archibald and KP, by the way. What is KP's real name, anyway? It would be more comfortable to know her real name."

"She likes KP better.” Rosalie replied. "Why are you doing all this?"

"Let's just get through this banquet, all right?" Clifford asked. "We can discuss this later."

Rosalie sighed, rolling her eyes.

...

**Riverdale High School - Blue and Gold Office**

Betty was pacing, talking to Bash. "My parents are unbelievable, Bash. Rose doesn't know what's going on with Polly even though they live in the same house, but Rosalie knows that something is up with her, and what are our parents doing? Changing each other's login accounts and throwing bricks through windows."

"I wish I had seen that." Bash admitted. Betty tilted her head at him. "Okay, I'm sorry, that's not funny."

"It's like, you know how, in a time of crisis, people either come together or fall apart?" Betty asked, starting to cry. "It feels like we're falling apart. And the way things are going, pretty soon, the Coopers, we're not gonna exist anymore. And there's nothing I can do to stop that."

Bash stood. "Betty, don't do that. Don't give up." He placed his hands on her shoulders to help her calm down. "Your family is definitely splintering right now, but it won't fall apart, because of you." Betty sighed, relieved to have him there for her. "Because you're holding them together. You're so much stronger than all of the white noise. You're stronger than your mother, you're stronger than your father. You're holding this family together. So don't. Don't let go."

Betty managed a small smile. "I won't. You should take your own advice, too, you know. Your own family's not doing too well right now. And you've already stopped your mom and sister from fighting a lot, too. You're holding your family together, too."

"Quite the pair, aren't we?" Bash asked, managing to get Betty to smile and chuckle.

Betty and Bash embraced.

...

 **Hallway**  

Betty and Bash walked up to Veronica and Kevin.

"Oh, my God, did you hear?" Kevin asked. "Remember when we went swooping in to save Ethel, 'cause we thought she might be suicidal?"

Veronica was worried. "Oh, no. She didn't..."

"No, but her dad did." Kevin answered. "He 'accidentally' swallowed a whole bottle of sleeping pills. He's going to be okay, but that's why Ethel's been so sad lately." 

Veronica was so in shock that she couldn't listen anymore, feeling like she was going to fall apart because she knew that this was because of Hiram, walking away down the hall, starting to cry.

...

**Empty Classroom**

Veronica walked into the empty classroom, crying, ripping her pearl necklace off of her neck, making all the pearls fall to the floor and bounce over the tile. She knelt to the floor, crying. Bash walked quickly into the class to see his sister falling apart, walking closer quickly, kneeling next to her. Veronica didn't have to look to know that it was her brother, turning to cry in his arms. Bash was just was stunned as she was, but was more angry at their father than he was sad. He looked toward the doorway to see Betty standing in the doorway. Betty was watching in sadness and sympathy, knowing that Bash was doing his best to try to keep his family together just like she was, but it was an impossible job with everything that Hiram and Hermione had done.

...

**Night - Belmont Lodge - Banquet**

Everyone was sitting around the table for the banquet. 

Clifford was delivering a toast. "We were tested this year. As a town, as a company, mainly as a family. And it may not have been Jason's hand that staked the maple this year." He nodded to Cheryl. "But it was the hand of hope."

Everyone clapped.

Cheryl whispered to Rosalie. "Don't think they're being nice or genuine. They wanted me to fail at the tree-tapping. But you're going to help with all that."

"What are you talking about?" Rosalie asked.

Clifford walked by them, patting Archie on the shoulder. "Jughead, KP, may I have a word?"

KP looked at Archie. "We'll be right back."

Archie nodded.

Clifford walked with Jughead and KP. "I know the four of you are suspicious with the kindness that we've shown the two of you and Archibald, and you are right to be. Rosalie has made a case about the way we've handled the rivalry with your families. She said that if I really wanted to make amends for past mistakes, that I should be willing to help. And the two of you have helped my family immensely. Rosalie, especially. And given the close ties the two of you have to my daughter, I suppose I should be getting used to the two of you, shouldn't I? You fit in so well. I think you have a very bright future with us."

"Thank you, Mr. Blossom." Jughead told him suspiciously.

Clifford shook their hands. "Oh, 'Clifford', please. So tell me about your father and his business with Fred Andrews."

"Is that why you really invited us here?" Jughead asked. "So you could get intel on our fathers and the land that you're rivaling over them for?"

"I think you'll soon realize that I invited the three of you here for numerous reasons." Clifford answered.

"Let me guess, all of them self-serving, and not having anything to do with Rosalie at all?" Jughead asked.

"And just so you know, you don't have to keep doing us favors." KP told him. "I became best friends with Rose when we were so young, and Jughead has liked her for a while now, before all of this happened. Without all of this. We're both happy to be here for her."

"You know, I'm going to be honest with you.” Clifford told them. "Cheryl and Rosalie are both bright girls, but the Blossom board, they're very skeptical of having them play active roles in the company. Now, people with your stock and character by their sides, tempering Rosalie’s more erratic behavior..." Jughead scoffed. KP looked down knowingly, biting her lip. "You know, it's about creating a picture. The right picture. Having you with us, with Rosalie, it tells a very appealing story. Which is something I think we could all use right about now. You'll help us, won't you?"

They didn't know what to say.

Archie walked up to them, rescuing them from having to answer. "Excuse me, Mr. Blossom, may I have this first dance with KP?"

Jughead nodded. "I think that's a good idea. I'm gonna go find Rose."

**(Song:) String Quartet No. 2 in E flat Major, Op. 1, No. 2, Hob. III:2:2: II. Minuet - Petersen Quartet**

Archie and KP started to dance to the classical song.

"Thank you so much for the save." KP told him.

"Not used to being the damsel in distress, huh?" Archie asked.

"No, I'm used to saving your ass." KP answered.

They both chuckled, continuing to dance.

Rosalie was talking to Polly alone. "Polly, can we talk about what's going on here? Betty keeps asking me about you."

"Well, she needs to stop.” Polly told her.

"As long as she's worried about you, Polly, she'll never stop." Rosalie told her.

"Yes, she will, if I tell you the real reason I'm at Thornhill." Polly told her. They saw that Clifford, Penelope and Cheryl were talking alone. "One of them had something to do with Jason's death, I'm sure of it. They threatened him and I'm gonna prove it."

Rosalie looked at her in surprise. "Is that why you keep blowing Betty off?"

Polly nodded. "It has to be believable. And I don't want her trying to rescue me. I'm telling you this because I know you couldn't have hurt Jason. You tried to help him get away. And I think you, more than anyone, know the wrath of your parents."

"That's why they're being so nice to me and my friends?" Rosalie asked. "Because they think we're onto them and trying to throw us off the trail?"

"One of the reasons, yeah, I think so," Polly answered. "Can you please tell Betty this for me?"

Rosalie nodded.

They saw Cheryl arguing with Clifford.

"No, I'm so done with this." Cheryl told him. "No, I'm done."

Cheryl walked out of the banquet.

Rosalie sighed. "Polly, will you excuse me?"

Polly nodded. Rosalie walked past Clifford without a look, following Cheryl.

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Riverdale Hospital - Hallway**

Betty, Bash and Veronica brought flowers for Ethel's dad, finding Ethel in the hallway with her mother.

"Betty, Bash." Ethel told them. "Veronica, hey. Mom, these are my friends. This is Betty, that is Bash, and this is Veronica."

Bash nodded, nervous. "Mrs. Muggs. Ethel. We heard what happened, and we wanted to leave these flowers with you."

Veronica handed the flowers to Ethel.

"That's very kind." Mrs. Muggs told them. "Thank you."

"Please... don't thank us," Bash told them.

"We're just so glad Mr. Muggs is going to be okay." Betty told them. "And we'll see you at school, Ethel?" Ethel nodded. Veronica, Bash and Betty turned to leave, but Veronica and Bash hesitated. "You don't need to do this, guys."

They turned back.

"Ethel?" Veronica asked. "Mrs. Muggs? There's something we need to tell you. My name is Veronica Lodge. Bash's full name is Sebastian Lodge. Our father is..."

"Hiram Lodge." Mrs. Muggs finished, looking at them coldly. "And you're showing your faces here?"

"Mom, they're my friends." Ethel told her.

"They're not your friends, honey." Mrs. Muggs told her. "Their father is a criminal. He's the reason Dad did this to himself."

"Bash?" Ethel asked. "Ronnie? Is that true?"

Veronica was close to crying again, nodding. "Yes." Bash looked down in guilt. "And we are so sorry. I wish we could do something."

"'Sorry' isn't good enough." Mrs. Muggs told them. "You want to do something? Tell the truth. Your father is ruining lives. He deserves to sit behind bars for the rest of his miserable life." She pulled Ethel away. "Come on."

Betty looked at Bash and Veronica sympathetically, leading them out of the hospital.

...

**Belmont Lodge - Outside**

Cheryl was standing outside by the pool.

Rosalie walked toward her. "Cheryl? Are you okay? What did Dad say to you?"

"That everyone thinks we're train wrecks." Cheryl answered. "Jason was the golden boy, but the two of us.... we're crazy like our parents. And now Dad's trying to pit us against each other again."

"What do you mean?" Rosalie asked.

"The company, Rose." Cheryl answered. "He's being nice to you and your friends so that you'll be willing to take it. Even though he knows that I want it. He says it'll be good competition."

"You want to fight and compete for the company?" Rosalie asked. "Go for it. I don't want it."

Cheryl chuckled without humor. "That's exactly what he said you would say."

"Don't let him do this to us again, Cheryl." Rosalie told her. "We just got to a place where we're not at each other's throats."

"I want to prove to them that they're wrong about me, Rose." Cheryl told her. "But to do that, I have to prove to them that I want it, more than anything."

"Even if it means that we're fighting again?" Rosalie asked. Cheryl shrugged. Rose sighed, rolling her eyes. "Whatever. Do whatever the hell you want. You obviously care way more about getting what you want and the approval of our parents."

Rosalie walked away.

...

 **Trail**  

Rosalie was walking down a snowy trail. 

Jughead walked up to her. "Rose, hey. You may be dressed in blue, Cinderella, but you're missing the glass slippers, and you don't have to disappear at midnight." Rosalie turned to face him, trying to calm down. Jughead walked closer, concerned. "What's wrong?"

Rosalie sighed, turning to face him. "Polly's at Thornhill because she thinks that one of my parents had something to do with Jason's death, and Cheryl just told me that our dad is trying to pit me and my sister against each other again to get Cheryl motivated enough to prove to the board that she can control the company, more than I can. That's why my parents have been so nice to me and you guys, Jughead. Because, if Polly's right, then they know we're onto them and trying to throw us off the trail, and if Cheryl's right, because they thought if they showed favoritism to me for a change, that Cheryl would be more motivated to take everything from me again."

"Your parents hate you two that much?" Jughead asked. "Killing people with kindness?"

"Or just plain killing them." Rosalie told him.

"You think Polly's right?" Jughead asked.

Rosalie fought back tears, sighing heavily. "I don't know what to think anymore. I know that this is the second time that they've gotten Cheryl to turn against me because of something to do with the family. I know that Jason was trying to run from them. They hate us, Juggy. This is my family. And one of them could've killed Jason."

Rosalie was trying not to be angry or sad, overwhelmed, confused.

Jughead stepped closer worriedly. "If it's not true, if Polly's wrong and they're just doing this to cause trouble, forget them, Rosalie. Forget what they think. You're awesome. Rose, you say that you're crazy like them. But you're the only decent one out of them." Rosalie managed a chuckle at that. "And if Polly's right... then we'll figure it out. But you two and Cheryl should not be in that house if we're even suspecting this."

Rosalie sighed, shaking her head. "We have to be in that house if we're going to prove them innocent or guilty. We just have to make sure that they don't know about this."

Jughead was worried about them living with Penelope and Clifford if they thought that one of them, or both of them, could have been involved in the murder. "Rose..."

"Polly said that they threatened Jason." Rosalie told him. "If she's right, then I have to find out, and the only way I can do that is if I'm in that house. You said that you, KP and Archie could take care of yourselves before this started."

"Yeah, and you said famous last words." Jughead replied. "Situation's reversed."

Rosalie sighed, stepping closer. "Juggy, I have to do this. We'll be okay. I promise."

Jughead hesitated for a long moment, sighing. "I know that I'm not going to be able to change your mind." Rosalie shook her head in agreement. "So... okay. I'm with you. But if anything remotely suspicious happens in that house... we get you guys out. Okay?"

Rosalie nodded, relieved to have him on her side in times like this, still completely overwhelmed. Jughead pulled her into his arms, so they could embrace, both worried but determined to figure this out.

...

 **Elsewhere**  

KP and Archie were walking together, laughing quietly, until they heard Penelope and Clifford, staying quiet and in hiding.

"They seem satisfied, but Uncle Bedford keeps asking about the drive in land." Penelope explained.

"I am so close to getting that land back." Clifford told her. "Hermione Lodge will crumble."

"Who would have thought she would prove so resourceful?" Penelope asked. "Maybe you should've sent her to jail instead of Hiram. Fred Andrews and FP Jones are making grave mistakes working with her, and inviting their children to learn what they know was a stroke of genius."

Penelope and Clifford looked around to make sure no one was listening, and Archie and KP walked away into hiding before they could be caught.

...

**Lodge Apartment - Living Room**

Veronica and Bash had just returned home, still in shock.

"Hey." Hermione told them. "How was your night?"

Bash and Veronica sat down with their mother.

"We just got back from the hospital where Ethel's dad is." Veronica answered.

"Because he tried to kill himself." Hermione looked at them in shock. "Because of what Daddy did."

Bash scoffed. "And, for all we know, continues to do. I am done lying for Dad."

...

**Belmont Lodge - Outside**

Jughead and Rosalie were walking alongside the pool, looking at each other for a moment, kissing slowly and sweetly.

KP and Archie walked up to them quickly.

KP looked at them worriedly. "Jughead, Rosalie."

"What's up, KP?" Jughead asked.

"We're done here." Archie answered. "Rose, you were right about your parents. They weren't doing this for us."

"Well, I do like hearing that I'm right, but what are you talking about?" Rosalie asked.

"We just heard your parents talking, but we had to leave before they caught us listening to them." KP answered. "You're not gonna believe what we found out."

...

 **Cooper House - Kitchen**  

Alice was sitting at the table, drinking wine, having tears in her eyes.

Betty walked toward her. "Mom, Rosalie just called. She talked to Polly. She's safe. She's okay, Mom. She didn't choose the Blossoms over us, she's actually there to help Rosalie spy on her parents." 

Alice looked at Betty in relief, wiping her tears away. "You know, when I went after this story, I thought, in the back of my mind, that, 'What if this is it? What if this is finally the time that she doesn't come back?'" 

Betty walked toward her, sitting next to her. "She will, Mom. And right now, Rose and Polly are our women on the inside. We're going to write this story. Come write with us at 'The Blue and Gold'."

Alice chuckled. "The school newspaper?"

"Yeah, that's what we are." Betty answered. "But I'm pretty sure that our annual operating budget is bigger than the 'Register's."

Alice smiled a little, nodding.

...

**Day Four**

**Morning - Andrews Construction - Fred's Trailer**

Hermione had come to talk to Fred again. "Just listen. So many families have been hurt by the Lodges. Now, I don't want yours to be another one. I've decided to sell to Clifford, before it gets any worse."

Fred shook his head. "No, you're not. I'm going to stay with the project."

Hermione smiled in relief. "That's great. Thank you."

"Don't thank me." Fred told her. "I'm not doing it for you. See, from now on, everything we do around here is going to be legal. A hundred perfect above board."

"Agreed." Hermione told him. "Of course."

"Also, my stake is 20%." Fred added. "If I'm gonna put myself on the line, then I need some skin in the game."

Hermione hesitated. "That's a really big share."

"I'm sick of you people using me and my family as pawns." Fred told her. 

"Sure." Hermione told him. "Anything else?"

"Yes." Fred answered. "You and me, whatever was going on there is over. Now, we're just business partners." Hermione looked a little hurt. "That's it."

Hermione nodded, walking away. "Right."

...

**Riverdale High School - Classroom**

Veronica walked into class, seeing Ethel sitting at her desk. "Ethel, Bash and I meant what we said. I'm sorry, Ethel, for everything our family did to yours."

Ethel nodded in understanding. "It's not your fault what your dad did. It's not Bash's fault, either. And you were there for me when no one else was. More than once." She nodded to the seat next to her. "Seat's not taken, if you want it."

Veronica smiled, sitting down.

_It seemed that, for Veronica and Sebastian Lodge, the sins of the rather would remain simply that._

  
...

**Blue and Gold Office**

Rosalie, Jughead, KP and Archie were explaining to Betty and Bash.

_While we returned from the brink with one more bit of news._

"At the banquet, KP and I heard Mr. and Mrs. Blossom talking." Archie told them.

KP looked at Bash. "It sounded like Clifford Blossom was responsible for sending your dad to jail."

Betty was in shock. "Oh, my God. If Clifford sent Hiram Lodge to jail, tore apart your family, then maybe Hiram was trying to do the same thing to him?"

Jughead wrote Hiram Lodge on a post it note. "Yeah, by going after what the Blossoms value most, their family, their legacy. That's a motive." He looked at Rosalie. "More of a motive than a sketchy one we have for your parents."

"Are you just saying that because you hope that my parents aren't the killers so that Polly and I won't be risking getting hurt if we try to prove them guilty or innocent?" Rosalie asked. "Because you want us to be safe?"

Jughead shrugged. "Maybe."

Rosalie and KP chuckled a little, though Rosalie was still completely overwhelmed with everything going on with her family. Jughead put the post it on the board. Bash was nervous that they could be right, but Rosalie was sure that the killer was closer to her own home.

...

  
**Blossom Maple Farms - Outside**

The trustees were getting into their cars to drive away while Clifford, Penelope and Cheryl were watching in the snow.

_Winter had come early to Riverdale. Brutal and unforgiving._

Penelope looked at Clifford. "Did it work? Are the vultures appeased?"

Clifford sighed. "We're not out of the woods yet."

They walked away.

_ But it would be nothing compared to the storm that was gathering. _

...

**Night - Thornhill Mansion - Cheryl's Room**

Cheryl was sitting on her bed, holding a copy of the group picture they had taken, using a red marker scribble out Rosalie, Jughead, KP and Archie's faces.

_A storm of chaos named Cheryl Blossom._

There was a knock on the door.

Cheryl looked up. "Yes?"

Polly peaked inside. "Good night, Cheryl."

Cheryl faked a smile. "Goodnight, Pollykins."

Polly closed the door. Cheryl glared at the door, using the red marker to scribble out Polly's face as well as Rosalie, Jughead, KP and Archie's.


	13. The Lost Weekend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.polyvore.com/rosalie_blossom_lost_weekend_day/set?id=230605120

**Day One**

**Morning - Pop's Chock-Lit Shoppe**

(Song:) I Run To You - Missio

Jughead was sitting at a booth, typing on his laptop.

_Weekdays, from 8:25 AM to 3:01 PM, we adhere to a strict regimen._

...

**Riverdale High School - Classroom**

Rosalie, Jughead, KP, Archie, Betty, Bash, Veronica and Kevin were sitting in class.

_Everything in our lives is controlled. But then something like the murder of Jason Blossom happens, and you realize there is no such thing as control._

...

**Flash Forward**

**Night - Andrews House - Living Room**

There was a raging party happening in the Andrews House. KP and Archie; and Betty and Bash were dancing together, while Veronica was dancing on her own.

_There was only chaos._

...

**Now**

**Morning - Riverdale High School - Gym**

The Vixens were in the middle of practice, doing a pyramid. Veronica and Betty were in the air, also holding Rosalie up above them, higher in the air. Cheryl was instructing the routine.

_Nevertheless, some of us strive to impose and maintain order in what is..._

...

**Flash Forward**

**Night - Andrews House - Living Room**

In the party, Cheryl was dancing with a guy, kissing him.

_Fundamentally, an orderless world._

...

**Now**

**Morning - Riverdale High School - Football Field**

Archie and Bash were practicing football with the rest of the team, working out.

_A fact which would very soon be confirmed..._

...

**Flash Forward**

**Night - Andrews House - Living Room**

In the party, some of the football team was shirtless, including Archie and Bash, drinking bear. Two of the football payers were wearing animal masks, like a horse and pig.

_In ways none of us could have foreseen._

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Now**

**Day - Andrews House - Garage**

KP and Archie were playing chords on their guitars. Jughead was typing on his laptop.

Fred walked in. "I'm, uh, I'm headed out. Sorry to be missing your birthday this weekend, KP."

"Oh, you will not be missing anything, Mr. Andrews." KP told him. "I barely acknowledge my own birthday."

They chuckled.

"Arch, can you give me a hand outside?" Fred asked.

Archie nodded, putting his guitar down, standing to follow Fred out of the garage.

...

**Outside**

Archie and Fred were sitting on the porch of their house, talking.

"The good news is that all these divorce papers and legal mumbo jumbo will be done." Fred told him. "Should be behind us by the end of the week."

"Are you only going to see Mom now because you and Hermione Lodge..." Archie trailed off.

"No." Fred answered. "No, son, I ended that. Being together, working together, not a good idea."

"In that case, then, why finalize things in such a final way now?" Archie asked.

"Sometimes, son, you just gotta rip the Band-Aid off." Fred answered, grabbing his suitcase, standing, starting to walk away.

Archie turned after him, standing. "Or you can try and fix things."

Fred sighed. "We're past that point, Archie."

"I spoke to Mom last week, and she didn't mention any of this, Dad." Archie told him.

"Your mom moved out two years ago." Fred reminded him. "She didn't tell you because she wanted me to be the bearer of bad news."

"What if I came with you?" Archie asked.

"This is between me and your mom," Fred told him. "I'll check in."

Fred walked away.

...

**Lodge Apartment - Living Room**

Veronica and Bash walked in, seeing Hermione sitting at the table with a lawyer.

"What's going on?" Veronica asked.

Hermione stood. "Veronica, Bash, this is Paul Sowerberry, your father's attorney. He's here to prep us for our statements and help at your dad's hearing."

"Except, I told you, Mom, I'm not giving one." Bash told her. "Not one you'd want."

Bash started to walk away.

Hermione grabbed his arm to stop him. "Just..."

"You won't be asked any questions about your father's business arrangements." Paul explained. "We just need you and your mother to speak to his character. It'll humanize him, which could mean a lesser sentence. If you don't make a statement, well, that's problematic and damaging."

Veronica and Bash exchanged a look.

Hermione gave them a look. "I've already told them all of this."

"Well, Dad made his bed." Bash told them. "And we're late for school."

Veronica and Bash walked away.

...

**Riverdale High School - Student Lounge**

The group was sitting together, talking.

"Veronica, there's something we need to talk to you about." Betty told her.

"Bring it." Veronica told them. "After the morning Bash and I've had, we're ready for just about anything."

"Okay, well, when Archie, KP, Rosalie and I were at the banquet..." Jughead trailed off, looking at Bash. "Why don't you tell her? You're her brother."

"Why is this suddenly feeling like a brother/friendtervention?" Veronica asked.

"KP and Archie overheard Mr. Blossom say he's the one responsible for our dad being arrested and put in jail." Bash explained.

"Are you kidding?" Veronica asked. She looked at Rosalie. "Why the hell would your father have anything to do with why our father's in prison?"

They all sighed.

...

**Hallway**

Betty and Rosalie were walking together.

"Hey, you may or may not know this, but it's KP's birthday." Rosalie explained.

Betty smiled. "What? And she didn't say anything?"

"It's tomorrow, and she doesn't like making a big deal out of it." Rosalie told her.

"Every year, KP and Jughead go to a double feature at the Bijou. It's like their tradition for their birthdays. Last few years, Archie and I've been their movie buddies."

"That was before you and Jughead started dating, and before KP and Archie started dating." Betty finished.

"Yeah." Rosalie answered.

Betty chuckled. "The four Muskeeters."

Rosalie smiled.

...

**FP"s Trailer**

FP was on the phone. "Yeah, this is Jones."

Archie's voice was on the other line. "Mr. Jones, hi, this is Archie." He was walking in the school hallway. "I wanted to call to say I'm sorry about that night at the Whyte Wyrm. And because it's KP's birthday tomorrow, and I wanted to see if maybe you would come see a movie with us, maybe grab dinner?"

"Does she know you're calling me?" FP asked.

"No." Archie answered. "I thought maybe I'd surprise her."

FP chuckled. "Oh, man. If there's one thing KP likes less than surprises, it's her birthday. Girl's never even had a party, never wanted one. Anyway, I think the best gift that I could give to KP would be to stay away. But I appreciate the call, Archie."

They hung up.

...

**Lunch Room**

The group was sitting at their lunch table inside, except for KP, who wasn't there yet.

"Anyway, enough about our drama." Bash told them. "Jughead, you were saying something about KP's birthday?"

"Yeah, just that KP's never had a birthday party." Jughead answered.

Rosalie nodded in agreement. "Mm-hmm."

Betty smiled. "Let's have one for her. Like, a low-key surprise party."

Rosalie and Jughead shook their heads, Rosalie saying. "Mm-mm, mm-mm." The same time Jughead said. "Uh, no, no."

"That's a fantastic idea." Veronica told them.

"No, KP doesn't like her birthday." Jughead told her.

"Everybody says that, nobody means it." Kevin told them.

"Jughead and KP were lone wolves for a long time." Archie told them. "The only thing that I can think of that KP would want is to actually have a family moment with Jughead and FP."

Jughead pointed at Archie, nodding. "She's always been the peacekeeper trying to get us to get along. It would be cool for her if she finally got that for a night, but it would be ruined if our dad showed up drunk."

Archie sighed. "Which is why he said he should stay away."

"But KP absolutely hates surprises." Rosalie told them. "No way should we surprise her."

"Okay, ignoring the negativity." Veronica told them. "Bash, you know me. Any excuse to wear a cute party dress."

Bash rolled his eyes in amusement. "Yeah."

"Okay, so I'm thinking a quaint gathering, inner-circle only." Veronica told them.

Rosalie looked impressed. "That's probably something that she would like, actually. Just us."

Jughead shrugged, nodding.

Kevin looked behind them in shock. "Oh, my God, don't turn around." Of course when someone was told not to do something, they did it anyway, following Kevin's gaze toward where Chuck was walking into the lunch room. Rosalie was flashing back to when she had her episode of personality split, becoming a little darker just by the sight of him. "Holy Chuck, I think his lats got bigger. Not that I care, because he's evil incarnate."

"What's Chuck Clayton doing back?" Archie asked.

Bash sighed. "He got suspended, not expelled. Even though he should have been drawn and quartered for what he did."

Rosalie saw that Chuck was sitting with Ethel, standing.

"Oh, my God." Betty told them.

Rosalie walked toward Ethel and Chuck. "Get away from her, Chuck."

Chuck was amused to see her, purposefully making her more angry to see if he would see the darker side of Rose again. "Easy. Look, I only came over here to apologize. You don't have to go Dark Rose on me."

Rosalie hit her hand on the table, her voice raised. "I'm not going." She looked around, lowering her voice. "I'm not going dark anything." She didn't realize she was clenching her fists and clawing into her hands again. "Ethel, is Chuck bothering you?"

"You can relax, Rosalie, it's fine." Ethel told her.

Chuck smirked. "Yeah, Rosalie, we're fine. The real question is, are you?"

KP saw this conversation while she was getting her food, knowing what was going on, walking closer quickly in concern, glaring at Chuck in annoyance. "Well, Rose might be fine if you stop trying to get a rise out of her, Chuck. Goodbye."

Chuck winked at them, smirking.

KP led Rosalie back toward their table, sitting down with the others, who were all looking at them in concern.

"What was he doing?" Veronica asked. "Accosting her?"

"No, he was... apologizing." Rosalie answered.

Bash rolled his eyes, nodding sarcastically. "Oh, I'm so sure. Chuck Clayton doesn't have a contrite bone in his body."

Jughead looked at Rosalie in concern. "Are you okay?" Rosalie nodded unconvincingly, looking down at the fresh scars on her hands from clenching her nails into her palms without realizing it again. "Rose?"

"I'm good." Rosalie told them.

KP saw the scars on Rose's hands, looking worried and concerned, but Rosalie hid her hands before anyone else saw.

"You know what, can we talk about something else?" Betty asked.

Jughead rolled his eyes, purposefully spoiling the surprise because he knew his sister did not like surprises. "Like-like KP's surprise party?" Betty, Veronica, Kevin and Bash gave Jughead a look, but Rosalie and Archie were understanding and relieved that he said it. Jughead shrugged, not sorry at all. "Oops."

KP gave them a look, sighing. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Because your brother just spoiled the surprise." Kevin answered.

"Because he knows I hate surprises." KP told them.

Bash shrugged. "Look, there's a lot we can't do, a lot we can't control. But we can damn well make sure that you have the best birthday of your life."

KP looked at Rosalie, Bash, Veronica and Betty, thinking about everything they were going through with their families, also thinking about what had just happened with Rose and her disorder, and her scars, sighing. "Screw it. I'm with you. We could all use a good time. As long as it's just us."

They all looked at KP in surprise, nodding.

"Just us." Archie repeated. "That was the plan. My dad's away. We can do it at my house."

"Now you're talking my language." Veronica told them.

Archie chuckled. "It's gonna be epic."

...

**Andrews Construction - Fred's Trailer**

Archie was waiting in the office trailer. FP walked in.

Archie turned to face him. "Mr. Jones, I didn't mean to ambush you, but this is kinda my dad's space, so... I know you don't do birthdays, but we are having a few of KP's friends over at my house. And even Jughead said that it would mean so much to KP if you came."

"As long as I don't get drunk, you mean?" FP asked. Archie nodded. "Man, you don't quit, do you?"

"Rarely, if ever." Archie answered. "We really wanna do something special for her, and you being there, that would be special. Plus, KP even said yes to the few friends gathering. Said that we could all use a good time."

FP chuckled knowingly. "Guarantee you she didn't say yes for herself. She doing this because everyone else going through hell too?"

"Probably." Archie answered. "All the more reason you should come."

FP sighed, chuckling.

...

**Riverdale High School - Blue and Gold Office**

Betty was working on the newspaper.

Alice walked in. "Great news, Betty. I just had a terrific meeting with Principal Weatherbee, who agrees that the 'Blue and Gold' can benefit greatly from my professional guidance as your new adviser."

Betty smiled. "That's great, Mom."

Betty sat down.

Alice put her bag down. "So what are we working on?"

"A list of supplies for KP's birthday party." Betty answered. "KP and Rose are out in the hall, working on another story."

...

**Hallway**

Rosalie and KP were walking together.

"I can understand why you've been having a tougher time with handling split personality because of your family breathing down your neck and your father turning your sister against you again for the family company, and because you think that one of your parents killed Jason." KP told her. "All the family drama plus Chuck is bound to mess with your head. When you admitted the dissociative identity disorder and IED, you didn't mention that you hurt yourself."

"I do it without realizing." Rosalie explained.

"How can you not realize that you're clawing into your hands?" KP asked. Rosalie sighed, hesitating, not knowing what to say. "Rose, what else aren't you telling me? How come you never seem to feel that pain? How you never notice that you're hurting yourself without realizing it?"

Rosalie sighed, giving in. "Congenital insensitivity to pain. CIP. It only disrupts the development of the small nerve fibers that carry sensations of pain, heat and cold to the brain. I might not feel cold, heat or pain, but I can feel pressure and everything else."

KP processed, sighing, rubbing her head. "This is what you meant about keeping familial and personal secrets, when you found out that my dad was a Serpent, and you didn't judge me or Jughead for not telling you. Because you're keeping secrets like this."

"Yeah." Rosalie answered.

"That's why you're dad was talking to Jughead and me about you like you had to have someone with you if you were going to run the company." KP told her. "Like you couldn't handle it yourself."

Rosalie nodded. "Yeah, well, my dad's a dick."

"Were you ever going to tell me, if I hadn't caught you on this stuff, like with Chuck, the scars?" KP asked.

"I didn't know how to tell anyone on my own." Rosalie answered. "I just didn't want anyone looking at me differently, like I was this small, breakable, crazy little thing. I wanted to tell you. And I want to tell Jughead. My secrets, fears, doubts. It's just a lot to deal with, let alone tell anyone."

KP nodded understandingly, sadly.

...

**Day Two**

**Morning - Lodge Apartment - Living Room**

Veronica and Bash were going through files.

Hermione walked closer. "What's all this?"

"Dad's files from the basement, Mom." Bash answered. "Archie and KP overheard Mr. Blossom say that he's the one responsible for putting Dad in jail."

"So we did some digging." Veronica explained. "And found this spreadsheet of monthly payments from Blossom Maple Farms to Lodge Industries until about five months ago, when they stopped."

"When your father was arrested." Hermione told them.

"There's more." Bash told her. "The payments, which are significant, by the way, have been happening for 75 years. That's a ton of money. What if Clifford implicated Dad to get out of paying the monthly fee?"

Hermione nodded. "I wouldn't put it past the wig-wearing monster."

"We should tell Dad's lawyers." Veronica told her.

"Well, hold on." Hermione told them. "If Clifford did orchestrate your father's arrest, people might think that Hiram had something to do with Jason Blossom's murder. Bash, you got to let this go."

"You don't think Dad could, in any way, be responsible for Jason's murder, do you?" Veronica asked.

Hermione chuckled. "No, Ronnie, look, don't make things worse by asking questions that no one else is asking. And, please, God, do not bring the Blossoms into this. And that includes Rosalie."

...

**Riverdale High School - Gym**

The Vixens were practicing, while Cheryl was counting for their routine. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight." Cheryl saw that Veronica was talking to Rosalie quietly while they were doing the routine, telling her about what she and Bash had found out. "One, two, three, four, stop. Veronica, Rosalie, while we're reviewing the new choreography for homecoming, don't talk, or I'll put you in the back, where your presence will do the least amount of damage."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "With you front and center, no doubt."

Cheryl smiled. "But of course. Rose , you and I do have the maddest skills on the squad, and maybe if you stopped holding back, you would prove it."

Rosalie looked away in frustration.

"You're really going to let your father turn you two against each other again, Cheryl?" Veronica asked skeptically. "Over a place at the company that Rosalie doesn't even want."

"It doesn't matter if Rose doesn't want it." Cheryl told them. "I have to prove to Daddy that I want it, more than anything."

"We live in a democratic society, Cheryl." Rosalie told her. "So let's let the Vixens decide who's cherry on top. If you want the company, you can have it. And if I prove to be cherry on top, then you let me walk out of here without whining to Mom and Dad and without kicking Veronica and Betty out."

"Challenge accepted." Cheryl told her.

Rosalie smirked sarcastically. "Great."

The rest of the Vixens moved out of the way, leaving plenty of room for a dance off between the the Blossom sisters. Cheryl snapped her fingers for Tina to start the music.

**(Song:) DJ Turn It Up - Yellow Claw**

Rosalie jumped, landing on her feet soundly, waving her arms, around her, spinning around, flipping her hair from side to side along with hand movements, putting her hands on her head, twirling her hands around in front of her, crouching down, standing, clapping her hands from her side up over her head, spinning around toward Cheryl, shaking her hips, rotating around, hopping from one foot to another, holding her hand over her head, looking over her shoulder toward Cheryl to let her know it was her turn.

Cheryl spun closer to do the dance, waving her arm over her head, swinging her arms up from her sides toward her head to pull her hair back, spinning around, going into a jazz split on the floor, laying down, raising her butt in the air, sliding up from the floor into a crouched position, tilting her head back, standing, flipping her hair back, twirling her hands in front of her, sweeping her hair onto her shoulder, running her hands through her hair while she stepped closer to the Vixens, spinning around, swinging her head around to sway her hair through the air.

Rosalie walked closer while Cheryl backed away, so they stood side by side, looking at each other as they started the same dance, moving their arms from their sides, making cross movements in front of them, putting their hands on their hips for a split second, raising them over their heads, linking their hands to swinging their arms from side to side, putting one hand on their hip, circling the other arm in an arch, crouching down, flipping their hair back, turning away from the Vixens, running their hands through their hair, turning to face the Vixens, holding their arm toward the side, both turning away. Cheryl walked away. Rosalie put a hand to her head, spinning around, sitting down, tilting her head back with her hand on her head, slinging her arm over her knee for the big finish, finishing fiercely.

**(Song Ends)**

Rosalie stood. Betty and Veronica smiled, proud of Rose.

"All those for Cheryl?" Betty asked.

No one answered or moved. Cheryl looked specifically at Tina and Ginger because they didn't move, raising her eyebrows.

"All those for Rosalie?" Veronica asked.

Everyone but Tina and Ginger started to applaud and cheer. Betty and Veronica smiled, walking up to stand next to Rosalie.

Rosalie looked at Cheryl. "I told you that if this started up again, one of us was gonna get burned. You didn't expect it to be you, did you, fire princess?"

The girls all started to leave.

Cheryl stopped Tina and Ginger before they left. "You catatonic bimbos didn't even vote. So you stuttering sapheads are too dim to exercise your own rights, and you've got the combined vocabulary of a baked potato. Consider this your last practice as River Vixens, and your last week as my social handmaidens. You're fired, on all fronts. That's all. Shoo, bitches."

...

**Andrews House - Living Room**

Archie was setting up for the inner circle party with balloons and the happy birthday banner. He stopped when his phone rang, answering. "Hey, Dad, what's up?"

"Just checking in." Fred answered. He was in his truck. "I felt bad we didn't get the chance to talk more before I left."

"Yeah, well, you kind of shut me down, Dad." Archie told him. "You seen Mom yet?"

"No." Fred answered. "We were gonna have dinner, but..."

"But what?" Archie asked.

"We decided it would be better to meet tomorrow morning, with the lawyers." Fred answered.

Archie sighed. "Right. 'Cause things are so bad, you can't talk without a mediator. Dad, I gotta go, bye."

They both sighed, hanging up.

Archie thought for a moment, turning toward the liquor cabinet, opening it to look at the bottles inside.

...

**Pop's**

**(Song:) The River (Dubstep) - Blues Saraceno Nicholas Patrick Kingsley**

Cheryl walked into Pop's, looking around, spotting someone, walking closer. "Okay, so you're the worst. But it just so happens that your archnemesis, my sister Rosalie Blossom, will be at a little shindig at that chowderhead Archie's house." She picked a cherry off a sundae, eating it. "Wanna team up for a little destruction, Chuck?"

Chuck smirked in answer. Cheryl smiled.

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Paul Sowerberry's Office**

Veronica and Bash were talking to Paul about their father.

"Mr. Sowerberry, let us tell you what we think happened." Bash told him. "The Blossoms agreed to pay our family a fee in perpetuity. Clifford Blossom tried to end this agreement so he could stop paying our family after all these decades. And when our father, being our father, refused, it was Clifford who called the police and got him arrested."

"That's what we're thinking." Veronica told him.

Paul sighed, shaking his head. "I can't confirm or deny..."

"And the reason this hasn't come out yet is because it might make our Dad look like a murder suspect?" Veronica asked.

"That is our concern, yes." Paul answered. "Have you changed your minds about making a statement?"

Veronica shook her head. "If anything, Bash and I are less inclined."

Paul took out a letter. "I told your father that you were, uh, conflicted about helping him."

Paul handed the letter to them.

Bash read from the letter. "'My darling children. If you do not testify on my behalf, I'm afraid your poor mother might be drawn into this awful mess. It pains me to say, but she is not nearly as innocent as you believe. Think carefully about your next move. The rest of your lives, and your mother's, will be decided by it'."

Veronica and Bash were both stunned by the fact that their father was threatening them and their mother.

...

**Night - Bijou**

Archie, KP, Jughead and Rosalie were watching a double feature for KP's birthday.

"You okay after talking to Chuck again?" Jughead asked.

Rosalie nodded. "Yeah, I'm good."

"What exactly happened between you guys that night?" Jughead asked.

"Veronica and Betty asked us to keep the details under wraps, okay?" KP asked.

"Yeah." Jughead answered. "All right. No worries." He looked at Rose. "I only really asked because you were upset."

"Well, I'm all about the beast within." Rosalie told him. "I'll tell you about it. I just... need a little time."

Jughead nodded in understanding.

...

**Andrews House - Living Room**

Betty, Kevin, Joaquin and Ethel were waiting.

"If it's a double feature, does that mean I have time to go to the bathroom?" Ethel asked.

Kevin chuckled. "I'd hold it, Ethel."

They heard someone walk in. "Happy birthday!"

Veronica and Bash walked in.

"Do we look like KP to you?" Bash asked.

"Oh, Archie just texted me." Betty told them. "They're almost here."

Kevin introduced Joaquin to Veronica and Bash. "You've met Joaquin, right?"

Veronica shook his hand. "Haven't had the pleasure." She whispered to Kevin. "Also, I thought it was inner circle only tonight?"

"Joaquin's my boyfriend, that makes him inner circle." Kevin told them.

Bash sighed. "Uh-huh."

"Bash, what's wrong?" Betty asked.

"Well, we just came from the most insane meeting with our dad's lawyer," Bash answered. "Between his upcoming hearing and his potential involvement in Jason's murder, not to mention our mom's, we're in a foul mood."

Ethel looked out the window. "Guys, they're really coming this time."

Veronica sighed. "Ugh, I'm so over this."

KP, Archie, Jughead and Rosalie walked in.

Everyone spoke together. "Happy birthday!"

KP chuckled. "To be honest, I would've been happy with just the double feature, but everyone was in a depressed mood. So you're lucky I agreed to this." Everyone chuckled. Bash and Veronica both spoke in Spanish to tell KP happy birthday. "Thanks, Veronica. Thanks, Bash." Kevin walked up to KP. "Oh, it's Kevin."

Kevin hugged KP. "Happy birthday, KP." They pulled away. "This is my boyfriend, Joaquin."

Jughead shook his hand. "Hey, nice to meet you."

Bash looked around. "Um, has anyone seen Betty?"

Betty walked in with a birthday cake, singing Happy Birthday in a very haunting voice. "Happy birthday to you." Everyone started to sing with her. "Happy birthday to you / Happy birthday, dear KP / Happy birthday to you."

Bash chuckled. "That was haunting, Betty."

Archie put an arm around KP. "Blow out the candles and make a wish."

KP blew out all the candles.

Kevin clapped. "One blow."

Archie walked away to get them drinks, alcohol.

...

**Kitchen**

Bash was distant from the party mood.

Betty walked up to him in concern. "Bash? The stuff with your dad?"

Bash nodded. "It's just the tip of the iceberg. I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on, Bash." Betty told him. "You can talk to me. It's sort of what I'm here for. I tell you everything going on with my family. You can do the same. It helps me when I talk to you, so I guarantee it'll help you if you talk to someone, too."

"He threatened me, Betty." Bash told her. "He threatened Veronica. Said he would destroy our mom if we didn't make a statement on his behalf. Said she was just as guilty as he was. And maybe he's lying or maybe he isn't."

"Oh, my God, Bash." Betty told him sadly in sympathy. "I'm so sorry. I wish I could do something to help. Even if it's for the night. Do you want a drink?"

Bash smirked in amusement. "Isn't it the bad boy who's supposed to corrupt the sweet small-town girl, the perfect girl next door?"

Betty chuckled. "Well, KP was right. We all do need a break from the depression we're all in. I mean, you and Veronica with your parents. Me with mine and Polly. Archie's parents are about to finalize their divorce. Jughead and KP are trying to help their dad get back on track. And then if we listed everything going on with Rosalie and her family, we would be here all night." That managed to get a small laugh out of the both of them. "Come here."

Betty and Bash embraced. KP walked in to put the cake down on the counter, walking with Archie, Jughead and Rosalie.

"Sorry." Jughead told them.

Betty and Bash pulled away.

"Just coming to put the cake down." KP told them. "And to get ice cream, so..."

"Is everything okay?" Valentina asked.

Bash nodded. "Yeah, no. I'm just not in a party mood like I usually am."

The doorbell rang.

KP was not happy at the thought of anyone else coming. "How many more people did you invite to this thing?"

"No one." Rosalie answered. "Inner circle only."

...

**Foyer**

**(Song:) Ready For Work - Lord Seb**

The group walked into the foyer to see who was there.

Cheryl walked in with more than half the school outside. "Did you really think you could have a party without inviting moi?"

Chuck walked in. "Or me?"

Moose had a keg on his shoulder. "Archie, where do you want the kegs?"

Everyone looked at Archie.

Archie hesitated, giving in. "Screw it. One in the kitchen, one in the backyard."

The crowd cheered. KP rolled her eyes, walking away.

Rosalie knew that Cheryl was doing this, not for fun, but to make everyone unhappy, giving her sister a look, also looking at Chuck nervously. Cheryl smiled.

**(Song Ends)**

...

**(Song:) Stepping Stone - Lemaitre feat. Mark Johns**

Cheryl was dancing with a guy, kissing him. Archie and Bash seemed to be getting drunk, more in party moods.

Veronica, Kevin and Joaquin were talking.

"Why are they doing this?" Kevin asked.

"They're agents of chaos, Kevin." Veronica told him. "They don't need a reason. But if I had to guess? Payback."

...

**Garage**

Jughead and KP were talking.

"Jughead, as my blood brother, it was your responsibility to ensure that something like this never happened on my birthday." KP told him. "And now we're here, in the middle of a Seth Rogen movie."

"The idea was just a gathering of the inner circle." Jughead told her. "Apparently Cheryl got wind of it and turned it into this. You know that Clifford wanted Cheryl to prove that she wanted to have the company by making sure that Rosalie wouldn't want it or try to get it."

"Yeah, by tearing her down, and everyone else in the process." KP told him. "Man, Cheryl is such a bitch. Even using Chuck to get to Rose because of what happened..." Jughead nodded, waiting expectantly. "Don't look at me like that. Rose's gonna tell you, okay? Just give her a little time. It's not just family drama she's dealing with."

"What does that mean?" Jughead asked.

"It means she has a lot of personal issues." KP answered. FP knocked on the door, walking in. KP was surprised to see him, but not unhappy. "Dad, hey."

FP was carrying a birthday box. "Happy birthday, KP."

"How are you, Dad?" Jughead asked.

"Happy to be here, celebrating with my kids." FP answered. "Didn't realize you had so many friends."

"We don't." KP told him. "And fair warning, you're the only adult here."

FP nodded. "So I gathered. Where can I put this?"

"There's a table in the den." Jughead answered.

"Hey, Dad, did Archie call you?" KP asked.

"Yeah, he came by, too." FP answered. "He knows what he wants, that one."

The three of them smiled small smiles. "I'll be back."

FP walked out of the garage.

...

**Inside - Kitchen**

Kevin was sitting on the counter, making out with Joaquin. "Do you ever go down to Sweetwater River?"

"To what, fool around?" Joaquin asked.

"Yeah." Kevin answered.

Joaquin smirked. "Do you?"

Kevin nodded. "I've been once or twice."

They started to kiss again, until they saw FP standing in the doorway.

FP smirked in amusement, shaking his head. "Mm, mm, mm. You can cut the sexual tension in here with a knife. What's up, Joaquin?"

"Nothing." Joaquin answered. "Kevin, you know FP, Jughead and KP's dad?"

"Yeah, we've met." Kevin answered. "You kicked me out of the Whyte Wyrm."

FP nodded in remembrance. "Good times. Joaquin, you wanna show me where the can is?"

Kevin pointed upstairs. "Yeah, it's right..."

"Yeah, um, I'll show you." Joaquin answered.

They walked away.

...

**Hallway**

Veronica saw FP and Joaquin walk upstairs, flashing back to when she and Bash had seen Hermione deliver a payment to FP at the drive in, in 1.04 The Last Picture Show. Kevin walked up to Veronica.

"What is that middle-aged Serpent doing at a high school kegger?" Veronica asked.

"Are you serious?" Kevin asked. "You don't know? Veronica, that's Jughead and KP's dad."

"Really?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah." Kevin answered, walking away.

Veronica started to follow, still looking upstairs. "And the plot thickens."

...

**Kitchen**

Rosalie was irritated with Chuck and Cheryl for crashing the gathering and turning it into a party, cleaning up the kitchen as much as she could.

Chuck walked in, smirking. "Rosalie. You here to roofie me again?"

"No, Chuck, I'm going to ask you to leave." Rosalie answered. "Nicely."

"Nicely?" Chuck repeated. "Because, what, you're being the nice girl now? Rosalie, what you, Betty, Veronica and KP did when you guys got me kicked off the football team, you ruined any chance I had of playing for Notre Dame. Hell, for any good school."

Rosalie nodded sarcastically. "I'm sorry that after you sexually harassed those girls, that there were actual consequences, Chuck."

Chuck smirked. "That night, I saw the real you. The dark you. The Rosalie that I actually think about every night when I'm laying in bed. Think you could show me a glimpse of Dark Rose again?"

Rosalie angrily punched Chuck in the face, making him stumble back into the kitchen counter, walking away. Chuck smiled.

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Archie's Room**

FP and Joaquin were talking, unaware that Alice was spying on them from Betty's room next door.

"You're the last person I expected to see at my daughter's birthday party." FP told him.

"Just doing my job, keeping my ear to the ground." Joaquin told him.

FP nodded. "And your tongue in the Sheriff's kid's mouth. Did you hear anything interesting?"

"Actually, yeah." Joaquin answered. "Hiram Lodge's kids are here. Bash said something about their father or Valentina's father being connected to Jason's murder."

FP looked away, sighing. "That is not good. Hiram and I had some business. And Clifford's already keeping close tabs on Jughead and KP, after the banquet. What does your boyfriend say about all this?"

"His father, you mean?" Joaquin asked.

"Yeah." FP answered.

"I'll find out." Joaquin told him.

"Yeah, you better." FP told him. "These kids are more on the ball than the Sheriff. Let's go."

...

Kitchen

Rosalie was arguing with Cheryl. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Rose Cheryl told her sarcastically. "Did I ruin your little social gathering and turn it into a rager? I wanna be there for my friends, and my friend's birthday."

"Bash, Veronica, Kevin, Betty and I are KP's friends." Rosalie told her. "Archie's her boyfriend, Jughead's her brother. You tried to buy KP and Archie off to be your friends and because our parents were up to something shady about distraction or favoritism to get you to be mad at me so that you'll prove to them that you want the company. Luckily, my friends didn't let you buy them off."

"Your friends are weird." Cheryl told her. "They're weirdos. So are you. You guys don't fit in, and you don't want to fit in. And it's not just that you're weird, but also with damaged everything, especially mind set. So if I have to prove that to Mom and Dad and the board of trustees and to everyone to get what I want, I will."

Rosalie scoffed incredulously. "How are we even related?"

"That's ironic, since I ask myself that question all the time." Cheryl told her.

Rosalie shook her head angrily, walking out of the kitchen.

...

**Archie's Room**

Archie seemed to be getting even more drunk, having to lay down, looking at his phone, calling his dad.

Fred picked up. "Archie, everything all right?"

...

**Kitchen**

Jughead and KP walked into the kitchen, looking for Rosalie or Archie.

"Hey, Jughead, hey, KP." Ethel told them.

Jughead sighed, looking around. "Hey, Ethel."

"KP, you didn't have a piece of cake." Ethel told her. "It's bad luck."

KP scoffed. "This whole night is bad luck. Where's Rose?"

FP pointed toward the foyer. "She headed toward the door after an argument with a jock kid and her sister."

Jughead and KP sighed, walking out of the kitchen.

...

**Foyer**

When Rosalie tried to walk outside, Cheryl and Chuck blocked her way to the door.

Chuck smiled. "Hey, whoa, Rosalie. Where you going, ice princess?"

Rosalie tried to push past them to the door. Chuck put an arm in front of her to stop her, standing inches from her, grabbing her arm.

"Let me go, Chuck." Rosalie told him angrily in annoyance.

Jughead and KP walked toward them, noticing that Chuck had grabbed Rose's arm to keep her from leaving, confused, suspicious, a little angry, defending her.

"Let her go." Jughead told him.

"Oh, but you can't leave now, Rosalie." Cheryl told her. "We haven't even played our game yet." Archie walked downstairs. Veronica, Bash and Betty walked in from the hall. "Listen up, party people. Everyone has their secrets, and we've all done our fair share of sinning. That's one thing our dear brother's death has revealed. So let's play a little game to get those secrets out in the open."

Cheryl locked the door.

...

**Living Room**

Everyone was gathered in the living room.

"What the hell is Secrets and Sins?" Bash asked.

"It's a variation on Truth or Dare." Cheryl answered. "In which we own our truths by telling it like it is. I'll start the game with Veronica and Sebastian Lodge."

Veronica nodded sarcastically. "Naturally."

"Let's begin with the day you and your mob wife of a mother came to town for a so-called 'fresh start'." Cheryl told them. "Tell us, Bash, what's so fresh about defiling Betty Cooper in a closet?"

"That was your doing, and it was just a kiss, nothing more." Bash replied.

Betty nodded in agreement.

"Moving on to dear Daddy Lodge." Cheryl told them. "Isn't it true that your father, from prison, illegally purchased the drive in land? Which makes me wonder. What else is he doing from behind bars?"

"Well, we can't speak for our father, but I can think of someone with a very dirty secret." Veronica told her. "Specifically, Cheryl killing her and Vallie's very own brother."

"Everyone knows how much we loved our brother." Cheryl told them.

"But did you, Cheryl, love him maybe in ways that a sister shouldn't love a brother?" Veronica asked. "And as you got older, Jason started to think it was strange, unnatural. So he chose Polly over you, so you shot him between the eyes with one of your father's many hunting rifles."

Kevin looked at Joaquin. "This is riveting. I can't breathe."

Rosalie was a little irritated because accusing Cheryl of this was taking it too far. Cheryl wiped her cheeks.

"This game is sick." Doiley told them. "I wanna go next."

"That's the spirit, Doiley." Chuck told him. "What secrets do you have to reveal to us?"

"I saw Ms. Grundy's car by Sweetwater River, the day Jason went missing." Doiley answered. Archie and KP exchanged an awkward look. "I told Betty, KP, Rosalie and Jughead, and then, Ms. Grundy quit her job and left Riverdale, like, two days later. And let's not forget that Archie was also at Sweetwater that morning."

Cheryl laughed. "Oh, my God, color me shocked, Archie Andrews. Is that why you became a mediocre musician overnight? Because you and Ms. Four Eyes were pulling a Mary Kay Letourneau? Or is it because you had feelings for both a student and teacher, who both had love for music?"

"Don't say anything, Archie." KP told him. "Don't get in the gutter with them."

"Wait, what?" Chuck asked. "Andrews was banging a teacher? Well, damn, I wish I would have known. I would've added you and Ms. Grundy to the book of conquests."

"Classy, Chuck, as always." KP told him sarcastically.

"Archie's got serious mommy issues," Cheryl told them. "Anything to say for yourself, Arch? Were you a victim or perpetrator?"

"Dilton Doiley plays with guns." KP replied.

"Big whoop, KP." Cheryl told her. "So Doiley's a psychopath, everyone knows that."

"Like you, Cheryl?" Rosalie replied.

"And you, Rose." Cheryl replied.

"Well, I guess it's my turn now." Chuck told them. "Boy, do I have a twisted secret to reveal, starring Rosalie Blossom."

"Leave her the hell alone, Chuck." Jughead told him.

"Shut up, Jughead." Chuck told him. "Look, you may get a free peepshow every night, but you do not know her. Hell, Rosalie doesn't even know herself." Veronica, Betty, Rose and KP exchanged a look, knowing that Chuck was going to tell. Veronica, Betty and KP looked as if they were about to intervene, but Rosalie shook her head. "Everybody knows why I got suspended. But what you don't know, Rosalie drugged me, handcuffed me in the Jacuzzi, and I almost drowned until she got me to say what she wanted to hear. And then she didn't remember it the next morning, because she has something called..." Chuck looked at Cheryl. "What did you call it? DID, IED, and she doesn't feel pain when she hurts herself because of it. That is one seriously damaged girl coming from a family of psychos." Everyone but the group of friends was looking at Rosalie like she was a freak of nature. Rosalie looked down, trying not to get angry, looking down. Jughead was getting very angry because of everyone reacting this way and Chuck putting Rose down in front of half the school with her secret disorders. "But, hey, you knew all about this, right, Jughead? I'm starting to think that Veronica accused the wrong Blossom sister of killing Jason. I mean, we all know that Rose was at Sweetwater River. She could've killed Jason without even knowing that she killed him."

Rosalie, angry and upset and trying to keep in control, clenched her fists, her nails clawing into her hands again without realizing, not feeling the immense pain of the pressure she was applying into the cuts and scars, standing.

KP walked closer to punch Chuck in the face, to everyone's shock. Jughead punched Chuck in the face, throwing him into the table, making everything fall over. Everyone else stood. Chuck stood, having a cut on his cheek from the table, lunging for Jughead and KP.

FP pulled Chuck away. "Enough! That's enough!"

Chuck struggled. "Get your hands off me, snake."

Everyone but Cheryl and Rosalie walked outside.

Rosalie shook her head in disgust. "I hope you're happy."

Cheryl didn't answer. Rosalie walked away.

...

**Outside**

FP pushed Chuck out of the house, with most of the party following. "Get out. Go on." Chuck scoffed, walking away. FP turned to face everyone else. "What are you looking at? The party's done. It's over! Go home!" Everyone started to leave. FP looked at Jughead and KP. "You two."

"What, you want to give us some advice on our right hooks?" KP asked.

"Jughead, I want you to go back inside and talk to your girl." FP answered.

"She didn't tell me any of that." Jughead told them, confused, a little hurt. "What, she didn't trust me enough?"

"It's not that she didn't trust you, but everyone else." KP answered. "She didn't even tell me, until I caught her in several acts. Can you blame her after the way everyone was looking at her in there? Everyone was looking at her like she's a psycho. And she's not. You know she's not. It's just a darker personality different than her real one."

"Don't run away from it." FP told him. "Don't run away. You've got something good here. With her, with your friends." Archie was watching and listening from the door. "Something that... something that we could never give you. All right, so man up. After what I just saw in there, she needs you."

KP and Jughead were relieved that their father was there to talk this out, and headed back inside.

FP sighed, heading over to his truck.

Alice walked up to him. "FP. As block captain of the Neighborhood Watch, I am obligated to ask you what you're doing on this side of town."

"Don't act so high and mighty, Alice." FP told her. "You may not live on the Southside anymore, you may not dress like you're from the Southside, but we both know the truth. Snakes don't shed their skin so easily."

"Goodnight, FP." Alice told him, annoyed. "Now get the hell out of my neighborhood."

"You're still hot, Alice." FP told her. "Too bad you're a stick in the mud."

FP got into the truck to drive away.

...

**Pop's**

**(Song:) Pray for Lil - King Khan the Shrines**

Jughead and Rosalie were sitting at a booth. Jughead wasn't wearing his hat.

Rosalie was feeling a little better, but still dark. "And all this time, I thought you were a lover, not a fighter."

Jughead put an arm on the seat behind her. "I'm both. I've got layers."

"Yeah." Rosalie agreed. "So do I. I should have told you about all of this. About Chuck. But I lied. I've been lying about this for all my life. And Cheryl's been holding it over my head for that long, but tonight she took it to another level."

"KP told me why you didn't tell me." Jughead explained. "That you didn't even tell her. That she just caught you and put the pieces together. I know why you didn't tell anyone. You were scared. Of getting hurt. Or being rejected because of something that you can't control."

Rosalie nodded, looking down. "Chuck was right about me." Jughead shook his head. "I'm a damaged girl from a family of psychos with something very, very wrong with her. The doctors call it dissociative identity disorder with intermittent explosive disorder, and a disorder where I can't feel any physical pain. I just call it the darkness in me that's overwhelming. I have medicine to try to keep it in check, but sometimes even when I'm on it..."

"It gets the better of you." Jughead finished.

Rosalie nodded. "It's what makes me do these crazy things. Like..."

Rosalie hesitantly opened her hands to reveal the layered scars on her palms. Jughead was surprised and concerned, taking her hands in his, kissing them. Rose was relieved by the reaction. They looked at each other, kissing slowly and passionately, pulling away. Rose laid her head on his shoulder as he held her.

**(Song Ends)**

...

**Andrews House - Living Room**

KP and Archie were cleaning up the house, sitting down on the couch.

Archie was mortified. "How am I ever gonna look anyone in the eye ever again?"

KP sighed. "By Monday, this will all be but a dream. Trust me, no one will remember anything. Except maybe that Veronica accused Cheryl of twincest, and that Cheryl and Chuck exposed Rose's secret DID, IED and the ability to feel no pain."

Archie sighed. "I drunk dialed my dad, KP."

"Archie, what did you say?" KP asked.

"I told him not to sign the divorce papers." Archie answered. "I don't even know why, it's not like I even want them to get back together. KP, why do I keep doing this? I keep wrecking things."

"Welcome to this crazy little thing called life." KP told him. "Everyday, there's a new secret, a new lie about our families, our friends, our enemies, ourselves, what we've all done. I guess the real test of character is how you react to everything."

Archie was impressed and moved by the advice. "Do you ever wonder, what if you had done things differently, what if you had made different choices?"

"What do you mean, different choices?" KP asked.

"Every day I wonder, what if I had left Riverdale with my mom?" Archie asked. "Would things be... would I be better off? Would I never have made the mistakes that I've made, or hurt the people I've hurt?"

"I can't answer that, Archie." KP told him. "But we wouldn't have gotten this far, and that would've been a tragedy of epic proportions."

They both smiled, laughing quietly.

"I'm messed up, KP." Archie told her.

KP nodded. "We all are, Archie. And honestly, you less than most."

Archie held KP's hand. "I know that you don't like your birthday, but the gathering you said yes to. Even if it turned into something that you hated. But overall, how was it?"

KP shrugged, smiling a little. "It definitely wasn't the best, ruined by Cheryl and Chuck, but... because of you, it wasn't the worst."

Archie and KP looked at each other, smiling, kissing slowly and sweetly at first, then more deeply and passionately. Archie pulled KP closer. KP straddled his lap, both still making out passionately.

...

**Day Three**

**Morning - Andrews House - Archie's Room**

Archie was sleeping on a mattress on the floor, while KP was sleeping on his bed, him shirtless and her fully clothed. KP woke up, looking around in confusion until she saw Archie sleeping on the floor, smiling a little. She stepped over the soda cans from the party the night before, kneeling down to kiss Archie on the cheek, looking at him, smiling.

...

**Living Room**

KP walked downstairs, seeing Jughead and Rosalie sitting in the living room, both also in their clothes from the night before.

Rosalie was surprised to see KP walking down from Archie's room this early. "KP. Hey, good morning."

KP nodded awkwardly, pressing her lips together. "Morning, Rosalie." Jughead and Rosalie exchanged a look, smiling knowingly. KP chuckled. "Jughead, listen..."

Jughead shook his head. "Don't-don't worry, my lips are sealed."

Rosalie chuckled, nodding in agreement. "Same."

KP nodded. "Okay. Cool."

...

**Lodge Apartment - Living Room**

Bash and Veronica were talking to Smithers.

"Smithers, you've known our parents a very long time, haven't you?" Veronica asked.

"Oh, my, yes, ages." Smithers answered.

"And would you describe our father as a good man?" Bash asked.

Smithers looked down. "I'd rather not say."

Veronica nodded. "And our mother, is she..."

Smithers looked up. "Unequivocally good. No doubt in my mind about that."

"Thank you, Smithers." Bash told him.

They walked away.

...

**Paul's Office**

Hermione was sitting at the desk with Paul.

Veronica and Bash walked in.

Hermione looked at them in surprise. "Veronica. Bash."

"I'm sorry we're late." Veronica told them.

They sat down.

"Thank you for coming." Hermione told them.

"I believe in you, Mom." Veronica told her. "And I'm ready to go on record about how much my mom and dad love me. You, Bash?"

Bash looked between them, knowing they weren't going to forgive him if he didn't do this, sighing. "All right."

...

**Andrews House - Kitchen**

Archie and Jughead were cleaning while KP and Rosalie were eating.

"Long night's journey into day?" Jughead asked.

Archie saw that his dad was calling, declining the call. "I can't face the music right now."

"Yeah, I understand." KP told him.

Rosalie smirked knowingly. "So, you two..."

It was an awkward but funny conversation.

"Yeah." Archie answered.

KP gave them a look. "Rose, Jug..."

"Don't worry." Jughead told them. "I'm never telling anyone anything, literally ever."

"Lips are sealed." Rosalie told them.

"Thanks." KP told them. "That's great."

Jughead took a sip of milk from the carton with his pinky up. Both he and Rosalie were amused, while KP and Archie were sheepish.

...

**Cooper House - Betty's Room**

Betty was just waking up in bed.

Alice walked in with a tray of tea. "I brewed some High Point and brought you some aspirin for the headache I'm sure you have."

"Thanks, Mom." Betty told her.

Alice sat down next to Betty. "So I saw that you kids invited Jughead and KP's dad to your little soiree last night."

"Archie did." Betty answered. "We thought it would be nice."

"And he was talking to a long-haired delinquent wearing a leather jacket." Alice explained.

"You mean Joaquin?" Betty asked.

"Is that his name?" Alice asked.

Betty nodded. "They know each other through the Serpents. He's kind of dating Kevin."

"What?" Alice asked. "A Southside Serpent dating the Sheriff's son? This is a small town, but it's not that small."

...

**Riverdale High School - Hallway**

Betty was at her locker. Bash walked up with coffee and a bag.

Betty smiled. "Hi, there."

"Lattes and fresh scones." Bash told her.

Betty laughed. "Last time you and Veronica brought me baked goods was after we kissed for the first time."

Bash sighed. "Betty... we just testified on our father's behalf and helped his chances of going free."

"That's good news, right?" Betty asked.

"My dad hired Jughead and KP's dad to trash the drive in," Bash explained. "And given recent events, it's not inconceivable that he might've hired him to do other jobs. Like go after Jason as payback for what the Blossoms did to him. If Rosalie and Polly are wrong about Clifford and Penelope... if the killer's not them, we have to keep looking for who is. I want to help with your investigation. I want the truth, whatever it is."

**(Song:) Walking On a Dream - Azure Reverie**

Betty nodded understandingly, taking Bash's hand. They looked at each other for a moment, kissing slowly and sweetly, pulling away, walking down the hall.

Whether you believe in order or chaos, in the end, it's the same.

...

**Pembrooke - Lobby**

Veronica and Bash returned to the building, about to go up to their apartment.

We are either in control of our lives, or merely think we are.

Smithers walked closer. "Miss Veronica. Mr. Sebastian. Packages arrived for you."

Smithers handed an envelope to Veronica, and a box to Bash, walking away. Veronica opened the envelope to find a box with pearls inside. Bash opened his box to see a leather jacket, and notes saying they were from 'Dad', Hiram.

...

**Andrews House - Living Room**

Archie was petting Vegas, sitting down next to him.

He heard Fred as he returned home. "Archie." He walked in with Archie's mother. "We're home."

Archie was shocked to see his mom home. "Mom?"

Mary Andrews smiled. "Hi, honey."

Archie was still stunned.


End file.
